Blue Moon Academy
by XVLove
Summary: [BTS & EXO Slight other BB] Malam gelap yang dihiasi oleh sinar rembulan dan ribuan bintang – bintang di langit. Bagaimanakah kisah Vampire-vampre siswa BMA lainnya dan bahkan makhluk malam lain yang tidak kalah mengerikan dari mereka. Ini adalah kisah mereka, Star of Destiny yang bersekolah di Blue Moon Academy warn: BL, Vampire, Typo, abal-abal, little crossover
1. Chapter 1

**Blue Moon Academy**

Author : L (XVLove)

Cast : EXO, BTS, And Other

Pair : Find it by yourself :P #ditendang

Rate : T+++++

Genre : Fantasy, Vampire, Academy, Friendship

**Summary :** _Malam, Saat dimana matahari telah tergantikan oleh langit malam. Saat dimana sinar sang surya telah tergantikan oleh sinar rembulan dan ribuan bintang – bintang di langit. Saat dimana sekelompok Vampire dan makhluk malam lainnya mengukir kisah mereka._

Warn : Typo, OOC, Yaoi/BL, and a little crossover.

**Author note : Hai semua! Perkenalkan namaku L~~ ini adalah fict pertama yang L buat... makanya love minta maaf kalo ancur dan typo dimana-mana. Btw, ff ini L Buat terinspirasi dari ff lain yang bertema tentang vampire academy juga, tapi sayang ffnya udah dihapus... TT^TT. L Jadi kecewa deh... sebenernya L udah bikin ini ff dari semenjak baca itu ff, karena L terinspirasi dari tuh ff. Tapi L jamin ini 100% BEDA!. Oh iya ini ff Yaoi or BL or Shounen Ai. Maaf kalo L ga terlalu bisa bahasa korea jadi entar malah ancur... ditambah lagi Mungkin nanti bakalan banyak OOC dan typo soalnya L bukan tipe orang yang bisa mengekspresikan pikiran L dengan kata – kata, tapi L bakalan berusaha kok! Makanya L akan sangat membutuhkan Review dari Reader sekalian...  
Sekian note dari L**

**Selamat membaca~~**

**Yaoi / BL  
Don't Like, Don't Read  
Read &amp; Review Please~~**

**.**

**.**

Sinar rembulan menerangi malam yang gelap ini, ditemani oleh ribuah bintang yang bertebaran dilangit. Membantu penglihatan orang-orang yang berjalan ditengah malam. Yah walaupun hanya orang-orang yang kurang kerjaan yang mau keluar dimalam yang sangat gelap, berkabut dan dingin ini. Well, tapi itu tidak berlaku bagi pria berambut magenta yang sedang berjalan menyusuri jalan kecil disebuah hutan dengan kopernya. Kenapa? Karena ia bukanlah "Orang" yang dimaksudkan oleh ? Karena dia tidak perlu bantuan bintang untuk melihat. Kenapa? Karena mata, hidung, telinga, bahkan kulit dan lidahnya pun dirancang untuk menjelajahi gelapnya malam. Kenapa? Karena ia adalah Vampire makhluk yang selama ini ditakuti orang-orang yang mempercayainya, konon mereka membawa malapetaka bersama dinginnya kulit mereka. Kenap-

" STOP!" Teriak pria berambut magenta itu, ia sudah berhenti berjalan

" Mau sampai kapan kau mengikutiku Oh Se Hun?" Kata pria bersurai magenta itu entah kepada siapa

Tiba-tiba sesosok makhluk lainnya muncul dibalik sebuah pohon disitu, kulitnya sangat pucat membuat orang-orang bisa menggigil kedinginan hanya dengan melihatnya saja. Pria itu memiliki surai pirang dan wajahnya kini dihiasi dengan sebuah senyuman, atau lebih tepatnya seringai. Sosok bernama Sehun itu langsung menghampiri pria bersurai magenta.

" Kau yang meninggalkanku, bukan aku yang mengikutimu ." Kata Sehun dengan nada ngambek yang dibuat-buat

" Aku tidak mengajakmu!" Kata pria magenta itu kesal

" Kan aku sudah bilang, mau keujung duniapun aku akan mengikutimu Baekhyun! Bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkanmu sendirian!" Kata Sehun tidak mau kalah

" Sehun! Terserah kau saja, eoh!?" Kata Baekhyun kesal

" Ne, begitu lebih baik!" Kata sehun senang kemudian berjalan disamping baekhyun sambil membawa kopernya.

Mereka terus berjalan dalam keheningan, terhanyut didalam indahnya keheningan malam, suara-suara jangkrik sampai-

" HAAAA! Kapan kita akan sampai!? Dimana sebenarnya asrama itu!" Teriak seorang bernama Sehun.

" YA! Kau pikir kau saja yang lelah!? Aku juga lelah! Kalau kau tidak mau kenapa kau ikut!?" Teriak Baekhyun frustasi dengan pria disebelahnya ini

" Habis kenapa kau mau pergi dari rumah dan tinggal diasrama!?" Lirih Sehun

" Aku sudah mengatakannyakan, aku melakukan ini untuk kedua orang tuaku, aku tidak mau lemah dan tidak bisa berbuat apapun, karena itulah aku akan sekolah disana dan menjadi berguna untuk semua orang" Kata Baekhyun dengan nada yang rendah, tiba-tiba Sehun berhenti dan memegang kedua bahunya hingga mereka sekarang bertatapan

" Aku juga sudah mengatakannyakan Byun Baekhyun! Aku akan melindungimu disaat kau dalam bahaya, Menjadi penopang hidupmu disaat kau tidak bisa berdiri! Mengikuti setiap langkahmu untuk memastikan kau baik-baik saja! Karena itulah... aku mohon biarkan aku disisimu Baekhyun!" Kata Sehun, mereka bertatapan sebentar sebelum Sehun melepaskan pegangannya dan melanjutkan jalannya, meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan pipi merona.

.

_-Flashback-_

Byun Baekhyun, ia awalnya hanyalah anak manja biasa yang selalu dimanja oleh ayah ibunya. Mereka adalah keluarga kaya raya yang tinggal di tepian kota paris, hidupnya biasa-biasa saja sampai akhirnya ia menemuan sebuah rahasia yang selama ini disimpan rapat oleh kedua orang tuanya. Ia adalah seorang Vampire, Ia mengetahuinya ketika secara tidak sengaja ia melihat ibunya menuangkan cairan merah keminumannya, dan hal itu terus berlanjut setiap kali ia ingin minum. Ketika ia bertanya, ia hanya mendapat jawaban " Itu hanyalah Vitamin" dari ibunya. Awalnya ia menganggap itu biasa saja sampai akhirnya tragedi itu terjadi, tragedi yang memisahkan ia dari kedua orangtuanya.

Malam itu, malam yang cerah seperti biasanya, dan seperti biasa Baekhyun sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Sampai ketika tiba-tiba ibunya datang dengan mendobrak pintu kamarnya membuat Baekhyun terbaangun dari tidurnya. Tanpa sempat berkata apa-apa, Ibunya sudah menggendongnya dan memasukannya kedalam lemari, tiba-tiba ayah nya datang dan menghampiri mereka.

" Baekhyun, setelah ini kamu pergilah dari sini, tanyakan kepada polisi dimana alamat yang tertera disurat ini kemudian berikan surat ini pada kepala keluarga Oh, ia akan memberikanmu perlindungan karena ia adalah sahabat eoppa" Kata pria itu

" Tetaplah bersembunyi disini, apapun yang terlihat atau terjadi, kamu harus tetap bersembunyi dan perhilah keluar dan temui tuan Oh dan yang terpenti-"

"Cepat mereka sudah kemari" Kata pria itu memotong perkataan wanita yang sedang berbicara pada anaknya

" Tetaplah hidup... Baekhyun" Kata wanita itu sambil menangis dan menutup pintu lemari tersebut, bersamaan dengan ada orang yang mendobrak pintu kamarnya.

Dan hal yang Baekhyun tau selanjutnya adalah bagaimana orang-orang itu menyiksa kedua orang tuanya, dan diakhiri dengan mematahkan leher mereka kemudia membakar rumahnya. Beruntung Baekhyun berhasil selamat dan ia mengikuti instruksi ayahnya sampai akhirnya disinilah ia sekarang, di rumah seorang yang katanya adalah sahabat ayahnya. Kepala keluarga Oh sangat baik kepadanya bahkan mereka sudah menganggap Baekhyun anak mereka sendiri, anak mereka juga, Oh Sehun. Sangat menyayangi Baekhyun. Kata mereka Baekhyun dan Sehun sangat akrab waktu kecil, bahkan Baekhyun sudah menjadi tunangannya Sehun walaupun itu hanya main-main. Sebenarnya baekhyun tidak mengingat itu semua, bahkan ia tidak ingat masa kecilnya, meskipun ia baru beranjak remaja tapi entah kenapa masa kecilnya sepertinya sudah sangat lama sekali. Dan dari tuan Oh jugalah ia mengetahui kenyataan mengejutkan bahwa ia adalah seorang Vampire. Makhluk penghisap darah yang ditakuti oleh orang-orang, tidak hanya itu, Byun merupakan salah satu clan Vampire penting yang menjaga rahasia besar, dan hanya tersisa satu keluarga dari clan Byun yaitu keluarganya yang sekarang hanya tersisa Byun Baekhyun. Tuan Oh menolah untuk memberitahukan rahasia apa itu ketika Baekhyun memaksanya untuk memberitahukannya.

Kehidupan Baekhyun dikeluarga Oh sangat bahagia sampai mereka mendapat kunjungan dari keluarga Xi.

" Luhan! Lama tidak bertemu!" Kata Sehun menghampiri Luhan pria manis yang datang kerumahnya, Luhan tersenyum kepadanya. Kemudian

" Ne, Lama tidak bertemu Sehunie" Kata Luhan. Sehun kemudian menarik Baekhyun mendekat kearah mereka

" Luhan-hyung, kau masih ingat tidak siapa ini?" tanya Sehun ke pada Luhan, Luhan kemudian menggeleng pertanda tidak ingat

" Ini Baekhyun! Teman kita waktu masih kecil! Kalau kau tidak ingat, apa aku harus memanggilnya pengantinku" Kata Sehun dengan jahil dan mendapatkan Death Glare dari Baekhyun

" Oh! Baekkie? Wah sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu!" Teriak Luhan kegirangan kemudian memeluk Baekhyun

Mereka pun menghabiskan waktu dirumah keluarga Oh sampai pada sebuah percakapan yang merubah hidup Baekhyun

" Jadi Luhan-ssi, Katanya kamu mau bersekolah? Apa itu benar?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran

" Ne, Aku akan bersekolah di Blue Moon Academy, Aku tidak tau itu dimana karena tempatnya dirahasiakan" Kata Luhan

" Pasti menyenangkan, aku tidak pernah diperbolehkan eoppa untuk bersekolah, jangankan sekolah, keluar rumah ssaja hanya bisa dihalaman" Kata Baekhyun curhat.

" Tentu saja, kita ini Vampire, para manusia itu pasti akan langsung ketakutan dan mengusir kita jika tau kita Vampire." Jelas Luhan

" Lagipula Akademi ini adalah akademi khusus Vampire. Jadi tidak akan timbul masalah dengan manusia" Timpal Luhan Sok Tahu #Authordilemparbatu

Dan pembicaraan itupun terus berlanjut sampai keluarga Xi mengundurkan diri dari rumah itu

.

Setelah keluarga Xi pulang, Baekhyun langsung pergi menemui Tuan Oh, Ayah Sehun

" Oh-Ahjuhssi, aku mohon izinkan aku untuk bersekolah di Blue Moon Academy" Kata Baekhyun memohon kepada Tuan Oh

" Apa kau yakin? Baekhyun apa kau tidak ssuka tinggal disini? Apa ada tindakan kami yang menyinggungmu ata-"

" Tidak ada, hanya saja aku sudah menetapkan hatiku untuk bersekolah disana, lagi pula disana juga ada Luhan jadi kami bisa berteman. Karena itu aku mohon Oh-Ahjuhssi." Pinta Baekhyun dengan memelas dan mengeluarkan jurus poopy –eh- puppy eyes nya

" Baiklah, tapi kamu harus menyiapkan mentalmu Baekhyun, karena mungkin kamu akan menemukan fakta yang lebih mengejutkan lagi tentang keluargamu disana." Kata Tuan Oh

" Gomawo" Kata Baekhyun langsung mengundurkan dirinya dari ruangan itu. Tidak lama kemudian Anak semata wayang Tuan Oh pun ikut masuk

" Eoppa, Izinkan aku ikut dengan Baekhyun" Kata Sehun mantap

" Haahhh... Mau eoppa tidak setuju juga kau pasti akan mengikutinya kan? Ya sudah eoppa mengijinkanmu" Kata Tuan Oh, Setelah kepergian sehun ia mengukir senyuman di wajah tampannya

.

_-flashback end-_

.

Disinilah mereka sekarang. Disebuah gerbang besi besar, Gerbang itu terbuat dari besi dengan tumbuhan merambat yang tumbuh disitu, dari pada gerbang ini lebih cocok disebut jeruji karena apa yang ada dihadapan mereka sekarang adalah sebuah benteng sseperti kastil-kastil jaman dulu dengan gerbang yang dibuka keatas-bawah.

' _kuno sekali' _pikir Baekhyun

Baekhyun dan Sehun melihat kesekeliling mencari orang disekitar situ

'_Bodohnya, mencari orang di tempat vampire berkumpul, mana mungkin ada! Kalaupun ada ia pasti termasuk kedalam kingdom orang bodoh' _teriak Baekhyun dalam hatinya, Tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka berdua, membuat mereka langsung menutup hidung mereka. Lho?

" Selamat datang Vampire muda, kalian tepat waktu, nanti malam, saat bulan berada dipuncaknya acara penerimaan murid baru akan dimulai ayo segera masuk" Kata makhluk yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan mereka tersebut, ia menggunakan jubah dan tudung dengan corak indah, seperti seorang peramal, menutupi tubuhnya dan hanya memperlihatkan rambut panjangnya yang menjuntai keluar dari tudung depannya. Ia adalah seorang yeoja.

Yang mengagetkan mereka berdua bukan hanya kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba, tapi juga bau tubuhnya yang begitu menggiurkan, tidak ini bukan tubuh tapi... Darah. Ia adalah seorang

" Manusia" Kata Sehun tanpa sadar

" iya aku adalah seorang manusia. Dan mungkin aku termasuk kedalam kingdom orang bodoh karena berada di tempat para vampire berkumpul" Kata yeoja itu, Sehun sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan wanita itu, sedangkan Baekhyun? Ia hanya bsia ber sweatdrop ria sambil tersenyum kikuk

" Ayo silahkan masuk" Kata yeoja itu kemudian menjentikkan jarinya, seketika gerbang dihadapan mereka terbuka memberikan mereka jalan untuk masuk kedalam Akademi tersebut.

'_ternyata itu memang gerbang' _batin Baekhyun dan Sehun Sweatdrop

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba lagi mereka langsung masuk kedalam. Didalam, hanya ada dua kata, LUAS dan PENUH. Kenapa? Karena tempat ini luas lengkap dengan tamannya yang indah dan jalannya yang dibuat dari batu dan juga ada lumutnya, tapi tidak meningggalkan kesan berantakan, justru menenangkan dan alami.

" Ayo kita cari Luhan!" Kata Baekhyun yang langsung berlari kekerumunan makhluk saudaranya nyamuk itu tanpa memperdulikan Sehun yang berusaha mengejarnya

Sehun berhenti ditengah kerumunan, ia kehilangan Baekhyun. Meskipun ia vampire dan memiliki mata yang dapat fokus lebih gampang tapi tetap saja, mencari Baekhyun ditengah kerumunan ini bagaikan mencari nyamuk ditengah kerumunan nyamuk! #plaakk.

" Ah itu dia" Kata sehun saat menemukan kepala yang mirip dengan baekhyun

Ia menghampiri makhluk itu kemudian ia merasa kalau makhluk itu memang Baekhyun dan langsung memeluknya.

" Baekhyun! Jangan berlari seperti itu lagi Pabo! Kau ini membuatku khawatir!" Kata Sehun

"..."

Merasa tidak mendapatkan "respon" seorang Baekhyun akhirnya sehunpun melihat kearah orang yang dipeluknya sekarang ini

" Ya! Kau ini siapa!?" Teriak Sehun ketika ia tau kalau yang dipeluknya ini bukan Baekhyun walaupun mereka sangat mirip

" hehehe... Aku... Kim Taehyung" Kata Taehyung sambil mengukir teethssmilenya

" Tapi aku biasa dipanggil V..." Kata Taehyung sweatdrop ketika melihat pria tadi langsung pergi tanpa memperdulikannya

.

Ditempat lain

.

Baekhyun duduk di salah satu bangku disana, ia sudah kelelahan mencari Luhan ditengah kerumunan tadi. Ia benar-benar putus asa sekarang.

" Baekkie?" Sebuah suara menyadarkannya dari lamunannya, ia melihat kesumber suara dan rasa lelahnya langsung hilang.

" Luhan!? AHHH... Akhirnya aku menemukanmu juga! Aku dan sehun sudah mencari mu dari tadi!" Kata Baekhyun sambil memeluk Luhan

" Sehun? Dimana dia?"

" Di..."

" ? eh dia dimana ya?" tanya Baekhyun bingung entah pada siapa

" Ayo kita cari" Kata Luhan berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mengejarnya dari belakang, mereka terus berlari sampai Luhan menemukan orang yang ia cari

" Sehun!"

" Baekhyun!" Teriak sehun langsung berlari dengan cepat dan meyentil kepala Baekhyun

" Pabo! Kalau kau hilang bagaimana!? Jangan jauh-jauh dariku" Kata Sehun kesal

" Memangnya aku anak kecil apa!? " kata Baekhyun tidak terima sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

" Kau ini!" Sehun geram

" Sudahlah" Kata Luhan melerai

" Eh, Luhan Anak ini berhasil menemukanmu?"

" Tentu saja aku berhasil!" Kata Baekhyun tidak terima

" Ne. Sehun aku tidak menyangka kau akan bersekolah disini juga." Kata Luhan sambil tersenyum kepada Sehun

" Aku juga tidak, aku kemari hanya karena Baekhyun ingin bersekolah disini jadi aku mengikutinya agar bisa menjaganya" Kata Sehun

" Aku bukan anak kecil!"

Tanpa mereka sadari senyuman luhan berubah menjadi senyuman yang terlihat lebih... miris.

.

Skip time

.

Saat ini mereka sedang menerima pengarahan dari seorang disana. mereka tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas orang yang memberikan pengarahan dan hanya bisa menjadi seperti daun yang mengikuti arus. Mereka memasuki kesebuah menara di sana, tapi menara ini sangat aneh, dari luar menara ini terlihat sangat tinggi tapi setelah mereka masuk hanya ada satu ruangan diruangan ini dan hanya ada dua pintu, yang mengarah keluar dan yang mereka masuki sekarang ini, mengarah ke ruang bawah tanah. Sangat luas...

Ruangan ini hanya seperti lobby dengan pintu-pintu yang berjejeran dan tidak terlihat ujungnya. Mereka menerima baju dari vampire yang ada disitu. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi mereka langsung masuk kedalam ruangan masing-masing, setelah awalnya sehun bertengkar dengan baekhyun karena sehun ingin ganti baju bersama baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung masuk kekamar yang "menurut"nya kosong. Setelah ia membuka pintu dan masuk, terlihatlah seorang pria yang topless dihadapan baekhyun. Mereka saling berpandangan

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"AAAAAAAAAA" Teriak mereka berbarengan. Untung saja ruangannya kedap suara walaupun ada juga beberapa murid diluar yang mengatakan mereka mendengarkan suara dan yang lainnya mengatakan hanya perasaanmu saja.

" hah...hah... Mwo! Kenapa pintunya tidak dikunci!?" Teriak Baekhyun dengan semangat masa muda

" Mian. Hehehe Aku lupa" Kata pria itu sambil memperlihatkan Teethsmilenya. Kalau dilihat-lihat pria ini sangat mirip dengannya, model rambutnya bahkan warnanya, bentuk pipinya saja yang membedakan mereka.

" Haahh... Sudahlah.. aku pindah kamar saja" Kata Baekhyun malas kemudian ia hendak keluar ketika ada tangan yang menghentikan pergerakannya

" Tidak usah, aku sudah selesai, tinggal memakai atasannya saja." Kata Pria itu

" Aku Taehyung, aku sendirian disini. Aku mohon izinkan aku ikut dengan mu" Kata Taehyung

" Haah... Baiklah, sekarang cepat ganti baju setelah itu keluar biar aku yang ganti baju" Kata Baekhyun

" Gomawo" Balasnya sambil berteethsmile lagi

.

Ditempat lain

.

Terlihat seorang pria dengan rambut putih dengan gaya rambut berdiri yang author tidak tau apa namanya#plaak sedang berjalan-jalan disana. Ia sudah menggunakan seragam Blue Moon Academy dan ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar untuk menghindari kerumunan yang berisik dan akhirnya ia sampai pada taman belakang kastil. Ia terus berjalan dengan tenang sampai akhirnya ia berhenti setelah melihat seorang yeoja dengan gaun berwarna pink dan pita putih yang mengikat pinggangnya ssedang merawat bunga mawar. Namjoon berjalan pelan – pelan untuk melihat dengan jelas wajah yeoja itu tapi tanpa sengaja ia menginjak ranting dan menimbulkan suara yang keras. Namjoon melihat kearah ranting, tapi ketika ia ingin melihat kembali yeoja itu ia sudah tidak menemukannya lagi disana

Poor Namjoon

.

Another Place

.

Luhan dan Sehun menunggu diatas tempat ruangan pertama mereka saat memasuki menara ini. Mereka terus asik mengobrol walaupun terkadang Sehun menggerutu kenapa Baekhyun lama sekali berganti seragamnya.

Seragam Siswa Blue Moon Academy adalah celana Cardinal Hitam pekat dengan atasan jas berwarna putih dan kardigan berwarna sedikit kehijauan, di kerahnya terdapat pin berbentuk bulat yang putih kosong. Sedangakn kardigannya dihiasi dengan sebuah lambang di bagian kiri dadanya. Lambang itu berbentuk Bulan sabit berwarna biru dengan duri-duri yang menusuk sebuah bulan lagi didalamnya.

Dari kejauhan terlihat tiga orang mendatangi mereka, dua orang yang terlihat sangat mirip dan satu lagi seorang dengan mata bulat.

" Sehun" Teriak Baekhyun

" Baekhyun, Kenapa lama sekali!" Kata Sehun kesal

" Maaf... Aku harus mengutip beberapa anak lagi" Kata Baekhyun

" Kau.. Kaukan yang tadi!" Kata Sehun sambil menunjuk kearah Taehyung

" Hehehe... Taehyung inmida, tapi kalian juga boleh memanggilku V!" Katanya sambil berteethsmile

" Aku Tau!" Teriak Sehun

" Luhan! Kau kemana saja, aku mencari mu!" Kata pria bermata bulat a.k.a Do KyungSoo

" Maaf Kyung, aku meninggalanmu." Kata Luhan Kepada pria yang lebih pendek darinya

" Ayo kita langsung pergi ke aula" Kata Baekhyun bersemangat, ia langsung melangkah tanpa melihat kedepan mengakibatkan ia harus menabrak seseorang dan berakhir dengan pantat manbrak lantai.

" Aduh" Ringisnya

" Maaf" kata orang yang ditabraknya sambil mengulurkan tangannya, Membantu baekhyun berdiri. Mereka sempat bertatapan sebentar.

'_tampan'_pikir Baekhyun saat melihat pria didepannya

'_a=apa yang aku pikirkan!?'_ teriaknya dalam hati

Pria tersebut bersama dengan seorang disebelahnya, sepertinya anak itu masih sangat muda dan sangat malu-malu.

" Chanyeol, Jungkook! Ayo, acara sebentar lagi dimulai!" Teriak seseorang di dekat pintu keluar

" ah iya" Mereka berdua kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

" ayo kita juga" ajak Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya menatap adegan Chanbaek

" Ne"

.

Skip Time

.

Sekarang mereka –Baekhyun,Sehun,V,Kyungsoo,Luhan- Sedang berada di aula sekolah yang berada didalam kastil yang ada ditengah. Aula berada didalam ruangan yang berhubungan langsung dengan tangga dari pintu masuk. Disana selain tangga menuju aula hanya ada 2 lorong dikiri dan dikanan yang tidak tahu mengarah kemana. Mereka sudah mengambil tempat duduk disalah satu meja panjang disitu, Aula terdisi dari Meja yang sangat panjang –kaya di harrypotter- kemudian sebuah panggung besar dengan podium dan 13 kursi panjang dibelakangnya. Dibagian didinding belakang terdapat didinding kaca dengan lambang Blue Moon di tengahnya, atapnya juga berbentuk seperti kubah tapi terbuat dari kaca yang transparan sehingga mereka dapat melihat bintang-bintang dan bulan purnama dari ruangan itu.

" Aneh" Kata Kyungsoo

" Kenapa?" Tanya Luhan

" Itu, Dari tadi aku terus melihat pipa-pipa itu" Kata Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk pipa didekat pintu masuk dan juga di belakang kursi didepan panggung. Pipa itu terlihat sangat besar dan juga terdapat penutup diujungnya

" Iya benar juga, tidak hanya disini, dimenara tadi juga ada yang seperti itu" Timpal Luhan yang asik dengan topik baru nya dengan kyungsoo. Baekhyun,Sehun dan Taehyung? Jangan Ditanya dari tadi mereka sibuk berbicara dengan topik yang tidak jelas alias GAJEBO. Seperti kenapa kalian bisa mirip? Atau apa kalian memakai celana dalam dengan warna yang sama?

Tiba-tiba pembicaraan seluruh murid disana berhenti akibat suara penutup pipa yang terbuka tiba-tiba dan kelelawar keluar dari situ. Berputar-putar terlebih dahulu diatas baru kemudian mereka terbang kearah kursi, kelelawar itu bersinar dan berubah menjadi sosok tubuh manusia, atau harus dibilang vampire, dan diantara banyaknya kelelawar itu ada 2 kelelawar yang paling menarik perhatian.

Yang pertama adalah kelelawar yang berwarna hitam dengan sayap yang sangat besar, yang paling besar diantara kelelawar lainnya, ia berubah menjadi seorang namja dengan pakaian formal hitam putih, dengan jas yang kerahnya berbulu.

Yang kedua adalah kelelwar dengan warna pirang kemerahan, ia berubah menjadi seorang yeoja yang cukup tinggi dengan bahu yang lebar untuk ukuran yeoja dan juga ia menggunakan gaun pink dengan pita putih melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Diakan..." Gumam namjoon dari salah satu kursi disana

Taklama setelah itu muncul sesosok kelelawar aneh lagi

'_kali ini albino' _pikir baekhyun

Kelelawar itu berhenti dipodium dan berubah menjadi sesosok yeoja yang "terlihat" masih remaja, rambutnya berwarna putih dengan bando berwarna biru, rambut bagian samping kiri dan kananya dibiarkan tergerai tidak terikat oleh bando, rambutnya panjang kebelakang membentuk ekor tikus,dan dari belakang kupingnya rambut lain menjalar melewati bahunya, ia mengenakan dress putih dengan jubah yang sedikit aneh bagi Sehun, Jubahnya terdiri dari dua yang bagian dalam berwarna biru, juah ini hanya menutupi kiri dan kanannya saja dan menggembung membentuk seperti sayap, sedangkan jubah luarnya adalah jubah biasa yang berbentuk lancip kebelakan menutupi bagian belakang tubuhnya. Bola matanya berwarna ruby, menghilangkan kesan _innocent girl_ dari dirinya.

11 Vampire yang lain mengambil tempat duduk dikursi yang ada didepan sana sementara gadis itu berjalan kearah podium dan mulai membuka mulutnya.

" Selamat datang di Blue Moon Academy! Aku adalah Sierra Mikain, Headmaster dari Academy ini" Katanya dengan suara lantang

Semua murid menatapnya tidak percaya

" Aku tau mungkin tubuhku tidak cocok untuk menjadi headmaster, tapi percayalah, kalian akan segera mengagumiku nanti" Katanya dengan kepedean level 99

" Sebelum kita mulai keacaranya, aku akan memperkenalkan kalian pada 3 orang lain yang menuntut untuk diperkenalkan didepan, Ayo silahkan maju" Kata Sierra memberikan aba-aba kepada 3 orang itu untuk maju. Mereka berdiri disamping podium

" Namja yang memakai Setelan ketinggalan jaman dan over pede ini bernama-"

" J-Hope Imnida!" Kata pria itu dengan bersemangat sambil membentuk love sign, membuat yeoja-yeoja bahkan namja disitu bersemu merah

" Namanya Lord J-Hope, lalu Disebelahnya adalah Princess Pink" tidak ada respon dari yeoja yang diperkenalkan itu, Sierra langsung melanjutkan ke seseorang yang paling akhir, ia adalah yeoja berpenampilan peramal yang tadi mereka temui

'_sejak kapan dia disitu!?'_pikir baekhyun dan sehun

" Namanya adalah Lady Anggun"

" Anggun C Sasmi imnida" Kata Anggun dengan seringaian yang aneh

" Baiklah, perkenalannya sudah, masalah seberapa pentingnya mereka, kalian akan mengetahuinya sendiri nanti" kata Sierra dan disambut dengan

" YA!"

" Dasar"

" Hohohoho"

" Baiklah bagaimana jika kita langsung saja kepuncak acaranya? Lord J-Hope" Kata Sierra langsung mengundurkan diri dan duduk dikursinya yang berada ditengah

" Baiklah sekarang kalian ayo berdiri!" Kata J-hope, semua mengikuti meskipun mereka berdesak-desakkan di ruangan itu, melihat itu J-hope Kemudian melihat kebelakang

" J-um maksudku Princess bisa bantu aku" Katanya pada Yeoja ukuran namja itu

Ia kemudian maju kedepan dan melambaikan tangannya dengan lembut dari kiri kekanan, tangannya mengeluarkan butiran-butiran cahaya ketika digerakkan, seketika itu pula meja dan kursinya menghilang. Reaksi murid disana juga berbeda, ada yang kagum, kaget, heran, bahkan ada yang biasa saja

" Baiklah, untuk acara pembukaan akan menjadi pelajaran pertama kalian disini, Yaitu Kalian akan belajar cara berubah menjadi kelelawar" Kata J-Hope, Suasana kemudian berubah menjadi ricuh

" Seluruh ruangan di Akademi ini hanya bisa dimasuki dalam bentuk kelelawar dan jalannya adlah melalui pipa-pipa itu" Jelas J-Hope sambil menunjuk pipa-pipa disekeliling mereka, kini semuanya sudah jelas bagi Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

" Baiklah aku akan mengajarkan kalian cara manual, ummnn..." Kata J-hope yang diakhiri dengan kebingungan sambil melihat kebelakang, Princess berdecak pelan kemudian ketika ia hendak menggerakan tangannya iadihentikan oleh Lady Anggun

" Biar aku saja" Katanya setelah itu ia langsung menjentikkan jarinya, menhilangkan kubah kaca diatas mereka

" Baiklah pertama pejamkan mata kalian" Semua mengikuti instruksi dari J-hope

" Selanjutnya masuk lebih dalam kedalam pikiran kalian" smuanya berusaha melakukan apa yang dikatakan J-hope walaupn beberapa ada yang tidak mengerti

" Cari, cari rasa dimana kalian menginginkan sesuatu" Baekhyun mengerti ini, ia dapat merasakannya

" Rasakan, Rasakan rasa haus dari keinginan kalian itu, rasa yang mebuat kalian menjadi buas" Diantara semua yang lain, Baekhyun dapat merasakannya, karena itulah ia berada disni, tenggorokannya terasa seperti terbakar ini, bukan kehausan darah, ini lebih dari itu, ini berbeda

" Biarkan, Biarkan rasa itu mengambil alih kalian, biarkan ia mengamuk didalam diri kalian" setelah selesai J-Hope mengatakan itu, lima orang siswa mulai meraung-raung, kemudian mereka berubah menjadi kelelawar, Baekhyun, Taehyung, dan Chanyeol ada diantara 5 kelelawar itu. Mereka langsung terbang keluar tapi ada yang aneh, 2 kelelawar –Baekhyun,Chanyeol- keluar bersama, mereka bagaikan menari dilangit malam, Sedangkan kelelawar Taehyung berwarna kuning keemasan. Kemudian empat orang dari dewan guru langsung berlari kedepan dan berubah menjadi kelelawar

"Hey, kalian dilarang berburu sebelum semuanya berubah" Teriak J-Hope protes, walaupun itu sia-sia.

" Ini akibatnya kalau kau terlalu lama" Kata Sierra kemudian maju kedepan dan mengambil alih tempat J-Hope, Kemudian ia mengacungkan jarinya kelangit

" Wahai Blue Moon Rune, rune yang menguasai Kebuasan dan pengendalian diri, Lepaskanlah kebuasan mereka dan berikanlah mereka pengendalian setelahnya"

Telunjuk sierra kemudian bersinar dan saat itu juga muncul bayangan lambang Blue Moon menutupi bulan, membuat sinar bulan menjadi lebih terang, seluruh Vampire newbie berteriak sebelum berubah menjadi kelelawar. Malam ini langit kastil itu dipenuhi oleh kelelawar-kelelawar yang melepaskan kebuasan mereka diangkasa.

" Saat nya berburu"

Semua dewan guru yang berada didepan langsung berubah menjadi kelelawar dan terbang mengejar para kelelawar newbie yang membuas, semuanya kecuali Lady anggun yang hanya tersenyum kemudian menghilang dalam sekejap

" Ayo Berburu!" Teriak Lord J-Hope kemudian berubah menjadi kelelawar dengan sayap yang paling besar disitu, ia dapat dengan mudah menjatuhkan kelelawar lain dan membawanya kedalam kastil. Semuanya kecuali satu kelelawar, kelelawar emas.

'_Akan kudapatkan kau'_ Katanya dalam hati sambil mengeluarkan suara melengking khas kelelawar dan mengejar Kelelawar tersebut  
-baca:berputar-putar-

" huufftt... merepotkan" Keluh yeoja dengan Gaun Pink

"Langsung ku selesaikan saja " Katanya

" Jangan ambil bagian ku" Kata Sierra kemudian berubah menjadi kelelawar putih dan mengejar 2 kelelawar yang dari tadi berdampingan

"KKAAAKKK" Teriak Suara melengking kelelawar J-Hope, Princess pink mengerti maksudnya, Kemudian ia berubah menjadi kelelawar berwarna pirang kemerahan dan terbang keatas langit malam

'_wahai rune penguasa kegelapan,tangan-tangan gelap yang mampu mengapai bintang, berikanlah aku tanganmu dan cengkramlah bintang-bintang'_

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah lambang yang membentuk garis lengkung diatas kepala kelelawar princess,dan dari lambang tersebut keluar bayangan-bayangan yang membentuk tangan dan mencengkram semua kelelawar disana dan langsung meletakkannya di aula. Semuanya kecuali satu kelelawar, ia sudah tertangkap oleh tangan tapi entah kenapa ia berhasil menembus tangan itu.

'_lepas!?bagaimana mungkin!'_teriak Princess dalam hati dan langsung mengejar kelelawar itu.

Kelelawar albino yang dari tadi melihat buruannya menari-nari diudara dengan diam, kemudian ia memutusskan untuk mengejar mereka tapi kedua kelelawar itu selalu bisa menghindar, mereka seperti menari dilangit malam sambil terus mengeluarkan suara-suara, seolah-olah mereka sedang berkomunikasi

'_Syncronize?'_ pikir Sierra

Ditempat lain

J-hope terus mengejar Taehyung tanpa pamrih, berputar kesana kemari diatas langit.

" dari pada berburu, mereka lebih terlihat seperti akrobat ya Zelo" Kata Seseorang bernama youngjae kepada pria disebelahnya, Zelo

" Kalau menurutku sih ini seperti seorang pangeran yang sedang membuat tuan putrinya jatuh cinta" Timpal seorang Yeoja dengan menggunakan pakaian biru dan rambut bergelombang

" Aku setuju dengan Raisa" Seorang lagi datang dan mengambil posisi duduk disebelah Zelo,Daehyun.

Dan mereka menikmati tontonan gratis dihadapannya mereka.

J-Hope yang berputar diudara kemudian berhenti karena iya tidak menemukan kelelawar emasnya, ia kemudian celingak-celinguk kekiri dan kekanan tanpa menyadari gundukan emas dipunggungnya, gundukan itu perlahan merayap keatas dengan gaya yang imut sampai akhirnya kedua mata mereka bertemu, kelelawar emas itupun bersinar dan kembali kebentuknya yang semula begitu pula dengan Lord Hope, dan akhirnya mereka terjun bebas dari langit langsung otw ke lantai berlian aula

.

Ditempat lain

.

Kelelawar merah terlihat masih setia mengejar kelelawar hitam dengan corak hijau ditubuhnya. Ia terus mengejar sampai akhirnya ia kesal.

'_Rune Tanah, Keluarkan anakmu dan ikuti keinginankuí'_

Tiba-tiba dari tanah muncul tanaman menjalar yang megikat kelelawar hijau, tapi karena princess pink tidak memperhitungkan jaraknya akhirnya mereka tertabrak dan jatuh

.

**Namjoon POV**

Ugghh...

Kepalaku pusing sekali, kenapa mataku susah sekali dibuka? Dan kenapa rasanya ini bukan kasurku? Ini seperti tubuh manusia

"Hei mau sampai kapan kau menindihku" Suara itu...

Tanpa babibu lagi aku langsung membuka mataku mengangkat tubuhku dengan tangan kiriku yang menopang agar bisa melihat lebih jelas siapa yang aku tindih.

Dia... Dia... salah satu Songsaenimku... tapi kenapa suaranya seperti laki-laki?

Aku melihatnya dari atas sampai kebawah dan berhenti tanganku yang ada didadanya

Rata...?

Aku meremas dadanya, ternyata memang rata, aku kembali meremasnya untuk mencari tau apa itu masih ada atau dia ini makhluk lain dan

"Ahhnn~~"

Dia mendesah ketika aku meremas sesuatu didadanya, itu artinya dia ni vampire, tapi bagaimana jika hanya sebelah?

Untuk meyakinkannya aku menggerakan tanganku yang satunya lagi dan meremas dada sebelah kanannya dan mencari sesuatu disana

"Ahhh"

Gotcha aku menemukannya, kemudian tidak sadar(?) aku meremasnya secara bergantian dan membuatnya mendesah

"ahhnn~~"

"aakhh"

"aahnn~~"

" ahh-CUKUP"

**End Namjoon POV**

" Kau ini, baru acara penerimaan saja sudah berani bertindak Yadong dengan Songsaenim-mu!"

" Eh maaf aku hanya"

" Tidak ada kata maaf! Sekarang ikut aku" Kata Princess Pink kemudian langsung menarik lengan Namjoon dan melompat, menggunakan Kekuatan Vampire yang kuat membawanya bisa melompat tinggi dan sampai di Kastil

.

Ditempat lain

.

Sierra terus mengejar namun ia tetap tidak berhasil mendapatkan mereka

'_Sialan! Akan kugunakan itu saja!'_ teriaknya dalam hati

Tapi belum sempat ia menggunakan itu, 2 kelelawar tadi sudah bergerak menuju kastil, dan ketika mereka sampai dilantai kastil dan tubuh mereka bersinar.

'_gawat!'_ dengan kecepatan kilat Sierra langsung bergerak terbang menuju mereka berdua dan sempat menyentuh mereka sebelum mereka berubah sempurna. Lambang Blue Moon Rune yang ada dilangit pun menghilang

" Fyuuh syukurlah" Kata Sierra yang sudah kembali kewujudnya, Semua murid menatap kearah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang berbeda-beda, adayang kagum, penasaran, iri, bahkan biasa saja, tapi berbeda dengan Sehun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh yang tidak bisa diartikan, ia kemudian menghampiri Baekhyun tanpa menyadari seorang rusa juga menatapnya dari tadi.

Princess Pink Terjun dari langit sambil membawa(baca:Narik) Namjoon kemudian melemparnya kelantai

" Apa aku yang terakhir?" tanya Princess pink

" Kalau menurut Waktu Lambang Blue Moon menghilang, itu artinya aku yang terakhir" Kata Sierra

" Lord J-Hope mana?" Tanya Princess Pink dan Sierra bersamaan. Dan mereka mendapatkan jawaban telunjuk semua orang yang mengarah kedua orang yang di salah satu bagian Aula.

V duduk diatas J-Hope sambil memegang kerahnya dan membanting tubuh J-Hope yang hanya tersenyum ga jelas dari tadi

" Lord J-Hope! Sadarlaah! Aku mohon!" Kata V yang hampir menangis

Sedangkan Jhope? Ia antara sakit dan melayang kesurga karena saat ini V duduk tepat diatas area privatnya J-Hope, dan sekarang ia berusaha menjaganya agar tetap tertidur. Akibatnya...? V terus membanting kepalanya kelantai berlian sampai lantai itu Retak bahkan pecah... sekali lagi, lantai BERLIAN.

" Lord Jhope! Hiks~... aku mohon sadar... Hiks~~" Bantingan V melemah akibat Air matanya yang sudah meledak, Jhope yang Melihat itu langsung memeluk V dan mengusap air mata di pipi V, Kemudian ia tersenyum tulus. Melihat adegan itu Sierra dan Princess Pink hanya saling berpandangan, karena hanya mereka yang mengetahui masalalu Lord mereka yang selalu tersenyum itu

.

Skip Time

.

Keadaan aula telah kembali normal, murid duduk dengan tenang disana, Sierra kemudian mengambil posisi dipodium lagi

" Baiklah ini adalah saatnya pembagian Dorm, langsung saja ya." Kata Sierra kemudian mengacungkan jarinya

" Blue Moon Rune, rune Penguasa para Vampire, Jalinlah benang yang ada ditubuh mereka, Buatlah mereka saling terikat dalam ikatan batin maupun darah, tunjukanlah Tali yang mengikat mereka!" Muncul lambang blue moon rune di atas telunjuk sierra kemudian lambangnya bersinar, menyinari seluruh ruangan.

Tiba-tiba dari tubuh murid-murid mengeluarkan cahaya dengan warna yang berbeda, ada yang merah,biru,hijau dan hitam

" Ini adalah pengawas dorm kalian" Kata Sierra kemudia 4 orang maju kesamping podium

" Perkenalkan Saya Raisa, Kepala Dorm Saphire, kalian yang bercahaya biru." Katanya dengan senyum yang merekah

" G-Dragon, Kepala Dorm Ruby, Cahaya warna merah"

" Daehyun imnida! Aku kepala Dorm Emerald, Hijau!"

" Zelo, kepala Dorm Onyx, Warna Hitam"

" Dan Satu lagi, seluruh guru disini tidak dipanggil, dengan songsaenim, profesor atau sesuatu seperti itu, tapi dipanggil hyung" tambah Sierra

" Baiklah, setelah ini kalian langsung berkumpul bersama teman dorm kalian! Dengan berakhrinya acara ini maka berakhirjuga acara pembukaan malam hari ini. Dan mulai besok kalian sudah bisa mengikuti pelajaran. Dengan ini Aula dibubarkan" Kata Sierra menutup acara penerimaan siswa baru. Seluruh dewan guru membubarkan diri mereka termasuk sierra.

.

.

.

Baekhyun, Sehun dan Taehyungsedang berada diruang utama Dorm saphire, menerima pengarahan dari kepala dorm mereka, Raisa.

" ini bukanlah hal yang penting, tapi kalian semua wajib tau, kelebihan dari setiap dorm, ruby memiliki kelebihan di bidang fisik, Emerald di bidang Magic, Onyx adalah yang paling berpotensi mengendalikan kegelapan, dan Saphire adalah yang paling memiliki kekuatan special diantara kita semua, karena itulah saphire paling sedikit anggotanya." Kata Raisa

.

.

Takdir menempatkan Baekhyun, Sehun dan Taehyung dalam satu kamar, satu kamar itu terdiri dari 6 orang, tidak hanya berbagi kamar, tapi mereka juga akan menjadi sebuah kelompok yang akan berbagi dalam segalahal dan juga event yang akan diadakan sekolah, selama satu semester kedepan. Dan sekarang mereka berada dalam sesi perkenalan

" Annyeong Haseyo! Baekhyun Imnida!" Kata Baekhyun dengan semangat disambung oleh orang disebelah kanannya

" Annyeong! Sehun Imnida!" Kata Sehun dan kemudian orang di sebelah kanan Sehun

" Annyeong Haseyo! Huang Zi Tao imnida, Aku berasal dari cina!"

" Annyeong Haseyo, Jungkook imnida"

" Anyeong haseyo, Namjoon imnida"

" Anyeong haseyo, Taehyung imnida, tapi kalian juga boleh memanggilku V"

Dan begitulah akhir sesi perkenalan mereka dilanjut dengan tawa renyah menghiasi pagi yang cerah

.

Ditempat lain

.

Disebuah kamar yang sangat mewah, Terlihat yeoja dengan surai putih tersenyum menatap kearah matahari yang sedang terbit. Ia kemudian memunculkan senyumnya dengan lebar

" Sepertinya ini akan menarik, Lebih menarik dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya"

.

.

**TBC/END?**

Akhirnya! Selesai juga! Mana L Begadang lagi bikin ff...

Maafya kalau banya Typonya! Dan maaf banget kalo KOMEDInya ENGGAK LUCU...

L udah ngantuk banget mau tidur...

Annyeong!

**Read &amp; Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Blue Moon Academy**

Author : L (XVLove)

Cast : EXO, BTS, And Other

Pair : Find it by yourself :P #ditendang

Rate : T+++++

Genre : Fantasy, Vampire, Academy, Friendship

**Summary :** _Malam, Saat dimana matahari telah tergantikan oleh langit malam. Saat dimana sinar sang surya telah tergantikan oleh sinar rembulan dan ribuan bintang – bintang di langit. Saat dimana sekelompok Vampire dan makhluk malam lainnya mengukir kisah mereka._

Warn : Typo, OOC, Yaoi/BL, and a little crossover.

**Author note : Hai semua! Kembali lagi dengan L~~! Pasti udah pada kangenkan sama L? #plaak! Sebelumnya L ngucapin makasih banget buat para reader yang udah bersedia baca dan memfollow cerita gaje ini. L ngerasa senang dan terharu banget! Sampe kepengen nangis... Hiks... #LEBAAY. Aduh... L jadi lupa pengen ngomong (baca:nulis) apa. Dapet respon positive dengan fict romance fantasy pertama itu rasanya gimanaaaa gitu! Oh iya L minta maaf kalo seandainya ada kata-kata L yang ga dimengerti atau terlalu berbelit-belit, L akan berusaha memperbaikinya. Curhat bentar ya #emangdaritadiengga, L sedih banget soalnya di chapter sebelumnya endingnya gagal banget... TT_TT , V aja sampe marah-marah ke L. Tapi L janji akan berjuang lebih baik lagi. L bingung harus nulis kapan, soalnya jadwal pagi L itu padat, dan baru kebagian waktu malem + Sore. Waktu bikin ceritanya sih lancar aja, tapi pas kebagian ending... L jadi bener-bener ga bisa dapet feelingnya... apa lagi nanti hari senin sekolah, L jadi bingung ngupdatenya gimana, mana L mau bikin 1 FF lagi. Karena Bad ending sebelumnya, kali ini L akan sedikit menjelaskan Flashback dari penutupan acara penerimaan siswa barunya dan L bakalan berusaha sebisa mungkin buat engga ngerubah chapter sebelumnya. **

**Sekian note pendek(?) dari author, Selamat Membaca~~~**

**Dan jangan lupa REVIEW**

.

_Disebuah kamar yang sangat mewah, Terlihat yeoja dengan surai putih tersenyum menatap kearah matahari yang sedang terbit. Ia kemudian memunculkan senyumnya dengan lebar_

" _Sepertinya ini akan menarik, Lebih menarik dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya"_

.

_**The Stars That's Learn how to Shining**_

.

" Baiklah, setelah ini kalian langsung berkumpul bersama teman dorm kalian! Dengan berakhrinya acara ini maka berakhirjuga acara pembukaan malam hari ini. Dan mulai besok kalian sudah bisa mengikuti pelajaran. Dengan ini Aula dibubarkan" Kata Sierra menutup acara penerimaan siswa baru. Seluruh dewan guru membubarkan diri mereka termasuk sierra.

Sepeninggal Sierra dan dewan guru, keadaan aula berubah menjadi ricuh seperti pasar ikan yang isinya ibu-ibu berebut pakaian(?) yang didiscount 99%...eh 99%? MAU XD! #plakkk

" Baekhyun, warnamu biru sama sepertiku, itu artinya kita satu dorm!" Kata Sehun langsung memeluk Baekhyun

" YA! Sehun berhenti memelukku didepan orang-orang seperti ini!" Kata Baekhyun keras walaupun suaranya masih dapat teredam oleh suara bising dari siswa lainnya

" Sama aku juga!" Kata Taehyung langsung memeluk Sehun dan Baekhyun yang sedang berpelukan.

" Se...sa...a-akk!" Kata Baekhyun yang mendapat double hug dari dua orang stress yang 1 dorm dengannya. Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang yang lain tampak kecewa di sebelah Sehun.

" S-sa-ayang, sekali Sehun-ah, sepertinya kita tidak akan sedorm..." Kata Luhan berusaha seceria mungkin, ia kecewa karena cahaya tubuhnya bukan berwarna biru, melainkan hitam.

" Ah.. Sayang sekali ya Luhan-hyung~~ padahal kalau kita bisa sedorm pasti seru, tapi tidak apa, kita mungkin masih bisa bertemu disaat istirahat!" Kata Sehun ceria berusaha menenangkan luhan yang terlihat sedih.

" Iya, Sayang sekali ya Luhan kita tidak sedorm" Kata pria bermata bulat yang memancarkan cahaya berwarna hijau.

" Haaah...Kyungso juga!? Menyebalkan aku tidak akan sedorm dengan orang yang aku kenali..." Kata Luhan dengan lesu

" Jangan Khawatir Luhan-hyung, kita akan berusaha untuk bertemu seandainya ada waktu, iya kan Sehun?" Kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis ke Sehun, membuat Sehun berblushing ria.

" Aku juga akan berusaha untuk bertemu denganmu Luhan-hyung" Kata Taehyung sambil mengacungkan tangannya

" Terima kasih" Kata Luhan sambil tersenyum, saat mereka asik mengobrol tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengintrupsi mereka

" Ehm-ehm, Perhatian-perhatian!" Kata seorang yeoja berambut gelap panjang bergelombang dengan dress biru berkilauan, Raisa.

" Selamat datang di Blue Moon Academy, seperti yang sudah dijelaskan oleh Lady Sierra, kalian sudah dikelompokan menjadi 4 kelas atau disebut juga dorm, nah setelah ini kalian akan mendapatkan pengarahan dari masing-masing pengawas Dorm, jadi silahkan kalian berkumpul dengan para pengawas dorm kalian masing-masing, dan untuk kalian yang merasa mendapatkan(?) dorm saphire, segera berkumpul di luar kastil tepatnya di taman depan aula. Sekian". Katanya mengakhiri kemudian langsung berubah menjadi kelelawar dan terbang keluar

" Haah... Akhirnya kita harus berpisah ya...Luhan-hyung" Kata Baekhyun kecewa

" Sudahlah jangan khawatir, kita masih bisa bertemukan, bukannya kalian yang mengatakan itu tadi." Kata Luhan, kali ini ia yang menyemangati Baekhyun.

" Bagaimana jika berpelukan sebelum berpisah" Kata Taehyung yang mendapatkan tatapan menusuk dari Sehun, tatapan aneh dari Luhan dan tatapan biasa aja dari Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun

" Boleh juga! ayo berpelukan" Kata Baekhyun kemudian ia merentangkan tangannya, yanglainnya empat bertatapan sebentar sebelum, akhirnya mereka berpelukkan bersama, tanpa ada yang mau melepaskan.

" Ekhem! Maaf mengganggu tapi tempat ini sudah dipesan oleh dorm Emerald, jika kalian ingin melakukan party oh yes dan oh no, mungkin lebih baik kalian cari tempat yang lebih sepi" Seorang pria brambut magenta dengan kacamata dan mengenakan hoodie mengintrupsi mereka dengan kata-kata yang bisa dibilang vulgar, Daehyun

" Ah maaf... Ayo kita pergi Sehun, TaeTae, Annyeong luhan-hyung, Kyungsoo" Kata Baekhyun menarik mereka berdua

" Aku rasa kita juga harus berpisah ya Kyungsoo, Annyeong" Kata Luhan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo

.

Baekhyun, Sehun dan Taehyung berdiri bersama ditengah kumpulan siswa yang sedang berbaris mendengarkan pengarahan dari seorang yeoja dengan suara sekeras toa #didepakRaisa.

" Kalian mungkin sudah mengetahui namaku , tapi aku akan tetap memberitahukannya lagi, Namaku adalah Raisa Andriana. Dan aku akan menjadi pengawas dorm kalian." Kata Yeoja itu

" Saya akan memberikan pengarahan tentang sistem belajar mengajar disekolah ini, sebelumnya, nama tempat ini adalah front garden"

" Sekolah ini adalah asrama, jadi kalian tidak bisa pulang selama kalian masih berada dalam jadwal pembelajaran."

" Sekolah ini terdiri dari 6 semester dan 3 kelas, semester 1-3 kalian akan berada di kelas 1, semester 4-5 kelas 2, Semester 6 kelas 3. Dan setelah itu kalian akan bebas dari jadwal pembelajaran di asrama ini"

" Kalian akan mendapatkan jadwal pembelajaran sesegera mungkin setelah ini. Karena meskipun 1 dorm, jadwal pembelajaran kalian belum tentu sama. Kalian juga dapat mengambil kelas tambahan jika seandainya kalian dan guru yang bersangkutan bebas dari jadwal. Jadwal pembelajaran wajib adalah dari mulai senin sampai jum'at, dan semua kegiatan pembelajaran akan ada pada jam-jam tertentu, mulai dari jam enam pagi dan berhenti pada jam 9 malam. Dan pada hari Sabtu adalah Hobby Day's, dimana disana adalah hari dimana kalian akan have fun~~, dan minggu adalah hari untuk beristirahat"

" oh iya satu hal lagi, ini mungkin bukanlah hal yang penting, tapi kalian semua wajib tau, kalian semua dikelompokkan kedalam dorm berdasarkan kelebihan kalian masing-masing, ruby memiliki kelebihan di bidang fisik, Emerald di bidang Magic, Onyx adalah yang paling berpotensi mengendalikan kegelapan, dan Saphire adalah yang paling memiliki kekuatan special diantara kita semua, karena itulah saphire paling sedikit anggotanya."

" Di Sekolah ini, ada satu kegiatan yang sangat spesial, yaitu Event. Dimana kalian akan berlomba untuk melakukan sesuatu, entah itu individu, grup, kelas, atau bahkan dorm. Jadi persiapkan diri kalian." Raisa kemudian menadahkan tangannya

" masing-masing ambil satu" Setelah berkata begitu kemudian muncul cahaya ditangannya, Raisa meniup Cahaya itu dan membuat sinar-sinarnya berhamburan seperti bunga dandelion ketika ditiupkan. Semua murid disitu mengikuti instruksi Raisa dan menangkap satu cahaya. Cahaya itu memudar kemudian berubah menjadi kertas dengan angka di dalamnya. Dan secara kebetulan ( dan dengan jari-jari manis author tentunya) Sehun, Taehyung dan Baekhyun mendapatkan nomor yang sama, 6.

" itu adalah nomor kamar kalian, setiap kamar terdiri dari 6 orang dan bersama dengan roommate kalian itulah kalian akan menjadi sebuah grup. 2 Menara yang berada diujung sudut kiri dan kanan benteng dari gerbang(gerbangnya ada ditengah) adalah 2 Menara Dorm, Di sebelah kanan, bernama Dusk Tower, Dorm untuk Emerald dan Dusk, Sedangkan yang di ujung sebelah kanan adalah Dawn Tower, Dorm untuk Saphire dan Ruby. Aku akan menjelaskan sedikit tentang sistem pipa, Kalian hanya bisa menggunakan jalur pipa dengan Bat Form, setiap gelang yang ada di ujung pipa akan berwarna, yang memiliki arti sendiri. Hijau itu artinya ruangan itu khusus untuk Dorm Emerald, begitu pula dengan warna biru, hitam dan merah. Kuning berarti Ruangan terbuka atau bisa dimasuki, Putih artinya ruangan tersebut terkunci, pelangi itu memiliki arti spesial, yah kalian akan mengetahuinya nanti, lebih baik kalian segera menuju Dawn Tower, karena kalian akan segera melanjutkan aktivitas besok pagi."

" Jika kalian membutuhkanku... aku rasa kalian tidak akan membutuhkanku karena kalian bisa bertanya pada orang disekitar sini, Far-Thee-Well" Kata Raisa yang segera berubah menjadi kelelawar dan kabur entah kemana meninggalkan murid-murid asuhnya sweatdropped dengan sifat pengawas mereka.

" Err... Lebih baik kita segera ke Dawn Tower saja" Kata salah satu siswa disitu dan disetujui oleh yang lainnya.

.

.

" Gaahh! Bagaimana caranya kita bisa masuk ke pipa ini!?" Teriak Baekhyun frustasi

Saat ini mereka bertiga sedang berada di dalam Ruangan kosong di Dawn Tower yang isinya Cuma pipa disana sini, dan mereka berdiri dihadapan 2 pipa paling besar disitu, pipa ini berbeda karena bentuknya memanjang dari bawah sampai keatas dan jalan masuknya hanya lubang kecil di bagian atas pipa itu, membuatnya terlihat seperti sebuah peluit bambu.

" Seharusnya aku menahannya dulu, setelah kita tahu cara masuk baru aku akan pergi ke toilet" Kata Taehyung dan mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Sehun dan Baekhyun dan hanya dibalas dengan senyum yang menampakan deretan giginya.

Tadi saat perjalanan menuju Dawn Tower, Taehyung tiba-tiba kebelet pipis dan ingin ke toilet, dan tanpa aba-aba ia langsung menarik Sehun dan Baekhyun bersamanya untuk mencari toilet, dan berakhir seperti ini lah mereka sekarang, tidak tahu cara untuk masuk kedalam pipa itu.

" Bagaimana ini!?" Teriak Baekhyun Frustasi sambil menjambak rambutnya Taehyung

" Hyung! Sakit!" Kata Taehyung namun tidak diperdulikan oleh Baekhyun yang sekarang menggigiti rambut yang tadi ditariknya, membuat Sehun yang melihat itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

Tiba-tiba ada kelelawar yang keluar dari salah satu pipa tersebut, kelelawar itu kemudian berubah menjadi sesosok namja dengan rambut putih Jabrik( gak tau namanya).

" Kalian ingin ke kamar nomor 6?" Tanya pria itu

" Bagaimana kau bisa tau" Tanya Baekhyun

" Aku juga penghuni kamar itu, aku datang untuk menjemput kalian" Katanya

" TIDAAKK! AKU BELUM MAU MATI!" Teriak Taehyung

" Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sehun yang heran

" PRIA ITU ADALAH MALAIKAT MAUT! IA INGIN MENJEMPUT KITA MENUJU NERAKA!" Kata Taehyung.

*Twitch, Satu kedutan muncul dikepala pria itu

" LIHAT SAJA TAMPANGNYA YANG SANGAT MENYERAMKAN DENGAN RAMBUT PUTIH SEPERTI KAKEK-KAKEK ITU!"

*Twitch, 2 kedutan

" IA PASTI SEORANG JONES KARENA TAK ADA WANITA BAHKAN PRIA YANG MAU MENDEKATINYA KARENA AURANYA YANG SEPERTI-" perkataaan Taehyung terpotong karena Pria itu sudah membekap mulutnya dan menyeretnya menuju pipa.

" Ayo ikut aku" Katanya

" Kami tidak tahu caranya masuk kedalam pipa hehehe" Kata Sehun sambil tertawa Gajes, Pria itu kemudian memutar kedua bola matanya

" Pikirkan kalau kalian adalah vampire dan bisa berubah menjadi kelelawar" kata pria itu membuat Sehun dan Baekhyun bingung, tapi mereka tetap mengikutinya, mereka berdua memejamkan mata, dan tidak lama setelah itu mereka berubah menjadi kelelawar, dan kembali kebentuk mereka semula

" Wah ini berhasil" Kata Baekhyun riang

" Iya, ini menyenangkan" Timpal Sehun

" Ayo ikut" Kata Pria itu

" Tunggu, Namamu siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun

" Kim Namjoon" Kata Namjoon kemudian langsung berubah menjadi kelelawar dan masuk kedalam pipa membawa Taehyung yang entah bagaimana sudah berubah menjadi kelelawar, diikuti Sehun dan Baekhyun.

Tak lama setelah mereka terbang di lorong pipa, mereka kemudian berhasil menemukan pintu keluar, disana Baekhyun dan Sehun kembali dibuat kagum oleh desain ruangan itu, sebuah ruangan bundar yang luas tapi tidak terlalu besar, cocok untuk kelelawar berterbangan. Disetiap sisi dan sudut ruangan itu dihiasi oleh pipa-pipa yang didisain sehingga terlihat rapi dan menyatu dengan ruangan, dan juga mulut-mulut pipa yang bergantung dilangit-langit

Mereka langsung menuju ke kumpulan mulut pipa yang memiliki gelang berwarna biru, kemudian kaki kelelawar Namjoon mengeluarkan sinar, dan sinar itu mengarah kearah sebuah pipa yang langsung terbuka ketika terkena sinar itu. Sinar itu berasal dari kertas tadi yang juga merupakan kunci kamar mereka.

Setelah sampai dikamar, mereka langsung berada di sebuah ruangan berukuran sedang dengan sebuah sofa, meja kecil dan perapian, ruangan itu memiliki dua pintu, satu pintu menuju kekamar mandi dan satunya lagi mengarah kekamar tidur, dikamar tidur mereka dapat melihat sebuah ruangan yang luas dengan 6 tempat tidur ukuran 1 orang yang disusun 3 kiri dan 3 kanan saling berhadapan dengan sebuah jendela besar dengan gorden berwarna merah dengan renda dan ukiran mawar di ujung ruanganm, dan juga satu pintu yang mengarah ke ruangan kosong ukuran sedang. Dan juga 2 orang namja yang sedang duduk berhadap-hadapan bertanding main pou di lantai... dasar anak-anak terlantar #plaakkk

" YA! Aku kalah lagi!" Teriak sesosok namja dengan rambut pirang dan kantung mata seperti panda frustasi

" Hehehe, Aku menang" Balas sosok lain yang memiliki surai merah dan sepertinya ia adalah yang paling muda disitdihadapan namja

" Hmmpphh" Namja bermata panda itu ngambek dan mempout-kan bibirnya

" Ah.. Namjoon hyung! Sudah berapa lama disitu? Apa itu teman sekamar kita?" Tanya Namja Bermata Panda yang melihat kehadiran 4 makhluk lain dikamar itu, Namjoon hanya bisa menghela nafasnya

" Aku sudah disini dari tadi... kalian saja yang terlalu sibuk bermain jadi tidak tau kalau kami datang datang" Namjoon berkata seperti itu dengan malas

" Kalian yang menyuruhku mencari mereka, dan kalian malah enak-enakkan main game disini!" Timpal Namjoon kesal

" Hehehe... Maaf ya Hyung" balas Si Surai Merah

" Ah sudahlah, sekarang kalian silahkan memilih tempat tidur" Kata Namjoon pada 3 makhluk dibelakangnya.

" Kasur ini sudah menjadi milikku! Huang Zi Tao" Kata namja bermata panda sambil langsung menjatuhkan badannya ke atas kasur di bagian paling ujung sebelah kanan. Sedangkan Namja yang memiliki surai merah langsung duduk dikasur yang berhadapan dengan Tao.

" Umm... Kalau begitu aku disini" Baekhyun memilih tempat tidur di ujung lainnya di sebelah kanan

" Kalau begitu aku disebelahmu!" Sehun langsung memilih tempat tidur disebelah Baekhyun, tempat tidur yang berada di tengah pada barisan kanan

" Aku di tengah saja" Kata V yang langsung merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur tengah sebelah kiri

" Kalau begitu aku sisanya" Kata Namjoon yang langsung menuju ke tempat tidurnya. Cukup lama mereka terdiam dalam keadaan seperti itu, sampai suara Namjoon mengintrupsi mereka

" Kalian sudah tidur" Tanya Namjoon

" Belum" Balas mereka satu persatu

" Karena kita akan menjadi teman sekamar, bagaimana jika kita melakukan perkenalan dulu?" Saran Namjoon dan dibalas dengan anggukan dari yang lain.

" baiklah, aku mulai ya!" Kata Baekhyun

" Annyeong Haseyo! Baekhyun imnida! Aku berasal dari Paris" Kata Baekhyun dengan semangat

" Annyeong! Sehun Imnida! Aku juga berasal dari Paris sama seperti Baekhyun, kami juga satu rumah!" Kata Sehun tidak kalah semangat dengan Sehun

" Wahh! Benarkah!? Apa hubungan kalian!? Apa kalian pacaran!? Apa kalian sudah pernah ehem-ehem!?" Tanya Tao semangat dan juga tatapan berbinar dari namja bersurai merah.

" Ya! Aku sama Sehun tidak memiliki hubungan apapun! Karena satu dan dua hal aku menjadi harus tinggal dirumah keluarga Oh!" Kata Baekhyun

" Jadi kamu terpaksa tinggal dirumahku?" Tanya Sehun yang kecewa mendengarkan perkataan Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun menjadi merasa bersalah

" Sudahlah, ayo kita lanjutkan saja perkenalannya." Kata Namjoon sambil memberikan aba-aba kepada Tao untuk memperkenalkan dirinya

" Annyeong Haseyo! Huang Zi Tao imnida, Aku berasal dari China!" Kata Tao semangat

"eh itu bukannya berada diluar pulau ini ya?" Tanya Baekhyun

" Iya, aku kemari dengan menaiki kapal!" Balas Tao

"Annyeong Haseyo, Jungkook imnida! Aku berasal dari Crystal Valley" Kata Jungkook

" Wah, itukan ada di Holy Kingdom Harmonia, itu sangat jauh dari sini! Katanya Crystal Valley itu juga sebuah sekolah dan pusat perpustakaan makanya orang-orang disana pintar-pintar" Kata Baekhyun yang kagum dengan Jungkook

" Biasa saja" Balas jungkook dengan tersenyum malu-malu

" Anyeong haseyo, Taehyung imnida, tapi kalian juga boleh memanggilku V!" Kata Taehyung semangat

" Kenapa V?" Tanya Tao, dan mendapatkan anggukan dari Sehun dan Baekhyun

" Karena V itu gampang diingat!" Kata Taehyung tak kalah semangat

" Asalmu?" Tanya Namjoon

" Aku berasal dari..." Semua menatap Taehyung

"...Lupa"

*GUBRAK

" TAEHYUNG!" Teriak Baekhyun dan Tao, Namjoon hanya bisa terlihat geram

" Anyeong haseyo, Namjoon imnida" Kata Namjoon mengintrupsi kemarahan Tao dan Baekhyun

" Aku berasal dari Gregminster"

" Kalau tidak salah tempat itu ada di Republik Toran kan? Katanya tempat itu adalah tempat yang paling makmur kedua setelah Harmonia!" Kata Baekhyun tertarik

" Kau itu sebenarnya apa eoh!? Peta Dunia? Sepertinya kau tahu semua tempat didunia ini?" Tanya Sehun yang heran dengan pengetahuan Baekhyun dan dibalas dengan tatapan tajam Baekhyun

*Ziingg... *Gubrak

Kegiatan mereka terganggu oleh sebuah kotak yang muncul diatas kepala Sehun dan langsung menimpa sang empunya kepala

" YA! Apa-apaan ini!" Teriak Sehun Kesal

" Ayo kita buka" Kata Taehyung, dan didalam kotak itu mereka dapat melihat seluruh perlengkapan belajar untuk 6 orang dan juga 6 kertas jadwal dan juga sebuah surat pemberitahuan

_Jam 6 pagi tepat_

_berkumpul di Front Garden, mengenakan seragam Blue Moon Academy_

_Jangan terlambat!_

_Coven Mistress, Sierra Mikain_

" Kira-kira besok ada apa ya?" gumam Jungkook

" Kenapa? Kau takut ya~~?" Goda Taehyung

" T-Tidak" Kata Jungkook yang salting digoda seperti itu

" Sekarang jam berapa?" Tanya Baekhyun

" Jam 10 tepat, ada apa?" Sehun balik bertanya

" Tidak, hanya saja seandainya dirumah keluarga Oh-"

" Rumahmu!" Potong Sehun

" Iya iya, Di Rumahku, jam segini kita pasti sudah berada diranjang dengan segelas.." Baekhyun menghetikan perkataannya

" Hey hey, apa kalian tidak merasa aneh!?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan sedikit... heboh?

" Kenapa?"Tanya mereka kompak

" Kapan terakhir kali kalian minum?" Tanya Baekhyun, mereka semua saling bertatap-tatapan, mengerti "minum" Yang dimaksud Baekhyun

" Benar juga, kita tidak merasakan haus atau apapun semenjak sampai disini" Kata Namjoon menyetujui

" Tidak hanya itu, Jam 6 pagi, itu artinya akan ada sinar mataharikan? Eoppa selalu melarangku keluar pada saat ada sinar matahari karena aku bisa terbakar" Timpal Jungkook

" Iya, Eoppa dan Tuan Oh-"

" eoppa mu!" Potong Sehun –lagi

" Iya, eoppa dan eoppa Oh juga bilang begitu saat aku ingin keluar dipagi hari, katanya aku dan sehun masih belum cukup kuat" Kata Baekhyun

" Sekolah ini semakin aneh saja ya..." Kata Tao

" Bukankah keanehan itu cocok untuk makhluk seperti kita?" Kata Taehyung dalam mode serius, tapi tidak ada yang menyadari perubahan Taehyung itu

" Ditambah lagi, pengelompokkannya, aku bisa mengerti dengan pengelompokan Emerald dan Ruby, tapi Onyx dan Saphire!? Apa maksudnya dengan yang paling berpotensi mengendalikan kegelapan dan yang paling special!?" Tanya Tao dengan Heran

" Sudah lah ayo kita tidur, besok pasti akan sangat melelahkan" Kata Namjoon menyudahi rasa pensaran mereka. Bukannya ia tidak penasaran, justru ia sangat penasaran, tapi ia tau jika membahas hal ini, mereka akan berakhir dengan kelelahan besok karena tidak beristirahat semalaman, karena itulah ia memutuskan untuk menyuruh mereka tidur.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi mereka semua untuk tenggelam kedalam dunia mimpi

.

Ditempat lain

.

Diatas sebuah gerbang disisi lain Akademi, gerbang yang menghadap ke arah hutan, seorang namja dengan surai pink terlihat sedang duduk mengamati Bulan Purnama yang bersinar terang. Seorang namja lain dengan Hoodie datang menghampirinya.

" Sedang mengamati bulan Zelo?" Tanya pria berhoodie itu langsung duduk di sebelah Zelo

" Ne... Kau sudah selesai memberikan pengarahannya Daehyun?" Tanya Zelo mengalihkan pandangannya kepada DAehyun

" Sudah, kenapa? Kangen ya...?" Goda Daehyun

" Enak saja" Balas Zelo yang kembali melihat bulan

" hahaha" Daehyun tertawa mendengar jawaban dari Zelo, Seekor kelelawar mendatangi mereka, kelelawar itu kemudian berubah menjadi sesosok Yeoja yang kita kenal dengan nama Raisa

" Melihat bulan berdua lagi eoh?" Tanya Raisa

" Tentu saja, dan aku heran kenapa kau selalu mengganggu saat berduaku dengan Zelo eoh?" Tanya Daehyun tidak terima dengan kehadiran Raisa sambil memeluk Zelo, entah bagaimana Raisa selalu ada di saat-saat romantis mereka berdua, dan jika Raisa sudah datang maka sebentar lagi Namja itu juga akan hadir

" Berhentilah menjadi contoh yang tidak baik Daehyun." G-Dragon muncul entah dari mana

"Biarkan saja, Kenapa kalian selalu merusak saat berdua ku dengan Zelo, Eoh!?" Kata Daehyun kesal, Zelo hanya memutar bola matanya kemudian berkata

" Dan kenapa kau juga selalu merusak saat indahku yang sendirian dengan kehadiranmu ?" Tanya Zelo dengan malas kemudian ia melepaskan pelukan Daehyun dari tubuhnya

" Zelo-ya!" Daehyun yang tidak terima kemudian mempout-kan bibirnya.

" hahaha"

" Ppffftt"

Raisa dan G-dragon tertawa melihat adegan lucu dari 2 orang namja di depan mereka

" Sudahlah, Besok kita harus bersiap-siap kan, hahaha-" Tawa Raisa terhenti saat ada bau yang masuk kedalam indra penciumannya

" ssshhh...Bau ini..." Desis Zelo

" Darah" Sambung G-dragon

Dalam sekejap mata mereka langsung menghilang dari benteng itu.

.

Jam 6 pagi, Front Garden

.

" Selamat Pagi semuanya! Apakah tidur kalian nyaman? Aku harap begitu karena akan kupastikan kalian akan sangat kelelahan hari ini" Kata Sierra dengan senyum(baca:seringai) mengerikan.

" Baiklah acara pertama adalah perkenalan tempat-tempat disini... kalian akan dibimbing oleh pengawas dorm kalian~~, Jaa ne" kata Sierra dan langsung berubah ke Bat Form dan terbang entah kemana, meninggalkan siswa-siswi disana Sweatdropped

" Apa semua guru disini suka sekali meninggalkan murid-muridnya?" Tanya Sehun entah pada siapa

" Aku mendengarnya" Kata Raisa yang kepalanya muncul dari belakang Sehun

" Ah.. Maaf Sonsae-"

" Semua guru disini dipanggil dengan embel-embel lady, lord, atau Hyung dan sebagainya, bukan Sonsaengnim" Potong Raisa

'_Dan satu lagi keanehan di akademi ini'_ Batin anak-anak Room 6 Sweatdropped.

" Baiklah ayo kita mulai!" Kata Raisa riang.

" tempat yang kita pijak saat ini bernama Front Garden, dari sini kalian bisa menuju ke Dusk Tower, Dawn Tower, Library dan Kastil Utama" Kata Raisa

" Nah ayo kita lanjut ke Back Garden yang ada di belakang kastil utama, oh iya, berlarilah secepat yang kalian bisa karena aku tidak akan menunggu kalian" Kata Raisa yang langsung berlari dengan Vampire Speednya meninggalkan muridnya dibelakang

" Ayo kita juga berlari" Kata salah satu siswa dan mendapat anggukan dari siswa lainnya, mereka pun berlari menyusul Raisa

" Ayo kita juga" Kata Namjoon yang mulai berlari dan diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

.

Tidak sampai 5 menit mereka sudah sampai di Back Garden

" Ini adalah Back Garden dan disini ada 3 Green House, dan juga banyak tanaman, kalian boleh mengambil tanaman yang tumbuh disini untuk keperluan pembelajaran. Catatan kalian harus memiliki izin jika ingin mengambil tanaman, kecuali tanaman itu milik kalian." Kata Raisa memberikan penjelasan kemudian ia menunjuk ke atap kastil, semua siswa melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Raisa

" Itu adalah Hanging Garden, kalian tidak boleh menanam, atau mengambil tanaman disitu, dan aku sarankan kalian untuk tidak kesana jika kalian tidak ingin berhadapan dengan Taring iblis" Kata Raisa dengan senyuman dan berjalan diikuti oleh seluruh siswa

" Jika kalian mengikuti jalan ini kalian akan sampai ke Moon Fountain, Air mancur dan juga taman kecil dibelakang sekolah dan berbagai bangunan lainnya" Kata Raisa menyudahi kemudian mereka sampai ke sebuah gerbang di bagian belakang kastil.

" Gerbang ini hanya memiliki satu jalan setapak, yang akan mengarah ke Magician Tower." Raisa menjelaskan kepada siswa-siswa dibelakangnya

" Aku ingatkan kepada kalian, kalian tidak boleh pergi ke Magician Tower jika tidak ada urusan yang penting! Karena itu adalah pelanggaran" Kata Raisa yang ekspresinya berubah menjadi serius, membuat suasana tegang muncul diantara para murid.

" Baiklah ayo kita lanjutkan" Kata Raisa kembali berjalan kearah yang berlawanan dan diikuti oleh siswa lainnya

Mereka semua kemudian sampai disebuah gerbang yang berhubungan dengan Lobby terbuka( Itu lho lorong-lorong yang ga ada dindingnya dan langsung bisa jalan keluar) yang berhubungan langsung dengan Kastil.

" Gerbang ini mengarah ke Area Field, Disana berisi Colloseum, berbagai macam lapangan, dan juga gedung yang berisi kolam renang dan juga disana ada gerbang yang mengarah ke Blue Moon Village" Jelas Raisa

" Blue Moon Village?" Tanya salah seorang murid disana tapi tidak dihiraukan oleh Raisa

" Ayo kita langsung ke gerbang terakhir" Kata Raisa

Mereka sampai ke gerbang Timur, gerbang ini posisinya sedikit berbeda karena berada di lantai 2, karena akademi ini bertempat di pegunungan, dan di sebelah timur itu lebih tinggi dari akademi itu. Dan gerbang ini juga berbeda karena gerbang ini berhubungan langsung dengan bagian dalam kastil

" Gerbang ini mengarah ke Hutan dan pegunungan"

" Kalian tidak akan diizinkan pergi melewati gerbang ini tanpa ada pendamping, karena kalian tidak akan pernah tau apa yang bisa kalian temui di balik gerbang ini" Kata Raisa yang memberikan penekanan di setiap perkataannya.

" Baiklah ayo kita ke Colloseum" Kata Raisa

.

Di tengah lapangan Coloseum sudah ada Sierra, Anggun, J-Hope, dan Princess Pink dengan Sebuah kotak Raksasa dengan Piala Cup besar diatasnya, dari dalam Cup itu keluar api berwarna biru, di salah satu bagian dari coloseum itu tersedia Kuri khusus untuk para Dewan Guru.

" Selamat datang di Coloseum, Acara utama hari ini adalah Battle Showdown!" Kata Sierra mulai memberikan pengarahan

" Tiga orang dari kalian akan dipilih oleh "Cup Of Choosen" dan akan bertarung di tengah lapangan untuk memperebutkan permata indah yang merupakan lambang kalian!" Kata Sierra kemudian menjentikkan jarinya. Tiba-tiba Api dalam Cup itu meledak dan mengeluarkan 4 percikan kelangit dan percikan itu berubah menjadi tiang dan turun hingga menancap ketanah, posisi tiang itu terpisah dan akan membentuk Persegi juka ditarik garis. Dan disetiap puncak Tiang terdapat permata yang mewakili setiap dorm, Yaitu permata Ruby, Onyx, Saphire, dan Emerald. Setelah itu dari api itu kemudian kembali memuntahkan 9 Kertas yang berterbangan, memilih wakil dari setiap dorm. Dan dari dorm saphire yang dipilih adalah Suho, Baekhyun dan seorang yeoja dengan nama Ayana.

" Setiap perwakilan silahkan masuk kedalam lapangan dan ambil posisi disetiap tiang milik kalian" Intruksi Sierra

" Baiklah peraturannya akan dijelaskan oleh Lady Anggun" Kata Sierra

" Aku akan menjelaskan peraturannya dengan singkat, setiap vampire akan membawa kalung yang berisi permata bernilai 1 poin, jika permata itu diambil atau vampire itu pingsan maka vampire itu akan tereliminasi, Hancurkan permata yang ada dipuncak tiang itu untuk mendapatkan 5 poin, dan grup yang permatanya dihancurkan akan dieliminasi, dan poin dari grup yang permatanya hancur akan menjadi milik yang menghancurkan permata itu. Dorm yang mendapatkan poin paling banyak akan mendapatkan hadiah" Kata Anggun mengakhiri, kemudian sekeliling tubuh Anggun tertutupi sinar yang membentuk bola yang membungkus tubuh Anggun kemudian bola itu perlahan memudar dan menghilang.

" Baiklah, Let's The Battle... START!" Kata Sierra diiringi dengan suara gong yang entah keluar dari mana, Seketika lapangan sudah bersih dan hanya tinggal para kontestan

.

.

Dari salah satu kursi dewan guru terlihat seorang namja berdimple memperhatikan dua orang namja dilapangan dengan pandangan yang sendu

'_Suho... Kris...'_ pikir namja itu

.

.

Baekhyun mengamati siapa yang menjadi lawannya dengan khawatir.

'_Luhan-hyung dan Kyungsoo akan menjadi lawanku? Aku harus bagaimana?' _Pikir Baekhyun Khawatir

" Tidak ada yang mau memulai!? Kalau begitu aku akan memulainya!" Teriak salah seorang dari Grup Onyx, ia mengacungkan jarinya dan lambang rune kegelapan muncul diatas telunjuknya itu

" Oh wahai Rune kegelapan, Telan mereka semua kedalam kegelapan mu" Sekitar pria itu kemudian menggelap, dan kegelapan itu menjalar dan membentuk sebuah bolah gelap besar transparan diatas Grup Onyx, Bola besar itu kemudian memancarkan percikan cahaya yang menyerang ke arah mereka semua

.

" Jb ya? Satu-satunya anak kelas 3 disana, tentusaja ia lebih berpengalaman dan lebih kuat dari yang lain, ini akan menjadi poin tersendiri bagi grup Onyx kan?" Kata Seorang namja di salah satu kursi dewan guru.

" Jangan terlalu yakin Himchan, Meskipun Mark itu baru kelas 2 tapi jangan lupa kalau ia itu ada di dorm Emerald." Kata Daehyun yang ikut mengomentari pertandingan

.

Tepat sesaat sebelum Sinar itu mencapai mereka, 2 orang vampire kelas 2 dari Dorm Emerald dan Saphire menggunakan kekuatan Rune Mereka.

" Oh Mother Earth Rune, Rune with the purest power in this world, please protect us and help us to revenge!" Kata Mark, Diatas kepalanya muncul lambang Mother Earth rune yang berbentuk seperti daun cemara. Seketika dari dalam tanah muncul pilar-pilar mengelilingi grup Emerald dengan batu-batu yang juga ikut melayang, pilar-pilar itu mengeluarkan aura aneh yang melindungi mereka dari serangan Darkness Rune. Setelah serangan selesai, Batu-batu itu kemudian terbang menyerang grup Onyx

" Wahai Water Rune, Rune yang dapat menyembuhkan dan menghancurkan, rune yang memiliki kekuatan disetiap penjuru dunia dan kehidupan. Aku mohon padamu lindungilah kami dari cengkeraman kegelapan!" Kata Suho yang mengacungkan tangannya dan muncul lambang Water Rune. Seketika muncul tetesan air disekeliling mereka dan berkumpul membentuk kubah yang melindungi grup Saphire

Dua tekhnik itu melindungi grup emerald dan saphire dari serangan. Grup Ruby? Mereka menerima serangan itu dengan senang hati

" Ugghh... Sialan!" Teriak anak kelas 2 dari grup Ruby, Kemudian pria itu mengacungkan jarinya kedepan dan membentuk lambang Fire Rune,

" Oh Rune of Fire! Dengarkan aku dan patuhi perintahku, Bakar mereka semua kedalam api!" Kata Namja itu kemudian tubuhnya dikelilingi oleh api, dan dari tubuhnya keluar 3 api berbentuk seperti ular raksasa, ular itu kemudian menyemburkan Api kesegala arah.. Menyerang tanpa ampun, untung saja Coloseum adalah bangunan dengan sihir yang mampu menahan dan mengendalikan Sihir yang ada didalamnya agar tidak menyentuh penonton

.

" Wah... Mark benar-benar keren, menahan sekaligus menyerang balik." Kata J-Hope kagum

" Aku sudah mengatakannya kan! HAHAHA" Daehyun tertawa bangga

" Dua orang itu tidak pernah berubah ya... Suho selalu mengantisipasi serangan dengan baik, dan Kris selalu menyerang tanpa ampun, tapi itu juga yang menjadi kelemahan mereka. Kris membiarkan pertahanannya terbuka dan membuatnya mudah diserang, sedangkan Suho hanya menunggu kematiannya saja" Komentar Youngjae

" Mereka temanmu kan Lay?" Tanya Youngjae pada namja berdimple yang duduk disebelahnya sedangkan yang di tanya hanya menatap dua orang namja yang dibicarakan dengan tatapan sendu

.

Onyx Grup menerima serangan dengan telak, tapi kembali menyerang dengan menggunakan tangan-tangan gelap, sedangkan Luhan hanya mampu diam melihat keadaan karena ia merasa tidak berguna.

" Kalian bantu aku menyerang!" Perintah Kris pada 2 orang dibelakangnya, Chanyeol dan Jongin. mereka berdua kemudian menyerang grup Saphire yang terlihat lemah bagi mereka, tapi ketika mereka mencoba menembus kubah airnya Suho.

.

Grup Emerald mampu menahan serangan dari Kris dengan bantuan Kyungsoo dan temannya

" Aku akan mengatasi mereka semua, Kalian berusahalah memanen kalungnya " Kata mark sambil mengedipkan matanya pada Kyungsoo dan temannya, Mark kemudian kembali memunculkan Mother Earth Rune nya

" Wahai Mother Earth Rune, rune yang memiliki kekuatan sebesar gunung! Belahlah bumi dan hancurkanlah seluruh sihir !" Mark Kemudian meninju tanah dan tanah itu mulai retak dan menimbulkan gempa yang menghancurkan bentuk lapangan, tidak hanya itu, serangan tadi juga membatalkan Sihir Rune dari JB dan Kris, dan juga menghancurkan Kubah milik Suho. Kyungsoo kemudian langsung membuat pentagram di salah satu serpihan tanah, kemudian mereka berdua merapalkan mantra. Pecahan batu itu kemudian melayang dan berkumpul bersama pecahan batu lainnya membentuk sebuah Golem Raksasa. Golem itu langsung menghancurkan Tiang milik Onyx dan mengeliminasi grup itu, Luhan, Jb dan satu orang lagi langsung di teleportasi keluar lapangan.  
Angka 5 muncul diatas Tiang Emerald

" Eh, bagaimana dengan 3 point lainnya!?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang bingung

" Hangus" Jawab Mark tenang

" Maaf, aku tidak tahu.." Balas Kyungsoo kecewa

" Tidak apa, Jb akan jadi sangat bermasalah jika terus dibiarkan, kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik!" Kata Mark menyemangati Kyungsoo

.

Melihat Kubah Suho hancur akibat serangan Mark, Jongin dan Chanyeol mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menyerang mereka, Suho datang untuk menghadang mereka tapi jongin langsung mengalihkannya dan membuat Chanyeol berhasil melewati Suho. Chanyeol kemudian berlar untuk menyerang Baekhyun namun ketika hendak memukul Baekhyun mata mereka bertemu, dan membuat Chanyeol ragu untuk menyerang. Baekhyun menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk berubah ke Bat Form dan terbang meninggalkan mereka, Sedangkan Ayana...

Terlelap didalam tidurnya... =,=

" Hancurkan Tiangnya!" Teriak Jongin menyadarkan Chanyeol dari lamunannya, setelah sadar Chanyeol langsung berlari menuju tiang

Tapi ketika ia melewati Ayana, tiba-tiba saja matanya terbuka dan langsung menarik Chanyeol dan melemparkannya dengan kekuatan penuh kedepan, membuat Chanyeol menabrak Kris yang sedang bertarung dengan Golem, mereka berdua terlempar bersama dan terkapar di tanah

Angka 2 muncul diTiang Saphire

...

...

" Eh?" Tanya Mark yang masih memproses kejadian yang baru saja terjadi

.

.

" Sudah kubilangkan pertahanannya terlalu terbuka" Kata Youngjae

Princess Pink kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan maju kedepan

" Itu... Itu Waking Rune" Katanya setelah mengenali lambang yang ada di tangan Kiri ayana

.

.

Semua yang ada disana masih terdiam memproses kejadian yang baru saja terjadi, dan sebelum mereka sempat sadar, Jongin yang sedang berhadapan sedang Suho sudah diteleportasi ketempat lain

Angka 2 berubah menjadi 7 di Tiang Saphire

" Eh..?" Kata Suho yang bingung dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

Mari kita lihat kembali kejadian sebelumnya

.

Saat semua sedang memproses apa yang sedang terjadi kelelawar Baekhyun langsung mengambil permata dari Tiang ruby, kemudian ia berubah dan meletakan permata itu ditanah. Dan langsung meninjunya hingga hancur.

.

Kyungsoo kemudian kembali mengendalikan golemnya untuk menyerang Baekhyun. Baekhyun dengan cepat langsung menghindari serangan dengan berubah menjadi kelelawar. Mark kemudian mengeluarkan tongkat kecil dengan permata berwarna merah diujungnya.

" Yeoja itu berbahaya" Gumam Mark kemudian mengacung kan permata tongkat itu kearah Ayana, Permata tongkat itu kemudian bersinar dan memancarkan _beam_, langsung mengenai Ayana.

.

" Aghhh" Ayana langsung terjatuh ketanah, tapi tidak ada perubahan angka. Suho dan Baekhyun kemudian menghampiri ayana dan melihat ia sedang...

Tidur?

" Water Rune, Berikanlah ia tetesan dari kebaikanmu dan sembuhkanlah kerusakan di tubuhnya" Kata suho kemudian muncul lambang Water Rune Diatas mereka dan keluar Tetesan air dari lambang itu. Ayana langsung membuka matanya

" apa yang terjadi...? kenapa aku sangat mengantuk?" Tanyanya pada Suho

.

Mark yang melihat ada kesempatan langsung memberikan aba-aba kepada Kyungsoo dan temannya untuk mendekat, kemudian iya mengangkat tongkatnya

" Kumpulkan kekuatan kalian di Tongkat ini" Kata Mark, dan langsung di turuti oleh Kyungsoo dan temannya

Permata di tongkat itu kemudian mengeluarkan Sinar lagi tapi lebih terang dan kemudian tongkat itu langsung menembakan sinarnya. Sinar yang lebih besar dari yang tadi.

.

" Sial!" Desis Suho, ia kemudian menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya bersama dengan Ayana. Mereka kemudian menerima sinar itu dengan senang hati seperti sebuah keluarga yang bahagia.

.

.

Pertandingan dimenangkan oleh grup Emerald dan sekarang Baekhyun sedang ada diUKS. Akhir dari pertandingan tadi membuat Baekhyun tidak sadarkan diri –minus Suho yang udah sadar dari tadi dan Ayana yang ternyata udah pindah kekamarnya buat tidur-. Sehun terus duduk disamping tempat tidur Baekhyun sambil terus menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dengan cemas. Sedangkan yang lain hanya menatap mereka dengan pandangan khawatir.

" uggh" Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya mulai tersadar, Sehun yang melihat itu langsung memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat.

" Ughh Sesss..saaakk" Kata Baekhyun yang sesak oleh pelukan Sehun, Tao yang melihat itu langsung memisahkan Sehun dengan Baekhyun.

" Sehun! Kasihan Baekhyun! Ia jadi sesak nafas!" Kata Tao sambil memeluk Baekhyun, kali ini Baekhyun bisa menarik nafas lega sementara Sehun hanya mempout-kan bibirnya.

" Dimana kita?" Tanya Baekhyun yang kesadarannya sudah terkumpul sempurna

" Kita ada di UKS, Saat ini Lady Sierra sedang memberikan pengarahan dan acara penutup, tadi Lady Raisa memberikan kita izin untuk tidak mengikuti acara itu" Jelas Namjoon

" Ohh..." Kata Baekhyun kemudian ia ingin berdiri dan langsung dicegah oleh Tao

" Baekhyun! kamu mau apa!? Kamu masih sakit sudah istirahat saja!" Kata Tao yang menahan Baekhyun

" Tidak apa Tao, hanya saja aku tidak suka dengan bau UKS" Kata Baekhyun

" Ya sudah tapi kami akan menemanimu! Iyakan!?" Tanya Tao memberikan tatapan jawab-iya-atau-menyesal, mereka semua mengangguk, akhirnya Tao dan yang lainnya meninggalkan UKS bersama Baekhyun menuju ke kamar mereka

.

.

Setelah mengantar Baekhyun kekamar peristirahatannya yang terakhir #plaakkk, Namjoon langsung pergi meninggalkan dorm karena ia masih bosan, tadi waktu ia meninggalkan dorm ia sempat melihat jam dan ternyata baru jam 5 sore, ternyata kegiatan masih berlangsung. Untung saja ia diberi kebebasan untuk tidak mengikuti acara jadi ia pergi untuk melihat-lihat sekitar kastil sampai akhirnya ia melihat Hanging Garden dari Back Garden. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba hatinya berdesir ingin pergi kesana, cukup lama ia bergelut dengan pemikirannya sendiri sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berubah menjadi bat form dan terbang kesana.

Sesampainya ia disana, Namjoon langsung kembali ke bentuk semulanya, ia kemudian melihat Taman itu dengan seksama. Taman itu berbentuk bundar dikelilingi oleh Pot bunga panjang yang melengkung disisi dan ditengahnya, yang disisi terdiri dari bunga Tulip, dan yang di tengah terdiri dari bunga Lily. Dan ditengah-tengah terdapat tiang dan atap-atap jaring (ga tau namanya) yang di tumbuhi tanaman menjalar, dan didalam itu cukup luas dengan pijakannya adalah tanah yang subur yang ditumbuhi oleh mawar yang tertata rapi, di sana ada 3 buah kursi taman yang tertata terpisah membentuk segitiga. Di sana ia melihat ternyata di ujung lain ada sebuah pintu menuju kedalam kastil. Dan didepan pintu itu terlihat 2 orang yang sedang berbicara, Lord J-hope dan Princess Pink. Namjoon mendekat dan bersembunyi untuk mendengar apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan

" Aku mengerti, Tapi saat ini aku rasa kau lebih baik bersiap dan membereskannya" Kata Princess Pink pada Lord J-Hope

" Baiklah" Kata Lord J-hope yang kemudian langsung pergi dari tempat itu

Namjoon masih setia ditempatnya sedang memproses apa yang dimaksud oleh Princess Pink walaupun ia sama sekali tidak dapat mengerti

" Mau sampai kapan kau disitu eoh!?" Tanya Princess Pink yang sudah ada di belakang Namjoon

" Waaa...!" Teriak Namjoon kaget

" Sudah puas mengupingnya?" Tanya Yeoja jadi-jadian dihadapannya

" Maaf..." Kata Namjoon sambil menunduk

" A-aku harus pergi.." Kata Namjoon, namun ketika ia hendak pergi Princess Pink menggenggam tangannya

" Tunggu dulu!" Kata Princess Pink, Namjoon berhenti kemudian menatap Yeoja yang mulai diragukan dihadapannya.

Sadar kalau tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Namjoon ia langsung melepaskan tangan Namjoon.

" Setelah apa yang kau lakukan, kau hanya mau pergi begitu saja? Kau harus bertanggung jawab!" Kata Princess Pink seperti yeoja yang sudah ditiduri oleh Namjoon dan ditinggalkan setelah ia hamil mengandung anaknya Namjoon... Mimpi lo Prinencesssss! #plakk

" Hah!?" Tanya Namjoon yang tidak mengerti maksud Princess Pink. Tanggung jawab? Untuk apa? Menghamilinya? Tapi kan ia baru sampai tahap menguping! Belum sampai tahap keranjang!

" Ke-kemarin... Ka-au s-sudah mer-r-rem-mas dad-d-daku" Katanya sambil melihat kearah lain dengan pipi yang bersemu merah

" ah.. dadamu yang rata itu?" Tanya Namjoon dengan kata-kata yang meluncur mulus dari mulutnya dan langsung menutup mulutnya setelah ia sadar akan apa yang ia ucapkan

" YAA! KAU ITU SUDAH MERABA DADA ORANG TANPA IZIN, SEENAKNYA SAJA MENGATAINYA!" Balas Princess tidak terima

" Maaf..." Balas Namjoon kembali menunduk

" Tapi dadamu memang rata" Timpalnya sepelan mungkin tapi itu tidak berhasil karena Princess Pink masih dapat mendengarnya

" YA! AKU TIDAK PEDULI! YANG PENTING SEKARANG KAMU HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB!" Balasnya tidak terima, ia langsung berjalan ke arah Tanaman Mawar yang ada ditengah-tengah sana, ia kemudian menunduk dan langsung mencium bunga mawar itu.

" Baiklah-baiklah aku akan bertanggung jawab, Tapi..."

" Tapi?" Tanya Princess Pink

" Jujur padaku, Kau... seorang namja... iya kan?" Tanya Namjoon yang sudah ada disebelah Princess Pink sambil menggenggam tangannya

Pandangan mereka saling bertemu, Saling menatap, mencari apa yang disembunyikan oleh kedua pasang mata itu, mencoba membaca apa yang sedang dirasakan oleh pemilik mata itu. Namun tanpa mereka sadari, mereka menikmati untuk saling menatap satu sama lain, karena kehangatan dan kenyamanan menjalar dihati mereka saat mereka menatap, saat kulit mereka bersentuhan, waktu seolah berhenti otak mereka tidak memproses apapun yang sedang terjadi sekarang,

dan tanpa mereka sadari kepala mereka saling mendekat...

sangat dekat...

sampai akhirnya...

.

.

.

**TBC/ END?**

**FYUHH~~~**

**Akhrinya selesai juga nih Chapter! L Bikinnya dua hari lho~~!  
Emang sih ga sebanding sama panjangnya tapi sebenernya L mau uploadnya kemarin... Tapi berhubung L ngantuk banget ya udah L lanjutin tadi sore deh =,=**

**Oh iya buat para Reader yang ga mengerti apa yang ada di chapter ini atau sebelumnya dan juga selanjutnya silahkan langsung ditanya, karena L itu bukan tipe orang yang bisa mengungkapkan apa yang L pikirkan dengan sempurna, makanya kalo ada yang reader sekalian ga mengerti silahkan ditanyakan**

**L juga sadar kalau Fict ini masih banyak kekurangannya makanya L sangat berharap ada Review dari para reader sekalian, yah walaupun L engga akan minta Silent reader buat tobat kok! Soalnya bagi L meskipun Silent Reader itu engga meberikan komentar, tapi L bahagia seandainya mereka terus membaca dan itu artinya mereka itu kaya Fans rahasianya L kan? Makanya L juga berterima kasih buat para Silent reader yang udah mau membaca Fict bikinan L ini**

**Sekali lagi Gomawo!**

**Saatnya bales Review**

**[ .9809] : Makasih! Ini akan segera dilanjut kok! Jadi tetap setia sama Ff ini ya~~! XD**

**[ameliamrns] makasih! emang... tapi ini fict yang semua anak dari room 6 adalah pemeran utamanya! Aku juga suka Hyun Family kok**

**[park in] Kan aku udah bilang, Pairnya find it by yourself~~ #plakk, tapi jangan terlalu yakin dulu dengan pair yang telah ditemukan. Apakah princess pink itu namja atau yeoja? Kita tunggu aja dichapter depan dan FYI aja aku juga suka NamJin kok XD**

**[nam mingyu] Makasih! Awalnya juga aku bingung harus masukin siapa tapi akhirnya aku milih buat masukin anggun dan raisa yang merupakan penyanyi favorit aku... maafin author yang kudet yang Cuma tau EXO dan BTS, tapi ga mungkin kan author mengganti mereka apalagi Raisa dan Anggun itu Role nya penting disini! Yahh kalo soal minat baca... emang orang indonesia minat bacanya jongkokkan? =3=**

**Sekian Balesan Review dari L maaf seandainya L ada salah kata, walaupun Guru B. Indonesia L bilang ngapain minta maaf atas sesuatu yang telah diucapkan!? Karena itu adalah tanda kalau orang itu tidak konsisten, L bakalan tetap minta maaf kok...**

**Dan Makasih buat para Silent Reader maupun Viewers!**

**. **

**NOTE : Buat yang bingung sama Pairnya, L emang sengaja bikin Pairnya tidak diketahui karena pair bisa aja berubah-ubah tergantung mood L #plaakkk**

**.**

**Sekian dari L! Far-thee-weel**

**Review please**


	3. Chapter 3

_Pandangan mereka saling bertemu, Saling menatap, mencari apa yang disembunyikan oleh kedua pasang mata itu, mencoba membaca apa yang sedang dirasakan oleh pemilik mata itu. Namun tanpa mereka sadari, mereka menikmati untuk saling menatap satu sama lain, karena kehangatan dan kenyamanan menjalar dihati mereka saat mereka menatap, saat kulit mereka bersentuhan, waktu seolah berhenti otak mereka tidak memproses apapun yang sedang terjadi sekarang, _

_dan tanpa mereka sadari kepala mereka saling mendekat... _

_sangat dekat..._

_sampai akhirnya..._

.

.

**Blue Moon Academy**

Author : L (XVLove)

Cast : EXO, BTS, And Other

Pair : Find it by yourself :P #ditendang

Rate : T+++++

Genre : Fantasy, Vampire, Academy, Friendship

**Summary :** _Malam, Saat dimana matahari telah tergantikan oleh langit malam. Saat dimana sinar sang surya telah tergantikan oleh sinar rembulan dan ribuan bintang – bintang di langit. Bagaimanakah kisah para vampire dan makhluk lainnya ini untuk menemukan bintang-bintang lain bersama mereka? Ini adalah kisah mereka, bintang yang bersekolah di Blue Moon Academy_

Warn : Typo, OOC, Yaoi/BL, and a little crossover.

**Author note : HAAAII! Back Again With L! Maaf minggu kemarin L ga update, soalnya L bikin ff baru yang judulnya " You The Stars That I Can't Reach" #Promosi #plaak. Baiklah kali ini L bakalan sedikit meriview chap sebelumnya. L mengakui kalau pertarungan dan juga penjelasan tentang keadaan tempat (terutama Hanging Garden) benar-benar kacau... habis L ga tau gimana cara ngejelasinnya. L bakalan ngejelasin ulang, jadi Hanging Garden itu kaya taman tapi yang ada di atap, nah tanamannya itu tumbuh dijaring yang buat anggur gitu tapi bukan yang horizontal tapi yang bentuknya vertikal, keatas nah pintu masuk Hanging Garden itu ada 2, melalui Back Garden yaitu tinggal masuk aja melalui soalnya itu posisi tamannya kaya beranda/balkon, nah berhadapan dengan balkon ada pintu yang langsung dengan kastil. Nah di bagian tengah ada tangga untuk menuju ke lingkaran yang lebih rendah dari tempat diatasnya ( yang kaya ditaman ituloh, kan suka ada tempat turunan yang lebih rendah dari tempat lainnya atau sebaliknya) nah di dalam lingkaran itu ada 6 Tiang yang menahan atap jaring yang ditumbuhin sama tanaman menjalar, anggur dsb. Didalamnya ada bundaran yang ditumbuhi oleh bunga mawar, melati, acontinum dan sebagainya, dan di 3 sisi ada bangku taman, sehingga membuat bentuk segitiga . di tengah antara balkon dan lingkaran itu ada 2 buah pot bunga melengkung memanjang yang menyesuaikan dengan bentuk lingkaran, dan di balkon ada sebuah meja bundar kecil untuk minum teh. Sekian deh penjelasan dari L soal Hanging Garden, kalau ada yang tidak dimengerti silahkan ditanyakan~~~**

**Dont forget to R&amp;R**

**.**

**.**

_**Boy or Girl?**_

.

.

" AKH!" Tangan Princess Pink yang bebas dari genggaman Namjoon itu masih setia berada dikelopak mawar dan tanpa ia sadari bergerak dan menyentuh salah satu duri mawar yang cukup tajam, membuat jarinya mengeluarkan darah dan sang empunya jari meringis.

" Berdarah!" Tanpa pikir panjang Namjoon langsung mengambil tangan Princess Pink yang berdarah dan memasukannya kedalam mulutnya, menghisap darah yang keluar.

Princess Pink sangat kaget dengan tindakan Namjoon. Meskipun Vampire itu meminum darah, tapi tetap saja vampire tidak meminum darah vampire. Jangankan darah vampire lain, darah vampire itu sendiri juga tidak mau. Karena bagi mereka darah vampire itu tidak memiliki "rasa" ketika ada didalam tubuh mereka, berbeda dengan darah manusia yang penuh dengan "nutrisi". Princess Pink terus melihat Namjoon yang dari tadi menghisap darah dijarinya dengan lembut dan pelan sehingga jarinya tidak terasa terlalu sakit. Merasa darah djari Princess Pink telah berhenti mengalir, Namjoon berhenti menghisap darah Princess Pink.

" Sudah berhenti"

" Terima kasih" Princess Pink memalingkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan pipinya yang terasa panas dari Namjoon

" Jadi?" Tanya Namjoon yang sepertinya tidak melihat rona di pipi Princess Pink

" Jadi apa?" Tanya Princess Pink Bingung

" kau itu Wanita atau Laki-Laki?" Tanya Namjoon dengan sedikit kesal

" K-kenapa aku harus menjawab itu!? Yang harus bertanggung jawab itu kau, kenapa kau malah mengajukan persyaratan! Aku adalah gurumu nanti! Lagi pula sudah jelaskan!" Balas Princess Pink dengan marah-marah, namun marahnya itu sedikit... erm... apa ya? Ah, Reader pikir sendiri aja deh XD #plakk

Namjoon yang kalah hanya bisa menunduk pasrah "Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanyanya

" bersihkan taman ini selama seminggu" Ucap Princess Pink enteng, dan hanya dibalas dengan tatapan tidak terima dari namjoon. " Apa? Kenapa? Aku kan baru saja masuk ke akademi ini, kenapa hukumanku sudah seberat itu!" Ucap Namjoon namun masih dengan nada yang sopan agar tidak mennyinggung perasaan Princess Pink.

" Kau sudah melakukan hal tidak senonoh pada gurumu sendiri! Apa itu bukan pelanggaran berat!? Dihukum membersihkan taman ini selama seminggu saja kau sudah beruntung! Seharusnya kau dikeluarkan dari sini!" Balas Princess Pink kesal

" Lagipula taman ini hanya sedikit berantakan karena sebelumnya dan mungkin seminggu ini aku sedang sibuk dan tidak bisa merawatnya. Kau paling hanya harus bekerja keras sekarang dan untuk hari selanjutnya tugas mu akan kembali ringan" Ucapnya sambil kembali membelai salah satu bunga mawar disitu. Sepertinya Princess Pink sangat menyayangi taman ini.

Melihat itu, hati Namjoon langsung luluh. Kemudian ia mengangguk dan berkata "Baiklah aku akan melakukannya" Princess Pink langsung berdiri dan menatap Namjoon dengan ekspresi bahagia yang kemudian ia ubah kembali menjadi ekspresi biasanya.

" Bagus, kau bisa memulainya sekarang, alat bersih-bersihnya ada di dialam kastil lalu belok kiri, disana ada ruangan khusus untuk menyimpan alat untuk keperluan taman ini" Jelas Princess Pink kemudian ia membalikan badannya

" Tolong bawakan 5 tangkai Rhapsody, 2 tangkai Wolfsbane dan juga 5 Tangkai Lavender kekamarku. Aku mau pergi dulu" Setelah Princess Pink selesai mengucapkan itu tubuhnya langsung menghilang di balik pintu meninggalkan Namjoon yang menghela nafas malas

.

.

" AGGHH..." Namjoon langsung menjatuhkan badannya diatas kasur. Setelah selesai melakukan "Hukuman"nya hari ini, Namjoon langsung kembali ke dormnya dan menemukan seluruh teman-teman sekamarnya sudah tertidur.

*ZZIINNG

*Brraakk...Braakk..Braakk...Braakk...Brraak..

* BUGGHH

" AAAGGGHH!"

Belum sempat Namjoon melangkah kedunia mimpi ia harus sudah terganggu lagi oleh suara-suara aneh seperti benda jatuh dan yang terakhit seperti teriakan Sehun tertimpa oleh kotak kemarin malam.

" YA! Apa-apaan ini!" Teriak Sehun yang tidak terima acara mimpi indahnya sedang terganggu. Dan itu membuat Namjoon dan Tao harus ikut terbangun oleh suara Sehun. 3 lainnya? Jangan ditanya... sudah jelas mereka sedang membuat pulau dibantal masing-masing -_-.

" Mwo!? Ada apa?" Tanya Tao yang masih mengantuk tapi sudah mengepalakan tangannya bersiaga.

" Benda ini tiba-tiba saja jatuh dan menimpaku!" Tao yang melihat kotak aneh yang ada dipangkuan Sehun langsung membuatnya ingin tertawa.

" YA! Kenapa kau malah tertawa! Tega sekali T_T" Ucap Sehun overreacting.

" Sepertinya semuanya juga mendapatkan kotak itu" Ucap Namjoon yang melihat tidak Cuma Sehun yang mendapatkan kotak itu, ia kemudian mengambil kotak yang ada diujung tempat tidurnya. " Benar!" Ucap Tao ketika ia juga menemukan kotak miliknya. "Tunggu! Kenapa kotak kalian muncul dengan rapi disitu sementara kotak ini muncul dan menimpaku! Ini tidak adil! Ini pasti konspirasi(?) dari author!"

" Ayo kita buka!" Ucap Tao semangat dan tidak memperdulikan celotehan Sehun, ini seperti pribahasa yang mengatakan Sehun menggonggong Tao pun berlalu...

Namjoon, Tao dan Sehun membuka kotak itu perlahan-lahan, setelah kotak itu terbuka mereka bisa melihat benda yang ada didalam kotak itu adalah " Buku?" Ucap Tao " ada juga beberapa alat tulis" Sambung Sehun. " Apaan ini!? Membosankan!" Teriak Tao kecewa.

" Tunggu Sepertinya kertas ini adalah jadwal pelajaran kita" Tao dan Sehun langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada kertas yang ditemukan Namjoon. Kemudian mereka juga ikut mencari kertas itu didalam kotak mereka

" Benar! Ini sepertinya berisi Jadwal kita selama seminggu" Ucap Sehun ketika menemukan kertas itu didalam kotaknya.

" Kelas besok adalah _Vampiric Vigor_, _History_,_ Rune Mastery_, dan yang terakhir adalah_ Martial Arts_." Namjoon membacakan jadwal yang tertulis disana.

" Hwaaahh besok sudah mulai belajar ya..." Ucap Tao terlihat lesu

" Kenapa?" Tanya Sehun

" Andwe, Hanya saja aku sedikit merasa gugup, kira-kira guru disini itu seperti apa ya?" Ucap Tao sambil membayangkan Gurunya yang saat ia ada di China

" Sudahlah kita pikirkan itu nanti, lebih baik kita tidur sekarang!" Namjoon kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dan pergi kedunia mimpi disusul oleh Sehun dan Tao.

.

.

Disebuah meja yang ada di Hanging Grarden, Princess Pink, _Sister of The Rune_, Begitulah orang-orang memanggilnya. Ia tersenyum ketika mengingat julukan itu, ada bagian dari julukan itu yang sangat lucu sekaligus menyakitkan baginya, tapi Lady Sierra yang memintanya untuk menerima julukan itu karena itulah ia akan memakai julukan itu dengan senang hati meskipun itu menyakitkan baginya. Karena bagi Princess Pink, Lady Sierra adalah penyelamatnya.

Di malam yang gelap ini ia ditemani oleh secangkir Teh Lavender yang hangat dan sangat cocok untuk menemaninya dimalam yang gelap ini meskipun ia tidak akan bisa merasakan "dingin". Ia tersenyum ketika meminum Teh itu.

" Dia hebat juga, bisa memilih Lavender yang bagus seperti ini." Komentarnya sebelum melanjutkan untuk meminum teh tadi

" Sepertinya ia berbakat untuk menjadi tukang kebunku, hahaha" Jika ada yang melihat Princess Pink saat ini pasti mereka akan berfikir kalau ia adalah orang gila, namun memang seperti itulah keadaannya semenjak ia bertemu dengan "dia".

" Hah... Sudah saatnya untuk bersiap-siap" Ucapnya sambil menyeringai ketika Tehnya sudah habis, " Sepertinya besok akan menarik" dalam sekejap mata, Princess Pink telah berubah menjadi kelelawar berwarna pirang kemerahan yang sangat mencolok, bahkan dengan bentuk kelelawar sekalipun ia masih terlihat mempesona

.

.

" Sepertinya hanya jadwal hari ini saja yang sama" Ucap Baekhyun, saat ini seluruh anak dari dorm Saphire room 6 (S6) sedang berjalan menuju kekelas pertama mereka, Vampiric Vigor.

" Iya, itu artinya belum tentu kita bisa selalu bersama" Sehun langsung memeluk Baekhyun dengan lemas

" YAA! Berhenti melakukan hal seperti itu!"

" Tapi sepertinya jadwal yang sama untuk hari ini itu perkamar" Kata V

" Tau dari mana?" Tanya Tao yang ikut penasaran

" Tadi aku mencuri sebentar jadwal mereka" Ucap V entang yang sukses membuat mereka semua melihat kearah V

" Sebentar?" Tanya Baehyun bingung

" Iya sebentar, karena setelah itu aku mengembalikan jadwalnya lagi"

Sweatdropped, hanya Itulah yang mereka bisa lakukan ketika berhadapan dengan teman mereka yang bisa dibilang "Absurd" itu. Dan entah karena mereka terlalu asik berSweatdropped ria atau karena V memiliki kekuatan untuk membuat semua orang menjadikannya "Prioritas" utama mereka atau karena yang lain, yang jelas mereka sudah sampai didepan kastil utama.

.

Akhirnya mereka sampai juga diruang kelas mereka setelah tersesat di lorong pipa yang seperti labirin itu. Sebenarnya Namjoon sudah tau keadaan sistem pipa di kastil ini tapi lagi-lagi member paling rusuh dari kamar mereka, Taehyung, Sehun, dan Jungkook malah berkeliling ria tanpa memperdulikan Namjoon.

" Melelahkan! Sekolah ini seperti labirin saja" Celetuk V ketika mereka ber enam telah memilih tempat duduk, mereka duduk bersama disalah satu meja disana (mejanya yang panjang kaya di Harry Potter).

" YA! Seharusnya kalian mendengarkanku ketika aku berbicara!" Omel Namjoon pada mereka namun hanya dibalas oleh cengiran dari mereka semua. Tidak lama kemudian muncul seekor kelelawar dengan sayap yang paling besar dan mereka semua langsung tau kalau itu adalah Lord J-Hope.

Dan benar, itu memang J-Hope, ia mengenakan Jaket warna hitam dan juga celana cardinal hitam ditambah lagi dengan rambut hitam Jabrik yang membuatnya semakin terlihat... ermm... Charming.

" Selamat Pagi semua!"

" Pagi!"

" aku akan memperkenalkan namaku disini, yah meskipun aku yakin kalian mengetahui namaku karena aku ini terkenal" Ucap Jhope sambil berpose saat mengucapkan "Terkenal" membuat beberapa murid yeoja berteriak histeris dan yang lainnya sweatdropped atau bahkan ada yang diam-diam berblushing ria, Ya itulah yang terjadi pada V dan Jungkook, entah kenapa pipi mereka memanas ketika melihat Jhope yang menurut mereka sangat keren itu.

" Perkenalkan Nama saya J-Hope, kalian bisa menambahkan Lord kenama saya berhubung saya dan beberapa dewan guru tidak menyukai embel 'Sonsaengnim'." Ucapnya memperkenalkan dirinya dihadapan murid-murid dengan formal, sedetik kemudian ia menuliskan sesuatu di papan tulis yan gada disitu. Ia menuliskan 'Vampiric Vigor'.

" Saya yang akan mengajarkan 'Vampiric Vigor', Yaitu disini kalian akan mempelajari tentang apa itu 'Vampire', kekuatan apa saja yang kita miliki dan cara 'mengendalikan' kekuatan itu." Jelasnya pada 'murid-murid' yang memperhatikannya, entah itu serius memperhatikan penjelasannya atau memperhatikan wajahnya. Bahkan tidak sedikit diantara 'mereka' yang memikirkan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh seperti

' Tampan... Eh!? Apa yang aku pikirkan! Aku tidak boleh memikirkan itu, aku sedang belajar! Lagi pula dia itukan guru ku! Tapi dia memang keren sih~~ hihihi"

Atau ada juga yang berpikir

'*blank*blank*blank'(!?)

Oke Author nyerah dengan pemikiran Vampire Absurd yang satu ini... kita biarkan sajalah dia. Back to the story.

" Tapi untuk hari ini saya tidak akan mengajarkan kalian karena kita kehadiran tamu istimewa yang akan memberikan pengarahan." Jhope kemudian memberikan tanda silahkan masuk entah kepada siapa. Tiba-tiba sesosok kelelawar putih masuk keruangan itu dan berhenti di depan kelas disebelah Jhope sebelum berubah menjadi sesosok gadis muda berambut putih dengan warna mata semerah darah.

" Selamat datang dikelasku Lady Sierra" Jhope kemudian membungkuk dan mempersilahkan Lady Sierra untuk berbicara.

" Terima kasih" Sierra melangkahkan kakinya kedepan

" Baiklah, Aku disini untuk memberitahukan pengarahan kepada kalian. Yang pertama kalian pasti sudah mendapatkan box semalam, box itu berisi perlengkapan yang diperlukan selama sekolah dan yang paling penting buku peraturan, pastikan kalian mematuhinya. Yang kedua Kalian bisa memanfaatkan fasilitas sekolah ini dengan baik, fasilitas disekolah ini terbagi dua, fasilitas dewan guru dan juga fasilitas sekolah. Kalian harus mendapatkan izin dari dewan guru yang bersangkutan untuk fasilitas dewan guru dan tapi tidak untuk fasilitas sekolah, kalian bisa menggunakannya sesuka hati selama tidak melanggar peraturan. Yang ketiga sekolah ini memiliki kafetaria, meskipun kalian tidak akan merasa lapar atau haus disini, kalian dapat membeli beberapa item di kafetaria dengan uang tentu saja. Yang keempat, kalian bisa mendapatkan uang dengan berbagai macam cara, misalnya jika kalian menemukan sesuatu kalian bisa menjualnya ke kafetaria, atau bekerja. Itu saja pemberitahuan dariku. apa ada yang ingin ditanyakan?" Salah seorang murid mengacungkan tangannya.

" Ya apa yang ingin ditanyakan?"

" Apa kami benar-benar harus bekerja?"

" Jika kalian ingin mendapatkan sesuatu, ya kalian harus bekerja" Jawab Sierra dan mendapatkan desahan kecewa dari semua murid

" Pekerjaan seperti apa yang harus kami lakukan?" Lanjut murid itu

" Banyak, akan ada event yang selalu memiliki hadiah, setiap kontribusi kalian untuk sekolah akan selalu dihargai, dan bahkan kalian bisa melakukan tugas tambahan dari para dewan untuk mendapatkan bayaran" Jawaban Sierra cukup memuaskan murid itu walaupun tidak bisa menghilangkan desahan kecewa dari mereka.

" Ada lagi?" Baekhyung mengacungkan tangannya. " Bagaimana kami bisa tidak merasa lapar atau haus?" Sierra tersenyum kemudian mengcungkan tangannya keatas dan muncullah Lambang Blue Moon Rune. " Blue Moon Rune, ini adalah Rune para Vampire, salah satu kekuatan rune ini adalah menghilangkan rasa haus kalian, meskipun itu tidak akan membuat kalian memenuhi 'nutrisi' yang kalian dapat dari darah. Dan memperpanjang kehidupan kalian"

" Nutrisi apa?" Tanya Baekhyun

" Aku bukanlah orang yang tepat untuk menjelaskan hal itu" Baekhyun hanya bisa mendesah tidak puas karena jawaban Sierra. "Ada Lagi?" Seorang murid kembali mengacungkan tangannya, kali ini adalah Chanyeol.

" Apa yang anda maksud dengan memperpanjang kehidupan kami? bukankah para Vampire itu tidak immortal?"

" Tidak semua vampire immortal, hanya mereka yang memiliki dan bisa mengendalikan 'kutukan'lah yang immortal. Sementara yang lain, mereka akan menua secara perlahan" Jawab Sierra

" Ada yang lain?"

Hening... merasa tidak ada yang akan bertanya lagi, Sierra kembali membuka mulut

" Baiklah jika tidak ada yang bertanya aku rasa akan aku akhiri saja, kalian bisa bertanya ke dewan guru atau ke kesiswaan jika ada hal yang kalian tidak mengerti. Terima kasih" Sierra langsung berubah ke Bat Form dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

" Baiklah, karena pemberitahuannya sudah selesai, kita akan sedikit bersantai kali ini" Ucap Jhope setelah Sierra pergi dan mendapatkan sorakan gembira dari para murid.

.

Setelah jam pelajaran Jhope berakhir, mereka harus langsung pergi ke Kelas History, karena jam untuk pelajaran Jhope dan History itu berdekatan. Untung saja history, Vampiric Vigor, Arts of Magic, dan Rune Mastery berada di lantai yang sama. Ketika mereka membuka pintu, mereka menemukan sudaha ada seseorang yang sedang berdiri di hadapan meja yang ada didepan. Kali ini pria tampan yang memakai T-Shirt hijau dengan lapisan Jaket yang terbuka dan celana Jeans, dia bahkan berpakaian lebih santai dari Jhope untuk ukuran guru, pria itu membalikkan badanya untuk melihat siapa yang memasuki ruangannya

" Selamat datang! Kalian cepat sekali! Padahal aku berharap kalian tidak akan hadir! ^_^" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum sedangkan orang yang diajaknya bicara hanya ber sweatdropped ria -_-".

" Baiklah silahkan duduk! Aku akan memperkenalkan diriku" Para muridpun duduk di bangkunya masing-masing dan seperti tadi, Namjoon dan kawan-kawan duduk bersama.

" Perkenalkan namaku Daehyung, aku adalah guru sejarah kalian selama kalian berada disini. Yah walaupun sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan sejarah, jangankan mengajar, tertarik menjadi gurupun tidak." Kata-kata Daehyun itu benar-benar membuat para murid yang sudah sweatdropped menjadi semakin down-_-.

" YA! Kalau begitu kenapa anda ada disini!?" Tao mulai angkat bicara, ia heran kenapa bisa ada guru seperti ini didunia. Ckck Tao... Dunia itu keras...

" Karena aku memiliki sesuatu yang paling penting dari seorang guru sejarah" Jawab Daehyun serius

" Sesuatu yang paling penting?" Ucap Tao bingung begitu juga dengan murid lainnya

" Waktu." Ucap Daehyun

" Waktu?"

" Aku adalah vampire keenam, bisa bayangkan berapa umurku sekarang?"

" WOW..." Seluruh murid yang ada disana kagum dengan Daehyun

" Apa anda immortal?" Tanya Jongin yang juga ada disitu

" Tidak, aku tidak immortal, Aku menua. Meskipun tidak terlihat, tapi aku dapat merasakannya." Jelas Daehyun sambil meraba pipinya

" Baiklah pelajaran pertama kita adalah '27 True Runes', Sebelumnya apa ada yang tau apa itu 27 True Runes?" Seorang murid mengacungkan tangannya, " 27 True Runes adalah 27 rune istimewa dan memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa. Bahkan katanya semua rune yang ada didunia ini berasal dari Rune itu".

" Tepat sekali! Siapa namamu" Daehyung menghampiri murid yang menjawab pertanyaan Daehyung tadi

" Jungkook imnida" Jawab murid itu.

" Oh.. Kau murid yang berasal dari Crystal Valley itu?" Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya

" Pantas saja! Semua dewan guru sangat mengharapkan kemampuanmu itu!" Ucap Daehyun sambil mengelus kepala Jungkook

" Baiklah! Kau bacakan aku sajak 27 Runes" Daehyung menghampiri Jongin yang sedang melamun, membuka buku Jongin dan setelah sampai dihalaman yang benar ia menyerahkan buku itu pada Jongin

" Ini" Jongin menerimanya, kemudian ia berdiri dan membacakan sajak 27 Runes.

.

_In The Beggining, there was nothing except a Darkness.  
Then that Darkness shed a Tear  
__From that "tear," the brothers Sword and Shield were born.  
Shield claimed it could defend against any attack.  
Sword claimed it could slice through anything.  
The brothers began a legendary battle.  
At the end, both Sword and Shield shattered.  
Sword became the sky, Shield became the earth, and the sparks from the battle became the stars.  
As for the jewels, they fell to the ground and became the True Runes-The runes that all other runes were born from._

.

" Baiklah, sekarang buatkan aku kesimpulan kalian dari sajak itu, Aku mau pergi dulu~~ " Setelah selesai menucapkan itu Daehyun langsung menghilang dari hadapan mereka. Meningalkan murid-muridnya yang sedanng melongo akibat perbuatan guru yang bahkan tidak pantas disebut guru-_-.

.

Setelah pelajaran History selesai, mereka langsung harus pergi ke ruangan Rune Mastery setelah jam pelajaran ini selesai baru mereka bisa bebas beristirahat dan mereka akan belajar Martial Arts sore nanti. Mereka semua sudah ada diruang Rune Mastery tapi belum masih belum ada guru.

" Membosankan~~" Keluh Jungkook

" Maaf ya jika pelajaranku membosankan bahkan sebelum ini dimulai" Princess Pink mucul secara tiba-tiba dibelakang jungkook.

" Ah.. Ermm.. T-Tidak bukan itu maksudku" Jungkook mencoba menjelaskan tapi Pink tidak menghiraukannya dan malah berkata" Yah aku tau kalau pelajaranku itu membosankan, tapi mau tidak mau kalian harus mengikuti pelajaranku dan menikmatinya" dengan ketus. Jungkook menundukan kepalanya T_T.

" Kami kebosanan karena anda telat, seharusnya kan anda tiba jam 13.05 tapi anda datang jam 13.15." Taehyung berbicara untuk membela Jungkook dan mendapat anggukan setuju dari anak-anak lainnya

" Aku? Telat? Coba lihat kembali jadwal kalian" Tantang Pink, mereka semua melihat ke jadwal mereka dan disana tertera

_Rune Mastery, 13.15_

" Loh? Kok?" Mereka semua memandang jadwal mereka keheranan, dan tidak menyadari seringai tipis di wajah Pink

" Baiklah aku adalah Princess Pink, dan kita akan mempelajari Rune Mastery, yaitu pelajaran untuk memahami, mengendalikan, dan menggunakan kekuatan dari Rune." Jelas Pink

" kalian sudah mempelajari tentang rune kan?"

" Sudah" Jawab mereka bareng

" Kalau begitu langsung kita mulai saja" Pink kemudian mengambil sesuatu di lehernya, sebuah liontin. Pink kemudian membuka penutup liontin itu, namun liontin itu tidak berisi gambar atau hal yang wajar ada diliontin, tapi seperti angkasa yang berada didalam liontin itu. Tiba-tiba bintang-bintang yang ada di liontin itu perlahan-lahan keluar menjadi percikan cahaya, 4 percikan cahaya berhenti disetiap murid. Percikan itu kemudian berubah menjadi Kristal.

" Letakkan tangan kalian masing-masing diatas bola kristal itu secara bergantian" semua murid mengikuti intruksi Pink. Mereka meletakkan tangannya diatas bola kristal secara bergantian. Anehnya ada beberapa bola kristal yang bersinar ketika tangan menyentuhnya.

" Bola kristal yang pertama adalah Element, Jika itu bersinar itu artinya kalian bisa mengendalikan Rune Element dengan baik, semakin kuat sinarnya maka semakin baik kemampuan alami kalian dalam Element. Yang kedua adalah Command rune, Rune yang akan memberikanmu kekuatan untuk mengendalikan sesuatu, rune ini biasanya ditemukan pada hewan buas, yang ketiga adalah Effect Rune, Rune yang memberikan efek kepada tubuh kalian atau sekitar kalian ketika ada di_attach_ ke tubuh kalian." Pink menghirup nafas sebentar

" Dan yang terakhir adalah Special Rune, Rune yang memiliki kekuatan yang sangat spesial, ada banyak yang termasuk kedalam rune ini, misalnya saja Shrike Rune, Rune yang akan memberimu kekuatan untuk menyergap secara alami, ini adalah Rune yang dikembangkan oleh Rokaku Hamlet. Sejauh ini rune yang diketahui dimasukkan kedalam peringkat dari E sampai ke S" Lanjutnya." Siapa yang kristal pertama bersinar?" banyak murid yang mengacung, " yang kedua?" beberapa murid mengacungkan tangannya "Yang ketiga?" Semua murid mengacungkan tanganya "Wow, peningkatan, Yang keempat" Hanya enam orang diruangan itu yang mengacung. " Anak dari saphire dorm? Sesuai dugaan".

Diantara S6 kristal yang bersinar adalah

Sehun 1,3,4

Baekhyun 3,4

Taehyung 2,4

Tao 2,3,4

Namjoon 1,2,3,4

Jungkook 1,2,4

" Rune adalah crest khusus yang memiliki kekuatan istimewa didalamnya, misalnya ketika kalian menempelkan Fire Rune pada diri kalian, Kalian dapat menggunakan kekuatan dari Fire Rune meskipun tanpa sihir. Tapi Rune itu memiliki limit, oleh karena itulah penggabungan antara Magic dan Rune dapat membuat kombinasi yang sangat berguna."

" Rune tidak selamanya berbentuk kristal, terkadang mereka berbentuk lambang, benda, bahkan makhluk hidup. Bentuk mereka akan memperngaruhi kekuatan mereka dan bagaimana bentuk terbaik mereka, itu semua bergantung bagaimana sifat dari rune itu"

Pink kemudian kembali kemejanya dan mengambil kertas kosong yang ada disana dan mulai menyebarkannya

" Aku ingin kalian membuatkan aku List dari Rune yang kalian ketahui dan berikan peringkatnya dan termasuk kedalam apa rune itu. Dan kau antarkan tugasnya keruangan ku" Tunjuknya pada jungkook, setelah it Pink langsung meninggalkan ruangan itu. Kenapa ya guru-guru disini suka sekali meninggalkan murid-muridnya... antahlah author juga tidak tau :'(

.

Disaat yang lain sedang menikmati saat istirahat mereka, sang maknae kita Jungkook harus berkeliling untuk mencari kamar gurunya tercinta, Princess Pink. Tadi ia sudah keruang dewan guru dan ternyata disana sedang diadakan rapat, ditambah lagi Pink tidak ada disana jadilah ia sekarang harus mencari kamarnya Princess Pink di kastil ini. Seluruh kamar guru disini ada didalam kastil dan hanya bisa dimasuki melalui jalur pipa yang ada dikastil. Dan sekarang ia sedang terbang didalam pipa menuju kamar vampir yang telah membuatnya harus membuang banyak waktu istirahatnya disini.

Jungkook sudah sampai dikamarnya Princess Pink. Hanya satu kata. Manis. Itulah kesan kamarnya. Tempat tidur kingsize dengan bedcover berwarna merah dan terbuat kayu mahoni, dan juga taburan kelopak mawar diatasnya ditambah lagi karpet besar yang sangat lembut dibawahnya, disebelahnya terdapat lemari pakaian dan tidak jauh dari situ ada meja hias, dan juga jendela besar yang memenuhi satu sisi dinding diruangan itupun dihiasi tanaman menjalar ditiap kerangkengnya. ia menemukan Princess Pink sedang membelai bunga yang ada dikerangkeng itu, ia ingin memanggilnya namun suaranya tertahan saat melihat airmata mengalir di pipinya.

" Aku ingin kembali... sebentar saja..." isaknya, kemudian pakaian dan rambutnya terbakar oleh api yang muncul entah dari mana. Ia kemudian berputar dengan api yang membakar ditubuhnya seperti sedang menari membuatnya semakin indah, api itu mebakar seluruh pakaian dan rambutnya namun tidak tubuhnya, dan saat api itu membakar pakaian jin, bekas yang terbakar berubah menjadi pakaian lain begitu pula dengan rambutnya.

Kini ia berbah menjadi seorang namja manis dengan rambut bersurai merah panjang untuk ukuran laki-laki berponi, mengenakan tuxedo berwarna pink dengan kemeja dalam putih dan juga dasi kupu-kupu pink ditambah dengan mawar merah disaku kirinya. Ia berhenti berputar dan matanya langsung membulat ketika melihat Jungkook sedang melihatnya. Kertas lang dipegang jungkook sudah berantakan ditanah.

" APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI!" Bentar Pink pada Jungkook yang sedang meliihatnya membuat jungkook ketakutan, Pink kemudian maju sedangakt jungkook mundur perlahan

" A-aku ingin mengantarkan tugas" Ucapnya terbata-bata karena ketakutan, orang yang sedang dihadapinya saat ini terlihat sangat menakutkan.

" KENAPA KAU MASUK TANPA IZIN!? KAU SEHARUSNYA MEMBUNYIKAN BEL" Pink yang masih dalam mode emosi kembali membentak Jungkook

" A-aku tidak tau kalau ada bel..."

" KENAPA TIDAK MELIHAT TERLEBIH DAHULU SEBELUM MASUK!" Pink mendorong tubuh Jungkook kedinding dan memerangkapnya di antara tangannya.

" Ah~~ Aku tau, kau pasti ingin mengintipku yang seorang wanita kan!? Dasar mesum" Ucap Pink sinis pada Jungkook sambil menekankan kata 'Princess'.

" Tapi sekarang anda bukan wanita" Balas Jungkook yang mulai mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan itu malah memperburuk mood Pink

" Bagaimana kau bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu? Dan bagaimana kau bisa memiliki keberanian untuk mengakui niat busukmu itu?" Bisik Pink tepat di Telinga Jungkook diiringi helaan nafas Pink membuat Jungkook merinding

" Kau seharusnya ketakutan sekarang, karena kau memiliki wajah yang cukup manis untuk ukuran namja, dan aku tidak tau apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu" Pink mulai menjilati telinga Jungkook membuat sang empunya telinga mengerang.

" Princess Pink"

Sebuah suara dari belakang Pink mengagetkan mereka, Pink mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat siapa itu, dan ternyata Itu adalah Lady Anggun. Pink langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan mengelap bibirnya.

" Ada apa?" Tanyanya

" Kau dipanggil keruangan." Jawabnya yeoja berjubah itu tenang.

" aku akan segera kesana" Ucapnya kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jungkook.

" Pergi dari ruangan ini sekarang dan jangan ceritakan hal ini pada siapapun atau kau akan mengetahui akibatnya" Ancamnya pada jungkook dan dibalas oleh anggukan. Jungkook langsung meninggalkan ruangan itu.

" Pastikan kau merapikan penampilanmu sebelum kesana" ucap lady Anggun sebelum diselimuti oleh lingkaran cahaya dan menghilang, meninggalkan Pink yang sedang menatapnya kesal.

" Ck"

.

Anak-anak S6 sedang berjalan menuju Area Field tepatnya Training Court, disanalah Martial Arts mereka akan dimulai. Selama perjalanan Jungkook terus saja diam dengan wajah yang suram, sebenarnya teman-temannya mengetahui itu tapi saat ditanya, yang ditanya hanya menjawab.

"Tidak ada apa-apa hyung"

Begitu, dan itu sebenanya membuat mereka khawatir, tapi mereka juga tau kalau Jungkook membutuhkan waktu untuk sendirian. Sementara Namjoon sedang memikirkan orang yang telah membuat Jungkook seperti ini, benar-benar kisah cinta yang rumit #plak.

Akhirnya mereka sampai disebuah lapangan dengan tanda 'Training Court' dan sudah ada gerombolan murid yang sedang menunggu guru mereka, Taehyung dkk pun ikut bergabung dengan mereka. Sesaat setelah mereka bergabung, seorang namja muncul entah dari mana bersama dengan seseorang yang Baekhyun merasa familiar dengan orang itu dan sudah ada didepan mereka.

" Pehatian!" Mereka semua mengalihkan perhatian pada namja dengan rambut putih jabrik itu

" Perkenalkan namaku G-Dragon, kalian bisa memanggilku Lord GD." Ucapnya memperkenalkan dirinya.

" Aku akan mengajarkan kalian Martial arts yaitu tekhnik bela diri untuk melawan musuh dengan kekuatan. Baiklah langsung saja aku ingin mengetes cara berkelahi beberapa dari kalian. Kris kemari" Namja berambut pirang yang ada disebelah GD maju kehadapan mereka.

" Sekarang aku akan menarik beberapa dari kalian. Kau mata panda, dan orang disebelahmu, Jongin dan Chanyeol dan juga kau." GD menunjuk Tao dan Jungkook untuk maju kedepan dan itu membuat seluruh S6 memasang tampang horror.

" Bagaimana ini, Jungkook kan sedang tidak enak badan!" Kata Tao yang khawatir sementara yang ditanya hanya tersenyum paksa" Tidak apa-apa kok hyung, aku akan berusaha" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum."Tidak bisa, seseorang harus menggantikannya" Kata Baekhyun dan dianggukan oleh yang lain. " Benar seseorang harus menggangtikannya, tapi siapa?" Dan kali ini author yakin Sehun akan menyesal karena telah megucapkan hal itu karena setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Sehun bisa melihat mereka semua melihatnya dengan tatapan maju-atau-mati.

" M-Mwo!? Aku tidak mau!" Ucap Sehun yang mengerti tatapan teman-temannya. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun mendesah kesal

" Tao" Baekhyun memberikan kode paada tao melalui gerakan kepalanya, Tao yang mengerti hal itu langsung melempar tubuh Sehun yang sedang tidak siaga ketengah lapangan dan itu membuat semua murid disana tertawa, Tao pun menyusul ke tengah lapangan.

" Sedang apa kau disini" Tanya GD pada sehun yang masih tersungkur ditanah.

" Ak-"

" Dia akan menggantika namja yang anda tunjuk tadi karena namja itu sedang sakit" Belum sempat Sehun menjawab, Tao sudah memotong perkataannya dan itu membuat Sehun menatap Tao sebal dan Tao membalasnya dengan cengiran yang membuat Sehun tidak bisa marah lebih lama lagi pada Tao.

" Baiklah sebutkan nama kalian" Perintah GD

" Yugyeom imnida"

" Sehun imnida"

" Tao imnida"

" Chanyeol imnida"

" Jongin imnida"

" Baiklah aku akan menjelaskan peraturannya, buat lawan kalian keluar dari lingkaran ini maka dia akan kalah, yang bisa berdiri sendiri sampai akhir adalah pemenangnya. " GD memberikan ancang-ancang

" Pertandingan dimulai!"

.

" Hyaah" Chanyeol langsung berlari menyerang kris disusul oleh Yugyeom tapi mereka berdua dengan mudah dijatuhkan dan dilempar keluar lingkaran oleh Kris. Tidak ada yang menyerang Kris lagi setelah itu

" Tidak ada yang mau menyerang? Kalau begitu ini giliranku" Kris langsung berlari dengan cepat dan dengan mudah melempar Jongin yang sedang tidak siaga. Setelah melempar Jongin ia langsung berlari kearah Sehun. Ketika ia hampir menyentuh Sehun, Kris tidak menyadari Tao ada dibelakangnya dan langsung menendang perut Kris dengan sekuat tenaga setalah itu langsung mengangkat tubuh kris dan melemparkannya dengan cepat.

" Whaah.." Sehun kaget dengan apa yang sedang terjadi didepannya padahal tadi ia sudah bersiap-siap jika tubuhnya harus terlempar dengan tidak elit. Sehun mendesah lega, tapi tidak menyadari pandangan penuh arti dari seringaian penuh arti milik Tao dan GD dan

*BBUGGHH

"AAKKHH" Teriak Sehun yang sudah melayang secara tidak elit ditanah, bedanya kali ini tanpa persiapan.

.

" Selamat Tuan Tao, Kau pemenang dari pertandingan kali ini dan sebagai reward kau dibebas tugaskan selama seminggu" Ucap GD sambil mengangkat tangan Tao.

" YAY!" Tao berteriak kegirangan atas reward yang didapatkannya sementara siswa yang lain hanya mendesah kecewa.

" Fyuh~~" Tao sempat berpose dan mengibaskan poninya membuat dirinya terlihat sangat manis dan memunculkan rona merah dipipi 'beberapa' orang. Ada yang berpikir

'D-dia manis... Ah apa yang aku pikirkan! Aku pasti sudah gila! Aku harus segera kembali ke galaxy(?)'

Atau

'dia manis...*blush tapi tetap tidak menghilangkan fakta kalau dia menyebalkan'

Dan sebagainya

" Baiklah aku akan mengajarkan kalian tentang teknik dasar, siapkan kuda-kuda kalian!"

.

.

Saat ini seluruh siswa dari Dorm saphire saat ini sedang berkumpul di Front garden setelah mereka di'bangunkan' oleh Kepala Dorm mereka, Raisa. Yang setelah memberitahukan itu menghilang entah kemana.

Dari langit muncul 2 ekor kelelawar dan salah satunya berwarna pirang kemerahan. Dua kelelawar itu berubah menjadi Raisa dan Princess Pink.

" Sekarang adalah saatnya event khusus untuk Dorm Saphire!" Ucap Raisa dengan gembira

" Baiklah, Princess Pink akan menjelaskan peraturannya" Pink kemudian maju selangkah.

" Aku sudah menyebarkan banyak Rune disekitar kastil, temukanlah sebanyak yang kalian bisa. Yang mendapatkan paling banyak akan mendapatkan Reward yang istimewa. Sekarang pergilah mencari dan kembali 1 setengah jam lagi, yaitu jam 11.30" Pandangan Pink dan Jungkook sempat bertemu walau hanya sebentar, tapi jungkook bisa merasakan kedinginan yang menusuk ketika mata itu menatapnya.

Raisa dan Princess Pink sudah pergi dari situ, dan Semua murid sudah menyebar kecuali anak S6 yang sedang asik ngerumpi #plak.

" Kita harus mencari kemana? Aku tidak tau rune itu seperti apa!?" Keluh V dan mendapat anggukan dari Sehun dan Baekhyun.

" Rune itu bisa berbentuk lambang, kristal, benda, atau makhluk hidup. Tapi hanya beberapa Rune yang bisa beinkarnasi menjadi benda dan sepertinya cukup berbahaya untuk menyuruh murid mencuri Rune dari binatang buas." Jungkook menjelaskan analisanya

" Jadi yang tersisa tinggal kristal dan lambang ya" Gumam Baekhyun

" Lambang...Lambang... AH iya!" Teriakan Namjoon langsung menarik perhatian dari mereka semua

" Aku ingat kita harus keHanging Garden sekarang!" Katanya langsung berubah menjadi bat form dan diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

.

" Waah... Kau benar, ternyata ada satu disini" Ucap V yang kagum setelah bisa menemukan satu buah lambang aneh yang berbentuk seperti tetesan air pada tiang di hanging garden.

" Ini Water Rune" Jelas Jungkook

" Kemarin aku kemari, tapi aku tidak merasakan energi magis yang sekuat ini, entah kenapa yang sekarang bahkan lebih kuat dari tadi pagi." Jelas Namjoon. Jungkook langsung menutup matanya dan mengadahkan tangannya, Water Rune itu bersinar kemudian ia berpindah dari tiang ketelapak tangan Jungkook dan membentuk Kristal dengan lambang tetesan air didalamnya. " Aku juga merasakannya Namjoon hyung. Sepertinya disini terdapat banyak Rune, ayo kita mencarinya" Semuanya mengangguk dan mulai mencari. Mereka berhasil menemukan 11 Kristal.

" Apa ini sudah semua?" Tanya Baekhyun

" Sepertinya sudah, Aku dan Namjoon Hyung tidak merasakan apa-" Jawab Jungkook terhenti ketika ia merasakan sesuatu tepat dengan suara lolongan serigala.

" apa itu? Perasaan ku tidak enak ayo kita kembali" Ajak namjoon pada temannya karena tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan pendapat buruk

" baiklah" Kata Baekhyun, mereka langsung berjalan kembali menuju front garden.

.

" Baiklah sekarang saatnya penilaian! Dan yang memenangkannya adalah kamar nomor 6!" Teriak Raisa mengumumkan hasil event kali ini.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya ia bersyukur menjadi pesuruhnya Pink untuk seminggu ini karena ia bisa memenangkan event kali ini karena itu, 'sungguh keberuntungan yang menakjubkan' pikirnya. Oh namjoon kalau author jadi kamu author gak akan mengambil kesimpulan secepat itu ;)

" untuk hadiah akan diserahkan oleh Princess Pink" Princess Pink maju kehadapan mereka dan itu membuat Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya.

" Selamat sekarang silahkan memilih hadiah kalian" Kata Pink sambil memegan 4 buah kristal.

Setelah berunding, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk memilih kristal ke4

" Phero Rune huh? Pilihan yang bagus, ini adalh kristal kelas B. Selamat jadi kalian ingin ini di Attach pada siapa?" Tanya Pink selama berbicara Namjoon terus memperhatikan gelagat aneh dari Jungkook dan Pink tapi ia hanya membiarkan itu begitu saja

" Jungkook saja!" Celetuk Taehyung

" Iya benar, Kau sudah berjuang keras tadi untuk mengumpulkan Runenya" Timpal Tao

" Eh tap-"

" Sudah diputuskan! Princess Pink ikatkan rune itu pada Jungkook" Putus Baekhyun final

" Berikan tanganmu" tanpa banyak tanya Jungkook langsung memberikan Tangannya. Pink kemudian memejamkan matanya perlahan kristal itu menghilang dan hanya menyisakan lambangnya kemudian lambang itu bergerak perlahan dan menempel di tangan kiri Jungkook." Selesai. Sekarang silahkan kembali ke kamar kalian!" perintah Pink

.

.

.

Setelah event tadi Princess Pink dan Raisa langsung pergi ke ruang dewan guru yang saat ini sedang mengadakan rapat, sepertinya mereka sedang menghadapi banyak masalah kali ini sampai sering mengadakan rapat.

" Baiklah, karena Pink telah hadir disini kita bisa memulai rapatnya" Ucap Sierra.

" Lady Anggun, Katakan apa yang kau lihat" Anggun kemudian berdiri dari kursinya

" Sepertinya ada bintang-bintang lain yang akan mengganggu ikatan bintang disekitar istana ini. Beberapa memiliki kekuatan yang sangat kuat dan bahkan bisa merusak ikatan antar bintang. Dan yang satunya adalah bintang baru, namun kekuatanya tidak cukup kuat untuk menstabilkan dirinya sendiri." Jelas anggun dengan kata-kata yang susah dimengerti, namun semua yang ada diruangan itu mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh lady anggun, ia sedang membacakan ramalan. Ya ia adalah seorang _Star Seer_.

" Apakah itu ada hubungannya dengan penelitian tentang kejadian yang akhir-akhir ini terjadi? Apakah itu benar-benar 'mereka'?" Tanya Yongguk

" Itu benar, Kau masih belum memberikan hasil penelitianmu Jhope" Tanya Sierra

" Aku sudah melakukan penelitian dan benar kejadian kemarin adalah akibat ulah mereka?" Jhope memberikan berkas kepada Sierra. Seorang dewan guru berdiri.

" Bagaimana mungkin 'mereka' mau sedekat ini dengan kita! Mereka sudah berjanji! Apa kau yakin dengan hasil yang kau bawakan Jung Hoseok!?" Ucap orang itu dan langsung menaikkan darah Jhope kekepalanya. Tanpa pikir panjang Jhope langsung menarik kerah namja itu.

" Jangan pernah memanggil ku dengan nama itu lagi Jongup!" Jhope hendak memukul wajah namja itu tapi langsung dihentikan oleh Raisa dan mereka langsung dipisahkan oleh GD.

" Cukup Jhope!" Bentak Princess Pink pada Jhope, kepalanya sudah benar-benar sakit kali ini, Kenapa ia harus menghadapi banyak masalah

" Jongup! Jhope benar, ini benar-benar mereka" Ucap Pink

" Baga-"

" Aku sudah memastikannya tadi, Aku menemukan jejak mereka sedang menuju kemari tapi aku berhasil menyingkirkan mereka untuk sementara waktu dari kastil" Potong Princess Pink

" Those _Descendant of The Beast!_" Desis namja berdimple, Lay.

" Kalau begitu, apa yang anda ingin kami lakukan, Lady Sierra?" Tanya Raisa

Sedangkan yang ditanya memperlihatkan seringaiannya yang menyeramkan.

.

Ditempat yang sama dihutan

.

" SIALAN! Mereka berhasil mengelabui kita!" Teriak seorang namja kesal sambil memukul pohon yang ada disitu.

" Sabarlah hyung, sekarang lebih baik kita beristirahat terlebih dahulu." Ucap namja lain yang ada dibelakangnya, namja ini meskipun tingginya bisa dibilang pendek, tapi otot nya terlihat kekar. Pria yang ditenangkan hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

" Aku tidak menyangka mereka akan menyadari keberadaan kita" Ucap namja yang lebih tinggi yang sudah kembali tenang

" Iya, kita harus menunggu saat yang tepat. Dan setelah itu kita bisa melakukan rencana kita dan membuktikan pada desa kalau kita tidak bersalah dan bisa kembali hidup didesa" Ucap Namja pendek tadi dengan wajah yang lesu.

" Kembali kedesa ya..." namja tinggi tadi juga ikut menunduk

" Sudahlah ayo kita segera pergi, bisa gawat kalau sampai mereka menemukan kita disini, Bahkan Lightning runeku pun tidak akan cukup kuat untuk melawan mereka" ucap namja tinggi dan mendapat anggukan dari namja pendek.

Dan didalam kegelapan tubuh mereka berubah menjadi makhluk besar dengan bulu dan nafas yang panas. Mereka langsung berlari memasuki hutan lebih dalam

*AAAWWOOOOOOO

.

.

END

.

.

**AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA! YES~YES~YES~**

**Makasih buat para reader yang masih setia dengan FF ini!**

**L udah ngereveal konfliknya kali ini udah L reveal, baik itu yang bagian Love story atau Konflik lainnya. L juga udah nyediain 'space' buat para reader berpikir siapa yang sedang berpikir.. hehehe**

**Oh iya L bakalan ngasih bocoran buat 2 orang tadi, mereka adalah dua anggora dari EXO-M dan BTS dan dicerita mereka adalah salah satu makhluk malam yang berdarah panas. Silahkan ditebak~~ **

**Saatnya balas Review**

**[nam mingyu]: Sama-sama~~ aku juga makasihya udah mau ngebaca FF abal-abal ini TT_TT**

**[ochaken]: oke aku akan memberikan kamu banyak Vhope tapi mungkin di yang ini sedikit kurang banyak, dan sebenernya dichap in iudah ada Taoris kok, itu juga kalo kamu bisa menemukannya**

**[park in]: Tuh udah taukan mereka mau ngapain? Maaf ya kalau akhirnya adegan Rapmn ama Pink sedikit mengecewakan TT^TT. Aku juga bakalan baerusaha buat ngebagusin dibagian yang berantemnya next time, dan soal reward mereka di pertandingany sebelumnya... Kamu penasaran? Sama saya juga #PLAAKK**

**[Arinykyu21]: IYA~~~ Habis sebenernya authornya terlalu kudet, jadi castnya semua minta daari temen kecuali yang BTS,EXO, Raisa,dan Anggun... Author bakalan berusaha biar updatenya cepet ok~~**

**Nah sekian dari L tunggu Chap depannya ya~~ XD**

**Remind to Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

" _Aku sudah memastikannya tadi, Aku menemukan jejak mereka sedang menuju kemari tapi aku berhasil menyingkirkan mereka untuk sementara waktu dari kastil" Potong Princess Pink_

" _Those Descendant of The Beast!" Desis namja berdimple, Lay._

.

.

**Blue Moon Academy**

Author : L (XVLove)

Cast : EXO, BTS, And Other

Pair : Find it by yourself :P #ditendang

Rate : T+++++

Genre : Fantasy, Vampire, Academy, Friendship

**Summary :** _Malam, Saat dimana matahari telah tergantikan oleh langit malam. Saat dimana sinar sang surya telah tergantikan oleh sinar rembulan dan ribuan bintang – bintang di langit. Bagaimanakah kisah para vampire dan makhluk lainnya ini untuk menemukan bintang-bintang lain bersama mereka? Ini adalah kisah mereka, bintang yang bersekolah di Blue Moon Academy_

Warn : Typo, OOC, Yaoi/BL, and a little crossover.

**Author note : HAALOOO! Ketemu lagi sama author yang super ketjeh #plak, L! Oh iya sebenernya ada sedikit yang L lupa tulis, waktu lay bilang "Those descendant of the beast" itu sebenernya "Those descendant of beast rune",L minta maaf atas ketidak nyamanan ini #bow**

**Dan L mau ngasih tau kalau udah nargetin L bakalan berusaha buat update seminggu sekali yaitu tiap hari minggu, soalnya Cuma dihari itu L dapet waktu luang buat nulis, apalagi L udah kelas 3 SMA, otomatis waktu L engga banyak tapi L bakalan ngeusahain biar bisa selalu update~~. Dan Chapter kemarin itu adalah chapter yang entah kenapa L bahagia banget waktu ngeupdatenya, apa karena ada adegan Pink sama Jungkookie ya?, Tapi L sedikit kecewa, soalnya yang baca dan ngeriviewnya berkurang dan semakin dikit T^T #dudukdipojok. Tapi berhubung L juga ngeupload cerita ini ditempat lain, dan reader L disana pada nyemangatin L, L jadi semangat lagi deh! #thanksformyreader. Sekian aja deh author note nya, Langsung aja ya**

**Happy Reading**

**And don't forget to Review**

.

.

_**The Descendant of The Beast Rune**_

.

.

Pagi yang cerah menyinari Blue Moon Academy. Sebuah akademi yang dikhususkan untuk mendidik makhluk malam pemangsa darah, Vampire. Aneh, kenapa makhluk seperti vampire perlu belajar? Itulah yang ada dipikiran Jungkook sekarang. Yah, kalau pelajaran tentang beladiri seperti Rune Mastery, Arts of Magic, Vampire Vigor dan yang lainnya mungkin Jungkook mengerti tapi pelajaran Ekonomi? Geografi? Kimia? Dan yang paling menyebalkan, MATEMATIKA!? Oh ayolah itu adalah mata pelajaran paling menakutkan sepanjang masa. Ia berfikir ditempat ini ia bisa belajar untuk menjadi vampire yang kuat dan mampu menyelamatkan dirinya dari 'mereka', untuk itulah ia melarikan diri ke akademi ini dan meninggalkan tempat yang katanya adalah sekolah paling bagus dan yang paling diminati oleh dunia, Crystal Valley. Itu adalah nama sebuah kota yang juga merangkap sebagai sekolah, khususnya sekolah strategi militer meskipun tidak banyak murid yang berasal dari sana bukanlah seorang strategist perang, namun prinsip dasar strategi adalah pelajaran wajib disana begitu pula dengan ilmu-ilmu seperti matematika dan pelajaran mengerikan(baca: Bagi Jungkook) lainnya. Awalnya ia fikir ia tidak akan bertemu dengan pelajaran itu lagi namun ternyata ia salah. Hari sabtu mereka diperbolehkan memilih pelajaran bebas minimal dua dan ekstrakulikuler maksimal 2, Jungkook belum memutuskan ia akan mnegikuti pelajaran apa saja, tapi untuk ekstrakurikuler sudah jelas ia akan memilih Dance~~~ :3 .

Semenjak tangannya dipasang Phero Rune, ia menjadi sering mendapatkan tatapan aneh dari para yeoja dan namja yang dilewatinya, tidak hanya itu, bahkan dia juga mendapatkan ribuan coklat dan bunga, dan lebih parahnya bahkan ada siswa namja yang tiba-tiba meremas bokongnya dan ketika ditanya dengan gampangnya ia menjawab

"Bokongmu terlihat seksi sekali, itu membuatku ingin memakannya" Kata Namja itu

Jungkook hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala jika mengingat kejadian itu, dan sekarang ia harus lebih berhati-hati lagi ketika berjalan. Apalagi setelah mendengar perkataan Pink padanya tadi pagi saat ia tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya dengan bunga dan coklat ditangannya.

"Wah, kau sepertinya terlihat sangat bersenang-senang dengan Rune itu, tapi lebih baik kau melatih cara mengendalikan rune itu sebelum rune itu menyebabkan masalah besar." Ucap Pink pada Jungkook.

Perkataan Pink benar-benar membuat Jungkook menjadi was-was dengan Rune yang ada ditangannya.

Dan mendaftarkan dirinya untuk memasuki dance club, itulah yang ingin ia lakukan sekarang. Ia berjalan kemading sekolah untuk mencari tahu tentang info tentang dance club dan kegiatan lainnya. Saat ia sedang mencari, tiba-tiba pandangannya berhenti pada sebuah poster bernuansa biru dengan foto seorang gadis berambut biru panjang bergelombang dan poni yang menutupi keningnya disana, matanya yang berwarna abu-abu kebiruan bisa menghipnotis siapa saja dengan kecantikannya.

'Izayoi Miku~~~!' batin Jungkook dengan senang, seperti seorang fanboy yang sedang melihat idolanya atau mungkin memang itulah dia.

Izayoi Miku, seorang penyanyi wanita yang memulai debutnya 6 bulan yang lalu sukses membuat banyak fans diseluruh penjuru negri ini. tidak hanya itu, fansnya bahkan sudah melebihi para penyanyi senior hanya dalam waktu 6 bulan, dan katanya sekarang ia sedang mengadakan konser keliling, dan poster itu mengatakan kalau ia akan mengadakan konser di sebuah kota yang bernama _Casparia _pada hari senin, dan itu berarti 5 hari lagi.

'Itukan tidak jauh dari sini!?' Batin Jungkook makin bahagia namun tiba-tiba saja wajahnya kembali murung.

'Tapi memangnya aku bisa pergi?' Batinnya lagi semakin sedih, ia semakin sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri dan melupakan tentang dance club dan juga dirinya yang sudah telat menuju ke kelasnya.

"Jungkook!" Jungkook kaget dan tersadar dari lamunannya melihat kearah orang yang menyapanya, Baekhyun.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Ayo cepat kekelas sebelum kita terlambat" Tanpa meminta izin Baekhyun langsung menarik Jungkook membawanya kekelas pertama mereka yang kebetulan sama, Language.

.

"Annyeong, perkenalkan namaku adalah Zhang Yixing, tapi kalian bisa memanggilku Lord Lay" Ucap pria berdimple yang sedang duduk diatas batu besar pada murid-muridnya yang sedang duduk di tanah disebuah hutan di area Dungeon. Namjoon mendengarkan ocehan Lay dengan baik.

"Aku akan menjadi guru _Beast Mastery _kalian dan aku lebih suka jika kita praktik langsung dari pada teori, jadi kita pasti akan sering belajar diluar ruangan." Jelas Lord Lay kemudian ia berdiri dan kemudian mengambil sebuah kotak disana. Lay kemudian membuka kotak itu dan keluarlah makhluk seperti kunang-kunang dari sana.

"ini adalah Stingie Fireflies, Kunang-kunang yang sangat beracun tapi juga sangat bermanfaat dan dari tubuh mereka kalian bisa mendapatkan Fireflies Rune" Kunang-kunang itu pun bertebaran dilangit kemudian menyebar memasuki hutan.

"kita akan bermain Find Track, yaitu kalian harus mencari petunjuk dihutan ini dan setelah itu kalian harus menebak apa maksud dari petunjuk itu, Kunang-kunang itu sudah aku sihir agar mereka hanya berhenti pada petunjuk yang telah disiapkan. Jadi berjuanglah!" Kata Lay kemudian berubah menjadi Bat Form dan terbang entah kemana begitu pula dengan para murid yang menyebar untuk mencari petunjuk.

.

Saat ini Baekhyun dan Jungkook tengah berada dikelas Language yang gurunya adalah Raisa. Mereka sudah hampir selesai dan sekarang tinggal membereskan barang-barang mereka

"Baiklah, aku akan memberikan tugas sebagai hadiah kepada kalian!" Raisa membagikan bahan tugas mereka

"Artikan tulisan yang ada difoto itu kemudian berikan pendapat kalian tentang apa yang ditulis disitu" Ucapnya sambil memperlihatkan tulisan yang ada difoto itu.

" Kelas selesai, silahkan kalian bubar~~"

.

.

Disuatu tempat dihutan yang ada didekat BMA, terlihat 2 orang namja tengah duduk dengan frustasi.

"YAAA! Kenapa kita tidak bisa menembus barier nya! Bahkan kekuatan penuh Runeku pun tidak bisa merusak sedikitpun barier itu! Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi!" Teriak salah seorang namja dengan nada tinggi yang memekakkan telinga dan membuat namja pendek namun berotot disebelahnya menutup telinga

"YA! Chen-hyung! Kalau kau terus berteriak tidak akan membuat kita bisa menembus barier mereka tapi hanya akan membuat mereka tahu keberadaan kita!" Ucap Namja pendek itu dengan kesal kepada Namja yang bernama Chen. Chen yang tidak mau kalah malah membuat pertengakaran diantara mereka.

Tiba-tiba saja mereka berhenti bertengkar ketika mendengarkan suara langkah kaki yang mendekat kearah mereka, Mereka langsung melihat kearah sumber suara dengan posisi siaga. Mata mereka membulat ketika melihat siapa yang mendatangi mereka.

"Taeyang..." Desis Jimin

"Hai, Bagaimana kabar kalian?" Tanya Namja bernama Taeyang itu

"Seperti yang kau lihat Taeyang-sshi, kami berusaha untuk membuktikan kalau kami tidak bersalah jadi kami bisa kembali kedesa" Jawab Chen dengan lesu

"Lalu kenapa Taeyang-sshi ada disini?" Tanya Jimin yang merasa aneh dengan kehadiran Taeyang

"Aku akan membantu kalian untuk membuktikan bahwa kalian itu tidak bersalah." Jawab Taeyang

"Benarkah? Tapi kenapa? Bukankah semua sudah memutuskan kalau kami bersalah jadi kami harus meninggalkan desa dan anda, salah satu dari Great Chief, seharusnya dilarang membantu pengkhianat seperti kami" Cicit Chen dengan panjang namun Taeyang hanya tersenyum dan berkata "Tapi kalian bukan pengkhianat kan? Itulah kenapa kalian terus berusaha, iya kan?" Perkataan Taeyang sukses membuat Jimin dan Chen kehabisan kata-kata dan menyisakan kesunyian.

"Jadi apa rencana kalian?" Tanya Taeyang memecah kesunyian diantara mereka

"Kami sudah mencoba memasuki kastil mereka tapi barier yang dipasang disana terlalu kuat, bahkan Lightning Rune ku pun tidak mampu merusaknya" Jelas Chen

"Aku mengerti, lebih baik sekarang kita lihat dulu seperti apa bariernya" Ucap Taeyang, mereka kemudian pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

Kabut, itulah cuaca sekolah ini, tidak pernah cerah meskipun beberapa kali sering hujan, namun kabut ini tidak pernah hilang. Seolah-olah melindungi mereka dari sinar matahari yang siap membunuh mereka ketika mereka keluar, tapi meskipun dipenuhi oleh kabut suasana di sekolah ini tetap indah dengan baik itu dengan interiornya atau pun kesan yang dibawa saat melihat sekolah ini. Bagi Jungkook yang tidak pernah melihat matahari dan hanya berhadapan dengan dunia malam karena appanya melarang dia untuk keluar pada siang hari. Suasana cerah seperti ini adalah hal yang langka baginya.

Sekarang ia dan Sehun sedang menikmati pemandangan disekitar Moon Fountain, dan tempat ini seperti taman lain disekolah ini bedanya adalah taman ini memiliki air macur yang sangat indah, dan bahkan di sisi Fountain ini terdapat gambar yang terbuat dari kristal yang akan bersinar sesuai dengan siklus bulan.

"Nanti malam adalah bulan sabit terakhir ya" Ucap Sehun saat melihat gambar kristal berbentuk bulan sabit terakhir bersinar redup dan dibalas oleh anggukan oleh Jungkook.

"aku pernah mendengar kalau pancuran ini akan bersinar pada saat bulan purnama dan menggelap disaat bulan baru, aku jadi penasaran pasti indah sekali jika melihatnya bersinar." Ucap Jungkook sambil mencelupkan tangannya kedalam air Fountain itu, setelah mengatakan itu ia langsung mendapatkan pelukan dari Sehun "Ayo kita pergi kesini bersama saat bulan purnama! Aku ada janji dengan Baekhyun sih tapi kalau kau mau pergi kesini bersama aku akan menemanimu!" Jungkook hanya mengernyit heran melihat tingkah laku Sehun yang menurutnya aneh. Jungkook mulai bergidik ngeri ketika menyadari kekuatan runenya sangat mengerikan bahkan bisa membuat Brother Complex seperti Sehun lebih mementingkan dirinya dari Baekhyun. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu terhadap Runenya, Jungkook memejamkan matanya kemudian mengatur nafasnya.

'O Phero Rune, The Rune of attractiveness, please Let go my Attractiveness and give them their sanity back'

Jungkook terus menggumamkan kata-kata itu dalam hatinya sambil terus memejamkan matanya sampai tiba-tiba Sehun melepaskan pelukannya.

" Ahh.. Maaf aku tidak tau kenapa malah jadi memelukmu" Ucap Sehun sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, Salting.

"Tidak apa Hyung" Balas Jungkook sambil tersenyum membuat muka Sehun memerah melihat senyuman Jungkook.

"Aku mendapatkan banyak tugas hari ini! Harus mencari Gemstone dan juga mengartikan Phrasa ini!" Ucap Jungkook sambil memperhatikan foto yang ada ditangannya

"Apa itu?" Tanya Sehun yang tertarik dengan benda yang dipegang Jungkook

"Disana tertulis

_Oh The Rune of The Beast, Hear my plea as your relatives_

_With my soul that attached in this weak body, I beg you to Embed the rage to our blood_

_Burn ourBody with High Temprature, and fill our sanity with aspect of the creature of the rage._" Jungkook menyebutkan arti dari tulisan itu

" Waah kau hebat sekali! Aku saja tidak mengerti apa artinya ini!" Ucap Sehun yang kagum pada Jungkook yang bisa mengartikan tulisan aneh yang ada dalam foto ini

"Di Crystal Valley, kami wajib mempelajari tentang tulisan Ancient Rune, Jadi aku sedikit mengerti apa isinya" Jelas jungkook dan mendapat anggukan dari Sehun

"Hyung, apa hyung tau tempat untuk mencari gemstone disekolah ini? Aku benar-benar bingung dimana aku bisa mendapatkannya!?" Teriak Jungkook frustasi

"Iya aku juga belum menemukan tempat untuk mencarinya, tugas dari guru Art of Magic benar-benar merepotkan!" Sehun menjambak rambutnya frustasi sementara Jungkook disebelahnya menghela nafas berat

" Gemstone...Gemstone..Gemstone..." Gumam Sehun dengan mata terpejam berusaha untuk mengingat sesuatu.

"AHA!" Sehun tiba-tiba berdiri membuat Jungkook kaget dan ikut berdiri dan menatapnya dengan tatapan -Kenapa-.

"Aku ingat beberapa hari yang lalu aku mendengar Lady Anggun bilang kalau disekitar Magician Tower terdapat banyak Gemstone bertebaran yang tiba-tiba muncul dan itu mengganggunya." Ucap Sehun yang mengerti maksud tatapan Jungkook tadi yang sekarang tatapannya sudah berganti dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"T-Tapi Magician Tower itu dilarang untuk dimasuki oleh siswa" Ucap Jungkook yang ragu dengan keputusan Sehun.

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa selama kita bisa masuk dan kembali tanpa diketahui, lagipula kita kesana untuk membantu Lady Anggun membersihkan Gemstone yang mengganggunya" Jungkook hanya bisa memasang wajah speechless ketika mendengar tuturan dari Hyungnya yang satu ini. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Jungkook, Sehun langsung menarik tangannya pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

"Jadi ini bariernya" Ucap Taeyang ketika mereka sampai ditempat Barier tersebut , Chen dan Jimin menganggukan kepalanya.

"ini mungkin terlihat seperti kabut biasa tapi..." Chen kemudian mengambil langkah kedepan kemudian mengacungkan tangannya, dan muncul lambang berbentuk petir.

"Lightning Rune, berkahilah aku dengan Kilat listrikmu dan hancurkan dinding besar yang menghalangi jalan ku!"

Dari tubuh Chen memancar aliran listrik dan ketika Chen mengacungkan Jarinya kearah Kabut didepannya, Listrik tersebut langsung melesat masuk kedalam kabut tersebut. Tidak lama setelah listrik tersebut masuk, tiba-tiba dari dalam kabut tersebut memancarkan cahaya.

"Menghindar!" Teriak Jimin yang melihat Listrik Chen kembali dan menyerang mereka.

***DDUAAARRR**

Batang pohon yang ada di belakang mereka hangus terbakar dan membuat pohon itu tumbang.

"Kami tidak bisa menembus kabut ini! Kami sudah berusaha, mulai dari melewatinya bahkan menyerangnya dengan Lightning Rune ku, tapi tetap saja semua yang memasukinya kembali lagi." Jelas Chen pada Taeyang, Taeyang tidak merepon penjelasan Chen malah mendekati Kabut tersebut.

"Jangan menyerang kabutnya, Karena kabut ini hanyalah sebuah fatamorgana yang digunakan untuk menutupi tubuh barier yang asli." Taeyang kemudian mengadahkan tangannya kelangit dan kepalanya kemudian bersinar dan dari sana keluar sebuah lambang berbentuk bola yang sedang beresonansi. Lambang tersebut kemudian berpindah ketadahan Taeyang.

"Howling Rune, Hancurkanlah barier ini dan bukakanlah aku jalan!" Lambang Howling Rune bersinar dengan terang dan seketika Kabut yang menghalangi mereka berkurang.

"Dengan begini kita bisa masuk, AYO!" Tanpa banyak tanya Jimin dan Chen langsung mengikuti langkah Taeyang

.

Taeyang, Jimin dan Chen sudah sampai didepan gerbang utama BMA, mereka berjalan dengan santai disana karena tidak ada satupun penjagaan digerbang utama ini.

"Mereka terlalu sombong dengan kekuatan mereka sampai-sampai tidak menempatkan penjagaan dimanapun, setelah ini mereka akan menyesali kesombongan mereka" Ucap Taeyang dengan sinis sambil melihat gerbang dihadapannya.

"Taeyang-sshi juga tidak boleh sombong terlebih dahulu, barier tadi membuktikan kalau kita tidak boleh meremehkan mereka" Kata Jimin yang langsung mendapat tatapan tidak suka dari Taeyang.

"Beraninya kau mengatakanku sombong! Aku salah satu dari Great Chief di desa kita! Kalian tidak bisa menembus barier itu karena kebodohan kalian sendiri bukan karena kekuatan mereka yang kuat!" Ucap Taeyang emosi dan menyinggung perasaan Jimin dan juga Chen.

"Sudahlah, Kita tidak bisa bertengkar disini! Ini adalah markas musuh." Meskipun ia tersinggung mendengar perkataan Taeyang tapi Chen Tetap melerai Taeyang dan Jimin.

"Mulai sekarang aku yang akan memimpin." Kata Taeyang yang mendapat dengusan dari Jimin namun tidak diindahkan oleh Taeyang.

"Kita tidak bisa sembarangan memilih para Vampire yang akan kita culik, Jadi apa ada diantara kalian yang sempat mencium keberadaan makhluk dengan bau menjijikan itu?" Tanya Taeyang

"Aku sempat mencium vampire tadi, sepertinya berasal dari belakang sekolah ini..."Jimin menarik nafas sejenak

"Tapi baunya sedikit... errr... Aneh...?" Lanjut Jimin, Shen yang mendengar itu menaikan sebelah alisnya kemudian bertanya

"Aneh? Maksudmu?" Jimin hendak menjawab namun perkataannya dipotong oleh Taeyang

"Itu tidak penting! Yang penting sekarang kita ha-" Perkataan Taeyang terhenti, ia terlihat kaget begitu juga dengan Jimin dan Chen. Mereka langsung berlari dan bersembunyi disemak belukar dan pohon yang ada disana

"Apa dia menyadari kita?" Tanya Chen sedikit khawatir. Tiba-tiba saja ada Vampire dibalik gerbang itu, tapi anehnya mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadirannya sebelum ia dibalik gerbang itu.

"Dia juga memiliki bau yang aneh" Gumam Jimin namun tidak dapat didengar oleh yang lainnya.

"Sepertinya tidak, tapi kita harus cepat! Jimin, pergilah ketempat vampire yang aku cium baunya tadi!" Tanpa banyak tanya Jimin langsung berlari meninggalkan Chen dan Taeyang

"Aku akan mengurusi Vampire dibalik gerbang itu, dan Chen aku punya tugas khusus untukmu" Chen hanya mengangguk dan tidak melihat seringai tipis yang terpasang di wajah Taeyang.

.

.

"WAAAAHH!"

Itulah kata yang keluar dari mulut Sehun dan Jungkook ketika melihat bangunan didepan mereka. Sebuah menara yang menjulang tinggi kelangit, bahkan lebih tinggi dari pada menara asrama milik mereka.

"Tinggi sekali aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat puncaknya" Ucap Sehun yang masih terpesona dengan bangunan didepannya ini.

"Iya tinggi sekali" Gumam Jungkook yang juga masih terpesona. Sepertinya mereka berdua telah melupakan tujuan utama mereka ada di Magician Tower ini, Ckckck.

***Cklek**

Mereka bersembunyi dibagian lain menara dengan kecepatan kilat yang mengalahkan kecepatan vampire tercepat sekalipun ketika mendengar suara pintu dihadapan mereka dibuka. Mereka mengintip untuk melihat siapa yang keluar dari menara tersebut dan mereka melihat seseorang dengan jubah bertudung yang mereka yakin itu adalah si misterius Lady Anggun. tapi ia tidak sendiri, Ia bersama dengan seorang namja yang juga mengenakan jubah penyihir dengan rambut berwarna merah dan ia juga membawa Tongkat berwarna putih. Mereka mendekatkan telinga mereka untuk mendengar apa yang sedang dikatakan oleh Lady Anggun pada pria itu. Yah, biar bagaimanapun, meskipun mereka adalah orang kepercayaan Lady Sierra tapi tetap saja mereka adalah penyihir dan bukan Vampire, jadi Sehun harus bersiaga dan berhati-hati pada mereka. (Baca: bilang aja pengen nguping -_-)

"Xiumin, terus perhatikan kegiatan bintang-bintang itu dan catat hal-hal penting seperti yang tela aku instruksikan. Dan jangan gangu para BINTANG yang sedang berkelana diangkasa" Ucap Lady Anggun sambil menekankan pada kata Bintang diakhir sebelum meninggalkan namja bernama Xiumin yang kembali masuk kedalam menara.

"Fyuh.. Tadi hampir saja" Desah Sehun lega ketika kedua orang tadi telah pergi namun ketika ia ingin duduk, ia langsung kembali berdiri karena bokongnya tertusuk sesuatu. " AGHH.. Apa itu!" Sehun menunjuk kearah kristal berbentuk segienam runcing yang telah menusuk bokongnya.

" sepertinya ini Dragon's Bane, Permata ini ada di tingkat A yang langka. Tempat ini benar-benar hebat" Ucap Jungkook kagum kemudian mencabut kristal tersebut dari tanah, untung saja ia memiliki kekuatan vampir, jadi ia bisa mencabutnya dengan mudah.

"Mau langka atau tidak, Lady Anggun benar. Batu-batu itu sangat menganggu!" Ucap Sehun yang masih kesal

"Lihat itu Amethys! Kristal sihir tingkat C!" Ucap Jungkook yang tidak mengubris perkataan Sehun. Tidak mau kesal lama-lama, karena ia tau yang ada tugasnya malah tidak akan selesai jika ia masih kesal, Sehun ikut mencari kristal tadi bersama Jungkook.

"Sepertinya segini sudah cukup bagaimana dengan mu Jungkook?" Ucap Sehun yang mengambil 3 buah permata dan memasukannya kedalam kantung yang sudah mereka siapkan

"Aku juga sudah cukup!" Ucap Jungkook semangat, Ia mengambil sepuluh permata yang satunya terpaksa ia masukan ke kantung lain karena kantung yang dipersiapkannya tidak muat. Sehun yang sweatdropped melihat itu mengembalikan kesadarannya dan berkata "Kalau begitu ayo kita kembali" Dan mendapat anggukan dari Jungkook. Mereka melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Mereka berjalan dengan santai dijalan setapak menuju kesekolah mereka, namun langkah mereka terhenti ketika bau aneh masuk keindra penciuman mereka.

"Bau apa ini!" Ucap Sehun sambil menutup hidungnya begitu pula dengan Jungkook."Hyung lebih baik kita segera pergi, aku punya firasat buruk" Ucap Jungkook, namun belum sempat mereka melangkah pergi dihadapan mereka telah muncul namja pendek namun berotot dan menggunakan topi hitam terbalik, yang sedang berdiri dan menatap mereka tajam.

"Hyung..." Jungkook memasang kuda-kuda dengan ragu, tapi ia merasa kalau mereka akan terlibat pertarungan

"Entah kenapa aku merasa kalau ia bukan manusia.." Desis Sehun

.

Di Back Garden, Terlihat seorang yeoja dengan gaun panjang bernuansa merah-pink sedang menikmati pemandangan yang ada disana sebuah kursi taman dengan meja kecil dihadapannya yang ada disana sambil menyeruput secangkit teh hijau ditangannya. Saat ia sedang menikmati tehnya seorang namja berambut putih datang menghampirinya.

"Aku sudah selesai" Ucap Namjoon kepada Princess Pink yang sedang duduk dengan santai

"Okay" Ucap Princess Pink namun tidak menolah kearah Namjoon dan itu membuatnya sedikit jengkel, sepertinya ia harus extra sabar menghadapi makhluk yang tidak jelas gendernya ini.

"Umm... Bolehkah aku meminta bantuan mu?" Tanya Namjoon dengan ragu, kali ini princess pink menoleh kearahnya dan menepuk tempat kosong disebelahnya mengisyaratkan Namjoon untuk duduk disebelahnya.

"Bantuan apa?" Tanyanya ketika Namjoon sudah duduk disebelahnya. Namjoon kemudian mengeluarkan secarcik kertas yang isinya sebuah gambar lambang berbentuk serigala kepala dua yang menghadap ke dua arah. Pink menerima kertas tersebut dan melihat gambarnya dengan seksama

"Tadi dikelas Aku mendapatkan tugas dari Lord Lay untuk mencari dan mengartikan maksud dari benda-benda yang telah kami temukan." Jelas Namjoon

"Lalu kau berharap aku bisa membantumu mengartikannya dengan satu petunjuk..." Ucap Pink kesal yang tidak habis pikir dengan pikiran Namjoon. Sebenarnya ia ingin Namjoon menjawab ia karena kenyataannya ia memang tahu hanya dengan satu petunjuk. Ckck!

" Maaf, Aku lupa. Tadi aku juga menemukan jejak kaki manusia, setelah itu jejak kaki makhluk aneh seperti anjing tapi lebih besar dan juga bulu binatang ini" Kata Namjoon tanpa memperdulikan pandangan kecewa dari Princess Pink.

"Baiklah aku akan menjelaskannya satu-persatu, yang pertama ini adalah lambang Beast Rune. Salah satu dari 27 True Runes, Runes yang mewakili _animalistic, Rage _dan _Passion_. Rune ini adalah salah satu senjata perang pembentuk pasukan seperti Blue Moon Rune, bedanya adalah jika Blue Moon Rune mengubah mereka menjadi vampire sedangkan Beast Rune mengubah mereka menjadi 'Kerabat' dari Rune ini. Pada Dunan Unification War, Ribuan nyawa telah dikorbankan untuk membangkitkan _The Relatives of Beast Rune_. Lalu bulu itu, itu adalah bulu dari serigala gunung. Untuk jejak kaki manusia, aku rasa itu memang jejak kaki manusia dan jejak kaki seperti anjing tapi aku rasa itu adalah jejak kaki kerabat dekat anjing namun diperbesar." Jelas Pink Panjang lebar sementara namjoon hanya menatap note catatan penting dari apa yang telah Pink bilang dengan bingung

"Apa kau sudah menemukannya?" Tanya Pink yang kembali menyeruput tehnya sampai habis dan meletakan cangkirnya di meja disana.

"Serigala itu kerabat dekatnya anjingkan? Jadi aku rasa itu adalah jejak kaki serigala yang besar, tapi aku masih tidak bisa memikirkan hubungan antara Beast Rune, Jejak manusia dan Jejak serigala yang diperbesar" Ucap Namjoon sambil menggaruk kepalanya sedangkan Pink memutarkan matanya.

" Ck! Kaki manusia lalu kaki serigala itu sudah jelas artinya kalau ia bisa berubah antara Serigala dan manusia, lalu makhluk itu adalah salah satu dari kerabat Beast Rune, Sudah jelas kalau makhluk itu adalah-" Perkataan Pink terhenti ketika hidungnya menangkap sesuatu, Ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi serius begitu pula dengan Namjoon, tidak lama mereka mendengar suara geraman. Serempak, mereka menolehkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara dan mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas, sesosok makhluk besar dengan bentuk serigala namun ia bisa berdiri dan kedua tangannya sempurna dengan 5 jari yang terpisah seperti manusia.

"Werewolves" Desis Princess Pink dan Namjoon bersamaan

.

Taehyung sedang memandang gerbang yang ada didepannya dengan pandangan yang aneh, entah apa tujuannya tidak ada yang mengetahuinya kecuali Tuhan dan Taehyung sendiri. Cukup lama ia memandang gerbang tersebut dalam diam sebelum akhirnya ia berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu dalam diam sambil menunduk.

***BBUUGGHH**

Langkah Taehyung berhenti ketika mendengar suara seperti benda berat jatuh dibelakangnya yang diiringi nafas berat seperti nafas makhluk buas yang telah menemukan mangsanya. Dengan perlahan Taehyung melihat kearah makhluk itu sesosok serigala berwarna hitam gelap dengan mata berwarna kuning yang menatapnya tajam.

"Sial" Gumamnya

Tanpa membuang waktu makhluk itu langsung menerjang Taehyung namun dengan cekatan Taehyugn dapat menghidar dari serangan makhluk itu. Tapi saat ingin menghindar tiba-tiba saja kakinya terpeleset dan itu sukses membuatnya terlempar menabrak dinding benteng disana karena terkena serangan dari werewolves itu. Melihat Taehyung yang tak berdaya di sana, Werewolves itu langsung menerjang Taehyung kembali sementara Taehyung memejamkan matanya menunggu sesuatu yang akan terjadi padanya.

***BUUGGHH**

"Kau Tidak apa?"

Taehyung membuka matanya dan melihat Lord Zelo sedang berdiri dihadapannya, ia melihat kearah makhluk yang terlempar jauh dari mereka mulai bangkit kembali.

"Kau bisa berdiri" Tanya Zelo, Taehyung berusaha menggerakan kakinya namun kakinya terasa terlalu lemas.

"Kau masih Shock ya.. Kalau begitu ya sudah aku akan membereskan makhluk ini sendiri" Ucap Zelo memasang kuda-kuda.

Makhluk itu kembali menyerang Zelo, namun Zelo langsung melempar makhluk itu menjauh dari Taehyung.

Zelo langsung menghajar makhluk itu tanpa ampun, namun makhluk itu bukanlah makhluk yang gampang dilawan, itu terbukti dengan luka besar yang ada dilengan Zelo. Luka itu membuat pukulan Zelo melemah namun ia masih tetap bertarung dengan sengit. Makhluk itu menerjang Zelo tapi ketika Zelo ingin menghindar makhluk itu lebih cepat dari Zelo dan langsung menggunakan cakarnya untuk melempar Zelo.

"AAGHH" Zelo terlempar dan menabrak salah satu pohon disitu sampai pohon itu tumbang. makhluk itu mendatangi Zelo dan berhenti diatas tubuhnya. Bukannya ketakutan, Zelo malah menyeringai melihat makhluk itu mendekatinya.

"Your the reaper in darkness, the one who eat all creature that lost in Dark, I call you here and hunt this creature down!"

Tiba-tiba makhluk itu diterjang oleh makhluk aneh berbentuk panjang seperti ular namun tidak dapat tersentu terlihat seperti bayangan berwarna hitam perkat dengan mulut dan mata yang tersembunyi disana. Makhluk itu terus menabrak tubuh werewolves itu, namun makhluk itu menembus tubuh werewolves itu dan setiap kali tubuh werewolves itu dilewati, setiap kali itu juga werewolve itu berteriak. Zelo mengacungkan tangannya dan membuka sebuah lubang dimensi disebelahnya, Makhluk hitam itu langsung masuk kedalam lubang itu meninggalkan werewolve yang sudah terkapar ditanah terluka parah.

" Sudah selesai." Zelo membalikan badannya untuk mencari Taehyung. Tanpa disadarinya makhluk itu menarik nafas panjang dan bersiap-siap untuk meneriakan sesuatu

***AAAWWWOOOOOUUUU**

Gerakan Zelo langsung terhenti dengan cepat ia menoleh kebelakang namun sudah terlambat makhluk itu sudah berada dibelakangnya dan bersiap memukulnya. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas lambang yang bersinar dikepala makhluk itu.

'Rune itu membuat kecepatan dan kekuatannya meningkat'

***BBUGGH**

Sekali pukulan, Zelo langsung terlempar sangat jauh dan mendarat di dinding benteng sampai membuat dinding itu retak. Dengan cepat Makhluk itu berjalan mendekati Zelo yang sudah tidak berdaya namun ketika ia ingin menyentuh Zelo gerakannya terhenti karena Taehyung tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya dan menatapnya tajam.

.

" Pada hitungan ketiga, langsung berlari!" Ucap Sehun pada Jungkook, mereka memasang ancang-ancang untuk berlari sambil sehun memegang tangan jungkook.

Entah kenapa, jantung Jimin sedikit berdesir tidak suka ketika melihat tangan Sehun memegang tangan Jungkook.

'Ternyata ada dua, dan yang berambut merah itu, baunya aneh...' Batinnya sambil melihat Sehun dan Jungkook secara bergantian.

"aku akan memulai menghitung" bisik Sehun

"TIGA!"

Eh?

Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, ia tidak sadar namun pemandangan disekitarnya terus bergerak,'apa yang terjadi?' pikirnya. Tadi Sehun langsung menarik Jungkook dan menggendongnya ala bridal style dan langsung melewati Jimn dengan cepat. Jimin berdecak kesal melihat itu, entah karena mangsanya melarikan diri atau karena seseorang yang sedang digendong ala bridal.

"Mereka meremehkanku!" Desis Jimin kemudian ia langsung menggeram dan berteriak, tubuhnya perlahan membesar dan ditumbuhi bulu-bulu, tangan dan kakinya juga membesar dan cakar-cakarnya mulai memanjang. Jimin berubah menjadi sosok Werewolve berwarna Biru muda dengan perut dan mulut bawah berwarna putih. Jimin langsung mengejar mereka dengan cepat.

Vampire mungkin memiliki kecepatan yang sangat cepat, tapi untuk vampire pemula seperti Sehun ia pasti tidak bisa berlari seperti vampire-vampire yang sudah senior ditambah lagi ia sedang menggendong Jungkook. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Jimin untuk bisa menyusul Sehun, dan dengan cepat Jimin menggerakan tangannya untuk memukul Sehun dan itu membuat Sehun dan Jungkook terlempar Jauh kedalam hutan.

"Ugghh" Sehun dan Jungkook berusaha bangun setelah terlempar cukup kuat. Jimin sudah muncul didepan mereka dan langsung memukul Jungkook dan Sehun membuat mereka terpisah dan terlempar. Tanpa pikir panjang Jimin langsung berlari kearah Sehun yang sedang terbaring ditanah. Ia langsung memukul Sehun namun dengan cepat Sehun dapat menghindar.

'Jika kena, aku akan mati' Batin Sehun ketika melihat tanah bekas pukulan Jimin yang sudah retak bahkan ada juga bagiannya yang menjadi bubuk.

Tidak membuang waktu, Jimin terus melancarkan serangannya pada Sehun namun Sehun berhasil menghindar dengan cepat, tiba-tiba Sehun teringat akan sesuatu, ia mengambil sebuah botol dari kantongnya. Kemudian ia melemparkan kantong itu tepat kemuka Jimin sampai botol itu pecah dan sukses membuat Jimin langsung mengamuk dan berteriak kencang sambil menutup hidungnya

"GGGGRRRAAAAAHHH" Jimin mengamuk sambil menutup hidungnya dan menandukkan kepalanya ke arah pohon-pohon disana, bahkan ada beberapa pohon yang tumbang.

Tidak membuang waktu Sehun langsung berlari kearah Jungkook.

"Itu adalah Minor Healing potion, aku gagal membuatnya, bukannya dapat menyembuhkan malah membuatnya mengeluarkan bau busuk. Hehehe..." Tawa Sehun tanpa dosa."Ayo kita kabur" Ajak Sehun namun Junkook menahan tangan Sehun dan berkata "Memangnya hyung tau kearah mana? Kalaupun kita bisa kabur mungkin saja makhluk itu membawa temannya" Sehun terdiam mendengar perkataan Jungkook "Terus kita harus bagaimana?" Tanya Sehun bingung

"Aku punya rencana." Jawab Jungkook kemudian membisikkan sesuatu kepada Sehun

.

Jimin yang sudah bisa kembali mencium langsung mencari keberadaan dua vampire yang diincarnya. Tapi mata Jimin tiba-tiba membulat ketika ia menemukan bau yang dicarinya. Bau aneh dari salah satu Vampire tadi.

'Baunya...Berubah...' Batinnya kemudian ia kembali menyesapi bau yang tersebar diudara

'Baunya begitu manis, sangat menarik, dan juga... menggairahkan.' Jimin langsung berlari dengan semangat kearah sumber bau itu kedalam hutan, dan diujung hutan itu ia bisa melihat Vampire yang dicarinya sedang berdiri tegak menatapnya, tatapan itu bukannya menakutkan Jimin tapi malah membuatnya semakin bergairah untuk mendapatkan Vampire itu. Jimin langsung berlari kearah Jungkook namun belum separuh jalan ia melangkah pohon-pohon disekelilingnya meledak dan membuat pohon-pohon itu berjatuhan kearah Jimin. Jimin ingin menghindar tapi bau yang menusuk hidungnya menghilangkan keseimbangan Jimin dan membuatnya tertimpa pohon-pohon itu.

"Kita Berhasil!" Teriak Jungkook bahagia

Sehun muncul dari balik salah satu pohon disana, karena terlalu girang Ia sampai memeluk Jungkook dengan erat.

"Se...ss..saak" Ucap Jungkook dengan susah payah, Sehun akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya pada Jungkook. Mereka tertawa bersama.

***AAAWWWOOOOUUUU**

Lolongan itu sukses mebuat tawa Sehun dan Jungkook berhenti

"Suara itu... dia..." Gumam Jungkook terbata

"Lebih dari satu" Ucap Sehun dan Jungkook bersamaan

***KKRRAAAKK**

***AAAWWOUUU**

Jimin langsung melempar pohon-pohon yang menimpanya kesegala arah , Mereka berdua berusaha berlindung dari pohon-pohon yang melayang kearah mereka. Jimin yang telah terbebas berjalan perlahan kearah Sehun dan Jungkook yang lemas tak berdaya disana Jimin kemudian mengankat dan tubuh Jungkook yang masih mengeluarkan bau yang sangat menggoda baginya. Tapi secara tidak diduga sebuah lingkaran cahaya muncul dan dari lingkaran itu muncul sesosok namja yang Sehun dan Jungkook tahu bernama Xiumin.

"S-syukurlah" reflek sehun mengucapkan itu karena ia merasa lega atas kemunculan Xiumin

"Jangan senang dulu, Karena bagaimanapun aku bukanlah vampire, aku adalah penyihir yang harus kau waspasai!" Ucapan Xiumin bagaikan pisau belati yang langsung menancap kejantungnya Sehun.

"Lagipula aku ditugaskan oleh Lady Anggun untuk membersihkan tempat ini dari para pengganggu yang akan merusak tempat ini" Timpal Xiumin kemudian ia mengacungkan Tongkat berwarna putih yang selalu dibawanya. Dari tangan kirinya muncul lambang True Frost Rune

"True Frost Rune! Show me your strenght! Freeze the water in air and release the rage that is in the Air And MAKE A BLIZZARD!"

Udara disekitar Xiumin berputar dengan cepat dan juga mulai bermunculan salju, dan tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama Badai Saljupun terbentuk.

"WWAAAAAHHH" Teriak Sehun dan Jungkook saat Badai Salju itu menerbangkan.

.

"Menyingkirlah!" Perintah Princess Pink pada Namjoon, setelah mengatakan itu tubuh dan juga sekeliling Pink terbakar oleh api. Pink kemudian mengacungkan jarinya pada werewolve yang ada didepannya api yang ada disekitarnya kemudian berkumpul keujung jari Pink dan membentuk sebuah bola api yang langsung ditembakkan kearah makhluk itu. Chen dapat menghindari bola tersebut tapi Pin tidak menembakannya sekali namun Pink terus menembakkannya kearah Chen.

Setelah menemukan kesempatan Chen langsung mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas

"GGRRAAAAHHHH!"

Tiba-tiba saja dari langit diatas Pink muncul petir yang langsung menyambar Pink dengan kuat. Namun yang tersambar masih berdiri dengan tegak seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dan hanya dengan satu gerakan tangan, petir yang menyambar Pink langsung menghilang.

"Sepertinya aku harus mengakhiri ini!" Rambut dan Pakaian Princess Pink terbakar oleh api dan perlahan-lahan merubah dirinya menjadi ssosok namja dengan Tuxedo Hitam dan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna Hitam dan juga sebuah pedang. Namjoon yang melihat itu membulatkan matanya namun keadaan sekarang ini tidak memungkinkannya untuk bertanya.

"I will Show you no mercy!" Ucap Pink kemudian mengacungkan pedangnya pada Chen tiba-tiba saja aura disana berubah menjadi mencekam. Dari kaki Chen muncul tanaman menjalar mengelilnginya, tanaman itu kemudian mengeluarkan kuncup bunga mawar yang perlahan-lahan mekar. Dan bunga itu bersinar dengan terang dan bunga-bunga itu memunculkan api dan membakar area disekitar sana yang apinya bahkan menjulang sampai kelangit. Chen yang berada dalam lingkaran api itu langsung tumbang tapi karena kulir werewolve itu kuat, Chen hanya mengalami luka dalam.

"Selesai" Ucap Pink, namun tiba-tiba saja ekspresinya berubah.

"Mereka...Lebih dari satu.. Dua... tidak, Tiga..." Ucap Pink tidak jelas, Namjoon membulatkan matanya ketika ia dapat mencium bau tidak enak dari para werewolve di tiga tempat yang berbeda.

***AAWWWOOOOUUU**

Pink langsung mengacungkan pedangnya kembali, ia hendak merapalkan mantra namun ia kalah cepat dengan Chen yang sudah mengangkat kedua tangannya, dan dari langit, muncul petir yang menyambar Chen membuat ledakan yang besar dan dengan terpaksa Princess Pink dan Namjoon menutup mata mereka untuk menghindari cahaya petir yang menyakitkan. Namun ketika mereka kembali membuka matanya, mereka sudah tidak melihat Chen disana lagi.

"Sial! Dia kabur!" Ucap Princess Pink kesal, Namjoon mengelus punggung Pink untuk menenangkannya dan memang Pink tenang dengan elusan Namjoon, namun sedetik kemudian Pink langsung menepis tangan Namjoon dengan pipi yang sudah memerah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Ucap Princess Pink speechless dan overreacting

"Maaf..." Ucap Namjoon sambil menunduk

"Sudahlah... Kau, cari dewan guru yang ada disekitar sini dan laporkan hal ini! Aku merasakan sihir dari seseorang yang menyebalkan tadi!" Ucap Princess Pink yang kemudian berubah menjadi kelelawar meninggalkan Namjoon.

.

.

Princess Pink sampai dijalan setapak menuju Magician Tower namun ia menemukan keganjilan karena jalan ini tiba-tiba saja bersalju, dan juga pohon-pohon disekitar tempat ini tumbang. Ia melihat kesekeliling mencari sesuatu namun nihil, ia tidak dapat menemukan sedetik kemudian ia menggeram kesal. Ia kemudian mengacungkan tangannya dan memunculkan api berbentuk naga besar yang berkeliling untuk melelehkan timbunan salju disana. Pink terus melihat dengan seksama sampai ia menemukan seonggok(?) tubuh yang sedang tergeletak disalah satu pohon dan timbunan salju. Ia kemudian mendatangi sosok itu dan membalikan tubuh makhluk itu melihat sosok yang ia kenal bernama sehun memejamkan matanya

'Pingsan?' Pikirnya namun pemikirannya itu langsung dimentahkan oleh suara yang dikeluarkan Sehun

"ZZzzZZ..."

***TWITCH**

"CUKUP SUDAH! BANGUN KAU!" Tanpa ampun Princess Pink langsung menendang Sehun membabi buta yang membuatnya mau tak mau terbangun dari tidur indahnya.

"YA! Hentikan! Sakit tau!" Ucap Sehun yang sudah sadar sepenuhnya.

"Bagus kalau kau sudah sadar! Sekarang Ikut aku ada banyak yang harus kau jelaskan!"

.

Diruang Dewan Guru

.

"ada apa? Kenapa diadakan kumpul dadakan seperti ini!? Sebentar lagi jam 6! Jam pelajaran ku hampir habis" Ucap Himchan

"Tenanglah, kalau ini tidak penting tidak mungkin kita dikumpulkan secara mendadak oleh Lady Sierra!" Ucap Yongguk pada Himchan

Suasana yang tadinya berisik berubah tenang ketika Ladyi Sierra memasuki ruangan tersebut bersama Lady Anggun.

"Baiklah kita akan langsung mulai rapat dadakannya, Zelo berikan laporanmu" Zelo langsung berdiri

"Saat aku sedang berjaga tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan bau aneh yang muncul dari gerbang karena itu aku langsung melakukan pengecekan dan saat aku melakukan pengecekan. Aku menemukan salah seorang murid yang bernama Taehyung diserang oleh mereka! Lycan! Aku sendiri bingung kenapa Cuma dia yang diculik!" Ucap Zelo kesal sambil menggebrak meja.

"APA TAEHYUNG DICULIK!?" Teriak J-Hope

"Kau berisik sekali Hoseok" Ucap Jongup tanpa beban

"Apa! Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu!" J-Hope ingin menyerang Jongup namun ia ditahan oleh Daehyun yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Dan kau juga Zelo, sejak kapan kau menjadi lemah begitu! Dikalahkan oleh makhluk seperti mereka! MANA HARGA DIRIMU sebagai kepala keamanan diAkademi ini! Seharusnya kau yang diculik!"

"Kau-"

***BRAAKK**

"Kalian berisik!" ucap Lady Sierra sambil menggebrak meja dengan keras ruangan itu langsung berubah menjadi hening.

"Apa ada lagi yang ingin memberikan laporan?" Tanya Sierra tenang. Kali ini GD berdiri

"Yang Menyerang Zelo adalah salah satu dari Five Werewolves Great Chief, mereka memiliki Howling Rune yang diwariskan turun-temurun. Jadi wajar jika kepala keamanan sekalipun tidak bisa mengalahkannya dengan mudah." Ucap GD

"Baiklah ada yang lain?"Princess Pink langsung berdiri

" mereka ada 3, dan satu diantaranya menyerangku dan yang lainnya menyerang Zelo dan juga Dua murid yang berada diluar kastil."

"Ada murid yang berada diluar kastil? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Lay dengan heran

"Ya dan mereka berdua bernama Jungkook dan Sehun, mereka berhadapan dengan satu werewolve lainnya"

"Mereka kan murid kelas satu, Apalagi Sehun, Dia kan tidak ahli dalam membuat ramuan dipelajaranku, membuat obat penyembuh luka yang gampang saja malah ia rubah menjadi racun. Aku bersyukur ia tidak meledakkan kelasku" Ucap Himchan yang sekaligus curcol membuat seluruh dewan guru memandangnya sweatdropped.

"Maaf" Ucapnya ketika ia menyadari tatapan dari yang lainnya

"Sebenarnya mereka tidak berdua, ada orang lain bersama mereka"

"Oranglain? Siapa?" Tanya Lady Sierra

"He's Lady Anggun's Pupil, Xiumin. Tapi bukannya menolong ia malah menyerang mereka semua dengan timbunan salju dan membuat murid bernama Jungkook berhasil diculik!"Jelasnya dengan sedikit emosi

"Apakah anda ada pembelaan untuk murid anda Lady Anggun?" Ucap Pink sinis

"Aku tidak, tapi Xiumin mungkin" Ucapnya, sebuah lingkaran cahaya muncul disebelah Lady Anggun dan Xiumin muncul dari dalam lingkaran itu

"Aku hanya melaksanakan perintah dari Lady Anggun, kalau aku harus menyingkirkan semua yang dapat mengganggu Area Magician Tower" Ucap Xiumin langsung to the point

"Tapi kau malah membuat masalah bertambah rumit!? Kenapa kau tidak menolong mereka saja!?" Balas Pink dengan kesal

"Tugasku adalah menjaga Magician Tower, bukan mengurusi Vampire tersesat, maaf tapi aku masih banyak urusan" Balas Xiumin yang kemudian menghilang didalam lingkaran cahaya

"Dasar anak itu!"

"Cukup!" Ucap Sierra tegas membuat Pink kembali duduk ditempatnya.

"Baiklah aku rasa kalian tau apa yang harus dilakukankan?"

.

Sementara itu di luar ruang rapat

.

Disana Sehun, Tao dan Namjoon sedang menunggu, dari arah lain dua orang namja terlihat berlari sedikit tergesa-gesa ke arah mereka.

"Sehun! Apa yang terjadi!?" Ucap Baekhyun yang baru datang kesana heboh, ia bersama dengan Luhan.

"Sehun kau kenapa!? Apa yang terjadi!?" Tanya Luhan langsung mendekat kearah Sehun sambil menyentuh lukanya.

"Aww.. Sakit Hyung!" Ucap Sehun ketika ia merasa sakit luka dikepalanya disentuh oleh Luhan

"ini semua gara-gara si bodoh ini, coba saja ia mengikuti pelajaran bela diri dari Lord GD dengan serius ia pasti bisa melindungi Jungkook!" Bentak Tao kesal pada Sehun, bagi Sehun perkataan Taoi bagaikan entah pisau belati keberapa yang menusuk Jantungnya.

"Kau jangan berbicara seperti itu! Biar bagaimanapun itu bukanlah keinginan Sehun untuk menjadi lemah dan tidak berdaya seperti ini! Kau tdak berhak menyalahkannya!"Lagi-lagi, perkataan Luhan semakin menohok Sehun, membuatnya menunduk dalam.

"Sudahlah! Pertengkaran tidak akan berguna sekarang! Lebih baik kita memikirkan cara untuk menyelamatkan Taehyung dan Jungkook" Namjoon melerai Luhan dan Tao yang sedang bertengkar dan kembali duduk sambil menjambak rambutnya.

"Kita akan mengejar mereka!"Perkataan Baekhyun sukses membuat semua menatapnya

"T-tapi kita belum tau keputusan para gurukan?" Tanya Luhan

"Semakin lama mereka mengambil keputusan, semakin jauh juga mereka membawa Taehyung dan Jungkook"

"Baiklah sudah diputuskan, Kita akan mengejar mereka sekarang! Siapa yang mau ikut!?" Ucap Namjoon membuat keputusan

"Aku ikut, dan akan kupastikan aku juga ikut, Karena bagaimanapun juga ini tanggung jawabmu" Ucap Tao pada Sehun

"Iya aku ikut" Sehun sedikit kesal dengan perkataan Tao, tapi apayang dikatakan Tao itu memang benar.

"Kalau Sehun ikut aku juga ingin ikut" Ucap Luhan

"Baiklah, Baekhyun bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Namjoon pada Baekhyun

"Kau bercanda? Tentu saja aku ikut!" Ucap Baekhyun semangat

"Tapi kita harus meninggalkan seseorang untuk memberitahukan guru..." Ucap Luhan gusar

"Biar aku saja" Ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang bersama dengan temannya, Baekhyun membalikkan badannya untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara. Matanya membulat ketika pandangan mereka bertemu. Entah kenapa tidak ada diantara mereka berdua yang mampu memutuskan pandangan mereka sampai Namjoon berdehem.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Namjoon

"Ah.. maaf aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan kalian, tapi jika kalian membutuhkan bantuan aku dan temanku Jongin siap membantu" Ucap orang itu

"Tunggu kenap-"

"GGYAA!" Ucapan Jongin terpotong karena teriakannya sendiri

"Kenapa kau menginjak kakiku Chanyeol!?" Desis Jongin geram

"Terima kasih, Aku mengandalkanmu" Ucap namjoon yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka bersama namun sebelum pergi Baekhyun berhenti sebentar dihadapan Chanyeol

"T-terima kasih." Ucap Baekhyun yang entah sejak kapan menjadi gagap sambil menunduk mukanya sudah sangat memerah sekarang

"S-Sama-sama" Jawab Chanyeol yang juga menjadi gugup karena tingkah imut Baekhyun. Setelah itu Baekhyun langsung meninggalkan mereka berdua menyusul teman-temannya

Chanyeol tidak melepaskan pandangannya pada baekhyun, bahkan ia masih menatap kepergian baekhyun meskipun orangnya sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Jongin tiba-tiba menyikutnya "ada apa!?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Jongin yang menyikutnya, bukannya menjawab Jongin malah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"YA! Berhenti menatapku!" Ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah yang memerah sambil memukul Jongin

"HAHAHAHA..."

.

.

TBC/End?

.

.

**AKHIRNYA SELESAAAAAIIII! Fyuhh...**

**Yes, nah sekarang di chap ini L udah ngereveal 2 orang pemeran utama lainnya yaitu Jimin dan Chen~~~.**

**Sebenernya L sedikit kecewa... soalnya L pengennya bikin kemunculan Jimin itu sedikit romantis fluff gimana~~ gitu sama Jungkook~~ #oppss.**

**Yah tapi inilah yang terbaik yang bisa L bikin dichapter ini. tapi L berharap chap ini bisa memuaskan reader sekalian dan juga bisa mempertahankan para reader yang udah baca ff ini! L Ga mau kehilangan para Reader lagi TT^TT ...**

**Saatnya balas review**

**[middleight]: makasih ya udah mau baca ff aku! Aku seneng banget kalau ada yang seneng baca ff ini, kapan Vhope jadian? Lihat saja nanti, masih banyak bintang dilangit yang siap membantu atau mengganggu mereka**

**[SHINeexo]: Makasih ya udah mau baca ff aku! Dan makasih juga udah mau review! Kalau mau review yang lainnya juga boleh kok :3. Emang sih disini aku ga bikin Hyun family moment soalnya bakalan susah, kalau mau aku bikin ff lain yang ada hyun familynya kok #promosi. Aku udah masukin dikit Chanbaek kok dichap ini, tapi mungkin ga bakal banyak soalnya untuk beberapa chap kedepan aku bakalan fokus ke BTS couple dulu. Tapi tetep tungguin yaa! Oh iya misteri apa yang dipegang Taehyung! Silahkan nantikan di Chap depan!**

**[Arinykyu21]: masalah lanjut atau engganya sih itu tergantung para reader dan mood aku... tapi makasih ya udah mau baca ff aku aku bakalan berusaha buat tetep lanjut kok**

**Sekian balesan review dari L! Tungguin Chap depan ya!**

**Dont Forget to Review! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

"_Kita akan mengejar mereka!"Perkataan Baekhyun sukses membuat semua menatapnya_

"_T-tapi kita belum tau keputusan para gurukan?" Tanya Luhan_

"_Semakin lama mereka mengambil keputusan, semakin jauh juga mereka membawa Taehyung dan Jungkook"_

"_Baiklah sudah diputuskan, Kita akan mengejar mereka sekarang! Siapa yang mau ikut!?" Ucap Namjoon membuat keputusan_

.

.

**Blue Moon Academy**

Author : L (XVLove)

Cast : EXO, BTS, And Other

Pair : Find it by yourself :P #ditendang

Rate : T+++++

Genre : Fantasy, Vampire, Academy, Friendship

**Summary :** _Malam, Saat dimana matahari telah tergantikan oleh langit malam. Saat dimana sinar sang surya telah tergantikan oleh sinar rembulan dan ribuan bintang – bintang di langit. Bagaimanakah kisah para vampire dan makhluk lainnya ini untuk menemukan bintang-bintang lain bersama mereka? Ini adalah kisah mereka, bintang yang bersekolah di Blue Moon Academy_

Warn : Typo, OOC, Yaoi/BL, and a little crossover.

**Author note : HAAAIII SEMUAAA! KETEMU LAGI SAMA AUTHOR YANG SUPER KETJEH #Plaaak dan guanteng #dilempar reader. Akhirnya ff ini telah sampai disaat yang L suka, yaitu kemunculan Jimin~~~ dan juga semua member Exo udah direveal... sekarang tinggal satu member lagi dari BTS yang bakalan direveal segera, yaitu mang aguS! #dilemparARMY. Dan di chap kemarin L juga udah munculin makhluk malam lain yang memiliki nama Lycan! Atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Werewolves! Entah kenapa L ngerasa Jimin cocok banget jadi Lycan apa lagi pas ngeliat MV 'Danger' udah deh, L langsung mutusin si Jimin pasti jadi Lycan yang super berotot. Tapi L sedikit sedih soalnya batuk L ga sembuh-sembuh jadi L susah mikir deh... TT^TT. Tapi kayanya pikiran L bakalan lancar lagi soalnya L udah ngeliet video adegan Jikook yang di video itu si Jimin pengen ngasih Jungkook ciuman tapi Jungkooknya langsung nolak dan Jimin Cuma nyengir-nyengir ga jelas! XD #plaak.**

**Ya udah dari pada lama mending langsung aja, semoga reader dapat menikmati chap ini.**

"**..." Talk**

'**...' Batin/Telepati**

**Happy Reading and Review**

**.**

**.**

_**Beauty and The Beast**_

.

.

"APAA!? Mereka pergi mengejar Taehyung dan Jungkook!?" Teriakan merdu keluar dari mulut seseorang yang dikenal dengan nama Princess Pink sementara orang yang ditanya hanya bisa menerima serangan telak ditelinganya.

"I...iya m-mereka sudah pergi dari... sekitar 2 jam yang lalu." Jawab Chanyeol sedikit tergagap setelah mendengar suara yang bagai singa mengaum, perjuangan cinta itu memang sulit. Eh!? Cinta!? Entahlah~~. Chanyeol tiba-tiba menyengir geje dan itu membuat semua orang yang ada disana menatapnya aneh.

"A-anak ini... Jangan-jangan dia sudah gila. Hopie kita harus segera melaporkan ini ke Lady Sierra" Ucap Pink pada Lord Hope, namun ketika mereka ingin kembali keruangan dewan guru yang masih mengadakan rapat sebuah suara menintrupsi mereka

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya." Pink dan Hope mengalihkan perhatian mereka kesumber suara, dan mereka dapat melihat seorang gadis muda cantik dengan surai berwarna putih indah seputih sinar bulan purnama dan mata yang merah semerah ruby bersama dengan seorang yeoja dengan jubah dan tudung disebelahnya. "Ini sudah 3 jam sejak insiden penculikan itu terjadi, aku rasa mereka sudah sampai disekitar Siren Village. Bahkan untuk para werewolve, membutuhkan paling cepat 1 hari untuk sampai kedesa mereka yang ada di teritori Dunan." Sierra membalikan tubuhnya dan mengambil berkas yang diserahkan oleh Lady Anggun. "Wilayah Highland berada di dataran tinggi dan jalan menuju Dunan dijaga oleh pasukan Highland jadi satu-satunya cara mereka menuju Dunan hanyalah dengan melewati lembah dan tebing secara langsung. Dan aku yakin jalan yang akan mereka ambil menuju Dunan adalah jalan yang sama mereka memasuki Highland dan tempat itu adalah tempat yang kau investigasi lagi..." Sierra mennyerahkan berkas yang dipegangnya kembali ke Lady Anggun."... Berdasarkan hasil pengamatan Anggun, matahari akan terbit lebih pagi hari ini." Perkataan Sierra sukses membuat tidak hanya Jhope dan Pink namun juga 2 murid yang ada disana.

"Tunggu itu artinya-"

"_Lesser Vampire_ seperti mereka mungkin bisa bertahan dari sinar matahari diKastil ini karena aku menggunakan kekuatan Blue Moon Rune, tapi diluar sana? Itu pasti akan menyusahkan mereka, atau bahkan membakar mereka." Lanjut Sierra memotong perkataan J-Hope

"Aku akan pergi mengejar mereka!" Tanpa berpikir lagi Jhope langsung mengambil langkah untuk pergi namun dengan terpaksa langkahnya harus terhenti(lagi) Karena mendengar suara dari Anggun

"Jangan khawatir, aku sudah mengirim(?) Xiumin untuk memberikan sedikit bantuan pada mereka." Ucap Anggun

"Apa kau yakin ia tidak akan membuat masalah kali ini?" Tanya Pink dengan nada yang sinis

"..." Anggun menatap Pink lama, namun dengan cepat ia langsung beralih kembali ke J-Hope

"Aku akan men_teleport_mu ke tempat dimana Xiumin akan mengantar para murid-murid itu, dan berdasarkan informasi dari Xiumin para serigala itu sudah sampai di lembah, begitu juga dengan Xiumin dan anak-anak itu." Jelas Anggun

"Aku mengerti, Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi" Ucap Jhope dengan semangat sekaligus khawatir

"Ikut aku" Anggun langsung melenggang pergi dari sana dan diikuti oleh J-Hope meninggalkan Sierra yang sedang menatap Pink mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kau tidak ingin ikut dengannya?" Akhirnya Sierra memecahkan kesunyian diantara mereka, Pink hanya menatap Sierra tanpa mengeluarkan kata-kata

"Apa kau yakin? Hoseok mungkin kuat untuk menghadapi satu serigala pemimpin, tapi ia pasti akan kesulitan jika menghadapi 3 werewolves sekaligus." Sementara yang diajak bicara hanya mengepalkan tangannya

"Dia membutuhkanmu Jin" Ucap Sierra sambil menggenggam tangan Jin.

Nyaman.

Itulah yang Jin rasakan ketika tangan penyelamatnya menggenggam tangannya. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan Nadi Sierra yang memompa darah ditubuhnya. Tidak seperti dirinya, darahnya mungkin mengalir tapi Jantung dan nadinya tidak memompa darah mereka, karena selama ia masih memiliki 'Kutukan' itu, jantungnya tidak akan pernah berdetak lagi.

"D-dia tidak membutuhkanku!" Ucap Jin sambil memalingkan wajahnya

"Bahkan saat aku dan dirinya berkelana... aku...akulah yang selalu merepotkannya...aku begitu lemah" Jin melepaskan genggaman tangan Sierra

"Kalau begitu pergilah dan tunjukan padaku dan juga 'kutukan'mu kalau kau sudah berkembang dan menjadi kuat" Ucap Sierra meyakinkan Jin

"Pergilah, aku tau kau mengkhawatirkan 3 vampire lucu itu~~" Lanjut Sierra sambil tersenyum jahil ke Jin membuatnya bersemu merah

"Terima kasih Lady Sierra, Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu" Ucap Jin sambil membungkuk kemudian pergi menyusul Anggun dan J-Hope, Sierra yang melihat kelakuan vampire'nya' itu hanya bisa tersenyum miris

"Semoga kutukan kalian akan segera berakhir" Gumamnya pelan

.

Sementara itu 2 orang yang terlupakan sedari tadi terus saja berbisik-bisik ga jelas selama percakapan

"Kau dengar itu!? Baekhyun dalam bahaya!" Bisik Jongin pada Chanyeol

"Baekhyun? Siapa dia?"

*PLEETAAKK

Satu buah jitakan melayang keatas kepala Chanyeol,"Namja manis yang kau sukai bodoh!" Ucap Jongin tapi perkataan dan reaksi Chanyeol selanjutnya justru malah membuat Jongin semakin kesal "Whoah, Kai, kau hebat sekali! Bagaimana kau tau namanya!?" Tanya Chanyeol sengan sangat Exited

*PLETAK *PLETAK

Dua Jitakan mendarat diatas kepala Chanyeol membuat sang empunya kepala meringis pelan. "Kemana saja kau selama ini!?" Bisik Jongin yang makin gemas dengan temannya yang satu ini. Biasanya dia tidak sebodoh ini namun jika sudah mengenai namja yang bernama baekhyun itu, ia benar-benar berubah menjadi makhluk paling idiot sedunia."Sudah! sekarang kita mau bagaimana? Baekhyun dalam bahaya!" Tanya Jongin pada Chanyeol."Tentu saja kita akan ikut menolongnya!"

Jongin melihat sebentar kearah Sierra yang sedang menatap kepergian Princess Pink kemudian ia mengangguk ke Chanyeol. Dengan perlahan mereka mengendap-endap untuk pergi dari sana seperti maling pakaian yang sedang maling dibelakang pemilik pakaian, mereka mengendap endap dengan sangat lihai seolah-olah mereka sudah biasa melakukannya dan..

*GRAB

"Mau kemana kalian~~?"

Gagal...

Sierra menarik kerah kardigan belakang mereka. Jangan salah, meskipun badannya kecil tapi kekuatannya tidak bisa diremehkan.

"Aku punya tugas khusus untuk kalian berdua~~" Ucap Sierra pada mereka berdua dengan seringai yang menyeramkan. Jongin dan Chanyeol hanya bisa pasrah ketika mereka berdua ditarik oleh Sierra.

.

.

*BRUK

"BERHENTI!" Teriak Luhan yang berlari disebelah Sehun saat melihat tubuh Sehun kembali jatuh.

Baekhyun dan Namjoon yang tidak jauh dari sana langsung berhenti dan meneriakkan kepada Tao yang berlari paling depan untuk berhenti. Mereka semua langsung berkumpul didekat Luhan yang sedang membantu Sehun untuk duduk."Kita harus beristirahat sebentar" Tao mendengus tidak suka."Kita baru istirahat 30menit yang lalu!" Ucap Tao sinis kemudian berbalik, Luhan yang tidak terima atas perkataan Tao langsung berdiri dan menariknya untuk berhadapan."Apa masalahmu!? Sehun itu tidak sekuat dirimu jadi wajar kalau ia sudah kelelahan! Kau tidak bisa menganggap semua orang sekuat dirimu!" Ucap Luhan dengan keras."Dia lemah karena kau memanjakannya! Lihat bahkan Baekhyun yang bertubuh kecil seperti itu saja masih belum kelelahan! Ditambah lagi kita ini Vampire! Bukan manusia yang lemah!" Ucapan Tao sukses menusuk ke ulu hati Sehun.

"KAU-"

"Sudah-lah Luhan-hyung" Potong Sehun yang sedang berusaha berdiri, Baekhyun dan Luhan yang melihat itu langsung memegangnya."Sehun kau masih lelah lebih ba-"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, lagi pula semakin lama kita diam semakin jauh kita dengan mereka. Aku tidak mau menjadi penghambat" Ucap Sehun, namun ketika ia ingin berjalan tubuhnya kembali Jatuh untung saja Luhan dengan sigap langsung menangkapnya."Kau lihatkan! Ia tidak bisa berjalan!" Sebenarnya Tao sedikit iba dengan Sehun tapi ia tau jika ia bersikap seperti Luhan, mereka akan semakin tertinggal jah dan Sehun tidak akan pernah tumbuh dewasa. Ya ini untuk kebaikannya.

Tao berjongkok membelakangi Sehun."Aku akan menggendongmu" Sehun menatap punggung Tao kemudian berkata "Tidak usa-""Jangan membantah! Kalau kau hanya merepotkan kami lebih baik kau tinggal saja! Sekarang naiklah!" Potong Tao yang langsung menggendong Sehun dipunggungnya dengan paksa."Sekarang bisakah kita pergi, Leadernim" Ucap Tao

"Ne, Ayo kita pergi!" Ucap Namjoon.

Namun ketika mereka hendak pergi, langkah mereka kembali terhenti karena tiba-tiba saja lingkaran cahaya muncul dihadapan mereka.

"KAU!" Tunjuk Sehun kesal setelah mengenali sosok yang muncul tiba-tiba dihadapannya.

"kenapa Sehun?" Ucap Luhan bingung melihat perubahan sikap Sehun yang tadinya lesu menjadi berapi-api seperti sekarang. "Dia! Dia! Yang membuat Jungkook tertangkap!" Ucap Sehun lantang, Baekhyun dan yang lainnya langsung menatap Sehun bingung. "Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Namjoon

"Ketika aku diserang oleh serigala itu, tiba-tiba saja dia muncul dan menerbangkan kami semua dengan badai salju!" Semua mata langsung tertuju pada Xiumin mengilat tajam –minus Namjoon-

"Aku melakukan itu atas perintah Lady Anggun untuk menyingkirkan seluruh Area Magician Tower dari gangguan. Jadi karena itulah aku menyingkirkan kalian." Ucap Xiumin datar, dan itu menimbulkan kedutan didahi Sehun.

"Kau! Kenapa harus menyingkirkan kami juga!? Kami bukan pengganggu disana!?" Ucap Sehun yang masih kesal sambil menjambak-jambak rambut Tao dan itu membuat teriakan kesal tidak suka keluar mulus dari bibirnya

"Pertama, kalian telah melanggar peraturan untuk tidak memasuki wilayah Magician Tower jika tidak ada urusan sangat penting dan yang kedua, MELEDAKKAN pohon di tempat yang masih wilayah Magician Tower. Apa kelakuan kalian itu bukanlah sebuah GANGGUAN?" Perkataan Xiumin sukses membuat Sehun diam seribu bahasa. Melihat Sehun diam seperti itu Xiumin menyeringai puas merasa telah mengalahkan bocah yang notabenenya ratusan tahun lebih tua darinya.

"Tapi-"

"Jika kau masih ingin berdebat, aku bisa saja meladeninya dan membuatmu malu sampai setengah mati, tapi berhubung aku masih harus melaksanakan tugas dari Lady Anggun. Itu juga kalau kau masih mau menyelamatkan temanmu tepat waktu" Belum sempat Sehun membalas perkataan Xiumin, ia sudah memotongnya lebih dulu. "Tugas apa? Apa itu ada hubungannya dengan Taehyung dan Jungkook?" Tanya Namjoon."Tentu saja ada, kalau tidak untuk apa aku repot-repot menemui penghisap darah seperti kalian." Ucap Xiumin masih dengan nada sombongnya."Kenapa? Kau takut pada kami?" Sepertinya Sehun masih belum puas untuk mencari masalah dengan penyihir yang ada dudepannya ini, bagi Sehun Xiumin hanya seorang manusia yang sombong yang tidak lebih kuat darinya. Belum tau aja Xiumin itu bisa ngebikin dia jadi bener-bener 'abadi' sampe ga bisa bergerak, udah lupa kali ya siapa yang nerbangin dia pake badai salju...

"Takut? Pada kalian? Jangan bercanda, bahkan kalian semua yang ada disini tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku" Ucap Xiumin menyombongkan dirinya. Tapi apa yang dikatakannya memang benar dan Namjoon tau hal itu, karena tadi Xiumin sempat merasakan kekuatan sihir Xiumin yang sangat kuat yang sepertinya sengaja Xiumin lepaskan untuk menunjukan seberapa besar kekuatannya.

"Kau-"

"Sudahlah! Memangnya apa yang ditugaskan Lady Anggun padamu?" Tanya Namjoon tanpa memperdulikan Sehun yang kesal setengah mati karena sudah dua kali amarahnya harus teredam karena dari tadi amarah yang sudah sampai dileher harus ditelannya kembali bulat-bulat.

"Aku ditugaskan untuk membantu kalian mengejar teman kalian yang dibawa anjing gila itu." Ucap Xiumin

"Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Luhan

"Aku akan menggunakan sihir teleportasi, melingkarlah disekelilingku" semua bergerak mengelilingi Xiumin membentuk lingkaran mengikuti instruksi Xiumin.

"Apa benar kita bisa mempercayainya?" Gumam Sehun

"Entahlah, tapi kita tidak punya pilihan lain selain mempercayainya kan? Kita tidak mungkin bisa mengejar mereka" Ucap Luhan yang berdiri disebelah Tao.

"Bersiaplah" Xiumin mengacungkan tongkatnya kelangit tiba-tiba muncul sebuah bola cahaya besar diatas tongkat itu, bola itu semakin membesar dan terus membesar sampai membentuk setengah bola (setengahnya lagi berada didalam tanah), menelan mereka semua masuk kedalam bola tersebut tersebut.

.

*ZZIIINNGG

Sebuah lingkaran cahaya besar muncul disuatu tempat, dari dalam lingkaran itu muncul 6 orang namja, 5 diantaranya bukan manusia dan 1 orang lagi bukan manusia biasa. Baekhyun dan yang lain melihat kesekeliling, mereka tiba di sebuah padang rumput yang luas namun ketika mereka menghadap kebelakang, sebuah hutan yang gelap sedang menanti.

"Dimana ini?" Tanya Namjoo pada Xiumin

"Kita berada di lembah perbatasan yang memisahkan Dunan dan Highland dan ini adalah jalur yang diikuti oleh serigala itu. Sebaiknya kalian cepat sebelum serigala itu semakin menjauh." Sehun menautkan kedua alisnya, memandang Xiumin heran."Kau tidak ikut? Kenapa tidak menteleportasi kami langsung ke tempat serigala itu berada saja?" Tanya Sehun bertubi-tubi "aku hanya ditugaskan Lady Anggun untuk membantu kalian MENGEJAR serigala itu, BUKAN membantu kalian MENGURUSI serigala itu." Jawab Xiumin sambil menekankan dibeberapa kata. "Lebih baik kalian cepat kalau tidak ingin ketinggalan lagi. Tugasku sudah selesai." Setelah selesai mengatakan itu Xiumin langsung menggunakan _teleport_ dan meninggalkan mereka.

"Dia benar. Kita harus cepat!" Ucap Namjoon, yang lain mengangguk kemudian mereka semua langsung melangkah tanpa rasa takut kedalam hutan seperti seorang pemberani

"Aku takut..." Cicit Sehun namun bisa didengar oleh Tao yang sedang menggendong Sehun. Tao tiba-tiba menyeringai licik, lalu sedetik kemudian ia langsung menambah kecepatannya

"HHHWWWWAAAAA!"

dan posisi mereka yang awalnya di paling belakang berubah menjadi paling depan.

.

Sudah 10 menit mereka memasuki hutan ini, sebelumnya mereka sempat mencium bau dari serigala tapi karena penciuman vampire tidak sebagus werewolve kecuali soal darah mereka tidak bisa memastikan dimana keberadaan werewolve itu Jadi mereka hanya mengejar kearah dimanaa bau itu semakin menguat sampai akhirnya mereka melihat sesosok manusia dari jauh dan anehnya semua bau berasal dari sosok itu ditambah lagi sosok itu membawa sesuatu seperti manusia dibahunya namun mereka tidak bisa melihat siapa yang dibawanya karena posisi pria itu membelakangi mereka. Namun ketika sosok itu menghadap kearah lain mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok yang dibawa oleh namja itu.

"Taehyu-mmpphhff" Mulut Sehun langsung dibekap oleh Baekhyun saat ia hampir menyebut nama Taehyung sambil berteriak, namun sepertinya pria tersebut dapat mendengar teriakan Sehun sebelumnya dan berjalan kearah mereka, untung saja mereka dapat bersembunyi dengan cepat. Taeyang berhenti diantara pohon-pohon tempat mereka bersembunyi, tiba-tiba saja ia menggeretakkan giginya kesal.

"Kalian pikir kalian bisa menyembunyikan bau kalian yang menjijikkan!?" Seru Taeyang, bahan dengan suaranya saja bisa membuat Baekhyun, Sehun dan Luhan gemetar ketakutan, sementara Namjoon dan Tao berpikir keras untuk mengalahkan makhluk yang sepertinya sangat kuat ini.

"Tunjukkan diri kalian atau..." Taeyang mengubah posisi V menjadi mencekiknya dari belakang membuat yang dicekik merintih."..Kupatahkan Lehernya!" Tanpa ada pilihan lain, mereka keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka. Taeyang mendengus ketika melihat makhluk-makhluk yang akan menjadi lawannya kemudian ia melepaskan cekikannya pada V membuat V jatuh ketanah.

"Jadi mereka mengirimkan kalian? murid-murid yang bahkan masih belajar merangkak!?" Taeyang benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran para vampire itu. Bisa-bisanya mereka mengirimkan vampire-vampre muda seperti ini untuk mati dihadapannya. Sekarang Taeyang benar-benar yakin kalau para vampire itu benar-benar harus dimusnahkan.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk bermain-main" Tiba-tiba saja Taeyang mengerang keras dan otot-otonya membesar bahkan terlihat urat-uratnya menyembul dengan jelas di leher dan lengannya.

Merasakan pertanda buruk Namjoon dan yang lain mundur agak jauh dari Taeyang namun mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana tubuh Taeyang berubah menjadi sesosok manusia serigala yang besar berwarna Hitam pekat. Nafas makhluk itu mengeluarkan asap menandakan betapa panasnya tubuh makhluk itu.

*gulp

Luhan meneguk ludahnya sendiri, ia teringat akan betapa tidak bergunanya ia ketika di Colloseum tapi kali ini ia yakin ia tidak akan berakhir sama seperti waktu itu karena ia sudah mempunyai 'itu'. Taeyang diam tidak bergerak.

*AAWWOOOO

Dengan tiba-tiba Taeyang bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi menerjang Baekhyun, tapi reflek Baekhyun langsung berubah ke _Bat Form_nya dan menghindar dari serangan Taeyang. Luhan dan Namjoon mengikuti Baekhyun berubah menjadi kelelawar. Namun ada yang aneh bagi Luhan.

'Sehun kemana?' Batin Luhan sambil melihat kesekeliling ketika tidak menemukan kelelawar Sehun, matanya membuat ketika melihat kebawah, Sehun masih dibawah bersama Tao.

**Tao's PoV**

"Kau bisa berubah menjadi kelelawar" Tanyaku pada namja yang sedang aku gendong ini, aku merasakan gelengan pelan dan juga kata 'tidak' keluar dari mulutnya.

Sial! Kalau begini baik aku ataupun dia tidak ada yang bisa kabur! Dan mustahil untuk bertarung sambil menggendongnya ditambah lagi sepertinya dia bukan lawan yang mudah, bahkan berlaripun hanya akan membuang-buang tenaga saja.

Meskipun begitu... Aku harus melindungi dia dan mengalahkan Serigala jadi-jadian didepanku! Aku harus bisa menyelamatkan Taehyung! Karena jika tidak... aku akan mengecewakan master!

Karena itulah aku harus!

**Tao's PoV End**

Melihat 2 mangsa empuk dihadapannya, Taeyang langsung menerjang mereka namun Tao dengan dapat menghindar dengan cekatan meskipun sambil menggendong Sehun dipunggungnya. Tapi Tao tidak memiliki waktu untuk beristirahat karena Taeyang tidak berhenti sedetikpun untuk menyerangnya, Tao benar-benar harus berjuang keras menghindari serangan dari Taeyang.

'apa yang harus kita lakukan!? Kita tidak bisa diam saja!?' Telepati Baekhyun

'Aku tau, tapi jika kita turun. Kita hanya akan menjadi sasaran empuknya saja. Seandainya kita bisa menahannya sementara dan langsung membawa Taehyung. Ditambah lagi kita tidak bisa berhubungan dengan mereka dalam wujud seperti ini' Ucap Namjoon yang juga khawatir Tao akan membuat kesalahan ketika menghindar dan tamatlah riwayat mereka.

'Eh? Kenapa? Padahal aku sering berbicara dengan Sehun dalam wujud seperti ini...' Tanya Baekhyun bingung dengan imut meskipun dalam wujud kelelawar

'Apa!?' Ucap Namjoon Shock mendengar penuturan dari Baekhyun. Segalanya sesuatu tentang Bat Form akan mereka pelajari di Vampiric Vigor dan nama pelajaran itu disebut _Synchronization_, dan tekhnik untuk melakukan Telepati ke mereka yang tidak dalam bentuk kelelawar membutuhkan konsentrasi, anehnya mereka bahkan BELUM mempelajari itu.

Dari mana ia tau semua tentang pelajaran yang bahkan belum dipelajarinya? Tanyakan pada Princess aneh yang selalu saja menemuka kesempatan untuk mengajarinya hal baru.

'Aku akan menahannya selama yang aku bisa! Bawalah Taehyung selama itu' Ucap Luhan menydarkan Namjoon dari lamunanya, Luhan langsung turun dan berubah kembali ke bentuk asalnya

'Baekhyun! Aku kan membawa Taehyung! Dan kau amatilah kami dari atas sini dan jadilah penghubung antar kami semua! Mengerti!?'

'Mengerti Namjoon-Hyung!' Baekhyun terus melihat dari atas. Taeyang masih sibuk mengeincar Tao dan Sehun sementara itu ditempat lain Luhan sudah bersiap-siap dan Namjoon yang masih dalam bentuk kelelawarnya juga sudah bersiaga didekat Taehyung.

'Tao! Sehun! Luhan-hyung akan menghentikan gerakannya, sementara itu buatlah ia sibuk agar tidak melihat Luhan-hyung' awalnya Tao heran darimana datangnya suara itu tapi ia tidak memiliki waktu untuk memikirkannya karena Taeyang tidak membiarkannya mengalihkan perhatian sedikit pun. Luhan memperhatikan gerakan Taeyang dengan seksama, menunggu kesempatan saat Taeyang lengah dan ketika Taeyang ingin menyerang Tao dengan kekuatan penuh, dengan cepat Luhan langsung mengacungkan tangannya kearah Taeyang.

"Wahai Rune Kegelapan yang ada di tubuhku! Bantulah aku dan telan makhluk menjijikan itu kedalam kegelapan!"

Dari bawah tubuh Taeyang muncul tangan-tangan gelap, Taeyang yang menyadari tangan itu langsung menghindar tapi Tao langsung menarik ekor Taeyang dan membantingnya kearah tangan-tangan gelap tadi yang langsung membalut seluruh tubuhnya membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak.

'Namjoon-hyung sekarang!'

Dengan cepat Namjoon berubah dan menggendong tubuh V dibahunya.

"Semuanya! LARI!" Teriak Namjoon

Tao langsung berlari kearah Namjoon begitu pula dengan Luhan yang tak jauh dari Tao.

***AAAAWWWOOOOOUUUU**

Baekhyun langsung berubah paksa menjadi dirinya dan terjatuh dari langit karena mendengar suara itu

Tao membulatkan matanya melihat kearah Taeyang yang sudah berdiri didepannya dan sedetik kemudian yang ia tau adalah ia dan Sehun sudah terlempar, ketika melihat mereka akan menabrak pohon, reflek Tao langsung mengganti posisi mereka menjadi memeluk Sehun dan itu mengakibatkan punggunya langsung menabrak pohon yang langsung rubuh. Tao pingsan.

Luhan tercengang melihat pemandangan didepannya, namun itu adalah suatu kebodohan karena yang ia tau berikutnya tubuhnya sudah terlempar dan menubruk pohon disitu. Luhan pingsan.

Taeyang kemudian mendatangi Baekhyun yang masih terkapar ditanah, kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya sambil mencekiknya membuata Baekhyun merintih kesakitan.

"HENTIKAN!"

***ZZRRAAANNGG**

"GGRRAAAAHH" Taeyang melihat kearah Sehun yang baru saja melemparnya dengan Phyro Crystal walaupun itu tidak berpengaruh padanya namun cukup untuk mengalihkan perhatian Taeyang dari mencekik Baekhyun sampai mati, namun Sehun tidak bisa langsung bernafas lega, kenapa? Karena hal yang terjadi berikutnya adalah tubuh Baekhyun melayang kearahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sehun berusaha menahan tubuh Baekhyun, namun apa daya, kakinya masih teralu lelah, ia juga tidak sekuat itu ditambah lagi Baekhyun dilempar dengan sangat kuat.

Kini hanya tinggal Namjoon yang masih sadarkan diri. Dengan sekejap Taeyang sudah ada di hadapan Namjoon. Kakinya seakan kehilangan tenaganya membaut ia jatuh terduduk, ia sadar mustahil untuk menang dengan kekuatannya sendiri, dan ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan teman-teman, bahkan seandainya mereka lari sekalipun belum tentu mereka bisa selamat. Taeyang mengangkat tangannya tinggi.

"GRAAAAHHH" Namjoon memejamkan matanya bersiap menerima sesuatu yang akan menghantam tubuhnya.

1 detik

***BUGGHH**

Eh? Kenapa ia tidak merasakan apa-apa? Padahal suara pukulan Taeyang begitu keras? Perlahan Namjoon membuka matanya dan pemandangan yang tersaji didepannya sukses membulatkan matanya dan membuatnya menghembuskan nafas lega. Sosok berkulit putih dengan rambut hitam jabrik, jubah hitamnya yang berkibar diterpa angin dan dengan satu tangan ia dapat menahan pukulan Taeyang yang tangannya jauh lebih besar.

"Lord J-Hope..." Lirih Namjoon lemas. "Yo!" Jhope melirik kebelakang dan matanya langsung mengkilat marah setelah melihat keadaan Taehyungnya yang tidak sadarkan diri dibahu Namjoon, eh tunggu? Taehyungnya? Entahlah ia sudah tidak peduli lagi yang penting sekarang adalah "Kau! Kau akan MENYESAL!" Ucap J-Hope marah dan langsung menarik tangan Taeyang dan melemparnya kedepan, dan dengan cepat J-Hope sudah muncul dibelakang Taeyang dan bersiap memukulnya.

***KKKRRAAKKK**

Sekarang Taeyang mengerti seperti apa rasanya menjadi bola bisbol yang dilempar kemudian dipukul. Taeyang langsung bangkit dan menyerang J-Hope bertubi-tubi tapi J-Hope cukup cepat untuk menghindari serangan Taeyang

"GGRRRRAAAAHHH" Taeyang terus memukul J-Hope tanpa menyerah dan dipukulan terakhir J-Hope berubah menjadi puluhan kelelawar dan terbang kebelakang Taeyang membuat pukulan Taeyang mengenai tanah yang langsung retak. J-Hope langsung berubah dan menendang tubuh Taeyang dari atas.

***BBUUUGGH *BRAAAKK**

Tubuh Taeyang menghantam tanah yang sekarang sudah retak tak berbentuk. Setelah melihat Taeyang terkapar tidak berdaya ditanah J-Hope berbalik dan berjalan kearah Namjoon dan Taehyung.

***AAAWWWOOOOUUU**

"AWASS!" Teriak Namjoon melihat Taeyang menerjang J-Hope dengan kecepatan tinggi dengan mulut yang terbuka bersiap menggigit J-Hope.

Dengan sigap J-Hope langsung membalikkan tubuhnya, menahan mulut atas Taeyang dengan tangan kirinya dan rahangnya dengan tangan kanan. "Kau benar-benar keras kepala!" J-Hope menarik Taeyang kemudian berputar membuat Namjoon harus menundukan dirinya dan Taehyung untuk menghidari Badan Taeyang, Kemudian melemparnya kelangit "Akhiri Jin-Hyung!" Teriak J-Hope

***TUK**

Di langit, Princess Pink tiba-tiba muncul dan menahan tubuh Taeyang dengan ujung sepatunya. "Flaming Arrow"Ujung sepatu Pink terbakar ketika Jin selesai mengucapkan itu. Dengan tenaga Pink mendorong tubuh Taeyang kebawah dengan ujung kakinya. Namjoon dapat melihat tubuh Taeyang terbakar dan jatuh dengan kecepatan tinggi seperti sebuah meteor.

***BBRRUUUGGHHH *BOOOOM**

Dapat dipastikan Taeyang kali ini benar-benar tidak berdaya lagi setelah jatuh dari ketinggian yang author ga tau tingginya berapa, pokoknya tinggi deh #plaakk,sambil terbakar, menghantam tanah, dan diakhiri dengan ledakan kecil. Tubuh Taeyang yang telah kembali ke wujud manusianya mengeluarkan asap dari mulut dengan tubuh merah-merah dilengkapi dengan luka dan memar disana-sini.

Pink mendarat dengan anggun ditanah dan langsung menatap J-Hope tajam "Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu!" Pink kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Namjoon yang masih terduduk lemas meskipun kali ini ia sudah tenang karena musuhnya sudah dilumpuhkan. Sedetik kemudian Pink sudah ada dihadapan Namjoon sambil menunduk, Pink menggerakan tangannya ke dahi Namjoon

***TUK**

"Jangan membuat keputusan yang akan membahayakanmu dan teman-temanmu!" Ucap Pink dengan rambut yang berkibar diterpa angin yang cukup kuat

***Blush**

Namjoon menundukan kepalanya, bukan karena merasa malu atau apa, tapi ia yakin pipinya pasti sedang memerah sekarang. Hey salahkan Pink dan keadaan yang membuatnya sangat mempesona tadi.

"Aku tidak tau kalau kau juga ikut kemari?" Ucap J-Hope pada Pink sambil mengikat tubuh Taeyang dengan tali yang entah dari mana ia dapat.

"Lady Sierra yang memintaku, kaukan tidak bisa apa-apa jika tidak ada aku" Jawab Pink yang kini menatap apa yang sedang J-Hope lakukan. J-Hope yang sudah selesai dengan Taeyang melirik kearah Pink kemudian tersenyum dan berkata "Ne! Kau benar, entah apa jadinya aku jika tidak ada dirimu!"

Kali ini giliran Pink yang harus menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah. Entah kenapa ia seperti seorang yeoja yang sangat senang dibilang cantik oleh orang yang disukainya, ditambah lagi dengan senyuman J-Hope yang bisa dikatakan sangat _Charming_ itu. Pink tidak biasanya dapat menjadi seperti ini hanya dengan kata-kata gombal seperti tadi tapi entah kenapa kata-kata itu terasa lain jika J-Hope yang mengatakannya. Yah memang Pink akui J-Hope itu baik, perhatian, ramah dan cukup... erm... tampan. Eh!? Apa yang dipikirkannya!?

Pink menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. J-Hope yang heran melihat itu kemudian berjalan kearah Pink dan menempelkan tangannya ke dahi Pink. "Kau kenapa? Sedang sakit?" Tanya J-Hope perhatian tanpa mengetahui orang yang disentuhnya semakin memerah dengan perhatian yang ia berikan. Tidak mau berlama-lama bertekuk lutut dibawah pesona J-Hope, Pink menepis tangan J-Hope dan berkata "Aku tidak apa! Lagi pula kita harus membawa mereka ketempat yang aman, Matahari akan terbit sebentar lagi!" Sambil menatap langit. J-Hope mengangguk mendengar penuturan dari Pink.

.

.

*Drap... Drap...

*Drap...

"uugg...ugghhh..."

**Jungkook's PoV**

Dimana ini? Kenapa tempat ini putih sekali?

Aku menatap kesekelilingku, yang ada hanyalah warna putih tanpa ujung.

"Jungkook" mataku membulat ketika mendengar suara yeoja yang kukenali aku langsung melihat kesekeliling sampai aku menemukan 2 sosok yang sangat aku rindukan dihadapanku, mereka berdua berdiri menatapku, tanpa bisa aku tahan air mata mengalir membasahi pipiku

"E..eomma... A..ppa..." Lirihku pelan, aku bisa merasakan mataku panas, pipiku sudah basah terkena air mataku yang mengalir tanpa henti.

"Kenapa..? Kenapa kalian meninggalkanku?" Lirihku pelan menunduk, tak berani menatap mereka

"Maafkan kami sayang, maafkan kedua orang tuamu ini yang tidak bisa menemanimu selamanya. Tidak bisa melihatmu tumbuh besar seperti anak-anak lainnya. Tapi mengertilah, kami harus melakukan ini" Jawab eommaku

"Dengan meninggalkanku sendirian?" Tanyaku masih menunduk, aku menggenggam tanganku kuat. Entah kenapa hatiku terasa sakit sekali melihat kembali kedua orang tuaku yang sudah meninggalkanku sendirian didunia ini

"Kami tidak meninggalkanmu sendirian sayang, masih banyak bintang dilagit sana. Yang perlu kamu lakukan hanyalah melihat kesekeliling dan menemukan mereka yang benar-benar menyayangimu." Kali ini Appaku yang berbicara

"Jungkook sayang, ketahuilah eomma dan appa sangat menyayangimu sayang." Kata Eomma yang sedang mengelus kepalaku."Kau adalah permata kami, harta kami yang paling berharga, hati kami, hidup kami" Lirih eommaku, mereka berdua kemudian memelukku erat."Karena itulah kami akan melindungimu sayang, tidak peduli apapun bayarannya, meskipun itu adalah nyawa kami, kami akan terus melindungimu sayang." Lanjutnya

"Karena itu... Hiduplah sayang!" Itulah hal yang diucapkan eommaku sebelum perlahan tubuhnya menjauh bersama dengan appa. Aku berlari mengejar mereka sambil terisak

"eommaa! Hiks... Appa!" aku terus mengejar mereka, namun tubuh mereka semakin menjauh seolah-olah aku berlari ditempat.

***BRRUUKK**

"Ugghh..." Lirihku ketika tiba-tiba aku menabrak seseorang dan akhirnya aku jatuh terduduk. Tak empat aku melihat siapa yang aku tabrak, ia sudah mengangkat tubuhku dan melemparku ke kasur yang muncul entah dari mana, aku melihat kesekeliling, tempat ini sangat familiar bagiku. Ruang penelitian bawah tanah Crystal Valley.

Aku mencoba untuk menggerakan tanganku namun ternyata tanganku diikat ke sisi tempat tidur begitu pula dengan kakiku

***CKLEEK**

Pintu terbuka menampil sesosok namja paruh baya yang mengenakan jas lab dan membawa suntik ditangannya, aku menatap pria itu horror.

"Tidak... Aku mohon jangan lagi..." pintaku tapi ahjussi itu tidak mendengarkan dan malah menyeringai

"Jangan... kumohon..." aku meronta saat ahjussi itu semakin mendekat, mataku kembali terasa panas.

"Kumohon... JANGAN!"

**Jungkook's PoV END**

"JANGAN!"

Jungkook bangun dari tidurnya dan mendapati dirinya sedang bersandar disebuah pohon

'mimpi buruk itu lagi' Pikirnya ia kemudian melihat kesekeliling

'dimana ini?' pikirnya menyadari tempat ia berada bukanlah asramanya

'Oh iya, aku dan Sehun diserang oleh...' Mata Jungkook membulat ketika penciumannya menangkap bau tidak enak yang menyengat seperti bau anjing. Jungkook langsung melihat kekiri dan kekanan namun dia tidak menenmukan apapun. Jungkook kemudian melihat keatas dengan perlahan. Matanya membulat lebar ketika melihat sosok yang sedang tidur di dahan pohon diatasnya.

Pria itu, Jungkook ingat pria itu! Pria bertubuh kecil yang menyerangnya dan Sehun, pria itu adalah seorang werewolve.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Jungkook untuk mengerti kalau ia telah 'diculik' oleh pria itu. Tapi pria itu tidak bergerak sama sekali.

'apa ia tidur?' Pikir Jungkook ketika melihat matanya tertutup dan pernapasannya yang teratur, otot-ototnya juga terlihat relaks, pipinya yang tembem itu juga membuat parasnya semakin lucu tapi juga terlihat keren, apalagi-

'Tunggu! Apa yang aku pikirkan!' Batin Jungkook sambil menggelengkan kepalanya merasa pikirannya mulai ngaco. Tanpa membuang waktu Jungkook langsung berdiri dan melangkah pergi. Namun belum beberapa langkah ia berjalan sebuah suara mengintrupsinya.

"Kau yakin ingin pergi?" Mata Jungkook membulat, dengan perlahan ia memutar badannya melihat kearah orang yang berbicara tadi. Orang itu meloncat turun dan mendarat dengan sempurna ditanah, Jungkook memasang kuda-kuda bertarungnya, berjaga-jaga kalau orang itu akan berbuat yang tidak senonoh(?) dengannya.

"Hei hei, tidak perlu tegang seperti itu. Aku tidak akan menyerangmu jadi jangan khawatir, kalau kau mau pergi silahkan saja tapi..." Ucap Jimin menganggungkan kalimatnya. Jungkook menatapnya tajam kemudian bertanya"Tapi apa!?". Jimin menyeringai."Lihatlah langitnya, bukannya ini terlalu cerah untuk jam 4 pagi?" Jungkook melihat langit, memang benar langitnya terlalu cerah untuk jam 4 pagi."Kalau kau mau pergi silahkan saja, tapi dari baumu sepertinya kau itu masih _Lesser Vampire_kan? Itu artinya sinar matahari akan menjadi masalah besar untukmu" apa yang dikatakan pria didepannya itu memang benar, kulitnya masih belum sekuat itu untuk menahan sinar matahari. Jimin yang melihat ekspresi gusar Jungkook tersenyum senang atas kemenangannya tapi sedetik kemudian ia langsung berlari kearah Jungkook.

"AWAS!" Jimin langsung menerjang Jungkook membawanya ke sebuah pohon besar, Jimin memeluk Jungkook dengan erat. Jungkook yang heran dengan Jimin langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada Jimin dan hendak beranjak pergi.

"WWAAA!" Pekiknya ketika ia hampir menyerahkan tubuhnya pada sinar matahari, reflek ia langsung kembali kepelukan Jimin, bedanya kali ini ia yang memeluk Jimin.

"E...eomma.. aku takut..." Cicitnya dalam pelukan Jimin. Entah kenapa melihat Jungkook seperti anak kucing yang ketakutan dalam pelukannya membuatnya merasa kasihan dan juga ada penyesalan dan perasaan lain yang tidak bisa Jimin deskripsikan bergejolak di dadanya. Jimin menggerakkan tangannya mengelus kepala Jungkook.

"Tenanglah...Aku akan melindungimu" Jimn tidak tau kenapa ia mengucapkan itu tapi ia juga tidak menyesal telah mengucapkan itu. Aneh memang, tapi hal aneh wajarkan untuk makhluk 'aneh' seperti dirinya, itulah yang ada dipikirannya. Sedangkan Jungkook? Awalnya ia juga kaget dengan perlakuan Jimin tapi entah kenapa elusan tangan Jimin terasa sangat nyaman baginya.

Jimin terus mengelus kepala Jungkook sampai mendengar dengkuran kecil.

"Tertidur ya? Apa boleh buat? Berdiam diri disini juga tidak bisa" Gumamnya kemudian ia menggendong Jungkook ala bridal style seperti kisah cinta antara romeo dan juliet... tidak ini lebih seperti Beauty and The Beast, menggendongnya dengan hati-hati dan lembut, seolah-olah Jungkook adalah berlian yang akan hancur hanya dengan tekanan kecil. Jimin memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan hati-hati untuk menghindari sinar matahari, Jimin benar-benar tidak mau ada apapun yang dapat melukai tubuh yang digendongnya saat ini.

.

.

Kelopak mata namja itu terbuka, menampilkan iris indah milik sang empunya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali dan menyadari saat ini ia sedang tidur bersender pada dinding gua sambil dipeluk oleh namja yang telah menyerangnya, ia mendongak untuk melihat wajah namja itu, wajahnya benar-benar seperti manusia, tidak akan ada yang menyangka kalau pria itu adalah werewolf, apalagi saat tidur seperti ini wajahnya benar-benar terlihat damai didalam tidurnya, wajahnya juga imut dan tampan disaat yang bersamaan.

"Wajahku tampan ya?" Ucap namja itu dengan mata yang tertutup, namja itu membuka matanya dan menampilkan senyuman mempesonanya.

***TWITCH**

'RALAT...RALAT...RALAT! Wajahnya sama sekali tidak tampan apalagi lucu! Wajahnya sangat menyebalkan!' Batin Jungkook merasa dipermainkan. Ia memukul perut namja itu dengan kuat sampai-sampai namja itu meringis, dengan cepat Jungkook bisa melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan namja itu.

"Dimana kita?" Tanya Jungkook, tempat ini gelap dan juga lembab tapi disana juga ada kolam kecil yang dibuat mata air, untung saja ia bisa melihat dengan baik dikegelapan.

"Kita digua, tadi saat kau tertidur aku menemukannya! Untung saja gua ini cukup dalam dan juga ada mata airnya jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir! Aku Jimin" Jelas Namja kecil itu dengan senyuman lebarnya tapi Jungkook malah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang dingin."Namaku Jungkook"

"Tidak" Ucap Jungkook tiba-tiba

"Hm?" Jimin menaikkan satu alisnya heran

"Aku masih harus khawatir pada dirimu" Ucapnya dingin

***JLEB**

Ucapan Jungkook benar-benar menohok hatinya, entah kenapa ia sangat tidak suka ketika Jungkook merasa terancam karena dirinya. Ia tidak ingin itu, ia sangat tidak menginginkan itu!

"J=Jangan khawatir, aku tidak berniat menyakitimu aku ha-"

"Tidak berniat menyakitiku!? Bagaimana bisa aku mempercayai itu sementara kau telah menculikku!?" Bentak Jungkook marah

***JLEB *JLEB**

Pisau-pisau itu kembali menusuk hati Jimin. Ia tidak mengerti, kenapa perkataan Vampire didepannya ini mampu membuatnya gusar dan merasa bersalah. "Mian, Tapi aku terpaksa melakukannya" Lirih Jimin, Jungkook mengatur nafasnya untuk tenang "Terpaksa kenapa?" Ucapnya. Jimin menatap Jungkook sebentar, bingung apakah ia harus menceritakannya atau tidak pada Jungkook.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, aku dan Chen-hyung diusir dari Desa kami" Ucap Jimin mengambil posisi duduk yang nyaman disana. Jungkook juga mengikutinya untuk duduk."Kenapa?" Tanyanya, Jimin menarik nafas dalam sebelum menlanjutkan ceritanya. "Sebelumnya salah satu anggota penting dari Clan Werewolves di Dunan, High Chief Bob, Telah terbunuh. Aku dan Chen-hyung yang kebetulan ada disana dituduh sebagai pembunuhnya dan dihukum dikeluarkan dari desa. Tapi kami tidak bersalah! Buktinya adalah pada malam itu High Chief Bob mati tanpa darah sedikitpun dan yang setelah itu ia hidup kembali sebagai... Zombie!" Jelas Jimin

"Zombie..?" Gumam Jungkook heran

"Iya. Dan menurut Seungri, seorang Shaman di desa kami, Vampire memiliki kemampuan untuk merubah santapan mereka menjadi Zombie yang akan mematuhi perintah mereka! Karena itulah aku dan Chen-Hyung rela harus masuk kesarang para vampire yang baunya sangat menyengat dan menjijikan untuk menculik kalian untuk membuktikan pada Chief TOP kalau aku tidak bersalah!" Ucap Jimin

"Dengan mengorbankan kami..." Lirih Jungkook memalingkan pandangannya dari Jimin, ia kemudian berdiri dan berjalan kearah kolam mata air, ia memandang pantulan wajahnya yang ada di air."Kau bilang kami menjijikkan, kami mungkin hanyalah penghisap darah yang merugikan bagi apa yang ada disekitar kami, kami mungkin menyeramkan, dingin dan mati. Tapi kalian lupa satu hal..." Jungkook berbalik dan menatap Jimin yang sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan bersalah.

"...Kami juga memiliki perasaan" mereka berdua saling bertatapan, Jimin dapat melihat dengan jelas kesakitan dan kepedihan dari mata itu.

"Aku ingin bisa merasakan makanan yang kalian makan, Aku ingin bisa merasakan hangatnya matahari, Aku ingin merasakan... denyut jantung.. tidak...aku ingin merasakan hidup!" Ucap Jungkook pada Jimin yang semakin merasa bersalah

"Ak-"

"Aku tidak tau apa kesalahanku padamu! Tapi memangnya kau pikir aku yang membunuhnya? Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa merubah werewolf menjadi Zombie sementara untuk menyelamatkan orang tuaku saja aku tidak bisa!" Bentak Jungkook tanpa sadar mengeluarkan air mata. "Maaf..." Cicit Jimin.

"Aku...-" Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Jungkook ambruk ketanah, untung saja Jungkook sempat menahan tubuhnya jadi ia tidak sampai jatuh ketanah. "Hey! Kau Kenapa!?" Tanya Jimin khawatir yang langsung menghampiri Jungkook.

"A...Aku...Ha...us.." Ucap Jungkook dengan lemas, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia merasakan haus setelah sekian lama, entah kenapa ia benar-benar haus sekarang bahkan kakinya sampai lemas. Jimin yang mendengar itu mengarahkan kepala Jungkook ke lehernya."Minumlah, mungkin tubuhku memang bau atau rasa darahku tidak enak untukmu, tapi setidaknya kau harus minum" Ucap Jimin tulus. Dengan ragu Jungkook membuka mulutnya menampilkan taring-taring yang sudah mencuat menandakan ia sangat haus sekarang. "Nngghh" Jimin meringis ketika taring itu menancap di dilehernya.

Nikmat dan hangat. Itulah yang dirasakan Jungkook ketika menghisap darah Jimin, Darahnya benar-benar berbeda dari darah yang selama ini disediakan oleh orang tuanya, berbeda dari darah manusia biasa. Rasanya lebih hangat, Jungkook terus menghisap darah Jimin yang sepertinya tidak habis-habis, Darah Jimin sekarang sudah masuk kedalam daftar darah favoritnya. Memang benar awalnya ia terganggu dengan bau tubuh Jimin yang seperti anjing, tapi lama kelamaan bau itu hilang tergantikan oleh bau darah Jimin yang tidak kalah menggoda dari paras tampan sang empunya darah.

"Jimin!" Ucap seseorang, Jungkook dan Jimin yang terlalu sibuk dengan urusan mereka tidak menyadari panggilan itu. Orang itu menendang tubuh Jungkook dengan kuat sampai ia terlempar dan tercebur kedalam kolam."Jungkook!" Ucap Jimin ia langsung menatap makhluk yang baru saja merusak acaranya bersama Jungkookie-nya. Baru saja Jimin ingin memaki orang itu tapi gerakan mulutnya berhenti saat mengenali orang itu. "CHEN-HYUNG!" Pekiknya.

"JIMIN! Kau tidak apa? Apa yang dilakukan Vampire itu padamu?" Tanya Chen seperti seorang ibu yang habis melihat anaknya dikeroyok karena ketahuan maling jemuran ibu-ibu gemuk yang tidak layak pakai(?). "Astaga! Lihat Lehermu! Dia menggigit mu!?" Chen sangat heboh ketika melihat luka bekas gigitan Jungkook dilehernya yang masih mengalirkan darah. "Tidak hyung ini hanya-"

"Uhukk..uhukk.." Mereka berdua melihat kearah Jungkook yang sedang merangkak keluar dari kolam sambil terbatuk-batuk. "Kita harus melumpuhkannya!" Ucap Chen mengacungkan tangannya namun dengan cepat Jimin langsung menghalangi Chen dan menggenggam tangannya. "Tidak perlu hyung!" Ucap Jimin

"Awas Jimin! Nanti ia bisa menyerangmu lagi!"

"Tidak Hyung! Aku yang mengijinkannya!" Chen tertegun mendengar ucapan Jimin. "Jelaskan" Ucapnya. "Aku mengizinkannya meminum darahku karena tadi ia sangat kehausan!" Chen menatap namja yang bertubuh lebih mungil darinya itu tidak percaya"Kau gila! Bagaimana jika ia menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menghisap habis darahmu!"

"Percayalah hyung! Aku bisa mengatasinya! Lagi pula kita membutuhkan ia hidup-hidup" Entah kenapa hati Jungkook merasa terkhianati mendengar apa yang Jimin ucapkan. Seharusnya ia sadar kalau Jimin melakukan itu karena membutuhkan dirinya sebagai tumbal mereka, bukan karena peduli padanya. Hatinya sangat sakit menyadari hal itu.

Chen menghela nafas berat."Sudahlah Itu tidak penting! Taeyang sebelumnya sempat mengatakan padaku kalau Chief Top juga sedang dalam perjalanan kesini dan mungkin nanti malam mereka akan sampai di hutan ini. Saat itu, ayo kita bawa vampire ini bersama kita dan membuktikan kalau kita tidak bersalah!" Ucap Chen semangat sementara Jimin menunduk, ada sedikit keraguan dihatinya tapi ia tida mengindahkan perasaannya dan berjalan kearah Jungkook membantunya untuk berdiri. Tapi sebelum tangan Jimin menyentuhnya, Jungkook Lebih dulu menepis tangan itu."Jangan menyentuhku!" Jungkook berjalan kearah pojok gua yang lain dan beristirahat disana. Ia sudah pasrah, ia terlalu lelah dengan semua ini. Sementara jimin memandang tangan yang ditepis oleh Jungkook dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat dideskripsikan.

.

.

"Hyung.. apa kita benar-benar harus melakukan ini?" Cicit Jimin. "Apa maksudmu Jimin?" Tanya Chen tidak suka."Maksudku apa yang kita lakukan ini benar? Kenapa kita menumbalkan orang yang tidak bersalah hyung!?" Tanya mendelik kesal."Pertama, dia bukan 'orang', kedua, kalau kita tidak membawa dia maka kita yang akan dicap sebagai yang bersalah dan kita tidak akan pernah bisa kembali ke desa! Aku ingin bisa kembali ke desa dan hidup seperti biasa! Lagi pula makhluk seperti mereka hanya bisa membawa terror" Ucap Chen dengan suara yang sangat keras, Jimin kembali diam."Sudah, ayo kembali berjalan" Ucap Chen final.

Mereka kembali berjalan melintasi hutan yang gelap ini, untunglah bagi makhluk malam seperti mereka suasana malam yang gelap meskipun didalam hutan mereka masih dapat melihat dengan baik. Jimin berjalan berdampingan dengan Jungkook -yang tangannya terikat- sementara Chen memimpin didepan. Selama perjalanan Jungkook terus diam, tidak membantah ataupun berkomentar, ia sudah benar-benar tidak peduli lagi. Chen mengintruksi kan mereka untuk berhenti.

"Mereka disekitar sini! Aku akan memanggil mereka" Tubuh Chen berubah menjadi besar, dalam sekejap ia langsung berubah menjadi sosok manusia serigala berbulu coklat , Chen menghirup nafas dalam dan

***AAAAWWWOOOOUUUUU**

Setelah mengaum Chen langsung kembali kebentuk manusianya dan menghampiri Jimin. "Bagaimana?" Tanya Jimin."Seharusnya mereka membalasnya jika mereka ada disini tapi..." Chen menggantungkan kalimatnya membuat raut muka Jimin berubah menjadi kesal."Hyung! Sekarang bagaimana? Apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk membuktikan kalau kita tidak bersalah?" Tanya Jimin lagi, Chen ingin menjawab namun sebuah suara mengintrupsi mereka.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kalian lakukan" mata Jimin dan Chen membulat, mereka langsung melihat kearah sumber suara.

"Chief Top" Ucap mereka berdua bersama. Mereka melihat namja tampan dengan jas bulu yang bertengger dibahunya didepan mereka dikawal oleh dua orang yang berotot. "Dimana Taeyang?" Ucap Namja itu. "K-Kami berpisah dengan C-Chief Taeyang saat memasuki kasti Vampire itu, Tapi kami berhasil membawa Vampire ini, kami mohon izinkan kami masuk kembali ke desa" Ujar Chen gugup, sementara orang yang diajaknya bicara hanya menunduk sambil menggeram kesal.

"APA YANG SEBENARNYA KALIAN PIKIRKAN!?" Chen mundur beberapa langkah setelah mendapat bentakan dari Top yang tidak diduga-duga.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kalian pikirkan!? Apa kalian ingin memulai PERANG!" Ucap Top marah."Kami hanya ingin kembali ke desa dan membuktikan kalau kami tidak bersalah!" kali ini Jimin yang berberbicara dengan berani menantang Top, Top terkekeh mendengar jawaban Jimin.

"Kalian benar-benar memalukan! Bagaimana bisa kalian menolak hukuman yang telah diberikan atas perbuatan kalian dan mengatakan kalau kalian tidak bersalah!?" Perkataan Top benar-benar menaikkan tekanan darah Jimin.

"Kami tidak bersalah! Bagaimana bisa kalian memutuskan sesuatu yang bahkan kami sendiri tidak mengetahui kejadiannya!" Ucap Jimin tak mau kalah

"Justru karena kalian tidak mengetahuinya lebih baik kalian terima keputusan dari para petinggi, karena kami lebih mengetahui kejadian itu dari kalian" Ucap Top dengan tatapan yang tajam, entah kenapa perkataan Top mampu membungkam amarah Jimin dan menggantinya menjadi ketakutan. Top berjalab kearah Jungkook yang kini sedikit resah karena Top mendatanginya

"Sekarang aku harus repot memikirkan bagaimana caranya menjelaskan hal ini pada Lady Sierra" Ucap Top sambil mengelus kepala Jungkook.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot Top-sshi" mereka semua mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah sumber suara yang berasal dari kegelapan didalam hutan itu. Dan dari kegelapan itu keluar seseorang, tidak sekelompok makhluk berkulit pucat tapi entah bagaimana, sosok gadis muda berkulit pucat berambut putih dan bermata rubylah yang paling menarik perhatian. Jungkook mengenali mereka! Namjoon, Baekhyun, Sehun, Tao, Taehyung, satu orang yang tidak dikenalinya, Lady Anggun, Princess Pink, Lord Hope dan

"Lady Sierra!" Top langsung membungkuk mengenali siapa gadis didepannya itu.

"Bangunlah Seunghyun" Ucap lady Sierra sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Maafkan aku Lady Sierra, aku tidak bermaksud untuk memulai perang! Tap-"

"Aku mengerti Seunghyun. Kami juga tidak kemari untuk berperang~~" Potong Sierra

"Kami kemari hanya untuk menjemput salah seorang murid yang tersesat dikastil kami dan nyasar sampai kesini dan juga murid kami lainnya yang sedang jalan-jalan terlalu jauh setelah menemukan kendaraan baru. Oh iya aku minta maaf karena muridku sepertinya meminjamnya terlalu lama" Sierra memberikan tanda, J-Hope yang mengetahui maksud dari tanda itu langsung melempar Taeyang yang dibahunya tepat sampai di ujung kaki Top.

"Terima kasih karena sudah meminjamkannya, Taehyung kau juga ucapkan terima kasih" Taehyung kemudian maju kesebelah Sierra."Terima kasih atas waktunya" Ucap Taehyung. Sementara semua yang ada disana hanya bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Lady Sierra kecuali Lady Anggun yang hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Ah! Maaf! Vampire kecil pergilah, kau bebas sekarang" Kata Top kemudian melepaskan ikatan di tangan Jungkook. Sedetik kemudian Jungkook sudah berada didepan Namjoon dan menghamburkan pelukan kepadanya."Namjoon-Hyung!" Teriaknya bahagia didalam pelukan Namjoon, tanpa ada yang tahu seseorang disana tengah menatap adegan tadi tidak suka.

"Terima kasih Lady Sierra, aku berjanji akan menghukum Taeyang seberat-beratnya dan juga menghukum mati mereka berdua" Semua mata yang ada disana membulat mendengar keputusan Top kecuali Lady Sierra dan Lady Anggun tentu saja.

"Tunggu dulu, bukankah mereka sudah kau usir dari desamu, itu artinya mereka bukan penduduk desamu lagi kan? Itu artinya kau tidak berhak ,menghukum mereka Seunghyun~"Jimin dan Chen menatap gadis berambut putih itu dengan bingung. Mereka berbeda, ia adalah vampire yang berhati dingin sementara mereka adalah Werewolf yang panas, mereka juga sudah menculik muridnya, tapi meskipun begitu kenapa gadis yang menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah di Blue Moon Academy itu malah membela mereka? Entahlah, tidak ada yang bisa membaca si Coven Mistress Sierra, mungkin karena itulah salah satu dari 27 True Runes memilihnya.

"Kalian boleh tinggal dikastil kami jika kalian mau, kalian akan mendapatkan makanan dan tempat untuk tidur, tapi dengan syarat kalian harus menjadi murid disana." Ucap Lady Sierra

"Tunggu! Murid? Siapa yang akan mengajar mereka?" Tanya Pink heboh

"Tentu saja kalian~~" Ucap Sierra riang sementara Pink cengo ditempat

"Jangan khawatir Pinkie~~, Sebenarnya aku sudah meminta Anggun untuk membuat 'sistem pengajaran khusus werewolf' untuk jaga-jaga jadi jangan khawatir!" Sierra kembali beralih pada 2 werewolf muda."Jadi Bagaimana? Atau kalian lebih memilih berkelana tanpa tidur dan juga makan? Atau menjadi rakyat jelata yang EUH dan KAMSE?" Ucap Lady Sierra yang mulai berubah menjadi abg alay #ditendangsierra. Jimin dan Chen saling bertatapan, mereka bingun harus memutuskan apa.

"Aku tau kalian bingung dengan apa yang menimpa kalian, tapi cepat atau lambat bintang-bintang dilangit akan menemukan rasinya sendiri" Kali ini Lady Anggun yang berbicara. Setelah berdiam cukup lama dan mendapatkan anggukan dari Top, Mereka pun akhirnya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Bagus! Kalau begitu cepat kemari! Anggun akan memberikan kita tumpangan gratis ke kastil!" Ucap Sierra yang langsung menarik Jimin dan Chen bersamanya. Sierra kemudian berjalan mendekati Top

"Dan Seunghyun, aku turut berduka cita atas kematian Bob, Aku harap kau dapat melakukan sesuatu dengan itu" Ucap Sierra dengan pelan namun masih dapat didengar oleh Top. Setelah itu Sierra langsung Berjalan kearah Anggun dan yang lain."Ah... Lady Sierra sampaikan salamku padanya!" Sierra berbalik dan menatapnya kemudian mengangguk."un!"

"Farewell Seunghyun, Semoga saja garis takdir kita akan bersinggungan lagi " Ucap Sierra sebelum lingkaran besar membungkus mereka semua

"Farewell Lady Sierra" Ucap Top sesaat sebelum Lingkarang itu menghilang

"Dan Semoga saja" Seulas senyuman tulus terpampang di wajahnya

.

Seorang kakek tua tengah berkeliling ditempat dimana para 'orang-orang' dikuburkan. Yep, ini adalah kuburan, untuk apa kakek tua itu disana? Jawabannya adalah karena ia adalah penjaga kuburan ini. Ia sedang melakukan pengecekan rutin tiap malam, mengecek apakan ada nisan yang harus diperbaiki atau masalah lain. Mata kakek itu membulat ketika melihat seorang yeoja dengan gaun jubah hitam disana. Tapi jangan salah paham, kakek tua itu bukan membulat karena yeoja itu yang memang terlihat seksi menggunakan gaun ketat itu, tapi kuburan yang ada didepan yeoja itu, keadaannya benar-benar buruk seperti habis dibongkar.

"M-maaf nona, Apakah anda tau apa yang sedang terjadi?" Ucap Kakek itu, yeoja tersebut memiliki kulit berwarna putih pucat dengan rambut yang agak kemerahan. Yeoja itu menatap sang kakek sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak ada, Aku hanya sedang mengumpulkan 'pasukan', apa kau berminat bergabung dengan 'pasukan'ku?" Ucap yeoja tersebut sambil menyeringai, si kakek memandang si yeoja dengan heran. Tapi detik berikutnya, si kakek langsung terjatuh dengan mata yang membulat. Mayat-mayat bangkit dari kuburan mereka dengan wajah yang pucat. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi sang kakek untuk dikerumuni oleh sekumpulan mayat hidup yang tengah berjalan kearahnya

" Waktunya makan~~~" Ucap Yeoja itu dengan seringai iblis, dan setelah itu yang terdengar hanyalah jeritan si kakek tua yang malang

.

.

TBC

.

.

**YATTTAAA! Akhrinya setelah delay panjang akibat tugas menumpuk, Chapter ini selesai juga! L ngucapin makasih banget buat para reader yang masih setia membaca dan juga mereview ff L! Makasih banyak! #bow**

**L Berharap semoga para Reader puas dengan chap ini!**

**Nah, sekarang gimana? Udah kejawab kan siapa Princess Pink sebenernya? Dan disini L sengaja bikin moment Jikook yang banyak karena JiKook adalah salah satu Pair fav L! Sekarang member BTS yang perlu direveal tinggal satu lagi... Yaitu... Mang aguS! #Dilempararmy. Eh maksudnya Suga! Profesi Suga disini bakaln keren dan juga memegang role penting lho! Dan Juga siapakan Yeoja itu? Akan direveal nanti! Jadi tungguin Chap depan ya!**

**Saatnya balas review!**

**[SHINeexo]: Dih.. bener-bener dikomentarin semua... -_-, makasih ya udah repot-repot :v. Soal siapa pembunuh orang tua baekhyun... sama aku juga penasaran! XD #plaakk. Untuk Anggun sama Raisa, maafkan author yang terlalu kude soal dunia entertaiment dan akhirnya memasukkan 2 penyanyi fav author. BTW Terus ikutin FF ini yaa!**

**[mommyme] Jungkooknya mau dibawa kekamar ama Jimin#dilemparsandal. Makasih ya udah mau baca! #bow**

**Nah sekian ch ini dari L ! Sammpai Jumpa di ch depan!**

**Mind to Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

_Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi sang kakek untuk dikerumuni oleh sekumpulan mayat hidup yang tengah berjalan kearahnya_

" _Waktunya makan~~~" Ucap Yeoja itu dengan seringai iblis, dan setelah itu yang terdengar hanyalah jeritan si kakek tua yang malang_

.

.

**Blue Moon Academy**

Author : L (XVLove)

Cast : EXO, BTS, And Other

Pair : Find it by yourself :P #ditendang

Rate : T+++++

Genre : Fantasy, Vampire, Academy, Friendship

**Summary :** _Malam, Saat dimana matahari telah tergantikan oleh langit malam. Saat dimana sinar sang surya telah tergantikan oleh sinar rembulan dan ribuan bintang – bintang di langit. Bagaimanakah kisah para vampire dan makhluk lainnya ini untuk menemukan bintang-bintang lain bersama mereka? Ini adalah kisah mereka, bintang yang bersekolah di Blue Moon Academy_

Warn : Typo, OOC, Yaoi/BL, and a little crossover.

**Author note : HAI~~ Ketemu lagi dengan L yang tampan dan ketjeh ini! L seneng banget setelah nonton AHL ep 5, 6, dan 7! Ya ampun disitu banyak banget moment OTP favorit L! L seneng banget, tapi berhubung di chapter ini L ga berencana buat bikin moment mereka, jadi L harus sedikit kecewa... :( padahal L seneng banget mereka udah skinship lagi walaupun dulu sempat engga skinship beberapa saat. Tapi ternyata! Mereka sekarang udah mulai skinship lagi meskipun rada keliatan ragu-ragu gitu!#authorsoktau.**

**Y udah deh dari pada lama mending kita langsung aja ke ceritanya**

**Happy Reading and Review**

.

.

_**Two-edged Knife**_

.

.

Tidak seperti biasanya, Langit gelap berkabut berubah menjadi langit cerah meskipun masih terlihat kabut melapisi langit. Suasana tenang menghiasi pagi di Blue Moon Academy. Meskipun suasananya masih tenang karena pagi hari, tapi sudah terlihat banyak siswa-siswi yang mempersiapkan tenda, stand, panggung, hiasan di ruangan, dan lain-lain. entah apa yang akan terjadi hari ini, yang pasti akademi ini memang penuh dengan kejutan.

"BANGUN!" Teriak seorang Baekhyun pada makhluk dengan surai pirang yang sedang meringkuk di dalam selimutnya tidak mengubris urat-urat kemarahan yang sudah bermunculan dikepala Baekhyun.

*BRAAKK

"YA!" Teriak Taehyung yang tidak terima ditendang oleh Baekhyun. "Bagus, sekarang kau sudah bangun, cepat bersiap-siap!" Titah Baekhyun pada Taehyung. Sambil mempoutkan bibirnya ia berjalan kekamar mandi. Semua yang ada disana hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat moment 'ibu dan anak' itu. Mereka semua memang sudah bersiap dari tadi karena hari ini akan diadakan festival rutin setiap setelah penerimaan murid baru, yaitu Festival Activity. Disini seluruh eskul dan grup yang ada disekolah akan mengadakan demo untuk menarik siswa-siswi agar masuk ke eskul atau grup mereka. Jungkook yang sudah siap dari tadi duduk dikursinya menunggu hyung-hyungnya bersiap-siap sambil membaca selebaran-selebaran yang mampir ke kamar mereka dan sesekali memperhatikan kegiatan hyungnya. Rapmon sudah pergi duluan karena ia mendapat panggilan mendadak dari 'Princess'nya, Sementara Sehun sedang memakai seragamnya dibantu oleh Tao yang juga sudah siap, sementara Baekhyun sedang memakai eyeliner diwajahnya, dan yang terakhir Jimin, ia sedang memeriksa penampilannya didepan cermin.

Tunggu, Jimin?

Iya, semenjak kejadian kemarin Jimin sudah memutuskan untuk tinggal dan belajar seperti murid-murid lainnya di BMA, tadi pagi ia sudah menerima jadwal dan juga seragam seperti mereka walaupun di seragam Jimin ada lambang kepala serigala di kerah sebelah kanannya. Jungkook terus memperhatikan Jimin yang kini tengah asik berbicara dengan Sehun dan Tao. Meskipun awalnya Jimin sedikit canggung dengan suasana barunya, namun tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Jimin dan murid S6 untuk mengakrabkan diri karena emang pada dasarnya sifat mereka itu sama-sama absurd dan ga waras. #dikeroyokanakS6

"Taehyung kenapa lama sekali?" Ucap Tao

"Dari tadi aku juga tidak mendengar suara air" Timpal Sehun

Baekhyun berjalan ke pintu kamar mandi kemudian menempelkan telinganya disana mencoba mendengar apa yang sedang dilakukan Taehyung

"ZZZZZ... Grrooookk(?)"

*TWITCH *TWITCH *TWITCH

Merasakan aura buruk keluar dari tubuh Baekhyun, refleks mereka semua langsung menutup telinga dan bersiap-siap untuk sesuatu yang pasti memekakan telinga.

"TAEHYUUUUUUUUNGGG!"

Tuh kan...

.

.

*Cklak

"apa kau mendengar suara barusan?" Tanya Pink yang sedang memotong daun kering di semak mawarnya. "Suara apa?" Tanya Namjoon balik. "Sudahlah" Pink kembali meneruskan kegiatannya membersihkan semak mawarnya yang entah kenapa cepat sekali terserang hama.

.

Skip Time

.

Ramai

Kata itu sangat tepat untuk menggambar keadaan akademi mereka saat ini. Para murid baik yang dari kelas 1 sampai kelas 3 berbondong-bondong memenuhi sekolah mereka dengan hiasan. Sabtu, disekolah ini hari itu ada sebuah event yang dikenal dengan nama Hobby's Day. Hari dimana semua siswa dibebaskan untuk mengikuti kegiatan sekolah seperti ekstrakulikuler, atau kegiatan belajar tambahan, atau hanya berdiam diri dan menikmati hari libur. Dan setiap tahun setelah penerimaan murid baru, sekolah ini selalu mengadakan demo dari setiap kegiatan ekstrakulikuler dan juga komunitas atau grup yang ada disekolah ini untuk menarik minat para murid baru. Kegiatan ini sendiri sangat didukung oleh sang Coven Mistress, Lady Sierra. Menurutnya kegiatan ini sangat berguna untuk kehidupan mereka setelah keluar dari asrama ini. Bahkan Lady Sierra menyediakan fasilitas untuk mereka, misalnya saja tempat. Sebuah gedung besar di Field Area dibuat khusus untuk kegiatan Ekstrakulikuler. Dan untuk grup, mereka bebas membangun markas mereka di Field Area dan melakukan kegiatan apapun di sekolah setelah mendapat izin dari kesiswaan, Lady Anggun.

Saat ini, Front Garden digunakan sebagai pasar, disana dipenuhi oleh stand-stand yang mempromosikan eskul atau berjualan. Di Field Area telah berdiri panggung-panggung, ada yang ala kadarnya, ada juga yang dihias sedekimian rupa hingga terlihat heboh atau classic. Atau ada juga yang menghias ruangan mereka yang ada di _Activity Building _atau _Community Building._ Mempersiapkan seandainya ada murid yang datang berkunjung.

"Waaahhh... Ramai sekali... Aku bahkan tidak tau kalau murid diasrama ini ada sebanyak ini.."Ucap Tao takjub melihat kepadatan sekolah mereka sekarang. "Iya, banyak sekali, kenapa aku tidak pernah melihat murid sebanyak ini ya? Dimana saja mereka selama ini?" Ucap Sehun yang tak kalah takjub dengan Tao. Saat ini mereka semua sedang berada di Front Garden, sebelumnya mereka sudah janjian dengan Namjoon untuk berkumpul disana. "Jungkook dan Taehyung mana?" Tanya Baekhyun menyadari 2 maknae di S6 itu tidak ada disana.

"Mereka sedang melihat-lihat brosur dan juga dagangan disana" Jawab Jimin dengan masker bergambar tupai terpasang indah di wajahnya, untung saja dia selalu memperhatikan Jungkook jadi meskipun anak itu pergi tanpa pamit setidaknya ia bisa tau kemana anak itu.

Sebenarnya masih ada satu hal yang mengganggu pikiran Jimin sedari tadi, bau tubuhnya. Salah satu hal yang menjadi alasan kenapa werewolf dan vampire bermusuhan adalah karena werewolf mengatakan kalau mereka mencium bau 'mayat' dari tubuh para vampire dan juga para vampire menganggap bau yang dikeluarkan werewolf saat ada dalam bentuk serigala mereka berbau tidak enak dan sangat menyengat. Tapi anehnya tidak ada satupun dari teman-temannya yang merasa terganggu karena baunya begitu juga dengan ia, malahan ia bisa mencium aroma tubuh khas mereka. Tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak berlaku untuk vampire lainnya, Jimin masih bisa mencium bau 'busuk' dari tubuh mereka. Untung saja Jungkook memberikan maskernya, dan entah kenapa semenjak ia memakai masker itu, yang ada di penciumannya hanya bau Jungkook dan itu tidak membuatnya merasa terganggu sedikitpun, malahan ia merasa... erm.. senang?. Tapi bagaimana dengan bau tubuhnya? Apakah vampire lain juga dapat mencium baunya?

"Mereka tidak dapat mencium baumu" Ucap Namjoon yang muncul entah dari mana, ucapannya membuat Jimin menatapnya heran.

"Seragam itu akan menahan bau yang keluar dari tubuhmu, itu yang Princess Pink katakan padaku" Ucap Namjoon lagi yang mengerti dengan tatapan Jimin.

"Namjoon! Akhirnya kau datang juga! Kami sudah pegal menunggumu!" Ucap Baekhyun kesal sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Oh Baek, sadarkah kau kalau tingkah mu itu membuat vampire-vampire disekitarmu menatapmu lapar seolah-olah kau adalah darah segar(?).

"Maaf, tadi ak-"

"Namjoon-hyung!" Jungkook dan Taehyung yang tadi menghilang kini sudah berada diantara mereka secara tiba-tiba seperti jin tomang(?), memotong perkataan Namjoon tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Bagus, kita semua sudah berkumpul." Ucap Tao dengan semangat sambil memukul bahu Sehun, membuat sang empunya bahu meringis pelan.

"Jadi kita mau kemana?" Tanya Namjoon, Mereka semua nampak sedang berpikir kemana arah tujuan mereka.

"Umm, begini tadi aku dan Taehyung-hyung sudah berkeliling diarea ini, dan kami mengambil beberapa brosur eskul dan kami juga mengambil peta." Ucap Jungkook sambil memperlihatkan brosur yang dipegannya begitu juga dengan Taehyung dengan petanya

"Wah... Aku pikir kalian hanya bermain saja ternyata kalian benar-benar sangat berguna!" Pujian Sehun membuat wajah Jungkook tertunduk malu. Benar-benar vampire yang masih dalam masa puber.

"Kerja bagus!" Ucap Jimin sambil mengelus kepala Jungkook, yang entah kenapa merasa nyaman dengan elusan itu. Taehyung yang melihat itu langsung mengambil tangan Jimin dan ia letakkan diatas kepalanya. Jimin yang mengerti maksud Taehyung langsung mengelus kepala Taehyung tanpa banyak tanya dan tak lupa senyum yang terpasang diwajahnya. Tatapan Jungkook yang senang berubah saat melihat perlakuan Jimin pada Taehyung dan yang menyadari perubahan itu tidak lain adalah Taehyung itu sendiri.

"Baiklah karena Jungkook dan Taehyung sangat menolong kita, jadi bagaimana jika mereka berdua saja yang memutuskan kemana kita akan pergi pertama kali" Ucap Baekhyun menyyadarkan Jungkook dari lamunanya, yang lain kemudian mengangguk menyetujui Baekhyun.

"Umm... sebenarnya aku sudah memutuskan ingin pergi ke Area Field, katanya disana tempat kegiatan yang membutuhkan panggung diadakan, pendaftaran untuk dance dan musik ada disana" Ucap Jungkook

"Baiklah! Sudah diputuskan! Kita akan kesana! AYO!" Ucap Taehyung sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan melangkah maju, Jungkook dan yang lain sweatdropped melihat Taehyung yang terlalu overreacting namun pada akhirnya mereka tetap mengikuti Taehyung dari belakang.

.

"Waah.. disini ramai sekali!" Ucap Tao yang masih belum kehilangan rasa takjubnya.

"Jadi dimana tempat pendaftarannya?" Tanya Baekhyun yang tidak melihat tempat yang seperti tempat pendaftaran disekitar sini.

Jungkook melihat sekeliling dengan bingung."Seharusnya disini tapi..."Jungkook terus melihat kesekeliling, tiba-tiba saja suasana berubah menjadi ricuh, para murid berlari ke suatu tempat disana, dengan sigap Sehun menangkap salah seorang murid."Ada apa?" Tanyanya pada murid tersebut."Kau tidak tau!? Demo dari Eskul dance akan segera dimulai!" murid itu langsung berlari pergi setelah genggaman sehun pada lengannya dilepaskan.

"Ayo kesana! Mungkin saja disana ada tempat pendaftarannya" mereka semua mengangguk mendengar usulan Tao dan langsung pergi kesana.

.

"WWWOOOOO!"Suara sorakan para penonton memenuhi lapangan tempat demo eskul dance, di tengah lapangan sudah berdiri dua orang dengan jubah hitam dan ditutupi tudung. Suara tepuk tangan dan sorakan semakin meriah saat musik mengalun. Dengan gerakan dance kedua pria itu membuka tudung mereka, dan sekali lagi, para penonton bersorak gembira ketika melihat dua orang yang sangat tampan memamerkan senyuman mereka pada para penonton, Lord Lay dan Lord Hope.

Dengan mempesona mereka melakukan berbagai macam gerakan dance di sana seperti poppin, Locking dan lain-lain. Dipertengahan pertunjukan mereka mengajak para murid untuk ikut ngedance bersama mereka. Banyak para murid yang semula menonton mulai ikut terjun ketengah lapangan untuk ikut ngedance termasuk Sehun, Jimin dan Taehyung, Jungkook malu-malu antara mau maju atau tidak. Tanpa rasa malu, Alien a.k.a Kim Taehyung langsung maju dan melakukan gerakan heboh disana, gerakan berputar sambil menggoyangkan tangannya, loncat-loncat, berteriak tidak jelas, dan entah apa lagi yang dilakukan si Taehyung disana, dasar monyet -_- #DitendangArmy. Gila, tapi meskipun ia terlihat gila tetap saja orang itu memandangi Taehyung sambil tertawa dan terpukau dan berfikit kalau apa yang dilakukan Taehyung itu 'lucu'. Dari mana? Jangan tanya author, orang itu memang selalu full of hope siih~~~ author aja ampe terpesona sama dia #plakk.

Back to the story

Saat sedang asik-asiknya ngedance tiba-tiba saja tubuh Taehyung tersandung ketika melewati Hoseok. Dengan sigap, Hoseok langsung menahan tubuh Taehyung dengan memegang pinggang dan tangan kanannya, Taehyung juga dengan refleks memegang bahu Hoseok dan posisi muka mereka saat ini sangaaaaaaat dekaaaaat #author lebay. Dengan cepat Hoseok kembali membantu Taehyung berdiri namun tanpa melepaskan pegangannya pada pinggang dan tangannya membuat posisi mereka seolah sedang berdansa. Bukannya melepas, mereka berdua sekarang malah asik tatap-tatapan dengan wajah yang sama-sama merona. Tidak ingin melepas, namun tidak ada musik untuk berdansa...

_Kau datang dan jantungku berdegup kencang  
Kau buatku terbang melayang_

Great Raisa, kau datang diwaktu yang –coret-tidak-coret- tepat, sekarang ia dan Taehyung tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain berdansa! XD. #modus.

Dengan perlahan mereka mulai bergerak mengikuti irama musik. Perlahan, namun begitu penuh dengan perasaan di setiap centi-tidak, bahkan disetiap _mikrometer_ mereka bergerak, mereka menyesapinya seperti menikmati secangkir kopi diberanda sebuah villa di puncak gunung berdua sambil menikmati pemandangan indah pegunungan. Romantis sekali bukan?

_Tiada ku sangka getaran ini ada  
Saat jumpa yang pertama_

Para murid pun mulai mengikuti mereka. Saling menari pasangan mereka masing-masing. Taehyung dan Hoseok benar-benar sudah berhasil membawa mereka ke suasana jatuh cinta romantis yang membuat semua orang tidak ingin melewatkannya, begitu pula dengan Sehun. Dia ingin mengajak Baekhyun untuk berdansa bersama namun ketika ia melihat kebelakang ia tidak menemukan makhluk(?) itu, jadi ia memutuskan untuk pergi dan mencarinya.

_Could it be love, could it be love  
Could it be, could it be, could it be love  
Could it be love, could it be love  
Could this be something that i never had_

_Could it be love_

Saat semua sedang asik berdansa bersama, masih ada seorang namja yang melihat kesekeliling dengan bingung, ia ragu apakah harus ikut berdansa atau tidak. Dan dilain tempat ada seorang namja lain yang terus memperhatikan keimutan namja yang bingung tadi. Dan sedetik kemudian takdir mempertemukan pandangan mereka.

_Mataku tak dapat terlepas darimu  
Perhatikan setiap tingkahmu_

Senyum

Cukup hanya dengan itu, Jungkook menjadi tenang dan seluruh rasa gugupnya sirna. Hanya dengan sebuah senyuman dari namja didepannya ini mampu menghilangkan semua keraguannya dan menyambut uluran tangan namja tersebut.

_Tertawa pada setiap candamu  
Saat jumpa yang pertama_

Dengan perlahan mereka mulai bergerak, perlahan namun sangat indah dilihat, pandangan yang saling bertemu tanpa ada yang mau memutuskannya. mereka tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi disekitar mereka, yang ada hanya mereka berdua, panggung tempat mereka berdansa, dan suara indah raisa yang mengalun mengiringi setiap gerakan mereka, seolah-olah raisa memang bernyanyi untuk mereka berdua.

_Could it be, could it be, could it be love  
Could it be love, could it be love  
Could this be something that i never had_

Mereka terus berdansa, menikmati alunan musik dan suara emas sang diva, Raisa. Meskipun mereka tahu ini akan segera berakhir, tapi mereka tetap menghayati dan menikmati setiap gerakan yang mereka lakukan seolah-olah mereka akan berdansa selamanya dan tidak akan pernah bosan.

_Could it be love_

Namun pada akhirnya lagu berakhir. Menjadi pertanda untuk mereka agar berhenti. Dengan sedikit tidak rela Hoseok dan Taehyung melepaskan genggaman mereka tanpa berhenti saling menatap seolah-olah mereka bisa mengobrol hanya dengan tatapan. Begitu juga dengan Jimin, meskipun ia sedikit tidak rela melepaskan tangan Jungkook, tapi ia tetap tersenyum dengan senyuman indahnya yang mampu membuat semua orang terpesona akan dirinya, tanpa memperdulikan makhluk dihadapannya ini sudah memerah bagaikan tomat busuk dan sudah siap meledak seperti bom nuklir yang efeknya 7 turunan gak bakal ilang-ilang #lebaykuadrat.

"Tes... tes... Baiklah, bagi kalian yang mau mendaftar masuk ke eskul vokal, silahkan datang ke panggung ini!" Ucap Raisa dengan toa mesjid(?) dari panggung yang lain.

"Panggungnya sejauh itu, tapi kenapa bisa terdengar sampai kesini?" Tanya Jimin heran entah kepada siapa."Um... aku juga heran." Ucap Taehyung yang tiba-tiba saja muncul disebelah Jimin membuatnya kaget."Sudahlah jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Oh iya, kalau kalian mau mendaftar masuk eskul dance silahkan ke meja registrasi yang ada disana, kebetulan aku adalah pembinanya" Ucap Hoseok yang ternyata dari tadi ada disebelah Taehyung-nya(?).

"Aku mau! Tapi antriannya panjang sekali... aku juga mau mendaftar ke eskul vokal... tapi disana pasti juga sudah ramai..." Lirih Jungkook membuat Jimin menatapnya iba."Jangan khawatir! Aku akan mendaftarkanmu ke eskul dance! Jadi kamu bisa mendaftar ke eskul vokal sekarang! Bolehkan?" Tanya Jimin pada Hoseok.

Hoseok mengangguk. reflek karena bahagia Jungkook langsung memeluk Jimin sambil berteriak kegirangan, Yang dipeluk? Jangan tanya, pasti mukannya sekarang penuh dengan senyuman-senyuman kemenangan karena diduta dia selalu ditolak oleh kookie#plaakkk.

Back to the story

Sadar akan perbuatannya, Jungkook langsung melepaskan pelukannya ke Jimin. Namun belum sempat ia menahan rasa malu karena sikapnya Jungkook langsung dipeluk oleh Taehyung. "A-ada apa?" Tanya Jungkook yang kaget mendapatkan pelukan tiba-tiba seperti itu. "Taehyung kemudian menatapnya dengan pandangan imut-imut sambil sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya. "Aku juga mau dipeluk~~" Ucapnya membuat orang yang dipeluknya kembal berblushing ria.

"Sudahlah, kalau kalian lebih lama disini, nanti antriannya lebih panjang" Ucap Hoseok tanpa(baca:Dengan) niat terselubung untuk melepaskan pelukan mereka. "Ah... benar! Aku harus pergi dulu! Annyeong" Ucap Jungkook sambil menunduk kemudian melenggang pergi begitu pula dengan Taehyung mengejar Jungkook yang sudah meninggalkannya.

Dan kini hanya tinggal dua namja tampan jago ngedance dengan helaan nafas mereka. Tanpa mereka sadari ada seorang namja berdimple yang tadi terlupakan yang terus memperhatikan mereka dari tadi. "Dasar mereka itu... seperti anak remaja yang baru merasakan cinta saja..." Gumam namja itu dengan nada kesal namun setelah itu ia terkekeh kecil.

.

"Ternyata benar... baru sebentar saja sudah seramai ini... :("Lirih Jungkook yang melihat antrian tempat pendaftaran yang sudah panjang. Taehyung yang tidak ingin melihat Jungkook sedih langsung menarik tangan Jungkook untuk berlari mengikutinya."Ayo kesana!" Ucapnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jungkook heran

"Aku punya firasat baik disana!" Ucap Taehyung dengan percaya diri sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Sweatdropped

Itulah yang Jungkook rasakan ketika mendengar perkataan Taehyung yang kelewat percaya diri itu.'Sebenarnya dia ini apasih?' Batin Jungkook bingung dengan sifat Taehyung yang menurutnya absurd itu, tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa menolak kalau sifatnya Taehyung itu adalah daya tariknya. Bahkan itu membuat Jungkook merasa sangat bahagia saat ini walaupun harus menunggu.

"JUNGKOOK! TAEHYUNG!" Suara merdu(baca:Teriakan) dari seseorang yang ada diantrian sukses menarik perhatian tidak hanya orang yang dipanggilnya tapi juga orang-orang yang sedang mengantri disana. Jungkook dan Taehyung melihat kearah sumber suara(baca:teriakan) dan alangkah bahagianya mengetahui siapa orang yang berada diantrian depan yang sebentar lagi akan mendapat giliran untuk mendaftar.

"EMAAAAK!" Teriak Taehyung dan Jungkook bersamaan dan langsung berlari kearah Baekhyun seolah-olah mereka adalah ibu dan anak yang dipisahkan selama beberapa tahun. Mereka langsung memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat seperti serigala yang sedang menerkam mangsanya.

"Ses..sa..k" Ucap Baekhyun mendapat pelukan sayang yang entah kenapa terasa seperti ingin membunuhnya.

"Maaf..." Ucap Taehyung dan Jungkook bersamaan setelah melepas pelukan mereka. Tapi sedetik kemudian mereka kembali memeluk baekhyun dengan pelukan yang sedikit lebih tidak membunuh dari yang pertama sambil menangis bombay :v.

"Baekhyun-hyung! Kau benar-benar penyelamat kami!" Ucap Jungkook

"A-ada apa?" Entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa seolah-olah ia telah menyelamatkan nyawa Jungkook dari om-om genit yang hendak meyadonginya. Bukannya menjawab mereka malah terus menangis seperti anak kecil.

"Ah yasudah... Dimana Jimin?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil terus menenangkan Jungkook dan juga Taehyung. "Eh... Jimin-hyung tadi ia akan mendaftarkan ku ke eskul dance jadi aku bisa mendaftar ke eskul vokal!" Ucap Jungkook bahagia melupakan tangisannya barusan, bahkan 'jejak' tangisan pun sudah menghilang dari pipinya.

"BAEKHYUN!"

Sepertinya tempat ini tidak pernah lepas dari teriakkan yang memekakkan telinga... setelah ini author kayanya harus beli obat tetes mata buat ngobatin telinga author deh...

"Kau kemana saja!?" baru saja ia lepas dari pelukan dua makhluk mengerikan didepannya, ia sudah harus berhadapan dengan pelukan dari makhluk yang tidak kalah menyeramkan dibanding dua makhluk tadi.

"Se..sa..k.." Meskipun ia sudah meronta-ronta tapi tetap saja makhluk yang ada didepannya ini tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya.

*TWITCH *TWITCH

"YA! SEHUN! SESAAAAKKK" Dan ini lah dia, senjata pemusnah massal yang mampu membuat indra pendengaran rusak. Dengan satu teriakkan. Sehun tidak hanya melepaskan pelukannya tapi juga ambruk ketanah.

'untung saja kita langsung melepaskan pelukannya tadi' batin Jungkook dan Taehyung horror melihat nasib Sehun saat ini.

"BAEKHYUN! Kenapa kau menghilang tanpa pamit!? Aku kan jadi khawatir, tau tidak!? Untung saja Luhan-hyung bilang ia melihatmu kearah sini, jadi aku langsung kemari" Ucap Sehun yang bangkit dari kubur(?)nya.

"Eh... maaf itu tadi, aku melihat murid lain yang mengatakan mereka mau mendaftar ke vokal club jadi aku mengikuti mereka, maaf... hehehe.." Ucapnya dengan tawa tanpa dosa. Sehun mendengus kesal kemudian ia melihat kesekeliling."Jimin, Namjoon-hyung dan Tao-hyung mana?" tanyanya karena tidak menemukan keberadaan mereka dimanapun.

"Jimin sedang mendaftar di eskul Dance, Namjoon dan Tao sedang mendaftar ke eskul rap di Activity Building" Jawab Baekhyun.

"HAH!? Jimin sedang mendaftar eskul dance? Kenapa tidak bilang kalau disini ada eskul dance! Aku juga harus daftar!" Ucap Sehun lagsung ngacir ketempat eskul dance. Masa udah liat demonya ga tau kalau di akademi ini ada eskul dance... dasar cadel #Dilemparsendalswallowsehargaduajuta. ASIK! BISA DIJUAL! #PLAAKK

"Ya sudah, kalian juga mau mendaftar eskul vokal kan? Ayo kita daftar besama" Tawar Baekhyun yang langsung mendapat anggukan dari dua makhluk lucu dihadapannya. Hari yang benar-benar melelahkan, padahal ini baru siang hari, sepertinya hari ini akan jadi sangat melelahkan. Atau mungkin bukan 'sepertinya' tapi 'pasti'?

Kita lihat saja nanti apa kejutan yang sudah disiapkan Lady Sierra hari ini.

.

"Haaah... tadi itu hebat sekali ya hyung!" Ucap Tao, Namjoon mengangguk menyetujui pernyataan Tao tadi.

"Iya! Aku sangat terpukau dengan kemampuan rap mereka! Tidak hanya harmoninya yang menakjubkan, tapi juga kemampuan mereka untuk membuat lirik dalam waktu singkat!" Ucap Namjoon tak kalah excited.

Setelah berpencar dengan Jungkook dkk, Tao dan Namjoon pergi ke Activity Building setelah melihat brosur tentang rap club. Setelah takjub dan tercengan melihat penampilan rapper disana, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk bergabung ke klub rap.

"Huuh... sekarang kita harus bagaimana hyung? Sekarang kita harus kemana?" Ucap Tao yang tiba-tiba frustasi.

"Aku... tidak tau!" Ucap Namjoon ikut-ikutan frustasi.

Sebenarnya salah mereka sendiri yang pergi tanpa merencanakan akan kumpul dimana, dan tidak memperhatikan jalanannya. Jadi jangan salahkan author kalau mereka tersesat dijalanan kaya anak kecil yang kehilangan ibunya. :P#plakkkk.

"PERHATIAN! PERHATIAN!"

Sontak Tao dan Namjoon langsung melihat kearah kastil yang untungnya terlihat dari sana meskipun dihalangi oleh benteng.

"Disini Sierra. Kepada seluruh siswa, diharapkan dapat berkumpul di Colosseum sekarang karena sebentar lagi akan diadakan Arena Battle. Sekali lagi, kepada seluruh siswa, diharapkan dapat berkumpul di Colosseum sekarang karena sebentar lagi akan diadakan Arena Battle. Terima kasih"

Mereka berdua saling menatap, tak lama setelah itu seulas senyuman muncul di wajah mereka berdua.

"Ayo kesana!" Ucap Tao dan mendapat anggukan dari Namjoon, mereka langsung melangkah pergi ke tempat yang sekarang juga dituju oleh murid-murid lain.

.

Baekhyun, Sehun, Jungkook, Jimin, Taehyung dan Luhan yang sudah berkumpul di aula colosseum dengan wajah yang gusar.

"ada apa?" Tanya Namjoon yang baru datang melihat wajah gusar dari mereka semua.

"A..Ta...T...Tad..." Baekhyun tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya kemudian langsung memeluk Sehun, menumpahkan semua rasa resah dihatinya pada namja itu dengan berteriak didalam dadanya.

"Aku tidak mengerti! Katakan ada apa?" Kali ini Tao yang mulai ikut resah karena Baekhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Dua orang dari S6 dan R20 dipilih sebagai tamu istimewa di pertarungan kali ini oleh _Cup of Chosens_." Kali ini Luhan yang menjelaskan pada Tao dan Namjoon mengenai hasil pembukaan yang baru saja dilewatkan oleh Namjoon dan Tao.

"Siapa yang terpilih!?" Tanya Namjoon lagi. Luhan menggeleng pelan." Akan diputuskan sekarang, ayo kita segera kelapangan." Mereka semua mengangguk kemudain perlahan berjalan melangkahkan kaki mereka. Mereka berjalan dalam diam tanpa ada yang mau memecah keheningan diantara mereka, membiarkan isi hati dan pikiran mereka menguasai mereka saat itu. Tanpaa sadar mereka sudah sampai ke lapangan. Tepat didepan mereka berdiri _Cup of Chosens_ dengan api yang membara didalamnya. Lady Sierra berdiri tepat didepan piala tersebut, ia kemudian merentangkan tangannya.

"inilah saatnya pemilihan! O, the great _Cup of Chosens_, Pilihlah orang-orang diantara kami yang akan dipersembahkan untuk para bintang-bintang, dan perbaikilah cahaya dihati mereka dengan percikan apimu!"

*BLAASSTT

Piala itu memuntahkan 4 kertas dari dalam apinya. Sierra menangkap kertas tersebut, ia melihat kearah seluruh tamu istimewanya hari ini baru setelah itu ia membacakan isinya.

"Dari asrama Ruby Room 20, Park Chanyeol dan Park Jin Young" 2 orang namja yang memiliki nama tersebut maju selangkah sedangkan yang lainnya berjalan meninggalkan lapangan.

"Dari asrama Saphire Room 6..." Lady Sierra kini menatap seluruh murid-murid S6 satu persatu, kemudian ia membacakan kembali dua kertas yang digenggamnya sambil tersenyum.

"...Kim Taehyung dan Park Jimin!"

*DEG

Entah ia harus senang atau tidak saat ini, ia sangat bingung sekarang. Ia senang karena bukan ia yang dipilih, tapi ia kesal kenapa hal yang menimpanya harus kembali menimpa temannya. Baekhyun mengerti betapa menyakitkannya ketika terkena serangan dan juga tekanan yang dialaminya disana. Baekhyun mengerti itu.

Dengan langkah berat, mereka meninggalkan Jimin dan Taehyung dilapangan berdua, meskipun begitu mereka sempat memberikan semangat sebelum meninggalkan lapangan.

.

Ruang Penonton (Guru)

.

"APA-APAAN INI!?" Teriakan seseorang memenuhi ruangan itu, membuat beberapa penghuninnya harus menutup telinga mereka.

"Sudahlah, Lord Hope, pesertanya sudah diputuskan oleh Cup of Chosens sendiri, jadi kita lebih baik menerimanya saja. Lagi pula ini juga untuk kebaikan mereka" Ucap seseorang disana berusaha menenangkan Hoseok yang kini sedang emosi. Tapi bukannya malah tenang, yang ditenangkan malah semakin berontak.

"Aku mengerti Youngjae! Tapi meletakkan murid yang habis diculik, ditengah lapangan untuk bertanding! Apa itu wajar!? Mungkin saja benda itu sudah membuat-"

"Kesalahan?" Satu kata dari Pink sukses membuat Hoseok terdiam dan menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung."_Cup of Chosens_ adalah salah satu _Artifact_ yang dibuat oleh para _Elf_ pada zaman dulu sekali, dan kita berhasil mengambil kepingan-kepingannya dari reruntuhan _Nomadian_, lalu aku dan Youngjae memperbaikinya hanya dengan kepingan-kepingan itu, siang dan malam tanpa istirahat sampai akhirnya kami bisa mengembalikannya kebentuk semula meskipun tidak sesempurna seperti pencipta awal mereka lakukan. Tapi mengatakan benda ITU membuat kesalahan, itu akan sangat menyinggung perasaanku Hoseok!" Ucap Pink dengan penekanan pada kata benda itu.

Hoseok mungin tidak menyukai dipanggil dengan nama aslinya, tapi lain lagi jika yang memanggilnya adalah namja didepannya yang bernama Kim Seokjin itu, ditambah lagi, ini juga kesalahannya karena sudah menyinggung perasaan orang yang selalu mendampinginya selama ini. Hanya dengan ucapan Jin, Hoseok mampu meredam amarahnya dan kembali duduk dengan tenang.

.

"Pertandingan DIMULAI!"

Jimin, Chanyeol dan Jirongie langsung memasang kuda-kuda mereka. Taehyung? Ia juga sudah memasang kuda-kuda kok... yaitu, Mengupil! XD #plakk

Tiga orang tersebut saling menatap tajam, tidak ingin membuat langkah yang salah dan berakhir pada kekalahan mereka.

"Jimin-hyung" Ucap Taehyung tiba-tiba setelah selesai dari acara ngupilnya, Jimin menatap Taehyung dengan heran namun masih tetap bersiaga.

"Berjanjilah kau akan melindungiku" Ucap Taehyung yang mengerti maksud tatapan Jimin

*Deg

"B-Baiklah, Aku berjan-ji"Janji Jimin dengan sedikit terbata, Entah kenapa detak jantungnya menjadi sangat tidak terkedali saat ini, apalagi ia yakin kalau pipinya sangat memerah saat ini dan anehnya ia tidak tau kenapa hanya dengan permintaan Taehyung ia bisa menjadi seperti ini.

"Jangan mengalihkan perhatianmu dari lawan!" Ucap Chanyeol yang sudah ada didepan Jimin hendak memukulnya

Tapi dengan sigap Jimin mampu menangkap pukulan Chanyeol

*bugh

Tanpa disadari oleh Jimin, Jirongie bergerak dari belakang Chanyeol dan langsung menendangnya dari samping membuatnya jatuh tersungkur ditanah."Jimin!" Taehyung memukul Chanyeol namun dapat dengan mudah ditangkap oleh Chanyeol, dengan tangannya yang bebas, ia memukul Taehyung membuat nya ikut jatuh."Taehyung!" Dengan cepat Jimin bangkit dan langsung melawan Jirongie yang ada didepannya.

Taehyung terus memukul Chanyeol namun dapat dengan mudah ditangkis olehnya. "Apa Cuma itu kemampuanmu!?" Ejek Chanyeol pada Taehyung, kemudian ia menangkap lengan Taehyung yang sedang memukulnya dan melemparnya kedepan."AGHH" teriak Taehyung

"Taehyung!" Jimin melihat kearah Taehyung yang kini sudah bangkit lagi untuk menyerang Chanyeol."Lawanmu itu AKU!" Memanfaatkan kelengahan Jimin, Jirongie langsung menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk membanting tubuh Jimin ketanah. "AAAGHHH!" Jimin meringis

"ini sudah berakhir!" Ucap Jirongie sambil mengangkat tinggi kakinya kemudian menendang Jimin dengan sekuat tenaga.

"GGRRRAAAAAUUUUWWW" Tepat sebelum kaki Jirongie menyentuhnya, Jimin langsung berubah menjadi bentuk serigalanya. Ia menarik kaki Jirongie yang hendak menendangnya kemudian mengangkatnya dan memutar tubuhnya seperti tali lasso diudara sebelum melemparnya dan memukulnya jatuh.

*BRAAAKKK

Tanah yang semula mulus kini berubah menjadi penuh dengan retakan ketika tubuh Jirongie menabraknya dengan tidak elit.

.

Seperti biasa, para dewan guru menonton pertandingan dari singgasana mereka diatas. Mereka terus memperhatikan pertandingan dengan seksama sambil mengeluarkan pendapat (Baca:gosip) mereka.

"Waaah... Sepertinya anak-anak didikanmu akan kalah GD~" Ucap Himchan meremehkan GD, Jirongie terkapar ditanah sementara Jimin sedang berlari kearah Chanyeol yang sedang menyerang Taehyung

"Kalian semua masih belum melihat kejutannya, Himchan" Ucap GD dengan percaya diri dengan seringai terpampang diwajahnya

"Ummm..." Gumamnya. Matanya memicing tajam ketika melihat Jirongie mengeluarkan kristal aneh. Kemudian kristal itu bercahaya dan muncul benda aneh. Benda itu berbentuk tongkat, namun tidak seperti tongkat pada umumnya, tongkat ini memiliki meriam besar dengan corak aneh. Tanpa sadar ia menggumamkan nama benda itu

"Itu..."

.

"VOLVA!" Teriak Jirongie mengarahkan Benda itu pada Jimin yang hendak memukul Chanyeol. Dari dalam meriam itu muncul cahaya dan asap biru, setelah itu Volva menembakan Bola berwarna biru langsung mengarah pada Jimin yang sudah melempar Chanyeol.

*BOOOMM

Tembakan tadi sukses melempar Jimin beberapa meter. tapi belum sempat Jimin bangkit, tembakan-tembakan lain sudah mengarah padanya.

*BOOM *BOOM *BOOM

*BRUKK

Tubuh Jimin sudah kembali ke bentuk manusianya terkapar ditanah tidak berdaya. Jirongie kemudian merubah sasarannya menuju Taehyung yang kini tengah menatapnya. "Sudah berakhir" Gumamnya.

Bukannya menghindar Taehyung malah menyeringai menyeramkan.

"JIMINNIE!" Teriaknya

Semua mata membulat melihat kejadian didepan mereka. Jimin yang tadi sudah tidak berdaya kini tengah berdiri dihadapan Taehyung menghalangi sasaran Jirongie dengan gagah meskipun masih terihat asap keluar dari tubuhnya

.

"I-ITU!" Ucap Himchan kaget melihat lambang ditangan kiri Taehyung. Yongguk yang ada disebelahnya langsung berdiri dan menarik Himchan kedalam pelukannya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Gumamnya dalam pelukan Yongguk

.

Dari kursi penonton, Jungkook menatap kejadian didepannya dengan pandangan yang resah dan tidak suka. Jimin yang sednag berdiri ini sangat aneh.

"Kau bisa merasakannya?" Jungkook menatap Namjoon bingung

"Kau bisa merasakan aliran _Mana_nya berubah menjadi aneh?" Tanya Namjoon lagi

"Un, Aku merasakannya. Alirannya terasa sangat... Tidak Jimin-hyung" Lirihnya, tanpa disadarinya. Ia meremas kuat celananya sampai-sampai buku-buku jemarinya memutih.

.

"Jiminnie~~" Taehyung mengalungkan lengannya keleher Jimin dari belakang, dan mengintip dari belakang tubuh Jimin.

"Mereka mau melukaiku~~" Ucapnya lagi dengan nada yang manja

"Habisi mereka!" Perintah Taehyung pada Jimin melepaskan kalungannya pada leher Jimin.

"Baiklah, Cintaku!" Ucap Jimin.

Jirongie kembali mengumpulkan kesadarannya dan bersiap untuk menembak Jimin lagi."Tidak peduli berapa kalipun kau bangkit, aku akan menembakmu sampai jatuh!" Ucapnya. Namun ketika tongkat itu hendak menembak, Jimin yang sudah pada bentuk serigalanya memindahkan arah meriam itu. Mata Jirongie membulat mengetahui kemana arah tongkat itu "CHANYEOL MENGHINDAR!" Teriaknya

Chanyeol dengan sigap segera mengumpulkan tenaga untuk menghindar, namun pandangannya bertemu dengan Taehyung yang sedang menatapnya dengan senyuman.

*DEG

Detak jantungnya tiba-tiba saja menjadi semakin cepat, anehnya tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya tidak dapat digerakkan.

*BOOM

Tembakan tadi mengenai telak Chanyeol, kini ia sudah terkapar tidak berdaya ditanah

"CHANYE-" Belum sempat Jirongie menyelesaikan kalimatnnya, ia sudah terlempar akibat pukulan Jimin. Sedetik kemudian, Taehyung sudah berdiri dan mengarahkan Volva ke Jirongie. "Bye bye~" Ucapnya dengan senyuman yang hangat(?)

*BOOM

.

.

"PERTANDINGAN SELESAI DAN DIMENANGKAN OLEH SAPHIRE!" Ucap Lady Sierra mengumumkan hasil pertandingan tersebut. Para penonton bersorak gembira melupakan kejadian aneh yang barusan terjadi.

"HHWAAA! KITA MENANG!" Teriak Jimin riang sambil loncat kegirangan kemudian ia langsung memeluk Taehyung dan menempelkan jidat mereka. Mereka berdua saling menatap dalam. Atau lebih tepatnya Jiminlah yang menatapnya dalam.

"Aku mencintaimu" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, Aku tau" Balas Taehyung memalingkan mukanya sambil tersenyum. Jimin langsung berlari kearah teman-temannya yang menyusulnya kelapangan. Sementara Taehyung menatap kelangit-langit dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan.

Tanpa sadar, pandangannya bertemu dengan pandangan seseorang yang sedang menatapnya sendu, seolah-olah bisa merasakan kesedihan dihatinya, mengetahui apa isi hatinya yang sebenarnya saat ini. Meskipun dari jauh, mereka seolah-olah bisa saling merasakan satu sama lain, berbicara, dan juga menangis bersama. Entah apa yang sudah Taehyung perbuat padanya, tapi yang jelas hanya dengan tatapan kesedihan milik namja itu, itu sudah mampu membuatnya kehilangan seluruh 'Hope' yang menjadi trademarknya saat ini. Selalu membuat mereka ingin mengatakan

"I will always be with you..."

"...no matter what"

.

TBC

.

**SELESAI~~~**

**Oh iya, FYI yang ngomong di paling akhir itu Taehyung dan 'seseorang' secara bersamaan. Nah chapter ini selesai. L ngerti L masih sangat belum bagus dalam penggambaran suasana dan tempat apalagi keadaan, makanya seandainya ada yang tidak dimengerti silahkan ditanyakan atau direview. Karena L membutuhkan saran dari para readers sekalian.**

**Sebenernya L mau ngelanjutin chapnya tiap minggu tapi karena yang ngereview cuman dikit jadi L rada males deh ngeupdatenya :(**

**Y udah mendingan sekarang saatnya balas REVIEW!**

**[SHINeexo]: HAI! Makasih masih mau setia ngebaca dan ngereview! Kamu sangat membantu aku dan juga penyemangat aku! Makasih TT^TT**

**Sekian untuk hari ini! L Ucapkan terima kasih buat para readers yang udah mau ngebaca ff L ini apalagi yang mau ngereview terima kasih banyak.**

**Bye and  
Mind to Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

_"I will always be with you..."_

_"...no matter what"_

.

**Blue Moon Academy**

Author : L (XVLove)

Cast : EXO, BTS, And Other

Pair : Find it by yourself :P #ditendang

Rate : T+++++

Genre : Fantasy, Vampire, Academy, Friendship

**Summary :** _Malam, Saat dimana matahari telah tergantikan oleh langit malam. Saat dimana sinar sang surya telah tergantikan oleh sinar rembulan dan ribuan bintang – bintang di langit. Bagaimanakah kisah para vampire dan makhluk lainnya ini untuk menemukan bintang-bintang lain bersama mereka? Ini adalah kisah mereka, bintang yang bersekolah di Blue Moon Academy_

Warn : Typo, OOC, Yaoi/BL, and a little crossover.

**Author note : HAI SEMUA! Akhirnya laptop L bisa balik setelah 3 minggu rusak TT^TT. Dan selama itu L merana banget ga bisa ngapa-ngapain... Tapi L minta maaf karena udah ga update selama 3 minggu lebih! L bakalan usaha bikin chapter ini tidak mengecewakan! So ga usah banyak omong lagi langsung aja!**

**Happy Reading and Don't Forget to Review**

**KET:**

"aaaaa" = Berbicara

'_aaaaa'_ = Batin

**.**

**.**

**_Marching Out The Zombies I_**

**.**

**.**

Akademi ini benar-benar sangat disiplin. Itulah yang ada dipikirannya saat ini, Jeon Jungkook, pemuda yang baru saja beberapa hari yang lalu ia diculik tapi sekolah ini tetap tidak memberikan toleransi kepadanya untuk yahh... paling tidak beristirahat sehari. Memang sih itu semua juga salahnya karena melanggar peraturan sekolah untuk tidak pergi keluar dari wilayah kastil. _'Eh, tapi kan Magician Tower itu kan masih didalam wilayah kastil ini, Jadi aku tidak sepenuhnya salah'_ Batinnya. Ck! Ck! Dasar remaja lagi puber. #Ditimpukjungkook

"Baiklah, jadi seperti itulah caranya." Ucap pemuda manis yang sedang berdiri didepan sebuah meja yang dipenuhi peralatan kimiawi yang past membuat Taehyung dan Tao berteriak frustasi jika mereka ada, Lord Himchan. Oh iya, Jungkook lupa kalau ia sekarang ia berada didalam kelas The Arts of Potion and Alchemy walaupun sampai sekarang Jungkook masih tidak mengerti dimananya dari pelajaran ini yang mengandung unsur "Arts".

"Sekarang kalian buatlah ramuan 'Vampiric Sunscreen' seperti yang telah aku demonstrasikan dan..." Lord Himchan menatap Jungkook tajam dengan senyum yang mengerikan membuat Jungkook ingin menelah ludahnya sendiri "...Bagi kalian yang tidak memperhatikan, berusahalah untuk membuatnya sebaik mungkin dan banyak berdoa, karena kita akan langsung melihat apakah ramuan yang kalian buat itu akan mampu melindungi kalian dari sengatan matahari..." entah kenapa guru yang satu ini senang sekali menggantungkan perkataannya, Jungkook juga tidak mengerti ".. atau akan membantu kalian untuk menjadi abu gosok untuk mencuci piring-piring di kastil ini~~" SADIS! Sekarang Jungkook sangat sulit menelan ludahnya, ia sangat menyesali karena ia telah menyesal mengikuti ajakan si cadel Sehun! #poorJungkook. Tapi menurut Author Himchan itu sedikit Jadul, Katro, Ketinggalan jaman apalagi yah... masa hari gini masih nyuci piring pake abug gosok!? HWWEEELLLOOOWWW! Pake Sunlight dong! :p #DitimpukHimchan

.

"Selamat datang si kelas Vampiric Vigor hari ini!" Ucap pria yang bertitle sebagai guru atau biasa dipanggil 'lord' disini dengan penuh 'Hopeful'. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Lord J-Hope!

Ya, Jungkook memang berhasil selamat dari siksaan mengerikan Lord Himchan. Untung saja ia ahli dalam membaca keterangan cara membuat ramuan di buku yang sangat coretlengkapcoret jadi ia tidak harus berubah menjadi abu gosok. Well sebenarnya mereka yang gagal tidak benar-benar berubah menjadi abu gosok, hanya menderita luka bakar stadium EMPAT. Sementara yang membuat muridnya menderita seperti itu hanya mengatakan "Ini hanya luka bakar ringan, lima menit juga sembuh" dan luka bakar itu memang benar-benar sembuh bahkan menghilang lima menit kemudian, mau tidak mau Jungkook memang harus mengakui kemampuan guru sadis yang satu itu.

"Sekarang, Jungkook-ssi, bisakah anda menjelaskan kepadaku apa saja kelebihan yang kita, para vampire, miliki?" Ucap Lord J-Hope menyadarkan Jungkook dari lamunannya. Bukannya menjawab ia malah terjebak kedalam lamunan lain karena wajah Lord J-Hope yang –menurutnya- dekat dengan wajahnya.

'_Tampan'_ Batin Jungkook sambil tersenyum

"Jungkook-ssi?" Tanyanya lagi, kali ini ia benar-benar sadar dari lamunannya

Damn! Bagaimana bisa ia melamun disaat seperti ini! Pasti wajahnya sangat bodoh tadi! UGH... SEHUN(?) SIALAN!

"Uh, iya maaf..." Ucap Jungkook mengumpulkan seluruh kesadarannya

"Vampire memiliki umur yang sangat panjang, kulit kita memiliki ketahanan yang sangat tinggi terhadap sihir, dan juga peningkatan pada kakuatan fisik membuat kita bisa berlari dengan sangat cepat, memiliki stamina yang melebihi manusia, selain itu indra-indra selain hidung dan lidah kita juga mengalami pertajaman membuat kita dapat melihat, mendengar, merasakan." Lord Hope mengangguk mendengar penuturan Jungkook.

"Yang kau sebutkan itu benar, tapi tidak hanya itu. Mata Vampire dapat berubah sesuai dengan pemusatan kemampuan kita, sementara gigitan kita adalah hal yang paling harus diwaspadai oleh makhluk non-vampire. Karena kita bisa merubah mayat yang telah kita hisap darahnya sampai habis menjadi zombie, dengan cara menggantikan posisi darah dengan _darah_ _mana_ yang kita miliki" Seluruh murid yang ada diruangan itu menatap kearah Lord Hope, mereka sangat tertarik dengan materi mereka hari ini

"Tapi tentu saja hal itu tidak semudah kelihatannya."

"Kalaupun kita tidak menghisap darah mereka sampai habis, kita masih bisa mengkontaminasi darah mereka dengan memasukan _Darah Mana_ kita ketubuh mereka, karena darah kita bersifat racun dan akan menggerogoti darah mereka dan akhirnya akan menyebark keseluruh tubuh dan mengubah tubuh mereka menjadi seperti kita, para Vampire" Jelas Lord Hope menekankan pada kata Vampire diakhir membuat seluruh murid menatapnya dengan perasaan yang campur aduk, antara taku dan kagum.

"Sekarang apa kalian tau kenapa kita menyantap darah manusia sebagai makanan utama?" Lord Hope mengajukan pertanyaan lagi yang kali ini bahkan Jungkook tidak tau jawabannya.

Merasa tidak ada yang ingin menjawab, Lord Hope memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri "Darah kita diberikan nama _Darah Mana_ karena sifat dari darah kita yang mengkonsumsi mana yang merupakan sumber energi utama di tubuh kita, berbeda dari tubuh manusia, mana mereka tersimpan rapi didalam darah mereka dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak tapi sayang mereka tidak mampu menggunakannya secara maksimal. Karena itulah kita memerlukan asupan mana yang ada didalam darah manusia untuk memberimakan darah kita."

"Blue Moon Rune memiliki kemampuan untuk menghentikan sifat pemakan dari darah kita, itulah yang membuat kita tidak akan merasakan lapar dan dapat memperpanjang umur para vampire, walaupun sebagai gantinya kita tidak akan mendapatkan tambahan 'Nutrisi' untuk darah kita" Akhirnya ia berhenti juga setelah berbicara panjang lebar membuat semua murid disana ingin tertidur, tapi tentu saja hal itu tidak berlaku untuk Jungkook, karena sedari tadi ia memperhatian Lord Hope dengan serius dan juga tersenyum(?). baginya coretpelajarancoret dan wajah Lord Hope hari ini sangat menarik

"Sekarang ayo kita ke Area Field, hari ini kalian akan berlatih untuk meningkatkan kemampuan berlari kalian" Ucap Lord Hope kemudian membereskan mejanya.

.

"Haahh... Melelahkan!" Keluh Jungkook.

Jadwalnya hari ini sudah selesai dan ia tidak memiliki jadwal lain hari ini dan disinilah ia sekarang, mondar-mandir ga jelas di Front Garden. Tak sengaja pandangan matanya melihat keseseorang yang tak jauh disana. Seseorang yang entah kenapa membuatnya menjadi canggung untuk bersosialisasi dengan orang itu.

"Jungkook!" Ucap Taehyung yang juga menyadari Jungkook datang menghampirinya.

"Ah... iya, ada apa hyung?" Ucapnya berusaha seceria mungkin. "Kau kenapa? Tidak sehat?" Taehyung menempelkan punggung tangannya ke kening Jungkook. "Tidak panas" Ucapnya. "A-aku tidak apa-apa hyung!" Ucap Jungkook menepis tangan Taehyung, ia menatap Jungkook heran. Taehyung tau ada yang aneh dari anak didepannya ini tapi ia lebih memilih untuk tidak mengubrisnya.

"CHAAAAAAAGGIIII!" Teriak seseorang bertubuh buntet #plakkk berlari kearah Taehyung dan langsung memeluknya erat.

"Kau kemana saja!? Aku mencarimu seharian Chagi, jangan menghilang mendadak seperti tadi lagi ya~~ :'(" Ucap namja yang kita kenal bernama Jimin itu. Sementara yang diajak bicara hanya bersweatdropped ria.

"Ah! Jungkook, kau disitu juga?" Ucap Jimin ketika ia menyadari keberadaan Jungkook, benar-benar pertanyaan yang bodoh

"Kau kenapa? Dari tadi diam saja? Apa kau sakit?" Jimin menggerakkan tangannya kearah Jungkook tapi dengan cepat ditepisnya.

"A-aku tidak apa hyung... Maaf aku harus pergi, Sampai nanti" Ucap Jungkook yang langsung meninggalkan mereka berdua, Seseorang yang Jungkook tidak bisa membaca apa isi hati orang itu atau apa yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan dan seseorang lain yang entah kenapa Jungkook begitu peduli padanya, seseorang yang begitu menarik perhatiannya bahkan sejak pertama mereka bertemu, seseorang yang memiliki tatapan yang tajam namun terpancar kelembutan dari dalamnya, seseorang yang entah kenapa ia merasa kalau orang itu menatapnya dengan hangat seolah-olah begitu peduli padanya,. Tapi sayang orang itu berubah beberapa hari yang lalu, seolah-olah ia menjadi sosok yang lain.

Tapi ada satu hal yang Jungkook tidak sadari, tatapan hangat orang itu tidak pernah berubah sedetikpun sama seperti saat ini.

.

Disinilah ia sekarang, duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di Moon Fountain. Ia meremas celananya, hanya itulah yang ia bisa lakukan. Ia tidak mengerti, ia belajar dengan rajin untuk bisa mengerti seperti yang dikatakan eomma dan appanya, tapi kenapa? Kenapa ia tetap tidak bisa mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya saat ini? Kenapa perasaan terganggu saat orang itu memanggil orang lain dengan kata 'Chagi' atau panggilan sayang lainnya tidak bisa hilang? Dia tidak mengerti, sekeras apapun ia belajar, ia tetap tidak bisa mengerti.

Satu tetes airmata berhasil lolos dari pelupuk matanya. Tapi dengan cepat ia langsung mengusapnya. _'Anak laki-laki tidak boleh menangis! Itu yang selalu dikatakan oleh Appa dan Eomma!'_ Ia menampar-nampar pipinya pelan.

Tak sengaja matanya menangkap sesuatu terpasang di salah satu pohon disana. Ia menghampiri poster itu.

"Izayoi Miku..." Lirihnya

"Baiklah!" Lanjutnya kemudian pergi berlari entah kemana

.

Disaat-saat jam kosong seperti ini seharusnya ia lebih memilih untuk istirahat dikamarnya, tapi kenapa ia malah bisa nyasar ke taman ini dan mengurusinya padahal kan ia bukan pemilik taman ini dan perjanjiannya dengan pemilik taman ini sudah usai. Haaah... Namjoon juga tidak mengerti, tapi ketika melihat taman ini tidak terurus dari kejauhan entah kenapa ia merasa tidak tega membiarkan taman ini begitu saja. Mungkin ia sudah terlalu cinta sama taman ini, atau terlalu cinta sama pemiliknya?

'_apa yang kupikirkan!?'_ Namjoon mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menepis pikiran anehnya.

Mengurus taman itu ternyata melelahkan, tidak peduli mau sekecil apa taman ini dan meskipun ia adalah vampire tetap saja terasa melelahkan. Menyiram tanaman, merawat seluruh tanaman yang ada disini, mencabuti rumput liar dan daun kering, dan akhirnya menyapu. Selesai sudah pekerjaannya

Namjoon mengambil tempat duduk disalah satu kursi disana, ia memasang _headset_ ke kedua telinganya dan memejamkan matanya menikmati alunan musik mengalun indah ditelinganya. Semenjak masuk keakademi ini ia jadi sering mengalami hal yang aneh, jadi wajar jika Namjoon merasa sangat kelelahan. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat pada Jimin, anak itu entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja berubah. Tapi perubahannya sangat aneh, ia tidak seperti sedang dikendalikan atau lainnya, tapi Namjoon yakin Taehyung memiliki andil dalam perubahan Jimin. Teknik apapun yang digunakannya, itu pasti teknik yang sangat mengerikan. Namjoon ingin sekali mengembalikan Jimin seperti semula, entah kenapa melihat Jimin yang sekarang membuatnya merasa sangat tidak nyaman dan tidak lengkap, entahlah tapi yang jelas ia sangat peduli pada namja itu meskipun mereka belum lama kenal.

"Disini kau rupanya" Namjoon melepaskan headsetnya dan membuka matanya melihat seseorang yang telah merusak waktu bersantainya. Namja itu berpenampilan rapi dengan tuxedonya, wajahnya terlihat sangar dan bibirnya juga tebal, tapi sepertinya ia pernah melihat namja ini tapi dimana ya?

"Aku Bang Yongguk, salah satu dari dewan guru" Ucap Yongguk memperkenalkan dirinya.

'_Dewan guru? Pantas saja sepertinya aku mengenalinya, tapi aku tidak ingat pernah diajar olehnya? Dia guru apa?'_ Batin Namjoon masih dengan penuh pertanyaan

"Aku tidak mengajar. Tugasku adalah untuk merawat dan mengorganisir keadaan istana ini" Ucapnya seolah bisa membaca pikiran Namjoon.

"Itu tidak penting" Ucap Yongguk menyadarkan Namjoon sebelum ia bertanya lebih banyak lagi

"Apa kau ingin menyelamarkan anak itu?" Tanya Yongguk, Namjoon tidak tau siapa yang dimaksud oleh Yongguk _'Jimin kah?'_ tebaknya didalam hati. Yongguk mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jasnya. "Gunakan ini padanya di saat yang tepat" Namjoon menerima bola kristal hijau yang ditumbuhi akar tersebut. "Bagaimana caranya dan kapan saat yang tepat?" Yongguk berbalik. "Tarik akarnya maka kristal itu akan terpecah. Saat yang tepat itu, hanya kau yang dapat mengetahuinya" Ucapnya sebelum menghilang dari pandangan Namjoon.

.

Jungkook menatap jeruji gerbang dihadapannya dengan pandangan yang ragu, ia meremas syalnya kuat. _'apa aku harus melakukan ini?'_ tanyanya entah pada siapa. _'Tidak! Aku sudah memutuskannya! Aku akan pergi!'_ Jawabnya pada dirinya sendiri. Seperti orang gila ngomong sendirian -_- #dilemparJungkook

Seluruh istana ini dijaga oleh tembok sihir tidak terlihat atau lebih dikenal dengan _Barrier_ dibagian atasnya, jadi gerbang menjadi satu-satunya jalan keluar-masuk kastil ini. Tapi beberapa waktu yang lalu, ketika ia menyelinap ke Magician Tower, ia diberitahu oleh Sehun kalau di sekitar istana ini terdapat lubang didinding dan juga beberapa konstruksi benteng memiliki batu yang bisa dilepas dan membuat jalan keluar. Dasar Sehun ngajarin yang engga baik mulu =,= #digetokSehun.

Jungkook mengitari semak-semak yang tumbuh menempel pada benteng itu, mengeceknya satu persatu dan GOTCHA! Ia menemukannya. Lubang kecil untuk keluar dan untung saja ukurannya muat untuk Jungkook masuki.

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu lagi, Jungkook langsung masuk kedalam lubang itu dan keluar disisi lain dari benteng. "Huuffftt!" Ia menatap hutan dihadapannya dengan wajah yang gembira dan sedikit takut. Gembira karena sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu dengan penyanyi idolanya, takut karena ia telah meninggalkan tempat paling aman untuknya saat ini dan haru berjalan masuk kearah hutan.

Kenapa ke hutan?Karena kalau ia langsung berjalan di jalan setapak sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Ia harus melintasi hutan sedikit lebih jauh setelah itu ia baru bisa berjalan dengan aman dijalan setapak.

Jungkook menarik nafas dalam, kemudian ia mengambil ancang-ancang dan...

***WOOSSSHH**

Ia berlari dengan kecepatan vampirenya dengan cepat, bahkan semak-semak yang menghalanginya pun langsung rusak, ia berlari dengan sangat cepat dan terus berlari dari dalam hutan. Tapi ia tetap menjaga kecepatan berlarinya agar ia staminanya tidak terlalu cepat habis, perjalanannya menuruni bukit masih panjang.

Tiba-tiba saja hidungnya menangkap bau darah yang sangat menyengat sampai-sampai ia menghentikan langkahnya. Rasa penasaran dan juga harum darah itu membuatnya tidak bisa menghentikan langkah kakinya mendekat kearah dimana bau itu datang. Ia berjalan mendekat dengan perlahan, ia mengintip dari kejauhan. Ia bisa melihat potongan-potongan tubuh dimana-mana, ia langsung merasa mual tapi rasa itu harus ditahannya karena ada sesosok makhluk seperti anjing hitam legam sedang memakan potongan badan yang sudah tinggal setengah. Bangkai ini sangat aneh, kulitnya sudah berwarna hitam keunguan seolah-olah sudah membusuk sejak lama hal itu diperkuat dengan bau darahnya yang tidak segar. Sudah cukup, ia harus segera pergi sebelum makhluk itu menyadari keberadaannya dan memasukkan ia kedalam menu makanannya.

Jungkook melangkah mundur dengan perlahan sangat pelan namun matanya melihat sosok wajah yang tubuhnya tengah dimakan itu. Tiba-tiba saja mata itu bergerak menatap kearah jungkook tajam dan mulutnya bergerak seolah mengucapkan sesuatu dan belum lepas dari keterkagetannya ia haru semakin kaget lagi karena tanpa sengaja ia menginjak ranting yang entah sejak kapan ada disana. Jungkook melihat anjing dihadapannya yang kini tengah menatapnya seolah-olah ia adalah mangsanya.

Dengan cepat Jungkook langsung berlari dengan sangat cepat, ia melihat kebelakang sebentar dan alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat anjing itu bisa menyusulnya bahkan hampir mendekatinya, geraman dan gonggongan yang dikeluarkan anjing itu membuat Jungkook mempercepat larinya tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa menjauh dari anjing itu.

'_Kalau seperti ini terus aku akan tertangkap! Aku tidak punya pilihan lain!'_ Jungkook menggengam erat syalnya sambil terus berlari

"Ciumlah dan makanlah ini!" Jungkook langsung melempar syalnya kebelakan tanpa menghentikan langkahnya. Tiba-tiba saja Anjing itu berhenti dan mengoyak-ngoyak syal milik Jungkook seolah-olah syal itu lebih nikmat dari Jungkook, sementara Jungkook sudah jauh didepan meninggalkan syalnya

'_Syalku...'_ T_T

.

"TAAEEEHYUUUNG"

Teriak sesosok namja buntet #plakk yang terlihat sedang mencari sesuatu yang bernama 'Taehyung' disana. Ia heran kenapa makhluk(?) itu bisa menghilang begitu saja dari pandangannya dan muncul ditempat lain dengans sangat cepat seperti jin...

Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan namja bernama Taehyung itu, ia takut terjadi sesuatu dengan namja itu ketika ia tidak ada bersamanya. Ia terus berkeliling, terkadang melihat keatas pohon. Emangnya Taehyung monyet? EMANG #DilemparTaehyung

Tiba-tiba saja indra penciumannya menangkap aroma Jungkook diudara, tapi anehnya bau itu berasal dari luar kastil. Mustahilkan? Jadi ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengubris bau tersebut dan kembali mencari Taehyung

"Ah, hyung!" Sapanya, ia langsung mendatangi Namjoon.

"Apa Hyung melihat Taehyung?" Tanya Jimin padanya, Namjoon menatapnya dalam cukup lama.

'_apa harus kulakukan sekarang?' _Batinnya

"Jimin, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu" Jimn menatap Namjoon kebingungan.

"Tentu saja Hyung" jawabnya

"Jimin, apa kau benar-benar mencintai Taehyung?" Tanya Namjoon serius

"Kau ini bicara apa hyung? Tentu saja aku mencintainya!" Jawabnya dengan semangat

"Kenapa?" Pertanyaan Namjoon yang satu ini membuat Jimin kebingungan

"Apa maksudmu hyung?"

"Kenapa kau mencintai Taehyung?"

"Aku mencintainya begitu saja, aku tidak tau kenapa tapi yang jelas aku mencintainya. Lagi pula cinta tidak perlu alasan kan?" Jawab Jimn

"Apakah itu cinta pada pandangan pertama?"

"..." Bukan, itu bukan cinta pada pandangan pertama dan Jimin tau itu.

"Kalau bukan lalu apa Jimin?"

"..." Jimin dia tidak menjawab

"Apa Kau benar-benar mencintainya!?" Tanya Namjoon yang semakin bernafsu(?)

"AKU TIDAK TAU HYUNG! AKU TIDAK TAU! Yang aku tau aku hanya mencintainya! Itu saja!"

Ya hanya itu, hanya itulah yang ia tau, tidak kurang tidak juga lebih.

"Ji-"

"Namjoooon! Jimin!" Teriak tiga orang yang berlari kearah mereka yang langsung berlari kearah mereka, seseorang membawa sepucuk surat.

"Ada apa Baek-hyung? Sehun? Tao?" Tanya Namjoon dan Jimin bersamaan

Baekhyung memberikan kertas yang dipegangnya kepada Namjoon. "Jungkook kabur! Aku tidak tau untuk apa tapi disurat itu dia bilang dia pergi untuk sementara dan akan kembali nanti pagi, tapi aku tetap khawatir! Apa yang harus kita lakukan!?" Teriak Baekhyun frustasi

"Ada murid yang kabur?" Ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja muncul disana, ia bersama dengan dua orang lain.

"Lord GD! Chen-hyung" Ucap Jimin kaget dengan kedatangan gurunya

"Berikan aku suratnya" Namjoon menyerahkan surat itu kepada GD

"Nanti pagi? Casparia satu-satunya kota terdekat yang dapat dikunjungi dan kembali lagi dalam waktu sehari jika kau seorang vampire." Analisanya

"Aku mencium bau aneh diudara dan baunya semakin kuat setiap waktu." GD menatap langit dengan tatapan yang khawatir

"Kita harus mengejarnya sekarang, ayo kegerbang. Aku punya firasat buruk."

.

Lord GD mengacungkan benda berbentuk jimat kearah gerbang tersebut. Tidak berapa lama kemudian gerbang itu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Mereka semua langsung melangkah keluar kastil. "Vampire memiliki kecepatan yang meningkat tajam seperti kuda, tapi Werewolves lebih cepat dari pada kuda. Apa kalian semua sudah siap?" mereka semua mengangguk. "TUNGGU! AKU IKUT!" Teriak seseorang menghampiri mereka. "TAEHYUNG! Kau tidak boleh ikut ini sangat berbahaya! Bagaimana jika ada musuh yang kuat nanti? Atau paling tidak kau pasti akan kelelahan" Larang Jimin, tapi Taehyung dengan cepat mengalungkan tangannya keleher Jimin. "Kalau aku kelelahan kau yang akan menggendongku, kalau aku dalam bahaya kau yang akan melindungiku, kalau ada lawan yang kuat pastikan kau menang untukku" Ucapan Taehyung bagaikan hipnotis ditelinga Jimin, ia sama sekali tidak bisa menolak perkataan Taehyung. "Kita tidak punya waktu lagi! Jimin! Chen! Berubah bentuk!" Jimin dan Chen menuruti perkataan Lord GD dan berubah kebentuk Serigala mereka

"Tunggu sebentar" Kali ini Lady Anggun muncul memperlama keberangkatan mereka.

"Aku mempunyai tugas untuk Baekhyun dan Sehun. Ikut aku ke Tower, aku membutuhkan orang untuk mendata dan menyusun buku-buku karena Xiumin sedang pergi" Ucapnya

"Aku tidak mau! Aku juga ingin menyelamatkan Jungkook dan ju-" Ucapan Baekhyun terpotong

"Pergi meninggalkan kastil tanpa izin itu melanggar peraturan, jika sampai Lady Sierra atau dewan guru lain mengetahui hal ini sebelum kalian pergi, mereka pasti akan menghambat kalian untuk pergi dan akan semakin lam-"

"YAYAYA! Kami mengerti! Aku dan Sehun akan membantu mu!" Lady Anggun menyeringai tipis namun tidak dapat terlihat oleh mereka semua.

"Bagus kalau begitu ayo ikut aku" Baekhyun dan Sehun mengikuti langkah Lady Anggun masuk kedalam kastil.

"Baiklah kita kehabisan waktu. Taehyung, Kau bersama Jimin, Tao kau bersama Chen, Namjoon bersama ku dan kau.." GD menunjuk Kris. "berlari."

"MWO!? Kenapa? Aku tidak mau ikut" Ucap Kris tidak setuju

"Aku membutuhkan pengawal untuk anak-anak ini dan kau harus mau atau aku akan mengurangi nilaimu!" Ancam GD sementara Kris menggerutu tidak jelas. " Sekarang giliranku" GD tiba-tiba menggeram, tubuhnya membesar, bajunya robek dan tubuhnya ditumbuhi bulu. Perlahan tubuh GD berubah menjadi sesosok... Werewolf!

"A-anda adalah-"

"Kita tidak punya waktu lagi! Ayo cepat naik!" Perintah Kris pada mereka. Tao menaiki tubuh Chen, Taehyung tubuh Jimin dan Namjoon menaiki Tubuh Lord GD. Kemudian mereka mulai berlari

Mereka semua berlari dengan cepat. Vampire mungkin cepat, tapi werewolf jauh lebih cepat dari vampire meskipun dengan tubuh mereka yang besar itu. Mereka berjalan dengan sangat cepat bahkan mereka sudah sampai setengah jalan dari kota tersebut. Saat mereka berlari dengan cepat tiba-tiba saja manusia muncul menghalangi jalan mereka tapi anehnya manusia itu tidak bergerak sama sekali membuat GD harus meloncatinya. Loncatan itu mampu melewati manusia itu tapi segorombolan lainnya muncul dari kedalaman hutan membuat mereka terpaksa menghentikan langkah mereka. Manusia-manusia itu mengeluarkan suara-suara tidak jelas, kulit mereka berwarna hitam keunguan, dan beberapa dari mereka terluka sangat parah seperti perut yang robek namun masih bisa berdiri

"Ada yang aneh dengan mereka" Ucap Namjoon

"Dan yang lebih penting mereka mengepung kita" Ucap Tao. Kris dengan cepat menusuk salah satu dari mereka dengan tangan kosong sampai tangannya menembus jantung orang itu. Tapi anehnya bukannya kesakitan makhluk itu malah menyerang Kris balik tanpa terlihat kesakitan sedikitpun. Kris langsung mundur kembali bersama timnya.

"Mereka itu kan... sepertinya musuh kita cukup sulit, apakah Jungkook berhasil melewati mereka?" Ucap Kris waspada.

"Kata Jimin bau Jungkook bergerak menjauh dari tempat ini, itu artinya dia berhasil melewatinya" Ucap Taehyung menyampaikan pesan dari Jimin.

Tidak seperti vampire yang bisa berbicara pada bentuk kelelawar mereka dengan telepati kelebih dari satu orang. Werewolf hanya bisa melakukan telepati kepada Werewolf saja. Kenapa Taehyung bisa mengerti? Want To Know Ajah #DigebukinReader

"Kalau begitu kita harus segera melewati mereka, tapi karena mereka tidak merasakan sakit itu artinya aku harus tinggal disini dan menggunakan rune ku untuk mengalihkan perhatian mereka!" Ucap Kris mengacungkan tangannya

"Itu tidak perlu" Ucap Taehyung mendapatkan pandangan aneh dari mereka semua

"Hai engkau Pale Gate Rune, Rune yang menjadi Jalan masuk dan keluar dari dunia kehampaan. Bukakanlah gerbangmu dan lepaskan amukanmu ketanah ini!"

Sebuah lubang hitam(bayangin lubang yang dibuat V waktu di comic BTS: We On) tiba-tiba saja muncul dan dari dalam lubang itu muncul sesosok rubah sebesar Rusa berwarna kuning dengan sembilan ekor yang disetiap ujung ekornya terbakar. Dari ekor tersebut muncul bola api arwah yang bergerak dan membakar manusia-manusia aneh itu.

"Ayo cepat!" Mereka semua memanfaat kan kesempatan itu untuk kabur

Dengan cepat dan lincah rubah itu mampu melewati seluruh manusia itu dan masuk kembali kedalam lubang hitam yang baru.

.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada sesosok wanita yang dengan gaun jubah hitam menatap mereka dari kejauhan

.

"MWO!? Mereka kabur lagi!" Teriak Lord Hope

"Mereka sudah pergi dari 2 jam yang lalu." Ucap Pink santai sambil menyeruput Teh Lavender miliknya

"Aku akan menyusul mereka!" Ucap Lord Hope langsung mendapatkan tatapan protes dari seluruh dewan guru.

"Itu percuma, mereka berlari dengan menggunakan para werewolf itu, kau tidak akan bisa mengejar mereka ditambah lagi kita tidak tau dimana mereka" Ucap Himchan

"Lagipula Lord GD bersama mereka jadi tidak perlu khawatir, ditambah lagi mungkin ini adalah cara yang terbaik untuk mereka" Ucap Himchan riang tanpa beban sama sekali

"Apa maksudmu?" Lord Hope memandang Himchan yang kini tengah bersiul dengan curiga "Sudahlah aku akan tetap pergi!"

Sesosok kelelawar putih memasuki ruangan itu, Kelelawar itu kemudian berubah menjadi sesosok gadis berambut putih dan bermata Ruby.

"Tidak ada yang boleh meninggalkan kastil ini untuk sementara waktu!" Perintahnya. Seluruh dewan guru memandang kearah Lady Sierra yang kini tengah menyeringai menyeramkan

"Kita akan kedatangan tamu istimewa"

.

TBC

.

**SELESAAAAII! Akhirnya setelah gak update cukup lama gara-gara Laptop rusak L bisa update lagi! Hufftt L Seneng banget! L kesiksa banget waktu ada mood dan ide buat ngelanjutin ff ini malah Laptop L rusak dan L sempat dilema gara-gara Chapter 7 yang sebelumnya mau L post hilang datanya. Jadi L kepaksa bikin yang baru deh... TT^TT**

**Curcol: Oh iya L seneng banget soalnya disalah satu video BTS yang waktu Hallowen itu ada adegan Namjinnya, Yaitu waktu J-Hope sama Jin foto bareng Rapmon langsung dateng sambil marah-marah, katanya mereka berdua berfoto kaya pasangan aja hehehe! Namjoon cemburu niyee.**

**Waktunya balas Review:**

**[SHINeexo]: Makasih udah dibilang seru... jadi terharu :') #lebay. Taehyung itu siapa, Jimin itu kenapa? Sabar aja nanti akan dijelasin kok! Soal baekhyun yang kurang banyak. Sabar aja. Nanti ada gilirannya kok**

**[taviads]: Wah ada reader baru! Makasih ya udah mau baca dan Review makasih banget smeoga ga kecewa ya sama chapter ini. Masalah Taehyung mempengaruhi atau engga nanti juga bakal dijelasin tenang aja hehehe**

**[thebrightflame]: Wew, makasih udah mau baca, aku seneng kalo ada yang orang yang seneng sama bacaan aku makasih banget. Tapi aku ga terlalu bisa humor hehehe. Oh iya aku kaget lho! Kamu bisa baca jalan cerita aku, dan asumsi kamu 80% bener. Masalah Kututkan, rune milik Taehyung dan juga Clan Werewolf itu bakalan dibahas di Story line jadi tunggu aja. Nah untuk si Cewe bakalan muncul di chapter depan so. Terus baca ya!**

**Fhew. Sekian dari L Semoga kalian semua ga kecewa ya dengan chapter ini yang L akuin ini singkat. Untuk kedepannya L bakalan usahain Update Tiap Hari Minggu**

**Jaa Nee`~~**

**Next Chapter**

**.**

_**Marching Out The Zombies II**_

_**.**_

_**Don't Forget To Review**_


	8. Chapter 8

"_Kita akan kedatangan tamu istimewa"_

.

**Blue Moon Academy**

Author : L (XVLove)

Cast : EXO, BTS, And Other

Pair : Find it by yourself :P #ditendang

Rate : T+++++

Genre : Fantasy, Vampire, Academy, Friendship

**Summary :** _Malam, Saat dimana matahari telah tergantikan oleh langit malam. Saat dimana sinar sang surya telah tergantikan oleh sinar rembulan dan ribuan bintang – bintang di langit. Bagaimanakah kisah para vampire dan makhluk lainnya ini untuk menemukan bintang-bintang lain bersama mereka? Ini adalah kisah mereka, bintang yang bersekolah di Blue Moon Academy_

Warn : Typo, OOC, Yaoi/BL, and a little crossover.

**Author note : Halo! Halo! Kembali lagi dengan L! Pasti udah pada kangen #geer. Maaf ya L updatenya telat. L Cuma mau curcol dikit, L sebenernya sedikit ga puas sama chapter kemarin terutama urusan panjangnya~~ awalnya event yang ini mau L bikin 2 chapter tapi malah berakhir dengan menjadi ... Chapter (titik-titik soalnya rahasia :p). Ya udah deh. L juga ngerasa kalo L masih belum cukup mahir untuk fokus ke lebih dari satu event, soalnya yang keliatan cuma anak-anak S6 doang, dan anak-anak yang lainnya malah ketinggalan.**

**Maafkan kekurangan L itu ya. Tapi L akan berusaha biar alur ceritanya lebih teratur lagi dan sebisa mungkin L bakalan nyelipin Event dari anak-anak yang lainnya. Jadi L mohon agar tetap setia sama ff L ini #bow**

**Okay langsung aja**

**Happy Reading &amp; Don't Forget to Review**

**.**

**.**

_**Marching Out The Zombies II**_

**.**

**.**

Seorang yeoja dengan rambut panjang sedikit bergelombang pada ujungnya mengenakan sebuah gaun hitam. Kalau dilihat gaun itu seperti gaun-gaun yang digunakan oleh para penyihir. Yeoja itu memiliki kulit yang putih dan juga pucat, ia terlihat seperti nenek-nenek sakit yang ga diberi makan selama 1 tahun #authorlebay. Yeoja cantik kemudian memunguti serpihan-serpihan kain yang berserakan ditanah disekitarnya. Ia memandangi serpihan kain yang dikutipnya cukup lama. Pandangan yeoja itu mulai berubah, entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya tidak ada satupun yang tahu.

.

Semenjak runtuhnya kerajaan L'Renoullie beberapa puluh tahun yang lalu, rakyat Highland mulai bisa bangkit dengan membangun kota-kota kecil dan menaikan kembali nama Highland kedunia. Dan Casparia adalah salah satu kota diwilayah Highland yang sudah mendapatkan mata dunia meskipun Highland masih dalam masa pengawasan ketat, tapi hal itu tidak mencegah Casparia untuk menjadi kota metropolitan di Highland. Banyak kegiatan yang diadakan disana, misalnya banyak pedagang/perusahaan asing yang kembali masuk, bahkan konser para penyanyi pun sudah sering dilakukan disini dan salah satunya adalah

Izayoi Miku

Yeoja cantik berumur sweet sepentin dengan rambut biru langit keputihan dan poni model mangkok tukang baso dan juga mata lavendernya yang indah, baru saja memulai debutnya 6 bulan lalu itu kini tengah mengadakan konser keliling seluruh wilayah Suiko mulai dari Republik Toran hingga ke Harmonia dan konsernya di Casparia yang sekarang menjadi trending topic entah dimana dan bagaimana bisa, kenapa?

HEEELOOOO! Jaman gajah purba yang lebih jadul dari ceritanya Romeo and Juliet punya internet!? Mau trending topic dimana!? DIJIDAT!? (Reader: Authornya gila, marah-marah ga jelas)

Ok, Back to the story

Tidak heran banyak orang yang rela mengorbankan apa yang mereka punya hanya untuk menghadiri konser penyanyi yang baru naik daun ini. Termasuk vampire muda bau jahe(karena kencur sudah terlalu mainstream :v) yang kencingnya juga belum lulus eh lurus maksudnya, ini bahkan sampai menyusahkan teman-teman dan juga gurunya. Dasar murid durhaka! #DitimpukJungkook.

Terlihat seseorang dengan rambut kuning cerah sedang mengamati kerumunan orang dari atap salah satu bangunan disana. Merasa tidak menemukan apa yang dicarinya orang itu kemudian meloncat dari atap itu keatap yang lainnya kemudian ia turun disebuah taman bersama dengan beberapa orang lain yang juga menghampirinya

"Aku tidak dapat menemukannya dari atas sana! Terlalu banyak orang untuk dilihat!" Ucap Tao pada enam orang dihadapannya

"Aku juga tidak bisa menemukan mereka dari atas sana!" Ucap Kris

"Aku tidak bisa menemukannya dimanapun! Bagaimana mungkin baunya saja tidak bisa kucium!?" Teriak Chen frustasi, untung saja tamannya sedang sepi karena langit saat itu sedang gelap.

"Ini semua karena _Phero Rune_ yang ada ditubuhnya, aku tidak tau dia sudah bisa mengendalikannya sehebat itu sampai bisa menghilangkan baunya disini" Ucap Lord GD kemudian menyerahkan mantel-yang ga ada lengannya- hitam kepada mereka semua

"Pakai. Kalian pasti tidak mau dikenali orang-orang." Timpalnya, mereka semua memakai Jubah itu

"Apa jangan-jangan ia tidak disini?" Ucap Chen

"Mungkin ia memang tidak disini" Lirih Tao setuju dengan ucapan Chen

"Tidak dia pasti disini!" Semua memandang kearah Jimin. "Bagamana kau bisa seyakin itu?" Tanya Namjoon

Jimin mengepalkan tangannya, memang ia sama sekali tidak bisa mencium ataupun merasakan bau Jungkook tapi entah bagaimana ia sangat yakin kalau orang yang mereka cari, Jeon Jungkook, ada disini.

"Bau apa ini!?" Ucap Chen yang tiba-tiba mencium bau aneh yang sangat kuat entah dari mana.

Jimin tau

Jimin tau bau apa atau lebih tepatnya milik siapa. Ia memandang Lord GD yang memberikan anggukan kepadanya seolah-olah ia telah mengucapkan sesuatu. Jimin langsung berlari tanpa memperdulikan teman-temannya yang memandangnya aneh dan memanggil namanya.

"Jimin! Dia mau kemana!?" Ucap Tao

"Kalian para vampire, berubah ke Bat Form kalian dan ikuti ia dari atas. Aku dan Chen akan mengikutinya dari bawah." Ucap Lord GD langsung berlari mengejar Jimin diikuti oleh Chen, dan yang lainnya mengikuti Jimin dari atas.

.

Seorang penunggang kuda nampak sedang menyusuri jalan setapak dengan kuda yang ditungganginya.(Reader: ya iyalah masa penunggang kuda naik motor -_-). Namja itu sepertinya adalah seorang ksatria jika dilihat dari baju zirah yang dikenakannya. Ia berhenti didepan gerbang kastil, ia turun kemudian mengikat kudanya di kayu yang sudah disediakan, kemmudian ia membunyikan bel yang ada di sebelah kanan gerbang. Tidak lama setelah itu pintu gerbang terbuka. Namja itu langsung masuk kedalam dan dihadapannya berdiri seseorang berambut hitam dengan tuxedo hitam.

"Wah-wah tidak kusangka akan bertemu dengan sang 'Teror dari Harmonia'. Tidak disangka orang sepertimu mau bekerja ditempat seperti ini." Ucap Namja itu

"Ikuti aku" Ucap Namja itu tidak mengubris perkataan Namja itu dan langsung berjalan diikuti oleh Si Ksatria. Mereka telah disambut oleh seluruh dewan guru ketika sampai diaula yang kini sudah berubah menjadi ruang tamu lengkap denga 4 sofa panjang, 4 kursi lengkap dengan mejanya, karpet yang empuk dan bahkan perapian. Entah kenapa tapi mata si ksatria langsung tertarik melihat kearah seorang yeoja yang tubuhnya terbungkus oleh jubah dan tudungnya.

'_Kenapa? Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa aku sepertinya mengenal yeoja itu?'_ pikir sang ksatria

"Terima kasih Lord Zelo, silahkan duduk dikursimu" Ucap Lady Sierra, kursi yang didudukinya adalah satu-satunya kursi yang berbentuk seperti singga sana.

"Terima kasih" Jawabnya kemudian ia mengambil tempat duduk di kursi.

"Silahkan duduk" Ucap Sierra pada ksatria itu

"Aku tidak ingin berbasa-basi, jadi ada keperluan apa seorang Ksatria terkenal dari Harmonia datang kekastil kami ini, Lord Hangeng?" Ucap Lady Sierra yang nampak mengenali Ksatria bernama Hangeng tersebut.

Hangeng menatap Sierra dengan pandangan yang menganalisis tapi meskipun begitu, pandangannya tetap tidak membuat Sierra takut. "Suatu kehormatan bagiku bisa bertemu anda Lady Sierra, kalau begitu akupun tidak akan berbasa-basi" Ucapnya kemudian berhenti sejenak

"Harmonia telah menandatangani perjanjian damai dengan Highland, dan dalam perjanjian itu dinyatakan kalau Highland menyerahkan seluruh wilayah kastil ini termasuk penduduknya kepada kami, Harmonia. Jadi kami ingin anda untuk menyerah pada Harmonia" Jelasnya

"Maaf Lord Hangeng, tapi aku rasa anda telah salah paham" Ucap Sierra, Hangeng mengernyitkan alisnya heran. "Maksud anda?" Tanyanya.

"Kastil ini dan seluruh wilayahnya termasuk Blue Moon Village, sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan Highland. Kastil ini bukan milik mereka tapi milikku, aku yang membangunnya dari nol sampai menjadi sekarang ini tanpa campur tangan Highland sedikitpun. Kalian bebas menulis apapun diperjanjian itu, tapi yang menjadi pemimpin disini adalah aku. Camkan itu" Jawab Lady Sierra penuh dengan penegasan di akhir.

"Jadi, itu artinya anda menolak untuk menyerah?" Tanya Hangeng untuk memastikan jawabannya

"Aku rasa jawabanku sudah jelas Lord Hangeng"

Hangeng berdiri dari kursinya "Aku rasa kami tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain merebutnya dengan paksa" Ucapnya kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Apa anda yakin dengan ini Lady Sierra?" Tanya Lay, ia menyerahkan secangkir teh kepada Lady Sierra.

"Mereka boleh menembakan panah mereka dan menghunuskan pendang mereka pada kita, tapi mereka tidak boleh meremehkan kekuatan setiap tembok dikastil ini" Ucap Jongup menepuk bahu Lay

"Dan kau juga tidak boleh meremehkan mereka Jongup" Ucap Lady Sierra

"Kapanpun mereka menginginkan perang, kita harus siap" Lanjutnya

.

Jimin, Kris, Taehyung, Chen, dan Lord GD bersembunyi di belakang pepohonan yang ada didepan sebuah stadium yang cukup besar. Untuk apa? Karena bau yang tadi mereka cium berasal dari dalam stadium itu meskipun sekarang baunya sudah menghilang. Dua kelelawar dari arah berlawanan datang kearah mereka. Kelelawar itu kemudian berubah menjadi sosok Tao dan Namjoon.

"Semua jalan masuk dijaga dengan ketat! Tidak ada celah sedikitpun" Ucap Namjoon

"Bahkan melewati jalur langitpun tidak bisa, penjaganya ada dimana-mana" Timpal Tao

"Kalau saja kita bisa mengalihkan perhatian penjaganya..." Lirih Jimin

"Aku ada ide" Semua memandang kearah Taehyung yang sekarang tengah nyengir kuda

.

"Huft... melelahkan" Ucap salah seorang penjaga.

"aku tau ini melelahkan, tapi uang yang kita dapatkan juga besar! Hehehe" Ucap penjaga lainnya sambil tertawa

"Eh... A-apa itu?" Ucap penjaga yang pertama menunjuk kearah depan. Teman si penjaga itu mengarahkan kepalanya kearah yang ditunjuk oleh penjaga tadi. Disana ia bisa melihat makhluk yang dikenal dengan nama Singa tengah berdiri melihat kearah mereka. Tubuhnya yang lebih besar dari pada singa biasa dan juga pandangan yang tajam mampu membuat kedua penjaga itu gemetaran. Tapi aneh, bukannya menyerang kedua penjaga tadi, singa itu malah pergi kearah lain menimbulkan tanda tanya di kepala dua penjaga itu

"AKH!? Kita harus memperingati yang lain, jangan sampai singa itu menyerang pengunjung!" Ucap salah satu penjaga itu kemudian mereka berdua pergi dengan tergesa-gesa dari sana.

Setelah kepergian dua penjaga tadi, tujuh sosok berjubah keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka dipepohonan disekitar situ.

"Nemean Lion" Gumam GD

"Hebat, kenapa aku baru tau kau memiliki _Pale Gate Rune_, Taehyung?" Tanya Tao pada Taehyung yang kini sedang berkonsentrasi untuk mengembalikan 'makhluk' yang dipanggilnya.

"Oh, itu hadiah dari kemenangan kami kemarin, aku mendapatkan Rune sementara Jimin-hyung mendapatkan batu yang aku tidak tau itu apa" Jawab Taehyung

"Cepat kita harus segera masuk sebelum mereka kembali" GD langsung melangkah masuk diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

"WWWWOOOOOOOOO"

Suara sorak-sorai penonton langsung menyambut mereka ketika mereka sampai kedalam stadium. Sangat ramai, dan juga sangat... ...menggoda.

"Ugh, Darah..." Cicit Tao berusaha menekan rasa laparnya begitu pula dengan Namjoon, dan Kris. Taehyung? Ia tampak sama sekali tidak terganggu.

"Kita harus secepatnya menemukan Jung-"

"Disana!" Jimin langsung berlari kearah kerumunan orang tanpa memperdulikan apa yang ingin diucapkan oleh Chen. Mereka semua mengikuti Jimin menerobos kerumunan itu.

Mata Jimin menangkap sosok punggung seseorang yang dikenalinya. Belum pasti memang, tapi ia sangat yakin kalau itu adalah orang yang dicarinya. Tanpa pikir panjang Jimin langsung menarik bahu orang itu membuatnya menghadap kearah Jimin. Ia langsung memeluk orang itu begitu ia mengenali wajah orang itu.

"H-Hyung?" Jungkook bingung kenapa Jimin memeluknya dan ia lebih bingung lagi kenapa Jimin bisa ada disini.

"Jungkook!" Teriak Tao yang langsung menghampiri JiKook yang kini tengah berpelukan.

"Ah... Hyung, Kenapa kalian kesini?" Tanya Jungkook masih dalam pelukan Jimin.

"Mencari tentu saja! Dasar PABO! Kau membuat kami semua khawatir!" Ucap Tao Langsung menjitak kepala Jungkook yang kini telah lepas dari pelukan Jimin

"Kau jangan membuat aku khawatir lagi!" Ucap Jimin

"Mianhe..." Lirih Jungkook sambil menunduk

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang" Jimin menarik tangan Jungkook tapi yang tangannya ditarik malah tidak mau bergerak.

"Tidak mau! Aku mau menonton konser ini sampai selesai!" Ucap Jungkook melepaskan genggaman tangan Jimin.

"Tidak apa, lagi pula kita sudah sampai disini" Ucap GD sambil menepuk kepala Jungkook

"Terima kasih" Ucap Jungkook dengan pipi yang merona.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku akan membawa orang ini keluar, sepertinya ia sudah tidak kuat" Ucap Kris sambil menggendong Tao yang entah sejak kapan ada disana.

"Aku dan Namjoon-hyung akan menonton dari sisi lain!"

"Ap-" Tanpa menunggu persetujuan lagi, Taehyung langsung menarik tangan Namjoon dan menghilang dikerumunan.

"Aku akan menunggu diluar bersama Kris" Ucap GD

"Aku juga" Timpal Chen

.

Dan kini tinggalah mereka berdua, menonton konser dari gadis berambut biru langit itu. Entah siapa yang memulai tapi yang jelas saat ini tangan mereka saling bertautan. Menggenggam satu sama lain, menyalurkan kerinduan yang telah mereka simpan selama ini, dan corettanpacoret sadar Jungkook menyandarkan kepalanya kebahu Jimin yang pendek #DijitakJimin.

"Suaranya baguskan hyung" Ucap Jungkook masih menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Jimin.

"Iya, tapi sayang aku tidak mengerti" Jawab Jimin, yah memang Izayoi Miku adalah penyanyi berdarah Jepang dan tinggal dilingkungan yang didominasi oleh orang sepertinya, jadi ia terbiasa berbicara bahasa dan lagu-lagunya pun berbahasa Jepang, tapi itu tetap tidak dapat mengurangi kepopuleran lagu-lagunya.

"Kali ini dia akan menyanyikan lagu 'My Treasure'. Aku akan mengartikannya untuk hyung" Ucap Jungkook

"Kau bisa!?" Tanya Jimin tidak percaya

"Tentu saja"

"WWWOOOOOOOOOO" Sorak-sorai penonton memenuhi stadium itu ketika Miku mulai mengeluarkan suara berliannya.

_Since that time, I always chase after the sparkly stage of light_

Seperti janjinya, Jungkook mulai ikut bernyanyi dengan suara yang tidak kalah merdunya dengan lirik yang ia terjemahkan KHUSUS untuk seorang namja yang bernama PARK JIMIN. Suara yang mampu membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya terpesona. Sayangnya suara emas Jungkook terhalang oleh suara musik dari konser dan itu membuat Jimin sangat bersyukur karena suara itu benar-benar terasa KHUSUS untuk dirinya.

_I stand with the shower head as the mic  
Resonating in the bathroom, la la la la la la, I sing_

_The sound echoes somehow so special, I am glad of it  
Even now, the feelings that time, always felt inside properly_

Kalau boleh jujur, Jimin ingin sekali menghentikan konser ini, dan membawa Jungkook ke atas panggung hanya untuk mendengarkan suara Jungkook seorang. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi konser siapa ini. Baginya hanya ada Jungkook sekarang, orang yang entah kenapa ia rasa telah cukup lama kehilangannya.

_Let me sing you a song &amp; let's sing along  
I likely named each one of the stars in distant  
Let me sing you a song &amp; let's sing along  
The thing God gave me is the best gift_

Best gift, ya itulah arti Jimin bagi Jungkook. Ia sangat berterima kasih kepada tuhan karena telah menghadirkan Jimin ke kehidupannya dan membuatnya lebih berwarna. Tanpa sadar, tangannya yang tadi hanya menggenggam tangan Jimin kini sudah beralih memeluk Namja disebelahnya dengan erat. Jimin pun membalas pelukan dari Jungkook.

_It is fine even though this is not a perfect song  
I want to sing this very song of mine, the song that shakes hearts, Ah_

Kris menidurkan tubuh Tao salah satu pohon yang ada disana. Entah kenapa wajah yang tengah tertidur pulas karena kelelahan itu sangat menarik baginya. Wajahnya ketika tidur seperti bayi panda mungil, membuat Kris harus menahan dirinya agar tidak berbuat yang iya-iya pada Hobaenya yang satu ini. Kris duduk disebelah Tao, kemudian ia mulai membelai kepala Tao dengan penuh kasih dan juga pandangan yang sendu.

_Let me sing you a song &amp; let's sing along  
I will sing until my voice hoarse, as long as it reach the peoples who were listening somewhere  
Let me sing you a song &amp; let's sing along  
The thing God gave me is the miracle that won't happen again_

Ah... Andai saja bisa terus seperti ini...

Itulah yang ada dipikiran mereka semua, meskipun mereka tau itu mustahil tapi mereka tetap mengharapkannya.

.

.

"Hei! Buku itu tidak diletakkan disana! Tapi diatasnya!" Ucap Xiumin

"IYA-IYA!" Balas Sehun tidak suka.

Sementara Baekhyung yang melihat tingkah laku dua orang itu hanya bisa mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Yah seperti yang sudah kita ketahui, kalau mereka sedang membereskan buku di Magician Tower. Dan saat Lady Anggun bilang itu Tower, mereka benar-benar harus membereskan seluruh buku yang ada di TOWER ini, masih lebih baik kalau rak bukunya hanya dua atau tiga. Tapi dari masalahnya adalah SELURUH tower ini isinya hanyalah RAK BUKU dari lantai DASAR sampai ke PUNCAK.

'_Aku rasa tempat ini lebih cocok disebut Book Tower dari pada Magician Tower.'_ Batin Baekhyun

"Aku juga ingin mengganti nama tempat ini menjadi Book Tower, tapi sayang Bukunya masih kurang banyak untuk dijadikan Book Tower" Sindir Xiumin

Darn! Baekhyun benar-benar heran, apa sebenarnya semua penyihir itu bisa baca pikiran ya... oke, ia jadi parno sekarang. Tidak ada tempat yang aman untuk berfikir kalau ada penyihir =,=. Like teacher like student...

"Ini, antarkan keruangan itu dan jangan membuka buku apapun diruangan itu" Xiumin menyerahkan sebuah buku pada Baekhyun

"Siapa juga yang mau" Gumamnya. Baekhyun memandang buku itu tanpa menghentikan langkahnya, buku yang cukup aneh menurutnya. Buku itu memiliki pengait untuk membukanya. Biasa saja? Ya hal itu memang akan menjadi biasa jika itu seperti pengait buku biasanya yang tinggal dilepas untuk membukanya. Tapi pengait buku ini memiliki lubang kunci dan juga pada pengaitnya seperti dipasang sebuah mantra.

'_Segel?'_ Pikirnya, tak terasa ia sudah sampai ke depan pintu ruangan yang dimaksud Xiumin.

Ia membuka pintu itu dengan perlahan dan masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Ruangan berbentuk lingkaran yang didindingnya diisi oleh rak buku, hanya bagian yang ada diujung pintu saja yang tidak, tapi disana terdapat sebuah meja belajar lengkap dengan kursi dan juga buku yang masih tergeletak disana. Tapi rak yang disini tidak seperti rak yang ada diluar, rak diruangan ini terlihat tidak penuh dengan buku, hanya ada beberapa buku didalam rak tersebut.

Baekhyun bingung harus meletakkan dimana, karena Xiumin tidak memberitahukan dimana ia harus meletakan bukunya. Karena kembali untuk menanyakannya terlalu merepotkan, jadi Baekhyun memutuskan untuk memilih rak sesuka hatinya, toh nanti juga Xiumin hanya perlu bertanya padanya, iya kan?

Baekhyun hendak keluar ketika sudah meletakkan bukunya, tapi langkahnya terpaksa terhenti oleh-

'_Baekhyun'_

Suara. Suara itu... Mungkinkah?

'_Baekhyun... kemarilah nak'_

*Tes

Setetes air mata telah lolos dari pelupuk matanya. Suara itu, adalah suara yang sangat ia rindukan. Suara yang paling ingin ia dengar selama 75 tahun ini. Baekhyun melihat kesekelilingnya mencari dari mana suara itu berasal. Dan ternyata suara itu berasal dari.

'_Baekhyun, kemarilah. Umma sangat merindukanmu'_

Buku yang ada diatas meja, suara itu berasal dari buku itu. Baekhyun mendekati buku dengan cover ungu dan juga terdapat lambang aneh ditengahnya. Baekhyun mempertajam pendengarannya mencoba mendengar kembali suara itu.

'_Bukalah nak, bukalah buku ini'_ Suara itu lagi

Dengan ragu Baekhyun menggerakan tangannya untuk membuka buku itu. Namun saat kulitnya hampir menyentuh cover buku itu, sebuah tangan menghentikannya. Baekhyun melihat kearah tangan itu dan seketika ruangan itu berubah menjadi ruangan putih tak berujung, hanya ada Baekhyun dan sesosok wanita tua dan juga lambang aneh berbentuk Prisai dilantai yang mereka pijak.

*Tes

Lagi, kali ini Baekhyun sudah benar-benar tidak kuasa menahan air matanya, ia membiarkan air matanya mengalir tanpa ada penahanan lagi. Ia langsung memeluk sosok wanita tua dihadapannya, menangis didalam pelukan wanita itu. Wanita itu menggerakan tangannya, membelai surai magenta milik Baekhyun, meluapkan kasih sayang yang dimilikinya. Tak terasa air mata juga mengalir dari pipi wanita itu.

"Ummaaa! Hiks! Aku sangat merindukanmu Umma! HUWAAAA!" Baekhyun meraung-raung didalam pelukan Ummanya.

"Hiks.. Nado... Baekhyunnie.." Lirih Ummanya mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun. kesedihan membuat tenaga mereka menghilang dan memaksa mereka untuk duduk namun masih dalam keadaan berpelukan. Cukup lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu, cukup lama tempat itu dipenuhi tangisan disusul oleh keheningan di menit berikutnya.

"Umma, ada banyak yang ingin kuceritakan padamu" Ucap Baekhyun akhirnya membuka suara dan menatap wajah cantik sang Umma, orang yang telah mengandungnya selama sembilan bulan dan mempertaruhkan nyawanya hanya untuk melahirkan dirinya.

"Benarkah? Umma jadi penasaran, ayo ceritakan apa saja yang telah kau alami selama Umma tidak ada." Ucap Wanita itu dengan senyuman yang sangat mempesona.

"Orang-orang jahat itu membakar rumah kita, tapi untunglah aku sempat kabur lebih dulu melewati jalan rahasia sebelum rumah itu benar-benar terbakar. Setelah itu aku berhasil sampai kerumah tuan Oh dengan selamat, mereka sangat baik padaku. Semua yang kuinginkan selalu dipenuhi oleh mereka. Sehun juga baik, ia selalu melindungiku meskipun pada akhirnya ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, tapi ia sangat perhatian padaku, yah walaupun kadang-kadang sedikit berlebihan, sangat malah."

"Lalu setelah tau kalau Luhan-hyung akan masuk ke akademi ini, aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti jejaknya dan masuk keakademi ini. Awalnya tuan Oh tidak setuju, apalagi Sehun. Tapi Umma tau kan tidak ada apapun yang mampu menghentikan anakmu ini jika sudah berniat! Hehehe. Dan akhirnya Aku diizinkan untuk masuk keakademi ini dan Sehun mengikutiku diam-diam!"

"Aku sangat senang bisa bersekolah disini, meskipun guru-gurunya aneh-aneh dan juga misterius. Disini aku juga banyak menemukan teman-teman yang baru! Ada yang sudah aku kenal seperti Luhan-hyung, bahkan ada dari tempat yang sangat jauh yang baru aku tau! Tapi yanng terpenting mereka semua sangat baik padaku!"

"Syukurlah sayang. Umma senang mendengarnya. Semoga kalian akan terus rukun dan menjadi sahabat yang baik dan ingat yang paling penting dari sebuah hubungan adalah saling percaya, jagalah hal itu seperti kamu menjaga nyawamu sayang." Nyonya Byun tersenyum dengan tulus, menyemangati dan juga memberikan nasihat kepada anaknya selayaknya orang tua. Ia ingin sekali menebus apa yang tidak bisa dilakukannya selama 75 tahun ini pada Baekhyun dalam waktu singkat ini.

"Tapi salah satu temanku saat ini sedang menghilang, sementara teman-temanku yang lain sedang berjuang untuk mencarinya, aku malah terjebak disini. Aku juga sangat ingin menolongnya Umma!"

"Umma mengerti, tapi bukan berarti dengan berada disana kamu dapat membantu mereka. Mungkin saja kamu akan lebih membantu mereka, iya kan?" Baekhyun mem-poutkan bibirnya, ia sedikit kesal dengan perkataan Ummanya. Melihat anaknya bertingkah menggemaskan seperti itu, Nyonya Byun langsung memeluknya.

"Dan yang paling penting... Jika kamu ikut dengan mereka, Umma belum tentu bisa menemuimu. Iya kan?" Baekhyun menatap Ummanya. Apa yang dikatakan Ummanya itu memang benar, dia belum tentu bisa bertemu dan memeluk Ummanya seperti ini, Senyum yang mempesonapun mengembang di wajahnya.

"Cobalah untuk melihat kebaikan dimanapun dan kapanpun sayang." Ucap Ummanya dan mendapatkan anggukan dari Si Anak.

"Umma... Aku takut..." Sang Umma melihat kearah anaknya dengan pandangan yang bingung.

"Dunia luar begitu mengerikan, banyak hal yang bisa menyakitiku diluar sana, bahkan orang-orangnya juga, aku tidak tau harus percaya kepada siapa. Aku takut Umma. Semuanya sedang berjuang dengan keras untuk menolong Jungkook. Tapi seandainya itu terjadi padaku, apakah mereka juga akan menolongku? Apakah mereka akan berjuang untuk menyelamatkanku seperti mereka berjuang untuk menyelamatkan Jungkook? Aku tidak tau, tidak mengerti, aku takut Umma ..." Lirih Baekhyun sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke pangkuan Ummanya.

"Rasa takut ada disaat kamu ragu-ragu, keragu-raguan ada karena kebingungan, dan kebingungan ada karena ketidak percayaan. Kamu mungkin tidak bisa percaya pada semua orang didunia ini. Tapi ada kalanya kamu harus berprasangka baik pada orang yang ada didekat kamu dan mempercayai mereka, terutama mereka yang kamu panggil 'Teman' atau 'Sahabat'. Mengerti?" Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan

Cukup lama mereka berdiam didalam keheningan

"Sayang, ini sudah waktunya Umma pergi" Ucap Ummanya

"MWO!? Tidak! Aku tidak mau Umma pergi! TIDAK MAU!" Baekhyun memeluk Ummanya kuat-kuat menunjukkan kalau ia benar-benar tidak mau kehilangan Sang Umma.

"Hiks... A-aku tidak.. Hiks.. mau sendirian lagi Umma! Tidak mau!" Baekhyun menangis didalam pelukan Ummanya, sementara sang Umma tersenyum pahit sambil terus membelai surai magenta putranya.

"Umma juga tidak ingin meninggalkanmu sendirian sayang. Tapi Umma tidak memiliki pilihan lain dan kau tau itukan?" Ya, iya memang tahu tapi ia akan lebih memilih untuk tidak tahu jika memang bisa. Ada yang mengatakan tidak tahu apa-apa lebih menyakitkan dari pada mengetahui, tapi baginya mengetahui jau lebih sakit dari pada tidak tahu.

"Lagi pula~~ lihatlah kesekelilingmu" Pinya sang Umma. Baekhyun melihat kesekelilingnya. Ia dapat melihat Taehyung dan Namjoon yang sedang bersorak-sorai ditengah kerumunan, kemudian Sehun yang sedang membereskan buku-buku, ada Tao yang sedang tidur dibawah pohon, Jungkook yang bersandar pada bahu Jimin disuatu atap, yang dibawahnya terlihat seperti sebuah panggung yang ramai seperti sebuah konser, dengan tangan mereka yang saling bertautan. Seulas senyuman muncul dipipinya.

"Kamu memiliki teman-teman yang sangat baik dan tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu sendirian sayang. Kamu hanya perlu percaya pada mereka dan mereka akan mempercayaimu. Jagalah mereka dan mereka akan menjagamu. Mengerti?" Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya kemudian ia mengelap airmatanya dan memperlihatkan senyuman paling manis yang pernah author lihat kepada Ummanya.

"Maafkan Umma yang tidak Hiks.. bisa selalu menemani dan menjagamu sayang, maafkan Umma yang hanya bisa memberikan waktu yang sangat singkat ini sayang, Hiks... maafkan Umma sayang. Hiks... Maafkan..." Baekhyun mencoba menggapai sang Umma namun alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika tiba-tiba saja tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang. Matanya terbelalak ketika ia melihat Lady Anggun kini tengah menahan tangannya. "Jangan sentuh bukunya"

1 detik

2 detik

3 det-

"Eh? Maaf" Baekhyun langsung menarik tangannya. Ia memandang Lady anggun bingung

"Ya sudah, tugas kalian sudah selesai. Kembalilah ke kamar kalian dan jangan coba-coba untuk mengikuti teman-teman kalian. Karena barusan Lady Sierra mengumumkan agar tidak ada siapapun yang keluar untuk sementara waktu.

"T-tunggu bagaimana deng-"

"Lord GD bersama mereka, jadi jangan khawatir" Lady Anggun memotong perkataan Baekhyun, ia langsung berjalan keluar ruangan itu diikuti oleh Baekhyun yang kini masih berkutat dengan pikirannya.

'_Yang tadi itu... apa itu mimpi?'_

.

.

"YA! HYUNG JANGAN CEPAT-CEPAT!" Teriak Jungkook memeluk serigala Jimin dengan erat, sementara yang dipeluk bukannya memperlambat gerakannya tapi malah mempercepat.

Saat ini mereka semua sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, tapi kali ini ada yang berbeda. Kali ini yang menunggangi(?) Jimin bukanlah Taehyung melainkan Jungkook. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena Taehyung yang memaksa Jimin dan udah jelaskan Jimin ga bisa nolak~, dan akhirnya Taehyung jadi bersama Chen.

Tao?

Jangan khawatir, saat ini Tao sedang digendong oleh Kris dan for your information ini sama sekali TIDAK ada PAKSAAN, Kris yang MENAWARKAN dirinya untuk MENGGENDONG Tao. Ehem~~ Ehem~~.

Mereka sudah hampir mendekati kastil, saat ini mereka sudah memasuki pegunungan berlereng dikiri dan kanan, membuat mereka harus sedikit berhati-hati dalam melangkah. Tiba-tiba saja kaki mereka berempat dipegang sesuatu dari dalam tanah, membuat mereka semua mau tidak mau harus terjatuh.

"Ugh... Sial ternyata makhluk-makhluk itu ada disini!" Ucap Tao yang berusaha untuk berdiri, begitu pula dengan yang lainnya.

"Kita bisa menggunakan trik yang tadi" Ucap Taehhyung yang langsung menyatukan tangannya. "Wahai enkau Sang Rubah Berekor Sembilan, aku memanggilmu. Datanglah dan bakar semua yang menghalangi jalanku!" Sebuah lingkaran hitam terbentuk didepan mereka, namun tiba-tiba saja lingkaran itu rusak.

"Mantra pembatal?" Ucap Jungkook lalu ia kemudian melihat kesekelilingnya dan alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika melihat seorang yeoja cantik berkulit pucat karena kekurangan makanan(?) dengan wajah yang tidak bisa dilupakan oleh Jungkook. "Dia..." Gumam Jungkook namun cukup keras untuk didengar oleh Namjoon. Ia melihat kearah pandangan mata Jungkook dan menemukan sesosok yeoja disana.

"Yeoja itu... tidak salah lagi, pasti dia yang mengendalikan makhluk-makhluk ini" Ucap Namjoon menunjuk kearah yeoja berjubah hitam lengkap dengan tudung yang membuatnya tampak sangat misterius. Tanpa pikir panjang, Chen langsung berlari kearah yeoja itu mencoba menyerangnya.

Ditangan yeoja itu muncul benda cair berwarna merah yang kemudian memadat membentuk cambuk dan yeoja itu langsung menggunakannya untuk menyerang Chen. Ia terlempar cukup jauh dan kembali kewujud manusianya.

"Werewolf, aku tidak ada urusan dengan kalian tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian mengganggu rencanaku." Ucap yeoja itu akhirnya menegluarkan suaranya.

"Aku rasa kau ingin melawan mereka, Chief-ssi!" Dari dalam tanah disamping yeoja itu muncul sesosok manusia bertubuh kekar berkulit hitam sedikit keunguan dengan rambut gimbal dan juga mulut yang berliur. Sosok yang mampu membuat mata Chen, Jimin dan GD membulat.

"High Chief Bob!" Teriak Chen.

"GGGRRAAAAHHHH" Sosok yang bernama Bob itu kemudian berubah menjadi manusia serigala yang lebih besar dari pada GD. Ia langsung menerjang kearah Jimin dengan pukulan ditangannya.

"Jimin!"

*BBRRUGGGH

Ungtung saja Namjoon berhasil mendorong Jimin beserta dirinya tepat waktu."Darn!" Yah walaupun keburuntungan mereka berakhir disitu karena yang ada dibawah mereka bukanlah tanah lagi melainkan sebuah Tebing yang curam~~~ XD

"AUUUTTHOOOORRR!" Teriak seseorang yang You Know Who.

"Jimin! Namjoon!" Tao berlari ingin mengejar mereka tapi tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya ambruk ketanah.

"TAO!" Kris langsung berlari menghampiri Tao.

"Kalian tidak bisa menghalangiku" Ucap Yeoja itu, dari tanah disampingnya muncul kuda, dan seperti yang lainnya, kulit kuda itu berkulit keunguan-unguan tapi tubuh kuda ini sama sekali tidak rusak. Yeoja itu langsung menunggangi kuda itu dan masuk lebih dalam kepegunungan itu.

"Tunggu! AILEE!" Jungkook berlari sambil meneriakkan nama wanita itu. Dengan lincah ia bisa melewati Bob dan juga beberapa Zombie didepannya. Tapi salah satu Zombie itu berhasil memegang tangannya. Bukannya mencoba melepaskannya, Jungkook malah memegang kembali tangan Zombie itu dengan tangannya yang dipegang.

"Feuerball!"

*BOOMM

Tangan Zombie itu kemudian terbakar dan terlepas dari tangan Jungkook. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi Jungkook langsung mengejar Ailee dengan kecepatan vampirenya, masuk kedalam hutan.

"Sial! Kita terpojok!" Ucap Kris sambil membawa Chen dan meletakkan(?) nya didekat Tao. Taehyung kemudian kembali mengatupkan tangannya.

"Hai engkau Sang Roh Kesatria Legendaris, roh yang terikat kedalam potongan-potongan Baja tertukuk! Dengan Pale Gate Rune, aku memanggilmu dan membukakan jalan untukmu menuju dunia ini! DATANGLAH!"

Sebuah lubang hitam yang lebih besar lagi terbentuk diatas mereka. Dan tanpa disadari oleh orang lain, dari sudut bibir Taehyung, mengalir setetes darah.

.

TBC

.

**DONE FOR THIS CHAPTER!**

**Maaf ya L masih belum bisa bikin yang panjang-panjang amat dan updatenya telat, soalnya mulai hari rabu besok L UAS, jadi minggu ini dan minggu depan L mungkin ga punya waktu untuk update, tapi kalo ujian L udah selesai, L janji bakalan rajin-rajin update! So Keep Reading ok!**

**Oh iya, soal Bob, Dia itu adalah salah satu karakter dari game "Suikoden II". Yah emang dari awal juga ff ini sebenarnya banyak mengadopsi cerita dan karakter dari game itu sih... hehehe... **

**Gamenya keren loh, ceritanya dapet banget. Buktinya aja L sampe berani bikin FF ini! #Curcol**

**Oh iya barusan L baca Ffnya Taviads! Dan L Langsung senyum-senyum sendiri dan jadi semangat deh buat nyelesaiin chapter ini! Thank You Taviads!**

**Saatnya Balas Review!**

**[Taviads] : Ini udah Update! XD. Tamunya itu adalah kesatria yang cukup terkenal dari Harmonia, namanya Lord Hangeng. Masalah dia baik atau engga... kita liat aja nanti XD**

**[SHINeexo] : HALO! Jungkook emang kasian tapi di chapter depan dia akan jadi jauh lebih kasian lagi~~ Hehehe #evilsmirk. Masalah Taehyung itu siapa, jangan khawatir, tinggal menghitung chapter(?) kok. Tungguin terusya kelanjutannya~~**

**[Guest] : Iya! Terima kasih!**

**[Kin Ocean] : Hai! Cast utama di ff ini itu berubah-ubah sesuai dengan kebutuhan(?) Chapter. Jangan khawatir soal Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Giliran mereka akan datang kok meskipun mungkin agak sedikit lama soalnya story bagian Baekhyun itu lumayan pentign dan harus penuh persiapan biar ga geje(?)**

**Makasih buat para reader ff ini yang masih terus setia membaca dan antusias dengan ff ini. Makasih juga buat yang udah mereview! Itu bener-bener biki L semangat! **

**Sekian dari L dan Don't forget**

**.**

**Review lagi yang banyak ya! ^_^ #maksa**

**See You!**


	9. Chapter 9

"_Hai engkau Sang Roh Kesatria Legendaris, roh yang terikat kedalam potongan-potongan Baja tertukuk! Dengan Pale Gate Rune, aku memanggilmu dan membukakan jalan untukmu menuju dunia ini! DATANGLAH!"_

_Sebuah lubang hitam yang lebih besar lagi terbentuk diatas mereka. Dan tanpa disadari oleh orang lain, dari sudut bibir Taehyung, mengalir setetes darah._

.

**Blue Moon Academy**

Author : L (XVLove)

Cast : EXO, BTS, And Other

Pair : Find it by yourself :P #ditendang

Rate : T+++++

Genre : Fantasy, Vampire, Academy, Friendship

**Summary :** _Malam, Saat dimana matahari telah tergantikan oleh langit malam. Saat dimana sinar sang surya telah tergantikan oleh sinar rembulan dan ribuan bintang – bintang di langit. Bagaimanakah kisah para vampire dan makhluk lainnya ini untuk menemukan bintang-bintang lain bersama mereka? Ini adalah kisah mereka, bintang yang bersekolah di Blue Moon Academy_

Warn : Typo, OOC, Yaoi/BL, and a little crossover.

**Author note : HALO! Back again with L~~~ . Akhirnya Ujian L selesai juga! Doain ya biar L dapet nilai bagus! L udah ga sabar banget pengen update ff ini! Tapi berhubung lagi ujian ya jadi L harus belajar tiap malam~~. Huft... Doain ya biar nilai L bagus. Dan oh iya L seneng banget sama reader L yang masih terus setia sama ff ini, L ngerasa bahagia soalnya kalian jadi penyemangat buat L dan peduli sama cerita ini makasih. L tau tulisan L ini masih banyak kekurangannya jadi mohon agar reader sekalian mau membimbing L.**

**Udah deh, langsung aja~~ **

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

_**Marching Out The Zombies III**_

**.**

**.**

Sesosok armor merah tanpa kaki(baca: Melayang) sukuran pohon kelapa muda muncul dari lubang itu, helmet merah dengan tanduk menambah seram penampilannya, dan dibagian tengah pinggangnya terdapat kain menjuntai kebawah dengan tulisan yang tidak dimengerti oleh mereka yang disana menambah kesan _Ancient_ dari Armor itu. Oh jangan lupakan kapak besar yang seukuran dengan tubuhnya itu.

Armor itu mulai bergerak dan mengayunkan kapaknya.

*BBRRAAKK

Zombie-zombie disekitarnya berterbangan karena terlempar akibat serangan kapak tersebut, bahkan ada yang terbelah. Well, bukan zombie namanya kalau mati hanya karena serangan seperti itu. Zombie-zombie itu terus bangkit, bahkan potongan-potongan tubuh yang terpisah-pisah itupun masih bisa bergerak.

*BRRAAKK *BRAAKK *BRRAKK

Kapak itu terus mengayun seiring dengan bangkitnya zombie-zombie itu, terus menerbangkan zombie-zombie yang terus bangkit itu. Bangkit-serang, bangkit-serang, bangkit-serang, dan begitu seterusnya. Membuat ini terlihat seolah-olah pertandingan ketahanan dan stamina antara Zombie dan Taehyung.

Sementara itu Kris terus mengawasi keadaan Tao, sesekali ia meletakkan tangannya di dahi Tao atau memeriksa denyut nadinya. Merasa denyut nadi Tao melemah, ia meletakkan kedua tangannya didada Tao, menghirup nafas dalam dan seketika tangannya mengeluarkan aura berwarna hijau muda, mengembalikan ritme detak jantung Tao ke ritme normalnya.

"Sial! Seandainya saja kemampuan _Healing_ku sebaik Lay!" Ucap Kris frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Entah kenapa namja yang sedang terkulai lemas tak berdaya dibawahnya ini mampu membuatnya _out of character_. Benar-benar _out of Character_.

"Tapi aku rasa Healing saja tidak akan cukup untuk mengembalikan tenaganya."

*Bugh

"AKKHH!HYUNG!" Bentak Chen pada Kris sambil mengusap hidungnya yang corettidakcoret sengaja terpukul oleh Kris. Well sebenarnya itu salah Chen yang tiba-tiba saja kepalanya ada disebelah Kris, mengagetkannya yang sedang dalam mode gila(?).

"Salahmu!" Balas Kris tidak terima. Keheningan tercipta diantara mereka(Baca: Chen) yang kini tengah duduk, serius memperhatikan pertarungan didepannya sambil memakan popcorn(?) yang entah mereka dapat dari mana.

"Hyung" Panggil Chen mencoba mencairkan keheningan yang tercipta diantara mereka.

"Mwo?" Tanyanya

"Kenapa dia diam saja? Setahuku, dia seharusnya hanya perlu berkonsentrasi saat memanggil _Servants_ dan bisa bergerak bebas setelahnya, tapi kenapa ia masih terus diam seperti itu?" Tanya Chen sambil menunjuk kearah Taehyung yang masih setia pada posisinya dari tadi.

"Itu jika _Servants_ yang kau panggil kekuatannya lebih lemah atau bisa kau kendalikan. Tapi untuk kasus yang satu ini, Taehyung memaksa dirinya untuk memanggil _Servants_ yang kekuatannya berada diluar pengendaliannya, untuk itu ia harus terus berkonsentrasi agar tidak kehilangan kendali atas Servant yang dipanggilnya" Jelas Kris panjang lebar. Entah kenapa ia merasa seperti seorang kakak kelas...

...

...

Author bingung, sebenarnya yang bego itu author atau dia yang kepinteran sih... =,=

Back to the story~~

"Meskipun serangan makhluk itu tidak dapat membunuh mereka, setidaknya itu bisa menghalangi mereka untuk mendekat kearah kita." Ucap Chen dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Dengan kata lain, KITA AMAN~~" Teriaknya riang sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.

*ZHAASSHH

"Eh?" Gumamnya heran saat melihat sebuah kepala melayang melewati pandangannya dengan tidak berdosa(?). Ia melihat kearah Kris yang tangan kirinya terbakar sedang menatapnya dengan tajam. Chen menatap horror mayat yang terbakar disamping Kris.

"Jangan lengah! Mereka dapat muncul dari manapun dari dalam tanah."

*Gulp

Chen meneguk ludahnya dengan paksa mendengar penutuan dari Kris, membuatnya langsung memasang posisi siaga, masih dengan wajah horror tentunya.

"Taehyung dan Tao sangat rentan untuk diserang saat ini, Lord GD juga sedang sibuk menangani Zombie werewolf raksasa itu. Jadi hanya kita yang tersisa untuk menjaga mereka." Ucap Kris ikut memasang posisi siaga.

Perkataan Kris itu mengingatkannya akan sebuah hal penting, Zombie werewolf itu. Itu benar-benar Chief mereka yang telah mati, yang membuat mereka harus berada disini sekarang.

'_Ini adalah kesempatan emas!'_ Itulah yang ada dipikirannya. _'Tapi untuk apa?'_ tapi pertanyaan itulah yang terus membingungkannya, membuatnya ragu untuk melangkah, membuatnya merasa ketakutan entah karena apa.

*ZZHAASSH

"Eh?" Lagi, sebuah kepala Zombie melayang dengan indahnya(?) dihadapannya. Entah kenapa ia merasa sepertinya kepala-kepala Zombie itu senang sekali merusak suasana hatinya.

"Jangan melamun!" Ucap si pelaku kepala melayang(?) dengan tubuh Zombie yang terbakar disampingnya, tapi kali ini tangannya tidak terbakar.

'_Setidaknya ia sedikit bervariasi'_ Pikir Chen yang benar-benar _out of moment_ itu.

Jengong-jengong cebenelnya Chen itu omnya Mphi... =,= #authorikutangila

"Belum... masih belum selesai..." Gumam Taehyung yang sedari tadi dilupakan. Keringat terlihat berkucuran dari pelipisnya, menandakan betapa melelahkan dan menyiksanya pekerjaan yang sedang ia lakukan saat ini. "Kumohon datanglah!" Ucapnya.

Sebuah lubang kecil muncul disebelahnya dan dari lubang itu keluar api yang berbentuk rubah yang kemudian menyelimuti Monster Armor. Armor yang kini yang diselimuti api itu mengayunkan kapaknya.

*BBOOMM *BBOOOMM

" Menggunakan Kyuubi untuk membuat efek terbakar dan ledakan pada Armor. Pintar sekali!" Ucap Chen yang udah kembali normal, saat melihat zombie yang terlempar, terbakar tak bersisa. " Dengan begini mereka tidak akan bisa bangkit lagi." Ucap Kris yang ikut-ikut ngoment

"UUGGAAKHH" Sepercik darah berhasil lolos dari mulut Taehyung bersama dengan batukannya. Armor itu kemudian memindahkan sasarannya pada dua werewolf raksasa yang saling bertarung.

*BOOM *BOOM

Ayunan kapak Armor mampu memisahkan kedua werewolf tersebut. Tapi tidak berhenti disitu, ayunan kapak itu terus menyerang kearah zombie werewolf yang kini tengah terdesak berusaha menghindar dari serangan kapak itu. Sepertinya ia tau kalau kapak itu akan menjadi sangat berbahaya jika sampai menyentuhnya.

*BRRUGGH

Werewolf raksasa itu tersandung, kesalahan yang tidak berarti memang, tapi akan berubah menjadi cukup fatal jika kau sedang diserang oleh makhluk raksasa dengan kapak yang terbakar. Armor itu mengayungkan kapaknya sekuat tenaga kearah Bob, zombie werewolf, tersebut.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Tidak ada yang terjadi. Kapak itu berhenti ketika hampir menyentuh Zombie tersebut. Yang terjadi detik berikutnya adalah Armor tersebut bersinar gelap dan lenyap keudara bersamaan dengan limbungnya tubuh Taehyung ketanah.

"Sial..." Gumamnya saat tubuhnya jatuh.

"Taehyung!" Teriak Kris yang langsung menangkap tubuh itu sebelum jatuh ketanah.

GD, Kris dan Chen memasang posisi siaga ketika melihat Bob kembali berdiri dan berjalan kearah mereka. Namun mereka mengernyit heran ketika tiba-tiba ia berhenti. Tubuh itu perlahan masuk kedalam tanah meninggalkan semua kekacuan yang telah ia buat. Entah mereka harus bernafas lega atau tetap khawatir setelah ini. Tapi menyelamatkan Taehyung dan Tao adalah prioritas utama mereka saat ini.

"Apa yang terjadi!?" Tanya GD yang sudah kembali ke_Human Form_nya.

"Sepertinya mereka kelelahan." Jawab Kris. GD memeriksa denyut nadi mereka berdua, membuka dan melihat kedalam mulut mereka."Mereka kekurangan darah." Simpulnya

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Kris heran, bukankah seharusnya Vampire tidak akan merasa haus jika berada didalam asrama mereka?

"Mereka terlalu sering dan lama berada diluar wilayah kastil. Lebih baik sekarang kalian cepat mencari 'makanan' untuk mereka, aku akan mencari Jimin dan Namjoon" Titah GD sebelum meloncat ketebing tempat Jimin dan Namjoon terjatuh.

.

.

Sesosok yeoja berjubah hitam sedang mengendarai kuda dengan gaya menyamping didalam hutan, yeoja itu mengendarai kudanya dengan cepat namun tenang. Tudung panjang yang digunakannya berkibar-kibar diterpa angin, menambah kesan cantik yang ditampilkan paras indahnya. Sebuah bola api melesat dengan cepat dari arah belakangnya

*BOOM

Ailee berhasil menghindar dari serangan bola itu dengan mudah. Ia dapat merasakan kehadiran dari bola-bola api itu meskipun tidak melihatnya. Dan sekarang ia dapat merasakan tiga buah serangan _magic_ melesat kearahnya. Ia memacu kudanya dengan cepat kearah pohon didepannya dan langsung menghindar ketika jarak mereka sudah dekat.

*BOOM

Pohon itu juga melakukan hal yang sama pada satu bola lainnya, tapi kali ini ia langsung mengarahkan tangannya kebelakang dan menembakkan bola sinar ke arah bola api yang terakhir.

*BOOM *BOOM

Semua serangan yang dilancarkan kearahnya berhasil ia tangani. Ia yakin orang yang mengejarnya pasti sudah tertinggal jauh, yah setidaknya itulah yang ada dipikirannya sampai ia harus mengghentikan laju kaki kudanya secara mendadak. Ia bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat kearahnya dari belakang."Memperlambat pergerakanku sehingga kau bisa memasang perangkap sihir, kau benar-benar telah berkembang Jungkook-sshi, semenjak kepergianmu dari Crystal Valley" Ucap Ailee membalikkan arah kudanya menghadap kearah Jungkook yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tajam. "Ailee..." Lirih Jungkook, tatapan yang semulanya tajam berubah menjadi sendu melihat yeoja dihadapannya ini. Yeoja yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan?" Ya, itulah yang sedari tadi mengganggu pikirannya. Ia tidak pernah menginginkan atau membayangkan pertemuan mereka setelah sekian lama akan menjadi seperti ini. Ia tidak tau bagaimana kabar Ailee setelah kabur dari Crystal Valley dan diserang secara mendadak bukanlah hal yang diharapkannya dari Ailee."B-Bagaimana kau bisa menyelamatkan diri?" Tanyanya lagi, ah ini baru dua dari sekian banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan pada yeoja yang sednag turun dari kudanya itu.

"Dinding _anti-magic_ yang dibuat mereka bocor, jadi aku menggunakan _Bombarda_ untuk merobohkan dindingnya dan langsung kabur sebelum mereka sempat mengejarku. Dan untunglah kota itu selalu ramai meskipun dimalam hari, jadi aku bisa bersembunyi dikeramaian." Jawabnya dengan senyuman yang mengembang, keheningan tercipta diantara mereka.

"Maaf" Ailee menatap kearah Jungkook dengan bingung.

"Karena aku tidak bisa membawamu waktu itu..." Lirihnya lagi. Ailee tertegun dengan penuturan Jungkook

"Semenjak melihatmu berhasil kabur dari sana, aku bertekad kalau suatu hari nanti aku juga akan keluar dari sana dan membalaskan dendamku pada mereka!" Lirihnya menatap kelangit yang tengah berbintang saat ini."Dan hari itu telah datang, kini aku bebas dan tak akan ku sia-siakan kesemepatan ini untuk membalaskan dendamku kepada mereka!" Ucapnya dengan penuh emosi."Ailee... apa yang kau rencanakan?" Gumamnya sedikit keras agar Ailee dapat mendengarnya.

"True Runes" Jungkook menautkan alisnya, meminta jawaban lebih.

"Seperti yang kita tau, Harmonia memeliki ambisi yang sangat besar untuk mengumpulkan 27 True Runes, dan kini mereka sudah memiliki 4 True Runes. Fire True Runes, Lightning True Runes, Earth True Runes dan Circle Runes, yang konon dimiliki oleh _High Priest_ mereka. Hanya dengan sihirku, tidak mungkin aku dapat membalaskan dendam pada mereka." Aile mengepalkan tanganya kuat.

"Tanah harus dilawan dengan tanah, angin dengan angin..." Ailee menggantungkan kalimatnya, ia menarik nafas dalam dan melanjutkan kalimatnya." ...True Runes dengan True Runes" Jungkook membulatkan matanya, ia rasa ia mulai menangkap kemana pembicaraan ini akan mengarah.

"Tapi True Runes yang kubutuhkan bukanlah sembarang True Runes. Aku membutuhkan True Runes yang memiliki kemampuan untuk membentuk pasukan. Dan Blue Moon Rune, rune para vampir, adalah salah satu yang kuinginkan." Balasnya dengan seringai yang menyeramkan, bahkan Jungkook sampai bergidik ngeri melihat seringaian itu.

"Dengan Blue Moon Rune aku dapat menciptakan pasukan Vampire! Pasukan yang abadi, memiliki kekuatan yang diatas manusia! Dengan pasukan itu, aku dapat membalaskan dendamku pada HARMONIA!" Ucapnya.

Jungkook menatap Ailee dengan tatapan sendunya lagi."Dengan mengorbankan kami..." Ah, kalimat ini... entah kenapa rasanya seperi _de javu._ "Pengorbanan diperlukan untuk hasil yang besar Jungkook" Balasnya.

"Harmonia adalah kerajaan yang paling berkuasa saat ini, sangat berambisi terhadap 27 True Runes dan mereka tega menyerang siapa saja yang berada dijalan mereka tanpa ampun. Tanpa keberadaan mereka, dunia ini pasti damai! Dan demi kedamaian itu, banyakhal yang harus dikorbankan!"

"Ikutlah denganku Jungkook, aku akan sangat membutuhkanmu" Ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Jungkook. Bukannya menyambut uluran tangan tersebut, Jungkook malah memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau sudah dibutakan oleh dendammu Ailee... Sadarlah! Kau akan membakar dunia ini menjadi abu dengan ambisimu itu!" Ailee menarik uluran tangannya dengan sedikit emosi. "lalu aku akan membangkitkan kehidupan dari abu itu!" Balasnya tak kalah sengit. "Jangan menghalangi jalanku." Ucapnya kemudian ia membalikkan badannya.

Jungkook mengepalkan tangannya kemudian mengarahkannya pada Ailee. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tenggelam lebih jauh lagi!" Cahaya merah muncul dari kepalan tanganya itu, membentuk sebuah bola api.

"Feuerball!" Jungkook menembakkan bola api itu kearah Ailee namun dapat dihindarinya dengan mudah. Tapi Jungkook tidak menyerah begitu saja, ia terus menembakan bola-bola api itu dan tentu saja dapat dihindari dengan mudah oleh Ailee. "Setahuku kau bisa jauh lebih hebat dari ini Jungkook-sshi! Kau tidak serius ingin mengalahkanku!" Teriaknya membakar semangat Jungkook yang ia yakin masih menahan dirinya.

Jungkook memfokuskan pikirannya pada sasaran didepannya, kemudian ia menggerakkan tangannya kedepan. "_Eye of Explosion_!". Ailee dengan cepat merapalkan mantranya ketika mengetahui sihir apa yang digunakan oleh Jungkook. "_Decaying Thorn_".

*BOOM

Akar-akar berduri raksasa muncul dari tanah, melindungi Ailee dari ledakan. Ia menggerakkan tangannya, dan akar-akari itu bergerak mengerang Jungkook seirama dengan gerakan tangan itu. Jungkook kembali memfokuskan konsentrasinya pada salah satu akar itu.

"Eye of Explosion" Juluran api muncul disamping akar itu kemudian bergerak melingkar dengan cepat dan membentuk cahaya yang berbentuk mata yang menempel pada akar tersebut. Dan yang akan terjadi berikutnya adalah...

*BOOM

... Akar itu meledak. Jungkook dengan cepat menghindar dari serangan akar lainnya. "_Bloody Stream_!" Cambuk yang terbentuk dari cairan berwarna merah milik Ailee itu mengenai Jungkook yang sedang menghindar dengan telak, membuatnya terbanting cukup keras ketanah. Ailee terus mencambuk Jungkook yang tidak berdaya ditanah.

Melihat Jungkook sudah tidak berdaya ditanah, Ailee membalikkan badannya melangkah menjauh, namun belum jauh ia melangkah, langkahnya sudah terhenti karena ia merasakan sesuatu yang bangkit kembali. Ia memutar badannya memastikan apa yang terjadi. "Ck!" Ia berdecak kesal melihat Jungkook yang telah bangkit. Luka-luka terbakar oleh api biru kemudian menghilang. "Ini masih belum selesai!" Ucapnya, sedetik kemudian ia sudah berada dihadapan Ailee, bersiap mengayunkan tangannya. "SADARLAH!"

*PLAK

Keheningan menyertai mereka untuk beberapa detik berikutnya. "Maafkan aku" Lirih Jungkook merasa bersalah. Sementara yang ditampar hanya terdiam sebelum akhirnya ia menyeringai. "Kau masih lemah Jungkook-sshi! Jangan pikir kau bisa menghalangiku kalau kau masih selemah itu!" Teriak Ailee, ia menggerakkan tangannya sambil merapalkan sebuah mantra "_Decaying Thorn_".

Dari dalam tanah muncul Akar-akar berduri yang menyerang Jungkook, "AAAGGHH" Akar-akar itu melilit tubuh Jungkook membuat ia tidak bisa bergerak dan juga merapalkan sihir. Sementara itu Ailee berjalan perlahan mendekatinya. "Kau tau prasa ini?" Tanyanya sebelum mengucapkan sebuah prasa yang cukup indah menurutnya.

"_Loneliness is a slow-acting, but deadly poison_"  
"_Decaying Thorn_ mengambil konsep dari prasa itu. Duri-durinya sangat beracun, tapi bukan racun fisik yang akan merusak tubuhmu, melainkan sebuah racun yang akan merusak hatimu. Sebuah racun yang dinamakan 'Kesepian'."

Entah kenapa hati Jungkook merasa gusar saat ini. Rasanya sakit sekali, ia mengkhawatirkan sesuatu tapi ia tidak tau apa itu. Rasa khawatir itu berubah menjadi rasa sakit, dadanya terasa sesak, matanya terasa perih, ia menggigil kedinginan. Hatinya terasa dingin, terasa kosong, seolah-olah ada yang hilang dari sana, pandangannya pun ikut mengosong seperti hatinya. Pikirannya tenggelam kedalam kekosongan itu, mencari secercah cahaya disana...

.

_Flashback_

.

"_Appa! Umma!" Seorang anak berambut hitam berteriak keras saat mendorong pintu besar yang menjadi pintu utama penghubung antara rumah dan halamannya yang luas. "Appa! Umma!" Teriak anak itu lagi, memanggil-manggil orang yang dicarinya. Seorang yeoja cantik berambut hitam gelap muncul dari dalam rumah itu, ia mengenakan ikat kepala dari bunga-bunga, gaun merah yang tergerai panjang menutupi kakinya, matanya berwarna onyx dan juga lipstick merah. Tidak ada satu orangpun yang akan menyangka kalau umurnya sudah beratus-ratus tahun terlewati._

_pemuda itu langsung memeluk yeoja cantik yang menghampirinya."Umma, Appa dimana?" Tanyanya pada yeoja cantik yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya. "Appa sedang berkerja Jungkookie sayang." Jawab Yeoja itu mengajak Jungkook duduk di sofa yang ada disana. "Kerja? Bukannya tadi pagi appa bilang kalau ia libur?" Tanya sikecil dalam belaian Ummanya itu. "Tadi Appa mendapatkan panggilan mendadak dari Lady BoA, jadi sebagai strategist harmonia dan juga dewan penelitian sihir Harmonia yang baik appamu harus memenuhi panggilan Lady BoA." Jungkook hanya menanggapi penjelasan Ummanya dengan mem-poutkan bibirnya. "Sudah jangan ngambek. bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?" Tanya sang Umma berusaha mengganti topik agar anaknya lupa akan kekesalan pada Appanya. Dan sepertinya itu berhasil, terlihat dari wajah anaknya yang langsung tersenyum._

"_Tadi aku mempelajari tekhnik Enchanting Umma, terus strategi perangku berhasil mengalahkan strategi perangnya Priest Heechul Umma! Dan tadi aku juga melihat pawai kepulangannya Lord Siwon! Ternyata Lord Siwon itu memang benar-benar keren seperti yang selama ini digosipin temen-temen!" Ummanya tersenyum dengan manis melihat anaknya bercerita dengan semangat seperti itu meskipun didalam hatinya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. 'Perasaan apa ini? Yeobo kau baik-baik saja kan?' batinnya._

"_Umma! apa menurut Umma aku bisa menjadi strategis yang hebat seperti appa?"_

_Merasa tidak mendapat jawaban, Jungkook kecil menoleh kearah Ummanya yang terlihat gusar. "Umma? Umma kenapa ?"_

"_Ah tidak apa-apa sayang Umma han-"_

_*TRING_

_Sepertinya ia harus bersyukur karena bel rumahnya berbunyi. Tapi auhtor jamin setelah ini ia akan menyesali rasa syukurnya itu. "Kookie, Umma buka pintunya dulu ya sayang." Jawab sang Umma langsung berdiri dan berjalan kearah pintu. Alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika menemukan dua orang prajurit kerajaan disana. 'Ada apa ini? Yeobo?' Batinnya gusar namun ia tidak menunjukkan kekhawatirannya malah ia menampilkan senyuman yang paling indah yang bisa ia buat._

"_Selamat siang Lady Julia, anda dan anak anda diminta oleh Lord Jowy untuk menemuinya diistana" Ucap salah satu pengawal tersebut, tapi entah kenapa Julia, Umma Jungkook, dapat merasakan ada sesuatu yang salah. "Kenapa? Ada apa dengan suamiku? Kenapa ia tiba-tiba memanggil seperti itu?" Tanya Julia beruntun namun masih dengan wibawanya. "Umma, ada apa? Apa ang terjadi pada Appa?" Jungkook kecil muncul dari balik gaun Ummanya. Sang Umma membelai surai putranya yang sedang terlihat gusar itu. "Tidak apa-apa kookie" Sang Umma beralih pada dua prajurit didepannya._

"_Jadi kenapa suamiku memanggil kami ke istana?" Tanyanya_

"_Lord Jowy bilang ada sesuatu yang penting yang harus dibicarakan, ini menyangkut tentang Project Sun Spell." Julia menautkan alisnya mendengar jawaban dari salah satu prajurit tersebut. Pasalnya, suaminya tidak pernah dan tidak MUNGKIN membicarakan hal rahasia seperti itu, ditambah lagi suaminya tidak akan pernah membiarkan Jungkook keluar disiang hari tanpa pengamanan. Karena itulah Jungkook selalu diberikan ramuan Vampiric Sunscreen dan juga payung dan peralatan anti-sinar matahari lainnya._

'_Ada yang salah...' Batin Julia, ia dapat merasakan kalau tidak hanya ada mereka berempat yang ada disana. Dia dapat mencium bau darah dari luar halaman, bahkan ada yang berasal dari semak dipekarangan mereka. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan mengambil perlengkapanku dan Jungkook dulu, ayo sayang kita masuk" Ucapnya membawa anaknya kembali masuk kedalam rumah, meninggalkan dua prajurit tadi diteras rumah mereka._

"_Umma?" panggil Jungkook ketika melihat Ummanya tiba-tiba terdiam. Ia melihat sang Umma meraih tengkuknya mencoba melepaskan sesuatu disana. "Tidak apa-apa sayang. Ayo kita harus segera pergi meninggalkan rumah ini sayang." Kookie memandang Ummanya heran. "Kenapa? Bukannya mereka ingin membawa kita ketempat appa?" Sang Umma kembali membelai surai hitam anaknya._

"_Entahlah, tapi perasaan Umma tidak enak mengenai ini semua sayang. Kau percaya pada Ummakan?" Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya perlahan._

"_Ayo kita pergi" Jawab sang ibu menarik tangan anaknya._

"_Bagaimana dengan rumah kita?" Tanyanya, entah kenapa ia merasa akan berpisah sangat lama dengan rumah ini._

"_Rumah ini akan pergi sayang, tapi ketempat yang berbeda." Jawab Julia_

_._

"_APA! Rumah keluarga Jeon terbakar! BAGAIMANA BISA!?" Teriak seorang yeoja denganrambut terikat dan mengenakan jubah bira panjang yang menutupi tubuhnya. "Maafkan kami, Lady Julia mengatakan ingin mengambil sesuatu dan ia masuk kerumahnya. Tapi saat ia masuk, rumah itu tiba-tiba memancarkan sinar dan terbakar" Ucap prajurit yang tadi ditugaskan untuk menjemput Julia dan anaknya._

"_Ternyata dia sudah menyempurnakan Sun Spell?" Gumam yeoja itu_

"_Perintahkah seluruh prajurit untuk tidak membiarkan siapapun masuk dan keluar dari Crystal Valley! Aku sendiri yang akan menangkap mereka" Titah yeoja itu menampilkan seringaiannya yang mengerikan_

_._

"_Maaf nona, tapi kami mendapatkan perintah untuk tidak membiarkan satu orang pun untuk keluar atau masuk Crystal Valley." Ucap seorang prajurit pada seorang yeoja cantik dengan jubah yang menutupi tubuh dan kepalanya yang kini tengah memaksa untuk melewati gerbang dihadapannya sambil menggandeng anaknya yang juga mengenangan jubah yang sama._

"_T-tapi kami memiliki urusan yang sangat penting!" Ucap yeoja itu sambil terus berusaha untuk menerobos keluar._

"_Seperti biasa, kau terlalu sombong untuk tidak menggunakan kekuatanmu pada orang lemah Julia, kau adalah Mage yang hebat oh atau harus kupanggil Vampire Mage " Yeoja yang bernama Julia itu membulatkan manatnya, ia memindahkan pandangannya kearah suara yang berasal dari seosok yeoja lain._

"_Sekarang aku paham, jadi ini semua ulahmu BoA" Desis yeoja yang berstatus sebagai salah satu dewan penelitian sihir Harmonia itu._

"_Kau dan suamimu sama saja! Sama-sama keras kepala! Lebih baik kau cepat serahkan Sun Spell itu pada kami" Julia memandang sengit BoA sambil menggeram. Ia selalu punya firasat yang tidak baik dengan yeoja tua itu, ditambah lagi dia sudah mengetahui statusnya sebagai Vampire, keadaan mereka benar-benar terancam. Ditambah lagi sekarang ia harus menyiapkan dirinya untuk menerima kenyataan kalau mungkin ia tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan suaminya lagi._

"_Tidak akan pernah!" Bentaknya pada BoA. Jungkook memandang takut pertengkaran dua orang dihadapannya._

"_Walaupun dengan ini?" BoA memberikan tanda entah pada siapa._

"_AAAHHH! UMMAA!" Julia melihat kearah sampingnya, Jungkook sudah tidak berada ditangannya lagi, tapi sudah berada didalam gendongan prajurit yang tadi menghalangi jalannya. "Kau!" Desisnya melihat seorang._

"_Jadi?" Julia memandang BoA dengan tatapan penuh kebencian._

"_Lepaskan anakku!"BoA memandangnya dengan seringaian kemenangannya_

"_Tentu... Tapi kau harus mau mengikuti kami untuk pergi ke istana" Senyumannya semakin mengembang saat melihat raut Julia yang berubah menjadi semakin gusar. "Tidak" Senyuman diwajah itu langsung menghilang mendengar jawaban dari Julia._

"_Feuerball!"Julia menembakkan bola api kearah BoA. Ia yakin kalau prajurit itu tidak akan melukai anaknya jika BoA tidak memberikan perintah, karena itulah ia hanya perlu membuat BoA tidak bisa memberikan perintah dan menunggu kesempatan untuk menyelamatkan Jungkook._

"_Wind Scythe"Angin berhembus kuat dari BoA, membuat bola-bola api terbakar terbakar berbalik arah menuju Julia. "Umma!" Teriak Jungkook yang juga terkena api tersebut. Teriakan tersebut membuat Julia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jungkook dan tentu saja kesempatan itu tidak disia-siakan oleh BoA. Ia langsung merapalkan mantra selanjutnya._

"_Terror of The Night" BoA mengeluarkan Aura yang berbentuk asap hitam dari tubuhnya, asap-asap itu kemudian langsung menyerang Julia._

_Julia melompat menghindari serangan dari asap tersebut, tapi bukannya menyerang Julia, asap tersebut menyerang Jungkook dan juga prajurit yang menahannya, merenggut kesadaran mereka berdua. "Kookie!" Julia lengah, dan itu sangat fatal karena detik berikutnya kegelapanlah yang menyambutnya._

_._

_Kelopak mata itu terbuka, menampilkan iris hitam mempesona milik seorang anak yang bernama Jeon Jungkook, anak dari Jeon Julia dan Jeon Jowy. "Dimana ini?" Tanyannya saat menyadari ia berada ditempat yang tidak dikenalinya. Sebuah ruangan berbatu dan jeruji didepannya seperti sebuah..._

"_Ini penjara" Jungkook menoleh kearah seorang yeoja dengan pakaian lusuh meringkuk disudut ruangan yang dipisahkan oleh jeruji dengan ruangan miliknya._

_Kepalanya terasa sakit saat ia berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi. "Umma!?"Pekiknya saat ia berhasil mengingat apa yang terjadi. "DIMANA UMMA!? KATAKAN PADAKU DIMANA UMMA!?" Jungkook terus berteriak dengan keras, terkadang menarik-narik jeruji besi yang mengurungnya. "DIAM!" Teriak seorang penjaga yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam ruangan mereka, mukanya yang memerah pertanda kalau ia merasa sangat terganggu dengan suara Jungkook._

"_Hei Hei, Jangan terlalu kasar padanya. Kau mau menggantikannya menjadi kelinci percobaan oleh Lady BoA?" Ujar orang lain yang tiba-tiba masuk keruangan mereka. Dan ruangan itu kembali dimasuki oleh seorang Ahjuhssi berjas lab. Membuat Jungkook berpikir 'Mungkin tuh ahjuhssi rada update soalnya dia udah make jas lab dijamannya orang pada make kulit(?)' #plakkk_

"_Ayo ikut aku." Ucap Ahjuhssi itu sambil membuka pintu jeruji Jungkook._

"_Tidak mau! Aku mau mencari Umma! Dimana Umma!?" Jungkook berusaha untuk menerobos melewati mereka namun ia berhasil ditangkap oleh para penjaga yang ada disana. "Anak ini! Cepat bawa dia ke laboratorium!" Titah sang Ahjuhssi itu pada para penjaga yang memegangnya._

_Ia dibawa kesebuah ruangan, ia dibaringkan di tempat tidur yang ada diruangan itu. Kedua tangan dan kakinya diikat ke sudut-sudut tempat tidur itu. Ahjuhssi yang tadi ditemuinya masuk kedalam ruangan itu, sambil membawa sebuah jarum suntik yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat menyeramkan untuknya. Dan detika berikutnya yang terdengar dari ruangan itu hanyalah teriakan yang sangat memilukan._

_._

"_Hiks... Umma... Appa... Hiks... Sakit... Hiks.." Isakan terus keluar dari bibir Jungkook yang kini tengah melihat tangannya yang dipenuhi oleh lubang-lubang suntikan, tidak hanya itu, warna tangannya kini berubah menjadi merah keunguan. Tanpa disadarinya, ia sedari tadi ditatap oleh seorang yeoja yang ada diruangan lain disana. "Tidurlah, itu akan hilang ketika kau bangun nanti." Ucap yeoja itu._

"_T-tapi rasanya sakit sekali, dan aku tidak bisa menggunakan sihir penyembuhan yang diajarkan Umma..." Lirihnya tanpa menatap yeoja itu. Yeoja itu menghela nafas pelan. "Penjara ini dibuat dari bahan Anti-magic jadi kau tidak akan bisa menggunakan sihir apapun disini." Ucapnya_

"_Tenanglah, jangan dirasakan. Nanti pagi juga sudah tidak berasa lagi" Lanjutnya. Jungkook memandang yeoja itu sebal. "Jangan sok tahu! Ini rasanya sangat sakit sekali! Aku benar ingin mati" Kali ini ia berbicara sambil menatap yeoja yang berambut panjang itu. "Aku tau Pabbo." Ucap yeoja itu sambil menunjukkan lengannya. Jungkook membulatkan matanya melihat banyak sekali bekas suntikan dan juga benda lainnya ditangan yeoja itu. Meskipun ruangan ini hanya disinari oleh sinar bulan, tapi dengan mata vampirenya itu tentu saja ia bisa melihat dalam kegelapan._

"_Maaf"_

"_Untuk apa?"_

"_Karena kesal padamu, padahal kau hanya mau membuatku merasa lebih baik. Maafkan aku" Matanya terasa panas, ia benar-benar merasa bersalah sekarang._

"_Sudahlah tidak apa, jangan menangis" Ucapnya berusaha menenangkan Jungkook. Meskipun baru pertama kali bertemu, entah kenapa sepertinya yeoja itu sangat peduli terhadap namja didepannya ini._

"_Un" Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya dan menghapus air matanya._

"_Oh iya namamu siapa? Aku Jeon Jungkook, panggil saja Jungkook" Jungkook mengulurkan tangannya kedalam jeruji milik yeoja tersebut._

"_Namaku Ailee." Jawab yeoja yang kita ketahui bernama Ailee tersebut sambil menyambut uluran tangan Jungkook. Entah kenapa ia merasa hari-harinya tidak akan sesepi hari-hari sebelumnya_

_Dan hari-hari berikutnya mereka lalui bersama, mereka saling bercerita tentang kisah mereka masing-masing. Ailee mengetahui 'apa' sebenarnya Jungkook itu dan Jungkook juga jadi tau kalau Ailee diculik oleh Harmonia karena kemampuan darahnya yang istimewa, bisa merubah mayat menjadi zombie, kemampuan yang sangat langka._

_Malam yang sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, Jungkook berusaha untuk tertidur dengan luka-luka yang diperolehnya dari perrcobaan tadi pagi. Belum lama ia berjalan didunia mimpi ia harus terbangun oleh sebuah suara. "Kookie... Bangun sayang"_

_Jungkook membuka matanya dan menoleh kearah asal suara itu. Seorang yeoja dengan gaun yang sudah robek, penuh luka, sudut bibirnya sobek dan juga kepalanya memar. "U-UMMA!" Teriak Jungkook mengenali siapa yeoja didepannya itu._

"_Ssstt.. tenanglah sayang! Umma akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini!" Ucap Julia berusaha menenangkan anaknya. Ia mengeluarkan sederet kunci dan membuka jeruji Jungkook. Jungkook langsung memeluk Ummanya, air mata berhasil lolos dari matanya. "Umma! Hiks... Umma..." Isaknya sambil terus memeluk Ummanya kuat, ia takut kalau ia akan terpisahkan dari Ummanya lagi. "Jungkook, Siapa itu?" Ucap Ailee yang terbangun dari tidurnya. "Ah Umma perkenalkan ini Ailee, Ailee ini Umma" Ucap Jungkook memperkenalakan mereka berdua. "Umma, selamatkan Ailee juga!" Pinta Jungkook pada Ummanya dengan puppy eyes terbaiknya. Well mana mungkin Ummanya bisa menolak wajah manis itu. "Baiklah, Umma akan mencoba kuncinya" Julia mencoba satu-satu kunci yang ada di tangannya sampai..._

_*CKLEK_

_...terbuka_

"_Ayo kita harus cepat!" Ucap sang Umma yang kini tengah melihat kondisi diluar ruangan tersebut sambil memberikan tanda kepada Ailee dan Jungkook untuk mengikutinya. Jungkook dapat melihat mayat-mayat yang berjatuhan seiring perjalanan mereka, ada kesamaan diantara semua mayat itu, Leher mereka terdapat luka seperti bekas... gigitan?_

"_Itu mereka!" Teriak penjaga yang berhasil menemukan mereka_

"_BOMBARDA" Penjaga itu langsung terlempar menabrak dinding yang ada dibelakangnya karena tertembak bola sinar Julia. "Cepat lari!" Mereka langsung berlari mengikuti kemana Julia berlari. Tapi kemanapun mereka berlari sudah ada penjaga didepan mereka. "AAAHH!" Teriak Ailee yang tertangkap oleh penjaga yang tiba-tiba saja muncul disana. "AILEE!" Teriak Jungkook ingin menolong Ailee._

"_Terror of The Night"Julia langsung menarik sang anak, menghindari asap yang tiba-tiba saja muncul menyerang mereka. Membuat mereka berdua tersudut pada jalan buntu._

"_Kau benar-benar keras kepala Julia!" Teriak BoA yang berhadapan dengan mereka._

"_Kau seharusnya menyerahkan Sun Spell padaku!" Teriak BoA, namun sepertinya Julia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh yeoja itu. Ia tau kalaupun ia bertarung dengan yeoja itu, dengan keadaannya yang sekarang, ia tidak akan bisa menang. Tapi ia tidak ingin anaknya disiksa disini. Sepertinya ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain melakukan 'itu'._

"_Kau tau apa tentang Spell ini?" BoA menautkan alisnya, mendengar pertanyaan yang sangat non sense itu menurutnya._

"_Sun Spell dibuat berdasarkan kekuatan Sun Rune, salah satu 27 True Runes yang ada di Queendom Falena." Julia menarik nafasnya sejenak_

"_Jadi dengan mempelajari Sun Spell ini, Spell yang ditemukan oleh GrandSorcerer Leeteuk untuk mengatasi kutukan yang dibawa oleh Sun Rune. Sama saja dengan mempelajari kekuatan Sun Rune, sama saja dengan menggunakan kekuatan Sun Rune,.." Julia menarik nafas dalam lagi_

"_... sama saja dengan berhubungan dengan Sun Rune itu sendiri!" BoA membulatkan matanya, bukan karena ia takut, tapi karena ia semakin menginginkan untuk mendapatkan Sun Spell itu._

"_Kau yang sangat ingin dengan kekuatan mengerikan ini! Akan kutunjukan kekuatannya padamu!"_

"_Purge by the great Sun Rune"_

_Tubuh Julia mengeluarkan cahaya yang sangat terang, yang mampu membakar tubuh para penjaga yang ada disana, Jungkook memejamkan matanya, sedangkan BoA yang menyadari betapa berbahayanya cahaya itu langsung kabur membawa Ailee. Tapi sinar itu sama sekali tidak menyerang Jungkook, malah sinar itu membuatnya dapat merasakan apa yang selama ini manusia sebut kehangatan._

_Jungkook membuka matanya perlahan, dan yang ia lihat adalah ruangan serba terang yang terbentuk oleh kristal-kristal yang berwarna oranye dan hanya ada Ummanya disana. Ia melihat kelantai yang mereka pijak, terdapat sebuah lambang yang ia(baca: Author) tidak bisa deskripsikan bentuknya._

"_Itu adalah lambang Sun Rune sayang." Ucap sang Umma membuka pembicaraan diantara mereka._

"_Sekarang kita berada di ruangan paralel yang dibuat dengan kekuatan Sun Rune sayang." Ucap sang Umma memberikan penjelasan pada anaknya_

"_Disini Umma bisa berbicara dengan tenang denganmu sayang. Tapi karena Umma sama sekali bukan pemilik ruangan ini, kita hanya bisa berada diruangan ini untuk sementara waktu." Ucap Julia, ia langsung memeluk anaknya, air mata mengalir dari pelupuknya tanpa bisa ia tahan. Jungkook menatap lekat wajah ummanya yang sedang menangis itu._

"_Umma kenapa?"_

"_Tidak apa sayang, hanya saja Umma tidak bisa membayangkan kalau ini akan menjadi terakhir kalinya Umma bisa memelukmu, terakhir kalinya Umma bisa membelaimu, terakhir kalinya Umma bisa berbicara denganmu, Terakhir... Terakhir... hiks... Terakhir kalinya Umma bisa melihatmu... hiks" Tangisan Ummanya pecah, ia terus menangis sambil memeluk tubuh Jungkook yang lebih kecil darinya._

"_Apa maksud Umma? Kita bisa bertemu lagikan Umma? Kita akan segera keluar dari tempat ini dan pergi mencari appa" Ucap Jungkook, ah ia masih teralu polos untuk kenyataan pahit seperti ini._

"_Sayang kau tidak perlu mencari Appamu, karena ia sudah berada ditempat yang jauh diatas sana, dan sebentar lagi Umma akan menyusulnya sayang."_

"_K-kalau begitu aku ingin ikut Umma! Aku ingin ikut Umma menyusul Appa! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian Umma." Julia kembali membelai surai hitam Jungkook, berusaha menangkan sang anak._

"_Maafkan kami sayang, Umma dan Appa harus meninggalkanmu sendirian. Tapi ketahuilah, didunia ini ada banyak sekali orang yang mau menjadi temanmu, yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah melihat kemereka dan katakan pada mereka kalau kau ingin menjadi teman mereka."_

"_Kenapa? Aku mau terus bersama Umma dan Appa! Bukan yang lain! Kenapa mereka jahat sekali Umma!? Mereka tega memisahkan aku dengan Umma dan juga Appa! Aku BENCI mereka! BENCI!"_

"_Ssssttt... sayang kau tidak boleh mengatakan itu, sejahat-jahatnya mereka, sekejam-kejamnya dunia ini padamu, kau tetap harus berprasangka baik dengan mereka. Karena mereka hanya melakukan apa yang menurut mereka benar sayang hanya saja hati mereka terkotori oleh sisi gelap hati mereka. Kau juga harus melakukan apa yang menurutmu benar, tapi jangan pernah kotori hatimu dengan kegelapan" cukup lama mereka berdiam dalam keheningan._

"_Waktu kita hampir habis sayang, pergilah ke Blue Moon Academy yang ada di Highland, kau akan bertemu banyak dari mereka yang sama sepertimu sayang dan juga..." Julia menggerakkan tangannya untuk melepaskan sesuatu yang terkait dilehernya. Ia kemudian menyerahkan benda itu pada Jungkook. "...Ini, Umma ingin benda ini menjadi pengingatmu kalau Umma sangat mencintaimu, karena itulah selalu lakukan yang terbaik, dan ingatlah sayang, kapanpun kau merasa kesepian, ingatlah kalau Umma selalu ada disisimu lain dihatimu sayang, memberikan kehangatan untukmu. Ingatlah itu sayang!"_

_Detik berikutnya Jungkook membuka matanya dan menemukan dirinya sudah ada dihutan dengan sebuah kalung yang dikaitkan denganbatu berwarna biru berbentuk prisma(pokoknya yang kaya naruto)._

_._

_Flashback End_

.

Ya, ia tidak pernah sendirian, Ummanya selalu menemaninya! Tidak! Tidak hanya Ummanya! Jimin-hyung, Namjoon-hyung, Sehun-hyung, Taehyung-hyung, Baekhyun-hyung, bahkan Tao-hyung akan selalu menemaninya dan memberikan kehangatan mereka untuknya! Karena itulah ia tidak pernah sendirian! Dan ia harus lepas dari ikatan ini untuk menyelamatkan temannya yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

"_Seed of Light_!" dari tubuh Jungkook muncul cahaya-cahaya kecil seperti kunang-kunang, menyelimuti tubuhnya dan juga akar yang melilitnya. Ailee membulatkan matanya melihat hal itu. "B-bagaimana bisa!?" Pekiknya

"_Eye of Explosion_"

*BBOOOMMM

Tubuh Jungkook meledak, ledakkan yang jauh lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Ailee menatap kepulan asap dihadapannya dengan tidak percaya. Ia melihat kearah kepulan asap itu, mencoba menerawang sesuatu yang ada didalamnya dan alangkah terkejutnya ia, perlahan dengan hilangnya asap itu ia bisa melihat Jungkook berdiri dengan tubuh yang tidak lecet sedikitpun.

"kekeke aku berhasil, aku akan menyelamatkanmu Ailee..."

*BRUGG

Tubuh Jungkook langsung ambruk usai mengucapkan kalimat itu. Kaki Ailee tidak mampu menahan beban berat lagi, ia jatuh terduduk menatap pemuda yang tergeletak itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Menggunakan Spell of Recovery, dan Enchanting untuk menciptakan kulit sihir yang melindunginya dari ledakan yang ia buat sendiri. Benar-benar jenius, tapi sayang daya tahan tubuhnya masih belum cukup kuat untuk melakukan banyak sihir" Ucap Ailee bermonolog menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Keguguhan namja yang ada dihadapannya ini memang harus diacungi jempol.

"Tapi itu tidak akan mengubah apapun!" Ucapnya sambil kembali mencoba untuk berdiri. "Aku akan tetap mendapatkan Blue Moon Rune!" Ucapnya.

Sebuah kuda muncul dari dalam tanah disampingnya, tanpa membuang waktu lagi ia langsung menunggangi kudanya pergi dari tempat itu

.

Terlihat seorang namja pendek #plakkk, ralat, kurang tinggi sedang terbaring ditanah ditengah hutan. Perlahan ia membuka kelopak matanya. "Aaggghh" ia memegang kepalanya yang sakit ketika berusaha untuk bangun. seingatnya ia tadi terjatuh dari tebing saat melawan zombie-zombie itu, dan ia terjatuh bersama

"Namjoon-hyung?" ia melihat kesekeliling tapi tidak menemukan siapapun disana. Tiba-tiba ia mencium bau yang sangat mengganggu. "ini bau darah..." dengan rasa penasaran, ia berjalan kearah sumber bau yang tak jauh tersebut sambil menutup hidungnya agar bau tersebut tidak terlalu tercium olehnya. Matanya membulat, menatap horror apa yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Ia melihat ada 3 bangkai rusa yang tergeletak disana-sini dengan leher yang robek dan darah yang berceceran dimana-mana. Matanya menangkap sesosok manusia tengah menggigit salah satu rusa yang sudah tak berdaya itu. "Namjoon-hyung?". Orang itu menoleh kearahnya, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas kalau itu memang Namjoon, tapi matanya berwarna putih dan pupilnya juga berbentuk seperti mata ular panggilan orochimaru yang dipanggil manda(?) (baca: Bayangin aja Namjoon yang di hallowen), taringnya mencuat dari dalam mulutnya. "H-hyung?" entah kenapa nafasnya begitu tercekat, entah kenapa detak jantungnya tidak dapat dikendalikan sekarang, ia merasa takut sekarang, Namjoon yang ada dihadapannya ini, berbeda dengan Namjoon yang selama ini dikenalnya. Namjoon yang ini terlihat lebih menakutkan dan... err.. mempesona? Ia tidak tau bagaimana, tapi sepertinya aura Namjoon yang ini benar-benar berbeda dari Namjoon yang sebelumnya, lebih berwibawa, lebih terlihat berkuasa, lebih menakutkan, lebih... tampan? Kalau ada yang mengatakan kalau ketampanan seseorang itu juga bergantung pada aura yang dikeluarkannya, maka Jimin pasti akan langsung percaya pada orang yang mengatakan hal itu.

Namjoon menarik nafa dalam sambil memejamkan matanya, "Maaf membuatmu harus melihat itu" ucapnya kemudan membuka kembali kelopak matanya menampilkan pupil dan retinanya yang sudah kembai normal. "T-tidak apa hyung!" Ucap Jimin yang sudah bisa mengendalikan detak jantungnya.

"Saat Vampire berburu, mata mereka akan berubah warna, pada dasarnya warnanya akan berwana keemasan. Tapi klanku, Northern Kim, mewarisi mata yang berwarna perak ketika kami berburu." Jimin hanya magut-magut ga jelas

"Tapi keluargaku dibunuh oleh klan werewolf." Jimin membulatkan matanya mendengar pernyataan Namjoon, ia menatap Namjon meminta penjelasan

"yah sebenarnya saat itu keluargak tengah berselisih dengan pemerintahan Toran, dan pada akhirnya kami harus berperang dengan mereka dan itu semua karena ada pengkhianat di klanku, kami terpaksa harus mengungsi kehutan. Dan ternyata klanku yang tinggal tersisa ayah, ibuku dan seorang pembantu kami itu harus kembali berselisih dengan klan werewolf yang ada disana. Yang berujung pada kematian mereka." Jimin dapat melihat mata Namjoon yang berkaca-kaca mengingat masa lalunya. "Mata itu adalah pertanda terikatnya aku dengan masa lalu itu, dengan kenangan-kenangan yang hanya membuatku lemah."

Jimin menatap sendu Namjoon, ia tidak menyangka Namjoon yang terlihat kuat itu memiliki hati yang lembut dan juga rapuh. "Maaf hyung."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena gara-gara aku hyung jadi harus mengingat masa lalu itu. Tapi bagiku Hyung itu tidak lemah! Hyung itu hebat, hyung selalu bisa menjadi penengah, hyung selalu mengambil solusi disaat kami semua tidak tau harus berbuat apa, hyung selalu menjadi pemimpin yang hebat untuk kami! Untukku..." Senyuman muncul dibibitnya tanpa bisa ia tahan lagi. Ia merasa bahagia bisa berbicara bersama namja pendek yang satu ini. Sudah lama ia tidak merasa bahagia seperti ini, atau bahkan tidak pernah?

"Sudahlah, sekarang kita harus memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk keluar dari tempat ini" Ucap Namjoon

"Benar, kita harus segera keluar dari sini! Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan Taehyungie-ku" Namjoon memandang kearah Jimin.

Ah benar, masih ada hal yang harus ia selesaikan sebelum keluar dari tempat ini.

"Apa kau serius dengan perkataanmu itu?" Jimin memandang Namjoon dengan pandangan yang bingung dan juga... takut?

"Apa maksudmu hyung? Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku itu-"

"Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku Jimin! Kau hanya memberitahukan apa yang kau pikirkan, tapi sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaanku! Apa kau SERIUS dengan perkataanmu!?" Jimin memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Ia takut, dan Namjoon dapat melihat itu.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau takut? Apa kau takut menghadapi kenyataan kalau kau selama ini berada dalam dimensi halusinasi yang dibuat oleh Taehyung?" Mata Jimin membulat mendengar penuturan dari Namjoon. Ia merasa yang dikatakan Namjoon itu benar, tapi juga salah. Ia benar-benar menganggap Taehyung itu penting, tapi seharusnya tidak sepenting itu, atau memang seharusnya sepenting itu? ia sellau bahagia melihat Taehyung, tapi bukan bahagia yang selama ini ia rasakan, kebahagiaan yang berbeda. Ia merasa salah tapi juga merasa benar disaat yang sama.

"A-aku tidak tau... aku tidak tau... AAAGGHH!" Jimin meringis memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit, tubuhnya limbung ketanah masih dengan raungan kesakitannya. _'aku rasa sekarang saatnya?'_ Namjoon mengeluarkan sebuah bola kristal hijau yang diselimuti oleh akar-akar. Ia menatap bola kristal itu dalam, entah kenapa ia merasakan firasat buruk saat melihat bola kristal tersebut.

.

Seorang namja dengan bibir tebal dan juga rambut coklat berjalan perlahan menuruni lorong tangga sambil membawa lilin ditangannya. Ia membuka pintu yang ada diujung tangga itu dan memasuki sebuah ruangan. Banyak benda-benda aneh disini, ada benda berteknologi yang menggunakan listrik meskipun ia tidak tau itu apa, ada juga benda-benda kuno seperti altar dan rak yang berisi buku-buku kuno, ada juga sebuah _Cauldron_. Tapi matanya hanya tertuju pada satu orang yang kini tengah berada dihadapan sebuah altar dengan sebuah bola kristal dialtar tersebut, ia tampak sedang memantrai kristal itu, setelah selesai ia kemudian beralih pada sebuah buku yang berukuran cukup besar yang ada di meja yang memang disediakan khusus untuk buku itu, setelah itu ia beralih ke Cauldron yang sepertinya tengah berisi ramuan yang sedang dimasak.

"Benar-benar sibuk ya, Himchan" Akhirnya Yongguk mengeluarkan suara membuat namja yang bernama Himchan itu berenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kegiatannya memasukkan bahan-bahan kedalam Cauldron tersebut dan mengaduknya. "Sejak kapan _Gemini Cupid_ menggunakan ramuan didalamnya? Aku baru tau..." Ucap Yongguk

"Ini bukan ramuan untuk benda yang belum sempurna itu. hanya saja stok ramuan ku sudah habis untuk meneliti hal lainnya jadi aku harus membuat yang baru kalau-kalau diperlukan mendadak. Apalagi kedatangan Lord Hangeng kemarin bukanlah pertanda baik" Jelasnya masih berkutat dengan pekerjaan yang merepotkan itu menurut Yongguk. "Belum sempurna? Tidak biasanya kau menyerahkan barang yang belum sempurna untuk digunakan?" Balas Yongguk menautkan alisnya.

"Kata siapa aku berniat untuk menggunakannya? Aku rasa aku salah paham, aku memberikan benda itu pada anak itu bukanlah untuk digunakan, tapi hanya untuk uji coba saja, aku tau benda itu belum sempurna makanya aku membutuhkan kelinci percobaan untuk menguji kekurangan alat itu dan mengumpulkan datanya." Yongguk menggelengkan kepalanya, ia benar-benar tidak tau harus berkata apa lagi menghadapi makhluk dihadapannya ini.

"Kenapa aku masih diam disitu? Bukankah kau diperintahkan untuk membawa 'makanan' untuk anak-anak itu? aku rasa pamitannya cukup sampai disini saja" Yongguk menghela nafasnya, sebelum berbalik.

"Um Yongguk" Yongguk menghentikan tangannya yang ingin membuka pintu. "Jangan lupa ajak Hope juga, aku penasaran dengan wajahnya ^_^" Dan lagi, namja yang satu ini ini benar-benar punya selera yang aneh.

.

Dengan ragu, Namjoon menarik salah satu akar yang melilit kristal tersebut, setelah terlepas, kristal tersebut bercahaya dan pecah. Pecahan kristal itu berterbangan mengeliilingi Jimin yang meringkuk kesakitan. Suara rintihan Jimin mulai menghilang, Namjoon mendudukan tubuh Jimin menjadi bersender dibahunya. "Hyung... Aku..."

"Ssstt.. beristirahatlah, kau sudah terlalu kelelahan Jimin" Ya, apa yang dikatakan Namjoon itu memang benar, ia benar-benar kelelahan sekarang, tidak hanya fisik bahkan pikirannya. Ia benar-benar lelah, entah kenapa ia merasa sehabis mengikuti perlombaan catur, kepalanya benar-benar pusing sekarang.

Namjoon membelai surai hitam Jimin dengan lembut, wajahnya terlihat berantakan membuat Namjoon merasa kasihan dengannya, merasa peduli pada namja ini. Namja yang beberapa menit yang lalu mampu membuatnya kembali mengingat dan mencurahkan isi hatinya menunjukan sisi lemah dirinya yang ia tidak pernah ingin tunjukkan kepada orang lain.

'_inikah yang dinamakan hangat?'_ batinnya saat merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda saat memeluk Jiminnya.

Jimin...nya?

.

Ailee, kini tengah berdiri dihadapan gerbang tinggi kastil yang menghalangi jalannya untuk masuk kedalam kastil. " Gerbang ini, tidak akan menghalangi jalanku untuk mendapatkan True Rune itu! Aku akan menghancurkannya!" Ucapnya bersiap merapalkan sebuah mantra.

"Tidak perlu!" Ailee melihat keatasnya. Seorang yeoja berambut putih meloncat turun dari atas benteng itu dan mendarat didepan gerbang tersebut. "Apa yang kau inginkan sampai-sampai jauh-jauh datang ke kastilku ini?" Tanya Sierra pada gadis dihadapannya itu.

"Serahkan Blue Moon Rune padaku!"

"Kalau tidak apa?"

"Kalau tidak..." Ailee menjentikan jarinya, dari dalam tanah bermunculan zombie-zombie. Sangat banyak bahkan sampai mengepung kastil itu, tapi mata Sierra tertuju pada salah satu Zombie werewolf yang ada disebelah Ailee.

"Hmm... aku terkejut, kau tidak hanya membawa pasukanmu bersamamu, tapi bahkan menggunakan mayat-mayat yang sudah terkubur dalam didalam tanah ini ribuan tahun yang lalu, dan juga menggunakan mayat Bob, High Chief dari Rabid Fang." Sierra menatap yeoja dihadapannya yang kini tengah menatapnya tajam dengan seringaian diwajahnya

"Tapi apa kau tidak kelelahan?" seringaian diwajah Ailee menghilang, ia memang sangat kelelahan. Barusan ia menyadari kalau ditanah ini ternyata sudah terdapat banyak sekali zombie-zombie, karena itu ia tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan yang akan menambah pasukan perangnya walaupun ia harus membayarnya dengan _mana_nya yang semakin terkuras. "Apa kau tidak penasaran, kenapa mayat-mayat itu bisa ada dibawah sana?" Ailee menatap Sierra tajam

"Mereka adalah jasad dari mangsaku, korban perang yang berada dihutan ini, dan mayat-mayat lainnya. Aku mengumpulkan mereka disini agar mereka bisa menjadi senjataku disaat aku membutuhkannya." Ailee tersenyum mendengarkan penjelasan dari Sierra.

"Dan aku berhasil merebut seluruh senjatamu itu." Sierra menyeringai mendengar ucapan dari Ailee

"Dan apa yang membuatmu berfikir kalau aku tidak bisa merebutnya kembali?" Senyuma diwaja Ailee semakin melebar. "Akulah yang mengendalikan mereka saat ini! Dan mereka akan menghabisimu sebelum kau sempat mengembalikan _mana_ seluruh zombie-zombie ini dibawah pengaruhmu lagi" Sierra tertawa mendengar ucapan Ailee.

"Apa yang lucu!?" Bentaknya.

"Kau mengincar Runeku, tapi tidak mengetahui kekuatannya." Ailee menatap Sierra dengan tatapan bingung. "Tidak menegrti eoh? Baik akan kujelaskan"

"Blue Moon Rune adalah rune para Vampire, tapi Rune ini tidak hanya dapat merubah pemiliknya menjadi Vampire, ia juga dapat memberikan kekuatan untuk merubah manusia menjadi vampire dan kekuatan lainnya. Tapi Rune ini tetap mengikat Vampire itu sendiri, dan semua yang terikat denganVampire juga terikat dengan Rune ini. Dan Zombie adalah bentuk kehidupan lain yang hidup dalam naungan Rune ini!" Ailee membulatkan matanya mendengar penjelasan Sierra.

Sierra mengacungkan jarinya kelangit "Hai kalian! jasad-jasad terkutuk tanpa nyawa, dengan kekuatan Blue Moon Rune! Aku perintahkan kalian untuk kembali kedalam peristirahatan kalian!" Zombie-zombie itu masuk kedalam tanah. "Sudah berakhir." Ucap Sierra.

"Belum..." Sierra menatap Ailee dengan pandangan datar

"Aku akan mendapatkan Rune itu! Meskipun dengan mengorbankan nyawaku!" Ailee mengacungkan jarinya kelangit, memunculkan sebuah lambang, lambang yang juga dimiliki oleh Taehyung.

"Wahai Pale Gate Rune! Bawalah penghancur kedunia ini!" Dua buah lubang hitam yang besar terbuka diatas mereka dan dari lubang hitam itu keluar burung raksasa dengan sayap yang sangat lebar, berkepala kelelawar, berwarna hitam, berekor panjang seperti kadal dan dapat menyemburkan nafas berupa asap hitam yang beracun. Dan dari lubang lainnya keluar makhluk aneh berbentuk seperti laba-laba raksasa tapi kedelapan kakinya berbentuk seperti tangan manusia lengkap dengan cakar-cakar yang tajam, tubuhnya juga seperti tubuh manusia dengan tulang rusuk dan tuluang punggung, tapi memiliki beberapa kepala manusia yang menganga dan terbuka, seperti kepala yang kelaparan.

"GAAH!" Ailee batuk berdarah, ia benar-benar memaksakan dirinya untuk memanggil dua makhluk itu. Tapi ini adalah senjata terakhirnya.

Sierra hanya menatap datar monster-monster yang mengamuk dihadapannya itu. Sebuah lingkaran cahaya muncul didepan Sierra menampilkan sesosok penyihir yang menggunakan jubah putih panjang dan kain putih dengan corang merah muda panjang yang ia gunakan sebagai tudungnya, dan memperlihatkan rambutnya tergerai didepan.

"Wahai Gate Rune, Rune yang menghubungkan dunia ini dan dunia kehampaan, bukakanlah gerbang yang menjadi jalan pulang bagi makhluk-makhluk ini, jalan pulang ketempat darimana mereka berasal" Sebuah lubang hitam muncul ditubuh dua monster itu, perlahan membesar dan menelan kedua monster itu sampai mereka berdua menghilang bersamaan dengan hilangnya lubang hitam tersebut.

Ailee menatap yeoja dihadapanya dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat dipercaya. "G-Gate Rune?" Ucapnya terbata. Seluruh senjatanya sekarang sudah habis. Seluruh serangan dan rencananya hancur dan dipatahkan dalam hitungan detik. Sepertinya ia terlalu meremehkan pemilik-pemilik dari True Runes itu.

"Aku membawa laporan kemari."

" Lord Hopie dan Lord Yongguk berhasil membawa kembali 4 orang murid bersama mereka, Lord GD juga sudah kembali dengan selamat membawa 2 orang murid bersamanya saat ini Lord Himchan sedang melakukan pengobatan pertama pada mereka semua."

"Laporan diterima, kerja yang bagus Anggun" Ucap Sierra, ia kemudian berjalan perlahan kearah Ailee. "Kurasa inilah akhirnya" Ucapnya pada Ailee yang kini terduduk tak berdaya.

'_Ya, inilah akhirnya'_Batin Ailee. Ia menatap meremas tanah dibawahnya degan kuat, tak terasa air mata mengalir dari matanya. Ia bingung kenapa ia bisa berakhir seperti ini, padahal ia baru saja berhasil lolos dari penjara mengerikan Crystal Valley, menyedihkan memang. Tapi ini semua karena kebodohannya sendiri, mengikuti dendamnya dan terjun kedalam kegelapan dan sekarang ia akan berakhir disini. Setidaknya ini lebih baik daripada ia harus hidup terus didalam siksaan Harmonia.

Sierra bersiap-siap untuk mengayunkan tangannya memenggal kepala dari yeoja yang tengah terduduk itu,. ia mengayunkan tangannya dengan kuat.

"BERHENTI!" Teriakan itu menghentikan gerakantangan Sierra tepat saat tangan itu hampir menyentuh leher Ailee. Mereka semua melihat kearah sumber suara itu. Ailee membulatkan matanya melihat Jungkook berjalan kearah mereka dengan tertatih. Ia terlihat sangat memaksakan dirinya untuk berjalan. "Kumohon berhenti!" Ucapnya lagi

"Kenapa aku harus berhenti? Yeoja ini mau membuat kekacauan dikastil ini" Ucap Sierra menatap Jungkook datar.

"Kumohon jangan lakuan itu. Ailee, dia melakukan itu karena ia dipenuhi oleh dendam yang membuatnya buta!"

"Aku mohon ampuni ia..." Sierra mengayun kan tangan kembali

"Aku mohon berhenti! OH GOD! Jangan lakukan itu!" Sierra kembali mengehntikan tangannya.

"Aku bukanlah orang yang mampu menggunakan kata-kata dengan baik, ataupun membuat alasan, karena itu lah aku hanya bisa memohon agar anda mengampuni ia. Kita semua pernah berjalan dijalan kegelapan... bahkan anda..." Jungkook terjatuh sambil terus menangis.

Ailee yang melihat Jungkook menangis merasa hatinya seperti diremas, apa yang telah ia lakukan sampai-sampai membuat Jungkook menangis seperti itu, ia benar-benar merasa lemah dan tidak berdaya sekarang.

Lady Anggun berjalan kemudian mengelus kepala Ailee yang dilapisi tudung itu. "Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab atas gadis ini, karena itu ampunilah ia." Akhirnya Anggun ikut turun tangan terhadap permasalahan ini, Sierra tampak berfikir sebentar kemudian ia membuka mulutnya. "Apa kau bisa memastikan kalau dia tidak akan berbuat hal seperti ini lagi?" Anggun menganggukan kepalanya mantap.

Sierra menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan mengampunimu."

"Syukurlah.." Itulah kata yang terakhir kali diucapkan Jungkook sebelum kegelapan menyambutnya.

.

.

Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan bagi Sierra, ia bahkan sudah menghilangkan setengah dari jam tidurnya hanya untuk mengurusi masalah hari ini. "Ahh masih ada satu lagi yang belum selesai." Sierra langsung terbang keluar dari kamarnya, pergi keluar kastil dan ia turun didalam hutan.

Ia mengetukkan kakinya sekali ketanah, dan dari tanah keluar sesosok manusia bertubuh kekar berkulit hitam sedikit keunguan dengan rambut gimbal. "Lama tak bertemu Bob" Ucapnya pada Zombie didepannya itu.

"Aku tidak berharap pertemuan kita setelah Dunan Unification War akan berakhir seperti ini." Sierre membelai pipi keunguan itu

"Maaf karena aku harus melakukan ini, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan ada orang lain yang akan menggunakan jasadmu untuk hal yang lebih mengerikan dari ini." Ucapnya, Sierra menyentuh pipi Bob, dan dari pipi yang disentuh Sierra itu terbentuk lambang Blue Moon Rune, yang perlahan-lahan bersinar begitu pula dengan tubuh Bob yang juga berubah menjadi sinar. Tubuh Bob yang bersinar itupun terpecah dansinarnya berhamburan kelangit malam itu seperti kunang-kunang.

.

Baru saja Himchan keluar dari ruang kesehatan, ia sudah dikagetkan oleh dua pasang mata yang kini tengah menatapnya khawatir. "Apa?"

"Bagaimana keadaan mereka!?" Baekhyun mengguncang tubuh Himchan.

"Mereka baik-baik saja! Tidak usah khawatir" Himchan melepaskan dirinya dari guncangan tangan Baekhyun.

"Kami ingin melihat keadaan mereka!" ucap Sehun langsung menarik Baekhyun kedalam.

"Pintu pertama sebelah kanan!" Teriak Himchan pada mereka

Didalam mereka langsung masuk kearah pintu yang dimaksud oleh Himchan, mereka menemukan teman-teman mereka yang berada dikasur-kasur yang ada disana dan bahkan disana juga ada Chen.

Baekhyun langsung menghampiri Jungkook dan langsung memeluknya. "YA! Jungkook-ah kau kemana saja! Aku sangat khawatir padamu! Maaf karena aku tidak bisa ikut menyelamatkanmu." Baekhyun memeluk Jungkook erat. "Tidak apa hyung" Ucap Jungkook masih dalam pelukan Baekhyun. "Aku juga mau memelukmu!" Ucap Sehun langsung memeluk Baekhyun dan juga Jungkook.

"Mau memeluk Jungkook atau Baekhyun" Cibir salah seseorang yang kita kenal bertama Tao.

"Hei anak menyebalkan, bahkan dengan keadaanmu yang menyedihkan itupun kau masih saja menyebalkan" Balas Sehun tidak terima.

"Aku juga kaget, padahal kau yang pertama jatuh dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kan, hahahaha, untung saja ada aku dan Kris-hyung" Tao cemberut mendengar ucapan dari Chen tapi detik berikutnya ia langsung menyadari sesuatu. "Kris-ge mana?" Tanyanya.

"Oh... Kris-hyung tadi pergi duluan, karena ia langsung mendapatkan tugas dari Lord GD. Memangsih lukanya yang palign ringan diantara kita semua." Tao magut-magut mendengar penjelasan dari Chen. "Mukamu seperti seorang yeoja yang jatuh cinta pada Sunbaemu sendiri saja." Sindir Sehun mengundak gelak tawa dari mereka semua. "YA! Aku bukan yeoja! Dan memangnya kenapa kalau aku jatuh cinta pada sunbae-ku sendiri? Kau cemburu eoh?" Balas Tao tidak terima membuat Sehun mendelik kesal.

"Sudah-sudah kalian berdua, disini banyak orang sakit." Ucap Baekhyun melerai mereka berdua.

"Oh iya, Taehyung mana?" Ucap Baekhyun yang menyadari Taehyung tidak ada disana. "Diruangan yang ada diujung. Keadaannya yang paling parah diantara kita semua. Lord Hope juga ada didalam" Jawab Chen.

Baekhyun beroh ria sebelum berjalan kearah pintu yang dimaksud Chen, ia membuka sedikit pintunya dan mengintip kedalam. Ia dapat melihat Taehyung terbaring tidak berdaya dengan selang infus tertanam ditangannya, dan disisi tempat tidurnya ada Lord Hope yang sepertinya tertidur disana.

Baekhyun kembali menutup pintu itu.

"Kenapa? Bukannya kau ingin mejenguknya" Tanya Sehun yang heran melihat Baekhyun yang kembali menutup pintu itu.

"Sudahlah, kita biarkan mereka berdua saja" Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis, sementara Sehun menatap Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

.

Sementara itu, Namja yang tadi menjadi pusat perhatian Baekhyun a.k.a Lord Hope ternyata masih belum tertidur, ia kembali membuka kelopak matanya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menggerakkan tangannya untuk membelai surai magenta milik Taehyung. Perlahan turun ke keningnya, ke pipi, dan berhenti dibibir.

"Kenapa anak kecil pembuat masalah seperti mampu membuat Jantungku seolah-olah berdetak dan hampir copot hanya dengan tingkahnya?" Gumamnya. Ia perlahan menggerakkan kepalanya mendekat kekepala Taehyung.

Bibirnya semankin mendekat kebibir Taehyung

Semakin dekat

Sangat dekat

Ia berhenti sejenak saat bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan, menatap mata yang tengah tertutup oleh kelopaknya itu dan

*CUP

J-Hope langsung mengangkat bibirnya untuk mencium kening Taehyung. Cukup lama, mencurahkan perasaan khawatirnya disana. Sebelum akhirnya melepaskan bibirnya.

"Kenapa kau begitu peduli padaku?" Ucap bibir itu tanpa mau membuka matanya pada orang yang barusan menciumnya

"E-entahlah"

.

.

To Be Contiue

.

.

**Done for this Chapter!**

**Akhirnya L bisa bikin yang rada panjang. BTW Jowy dan Julia itu adalah Character dari Suiko II hehehe... **

**Dan terima kasih buat para reader L yang udah mau setia membaca ff ini... Sankyu~~~ #jadi terharu. L juga mohon doanya biar nilai UAS L bagus ya. Semoga Reader puas sama chapter ini, karena L udah bikin chapter ini sedikit panjang...**

**Spoiler buat Ch depan, itu All about Love, jadi tungguin terus ya**

**dan L juga ada rencana buat bikin FF yang bertema cinta segitiga antara Jin, Jungkook dan Namjoon~~~ Dibaca ya~~ #promosi**

**Dictionary :**

_Ancient : Kuno_

_Servants : Pelayan(Dicerita ini itu monster panggilan)_

_Mana : Semacam energi dalam gitu, tapi berbeda, kalo mana digunakan untuk aplikasi sihir atau sesuatu seperti itu_

_Spell : Mantra, tapi ini sifatnya umum, sihir yang udah bisa digunakan itu yang udah punya namanya_

_Cauldron : Panci penyihir-penyihir gitu_

**Next, Saatnya Balas Review:**

**[SHINeexo] : Perang~~ Mungkin... kita lihat aja nanti, oh iya soal pertanyaan kamu tentang kekuatan Taehyung bakalan dijawab di chapter selanjutnya~~ Oh iya makasih ya udah ngebaca ff gaje ini :3**

**[Kin Ocean] : Hai~~ makasih ya udah nungguin ff ini. #jaditerharu :'). Percayalah, segini aja aku masih kekurangan Cast. Makasih buat sarannya, tapi sejak awal aku memang berencana buat bikin ff ini biar banyak castnya! Soalnya itu jadi tantangan buat aku, makanya aku semangat banget dengan ff ini, dan aku butuh banget review dari reader semua jadi aku bisa memperbaiki tulisan aku. Emang sih susah, tapi karena itulah aku butuh kalian para reader sekalian agar aku bisa bikin ff ini jadi lebih baik lagi. Makasih ya atas saran kamu, aku seneng banget.**

**Sekian dari L untuk chapter ini, sekali lagi L ucapin makasih.**

**Review please~~**


	10. Chapter 10

"_Kenapa kau begitu peduli padaku?" Ucap bibir itu tanpa mau membuka matanya pada orang yang barusan menciumnya_

"_E-entahlah"_

.

**Blue Moon Academy**

Author : L (XVLove)

Cast : EXO, BTS, And Other

Pair : Find it by yourself :P #ditendang

Rate : T+++++

Genre : Fantasy, Vampire, Academy, Friendship

**Summary :** _Malam, Saat dimana matahari telah tergantikan oleh langit malam. Saat dimana sinar sang surya telah tergantikan oleh sinar rembulan dan ribuan bintang – bintang di langit. Bagaimanakah kisah para vampire dan makhluk lainnya ini untuk menemukan bintang-bintang lain bersama mereka? Ini adalah kisah mereka, bintang yang bersekolah di Blue Moon Academy_

Warn : Typo, OOC, Yaoi/BL, and a little crossover.

**Author note : HALO Minna-san! Balik lagi dengan L :3 ! pasti udah pada kangen ya~? #geer. BTW ini adalah chapter yang paling L tunggu untuk dibuat, soalnya chapter ini adalah chapter tentang CINTA! Well disini L bakalan menampilkan beberapa konflik cinta yang udah L pikirin~~ mungkin ga semua sih..., oh iya! Happy birtday buat si alien, kim taehyung! Meskipun telat hehehe**

**Ya udah deh dari pada lama mending langsung aja**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**_Pheromone, Charm and Feel_**

**.**

**.**

Malam ini begitu damai dan tenang, benar-benar suasana sangat cocok untuk beristirahat, melihat bintang, tidur, atau ehem berpacaran ehem. Well sayangnya semua hal itu tidak akan dimiliki oleh murid-murid _Blue Moon Academy_ ini, karena yang seperti para Reader ketahui, kalau sekolah ini memiliki salah satu kegiatan rutin yang sangat coretmembahagiakancoret, tapi itulah yang harus dilakukan mereka agar mereka menjadi lebih kuat, dan juga berpengalaman dan juga tidak terlalu bosan dengan pembelajaran. Yah setidaknya itulah yang ada dipikiran namja yang bernama Xi Luhan ini.

Saat ini mereka, anak dari dorm O20 yang berisi(?)kan Zico, Jaehyo, Hayoung dan Luhan tentunya. Saat ini mereka sedang bersembunyi dibalik pepohonan, mengintai sesosok makhluk aneh, bentuknya seperti manusia tapi rahang bawahnya maju kedepan, menampilkan deretan gigi-gigi tajamnya, ia tidak memiliki mata, lubang hidungnya terdapat selaput yang dapat membuka dan menutup, _Void_.

Zico memberikan tanda, mengerti maksud dari tanda itu Hayoung langsung maju dan menggerakkan kedua tangannya kedepan.

"Berhenti" Teriak yeoja berponytail itu.

Void itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Hayoung, berniat menyerangnya namun tanah dibawahnya bersinar membentuk sebuah _Lingkaran Transmutasi_ membuat Void tidak mampu bergerak. Luhan dan yang lainnya berjalan keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka mendekati Hayoung.

"Dengan ini kita tinggal melumpuhkannya saja" Ucap Zico yang tengah mengacungkan tangannya, memunculkan lambang _Darkness Rune_ diujung jarinya. Tangan-tangan kegelapan muncul dan menyelimuti Void.

" kekekeke... Tidak kusangka akan segampang ini" Kekeh Jaehyo. Tapi entah kenapa Luhan justru merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaan mereka sekarang, ia seperti...melupakan sesuatu. _'ada yang salah?' _batinnya sambil terus melihat kearah Void yang hanya diam itu.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan pesan singkat dari Lord Zelo sebelum mereka menjalankan misi ini. _'Jangan hadapi Void dengan kekuatan kalian karena itu percuma saja, gunakan strategi, dan satu lagi pesanku untuk kalian, berusahalah untuk tidak mengosongkan pikiran kalian saat berhadapan dengan Void dan berusahalah untuk tidak menatapnya terlalu lama, percayalah, menatapnya adalah hal yang paling ingin kalian lakukan.'_

Luhan melihat kesekelilingnya, Jaehyo sudah berhenti dari kekehannya namun ada yang aneh dengan dirinya, pandangannya kosong. Begitu pula dengan Hayoung yang kini sudah pingsan. "Gawat! Segelnya lepas!" Teriak Zico. Dan seperti yang dikatakan oleh Lord Zelo, Void itu dapat keluar dengan mudah dari cengkraman tangan-tangan itu dan langsung menyerang Zico.

"AAGGHH" Zico terlempar hingga menabrak pohon dan pingsan. Void itu mulai beralih kearah Luhan, membuatnya susah untuk meneguk air ludahnya. Dan detik berikutnya yang ia tau adalah rasa sakit yang sangat menghampiri tubuhnya.

.

Putih, itulah yang Luhan lihat ketika membuka kelopak matanya. Ia langsung bangkit dan melihat kesekelilingnya. _'UKS'_ batinnya. ia melihat sebuah surat di meja kecil yang ada dipinggir kasurnya.

_Luhan, aku dan yang lain akan kembali ke dorm duluan, sebenarnya kami ingin mengajakmu tapi karena kau tertidur pulas sekali kami jadi tidak tega untuk membangunkanmu jadi kami memutuskan untuk pergi ke dorm._

_Kami menunggumu_

_Hayoung :*_

Luhan tersenyum membaca surat itu. Hayoung adalah satu-satunya yeoja digrup mereka dan dia yang paling perhatian ditim mereka, ia adalah pribadi yang kuat, itu terbukti ketika ia diberi tugas yang diluar kemampuannya ia akan terus berlatih sampai kemampuannya mampu melebihi tugas itu. Mereka benar-benar beruntung memilikinya.

Luhan meletakkan kertas itu disakunya, kemudian ia beranjak dari tempat tidur dan pergi keluar ruangan itu. namun ketika ia sampai dikoridor, ia berhenti berhenti ketika mebedengar nama yang familiar ditelinganya.

"Mau memeluk Jungkook atau Baekhyun"

Luhan memandang pintu asal suara itu dalam diam.

"Hei anak menyebalkan, bahkan dengan keadaanmu yang menyedihkan itupun kau masih saja menyebalkan"

Matanya membulat mendengar suara yang dikenalnya, suara yang selama ini ia rindukan meskipun mereka baru beberapa hari tidak bertemu, tapi baginya bagaikan sudah ratusan tahun terlewati sejak terakhir kali ia mendengar suara itu. Well itulah yang dinamakan cinta, iya kan?

Luhan membuka pintu itu sedikit dan mengintip kedalam, melihat Sehun dan Baekhyun tengah berdiri disamping kasur Jungkook menatap seseorang yang terbaring dikasur lain dengan sebal, oh orang itu memiliki kantung mata membuatnya terlihat seperti mata panda.

"Aku juga kaget, padahal kau yang pertama jatuh dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kan, hahahaha, untung saja ada aku dan Kris-hyung"

Kalau boleh dibilang, Luhan itu adalah seorang mata-mata(baca: Stalker) yang hebat, karena ia tidak hanya dapat fokus mendengarkan pembicaraan orang tapi juga menatap namja yang sedari tadi mencuri perhatiannya.

Pemuda bermata panda itu melihat kesekelilingnya tampak sedang mencari seseorang

"Kris-ge mana?"

Luhan tertegun. Bukan karena ia ketahuan sedang menguping, malahan ia masih belum diketahui oleh mereka. Yang membuatnya tertegun adalah pandangan namja berambut pirang yang dkaguminya, tatapan Oh Sehun kepada namja bermata panda itu berubah. Tidak ada yang menyadarinya, bahkan si pemilik tatapan itu sendiri. Tapi Xi Luhan tau semua tentang Oh Sehun, ia tau seperti apa Sehun yang biasanya dan seperti apa ketika Sehun merasa... tidak! Itu tidak mungkin! Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Oh... Kris-hyung tadi pergi duluan, karena ia langsung mendapatkan tugas dari Lord GD. Memangsih lukanya yang palign ringan diantara kita semua." Ucap namja lain yang ada dikasur lainnya.

"Mukamu seperti seorang yeoja yang jatuh cinta pada Sunbaemu sendiri saja." Gelak tawa memenuhi ruangan itu, mereka semua terlihat bahagia atas candaan Sehun, tapi tidak dengan Luhan yang dari tadi terus meyakinkan dirinya akan sesuatu. Meskipun ia tau ia tidak bisa menolak kenyataan dihadapannya. Candaan tadi sama sekali tidak lucu bagi Luhan dan ia tau bahkan namja yang melontarkan lelucon tadi itu juga tidak menganggapnya lucu meskipun ia tertawa.

"YA! Aku bukan yeoja! Dan memangnya kenapa kalau aku jatuh cinta pada sunbae-ku sendiri? Kau cemburu eoh?"

Hatinya bagaikan ditusuk sebuah belati yang amat tajam, tidak hanya karena kata-kata yang baru saja didengarnya, tapi juga karena ia dapat melihat ada sesuatu yang sangat jelas berubah dari tatapan itu, tatapan Oh Sehun.

'_Tidak! Tidak mungkin... Ia tidak mungkin... Tidak!'_ Luhan berlari pergi dari tempat itu sambil terus menahan sesuatu yang mendesak keluar dari matanya.

Terus belari dan berlari tanpa sadar ia sampai di sebuah gerbang, _East Gate_.

Sebenarnya mereka dilarang melewati gerbang ini tanpa pendamping, dan mereka hanya bisa sesekali melewati gerbang ini untuk kegiatan praktik yang sering diadakan guru Beastmaster mereka, Lord Lay, atau event-event. Tapi tempat ini telah menjadi tempat latihan rahasia Luhan untuk mengetes kekuatan _Darkness Rune_nya.

Gerbang ini sangat besar dan juga berada diruangan yang sangat besar, dan juga kosong. Sepertinya ruangan ini memang dibiarkan kosong seperti ini. Yah Luhan tidak terlalu memikirkan masalah itu, yang penting ia bisa berlatih disini.

Tapi beberapa hari yang lalu ia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik dibalik gerbang ini dan sekarang ia memutuskan untuk pergi ketempat itu. Luhan memejamkan matanya dan menggerakan sebelah tanganny kedepan, menyentuh pintu gerbang itu.

'_Rune kegelapan, aku mohon bawalah aku melewati gerbang ini'_

Bagian gerbang yang disentuh Luhan tiba-tiba saja menggelap dan ia masuk kedalam bagian gelap itu dan muncul dibalik gerbang membuang waktu lagi Luhan langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju suatu tempat disana.

Langkahnya terhentik ketika ia hampir dekat dengan tempat yang ditujunya. Ia berjalan perlahan mendekati sebuah pohon disana. Luhan menggerakkan kepalanya, mengintip sebuah tempat yang ia temukan beberapa hari yang lalu. Sebuah lapangan kecil melingkar dikelilingi pepohonan dan juga sebuah batu besar disana. Sebenarnya tempat itu tidak terlalu menarik Luhan, yang menarik perhatiannya adalah 'apa' yang ada disana. Dan biasanya 'apa' itu selalu ada disana jam-jam segini.

Dan benar saja, Luhan dapat menemukan seorang namja ehemtampanehem sedang bermeditasi diatas batu itu. Kemari untuk melihat(baca:mengintip) namja itu sudah menjadi rutinitas dari seorang Xi Luhan semenjak beberapa hari yang lalu ia melihat namja itu bermeditasi dan ia terus kembali kemari dijam yang sama hanya untuk melihat namja itu bermeditasi atau melatih kekuatan Rune unik yang baru pertama kali Luhan tau, True Frost Rune.

Luhan memandang wajah namja itu dengan tatapan yang terpesona, ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau pipinya sudah memerah saat ini. wajah didepannya ini benar-benar bisa menenangkan hatinya setiap kali ia gelisah, karena kebetulan ia selalu gelisah setiap kali ia datang ketempat ini, dan anehnya setelah melihat wajah itu, ia bisa melupakan masalahnya.

Ahh Luhan akan menikmati saat ini seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

.

Pagi yang cerah ditemani burung-burung yang berkicauan, suasana hijau dengan bau embun menguar dimana-mana, sungguh suasana pagi yang sempurna dan akan lebih sempurna lagi kalau saat tidur ditemani dengan mimpi indah dan bangun dengan segar. Tentu saja semua orang menginginkan untuk bermimpi indah setiapn malamnya, mana ada yang mau apalagi berharap untuk mendapatkan mimpi buruk. Tapi yang namanya mimpi, ya kita tidak bisa menduganya terkadang ia indah dan terkadang ia buruk dan tidak ada yang bisa menolaknya. Dan sepertinya dewi fortuna tidak berpihak kepada namja yang satu ini. Ia menggeliat gelisah didalam selimut, keringat bercucuran disekitar pelipisnya dan aut wajahnya yang menunjukkan kalau ia tengah bermimpi buruk saat ini.

"AAHHH! Hah..hah..hah..." Himchan terbangun dari tidurnya sambil terengah-engah, ia mengusap peluh dipelipisnya dengan kasar. Himchan melihat ke punggung tangan kanannya yang sekarang terdapat sebuah lambang yang kini tengah bersinar dengan tatapan yang kesal.

"Reaksinya semakin kuat..." Tiba-tiba rasa sakit mendarat dikepalanya, ia mengerang kesakitan.

"CUKUP! Jangan terus mengahntuiku! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi! AGGHHH!" seekor kelelawar masuk kedalam kamar itu dan berubah menjadi orang yang kita ketahui bernama Yongguk.

"Tenanglah aku ada disini" Ucapnya sambil merengkuh tubuh yang kesakitan itu.

"Aku sudah tidak kuat Yongguk! Rune ini terus menghantuiku! Tidak hanya dimimpi, sekarang ia bahkan merasuk kedalam kewarasanku! Aku tidak tahan lagi!" Yongguk menggenggam erat tangan Himchan, mencoba menenangkan namja itu meskipun hanya sedikit.

"Aku harus melakukannya Yongguk, Rune ini harus kembali bersatu!" Yongguk menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Apa itu artinya kau mau melakuka-"

"IYA! Hanya itu satu-satunya cara!"

"Tapi kondisi anak itu tidak memungkinkan un-"

"Dia sudah pulih! Dan kalau aku tidak melakukan ini secepatnya, Rune ini akan semakin kehilangan kendalinya! Werewolf yang satu itu hanyalah sebagian kecil dari kekuatannya! Semakin lama ia dibiarkan, kekuatan Rune ini akan semakin membahayakan!1" Yongguk memandang Himchan dengan pandangan yang ragu

"Apa kau yakin? Karena setelah itu mungkin kau akan..." Yongguk tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya tapi Himchan tau apa kelanjutan dari kalimat itu. "Itu adalah resiko yang harus diambil Yongguk."

"Baiklah kalau itu keputusanmu. Sebentar lagi akan diadakan rapat rutin, kita bisa memanfaatkan itu. Sekarang yang penting kau istirahatkan tubuhmu itu. Aku akan mengambilkan obatmu" Yongguk pergi meninggalkan Himchan yang kini tengah berjuang keras untuk menahan rasa sakit dikepalanya.

.

"Sekolah ini tidak punya toleransi sekali! Padahalkan kita masih dalam masa pemulihan sudah disuruh belajar seperti ini" Tao dari tadi tidak berhenti mengeluh. Bagaimana tidak, mereka lagi santai-santai diuks kertas jadwal tiba-tiba muncul diatas kepala mereka lengkap dengan seragam yang mereka tinggalkan didorm. Dan sekarang mereka langsung bergegas ke kelas mereka tanpa mandi sama sekali, karena memang jadwal mereka pagi-pagi sekali.

"Mungkin itu memang bukan keberuntungan kalian, tapi setidaknya kami tidak harus belajar berda hari ini hahaha" Tawa Baekhyun, berbeda dari yang lainnya, Sehun dan Baekhyun nampak lebih segar karena memang mereka bersiap-siap terlebih dahulu didorm dan mereka juga terkejut karena menemukan teman-teman mereka yang lainnya sudah ada dikelas lebih dulu dari mereka dan gurunya pastinya.

"Isshhh... Tetap saja menyebalkan!" Ucap Tao sambil mem-poutkan bibirnya. Semua tertawa melihat tingkah imutnya tapi suasana kelas itu langsung kembali hening ketika seekor kelelawar memasuki ruangan itu. Ia berhenti didepan kelas dan berubah, menampilkan sesosok Vampire tampan dengan rambut merah cerahnya. Tapi yang paling menarik perhatian bukanlah itu, melainkan pakaian yang dikenakannya sekarang, ia hanya mengenakan tanktop dengan kerah lengan yang panjang bahkan sampai menampilkan sisi dari badannya(kalau di tempat author namanya Lekbong). Menampilkan otot-otot lengan yang sanggup membuat Baekhyun, Tao, Jungkook, dan Taehyung sulit meneguk liur mereka dan juga membuat iri Sehun, Jimin, dan Namjoon. Dan jangan lupakan celana pendek kain yang digunakannya sepertinya ia sengaja tidak menggunakan celana dalam kali ini, atau dia memang tidak pernah, mereka semua bahkan bisa melihat 'gundukan' didepannya yang membuat 4 namja tadi memerah seperti tomat atau 'belahan' dibelakangnya yang dapat membuat 3 namja lainnya yang harus kesulitan meneguk ludah dan juga menjaga 'sesuatu' mereka agar tetap tidur. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat menggoda iman mereka semua.

"Perkenalkan namaku Moon Jongup, kalian bisa memanggilku Lord Jongup atau Lord Moon, apa saja boleh. Dan disini aku akan mengajari kalian tentang Herbology, Geology, Cooking, dan Crafting, jadi saya harap kalian dapat semangat dan mengikuti pelajaran ini dengan baik" Baekhyun, Tao, Jungkook dan Taehyung mengangguk dengan semangat, sejujurnya mereka hanya mendengarkan bagian nama, sementara sisanya fokus pada gerakan bongkahan pantat orang yang menjabat sebagai guru mereka itu saat ia berjalan.

.

Seekor kelelawar hitam bersayap sangat lebar masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan yang sudah dihuni oleh vampire-vampire.

"Apa sudah dimulai?" Tanya kelelawar itu yang sudah berubah menjadi sosok yang dikenal dengan nama Lord J-Hope. Ia langsung mengambil tempat duduk yang sudah disediakan disana, disebelah Princess Pink dan juga Lord Youngjae.

"Belum, itu karena kami menunggumu." Ucap Pin sambil menyeruput secangkir 'teh' ditangannya.

"Baiklah karena kita semua sudah berkumpul mari kita mulai rapat hari ini." Ucap gadis berambut putih yang menjadi pemimpin rapat, Lady Sierra.

"Tunggu, Jongup mana?" Tanya J-Hope yang mengetahui namja tersebut tidak ada diruangan mereka.

"Ia sedang mengajar" Jawab satu-satunya manusia diantara mereka, Lady Anggun.

"Tunggu, bukankah semua jadwal seharusnya dimulai siang nanti karena sekarang sedang ada rapat rutin?" Tanya J-Hope lagi

"Ia sedang mengajar anak-anakku, mereka terlalu sering membuat masalah dan mendapatkan dispensasi sampai ketinggalan pelajaran" Kali ini Lady Raisa yang menjawab.

"Tunggu, jangan bilang kalau itu..."

"Ya, itu memang mereka" Jawab Raisa dengan senyuman yang mengembang sementara yang mendapatkan jawaban membulatkan matanya.

"TUNGGU! Merekakan baru saja sembuh dan sekarang masih dalam masa pemulihan! Kenapa mereka disuruh untuk belajar sekarang! Bagaimana kalau mereka tidak FOKUS karena sakit!?" Balas Lord J-Hope tidak terima dan sedikit berlebihan

"Kau terlalu banyak menunggu Lord J-Hope, dan satuhal lagi, keputusan untuk mengikutkan mereka kedalam kegiatan belajar hari ini sudah mendapatkan izin dariku, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir jika tidak ingin kurendam didalam Ramuan _Death and Decay_" Jawab Himchan menatap tajam Lord J-Hope

"Lagipula aku rasa kami semua yang ada disini tau kalau kau sama semaki tidak khawatir sama kesehatan mereka tapi sama pengajar mereka iya kan? Lagi pula kau bisa menghukumnya seperti Daehyun dan Yongguk kalau dia macam-macam dengannya" Lanjut Pink

"Seolah-olah kau tidak cemburu saja! Kau benar, aku mungkin bisa menghukumnya dengan membuatnya tidak bisa berjalan selama seminggu, tapi kalau kau? Mau membuatnya lemas semalaman" Balas Lord J-Hope dengan seringai yang menggoda Pink.

*TWICH

"YA! LEBIH BAIK SEKARANG KAU DIAM!" Teriak Pink yang entah kenapa langsung kesal mendengar ucapan Lord J-Hope. J-Hope yang tidak mau membangkitkan 'singa' yang ada didalam tubuh Pink langsung diam.

"Baiklah aku rasa sekarang rapatnya bisa kita mulai" Ucap Sierra kemudian membuka sebuah map.

"Tunggu!-"

"APA LAGI!?" Teriak semua orang yang ada didalam ruangan itu kecuali Lady Anggun mendengar ucapan J-Hope.

"P-pakaian apa yang digunakan Jongup?" Ucap Lord J-Hope dengan suara yang kecil namun masih dapat didengar seluruh makhluk yang ada disana.

'_Anak ini!'_ Batin semua yang ada diruangan itu.

"Baiklah langsung kita mulai saja, yang pertama dari Lady Anggun" Lady Anggun berdiri dan membuka map yang ada dimejanya.

"Semua pergerakan bintang-bintang berjalan dengan normal disekitar tempat ini, tapi aku melihat ada kegelapan yang yang sangat dekat dengan tempat ini. aku khawatir kegelapan itu akan semakin mendekat dan menimbulkan masalah" Ucapnya.

"Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan kedatangan Lord Hangeng kemarin?" Tanya Lord Yongguk.

"Bisa jadi, bisa juga hal yang lain" Jawab Lady Anggun

Tapi ditengah rapat, J-Hope melihat kearah Pink yang entah kenapa sedari tadi terlihat gusar. "Kenapa?" Bisiknya. "Entahlah, hanya saja..." J-Hope menunggu jawaban dari Pink namun jawabannya tidak kunjung datang. "Hanya saja?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Entah kenapa dari tadi pagi aku merasa ada yang aneh" Jawabnya

"Aneh?" Tanya J-Hope lagi yang tidak puas dengan jawaban Pink

"Aku seperti merasakan kehadiran orang dari masa lalu..." Lirihnya, J-Hope menatap Pink sendu, mengenali siapa yang dimaksud oleh Pink

"Tapi mungkin aku hanya tidak enak badan" Ucap Pink kembali fokus pada pembicaraan rapat.

"Selanjutnya kita akan membahas tentang seorang penyihir yang baru saja masuk kedalam kastil ini" Ucap Sierra

"Ia bernama Ailee, dan aku akan mendidiknya dan juga mengawasinya di Magician Tower, jadi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi" Ucap Sierra

"Lalu bagaimana dengan permasalahan dengan Clan Werewolf?" Tanya Lord Youngjae

"Masalah itu biar aku yang akan membicarakannya dengan Seunghyun, apa ada yang ingin bertanya lagi?" Tanya Sierra

"Baiklah kalau tidak ada kita lanjut ketopik yang selanjutnya, kali ini kita akan kedatangan vampire baru kekastil ini, silahkan tunjukan dirimu" Seekor kelawar masuk kedalam ruangan itu, kelelawar itu berubah dan menampilkan sesosok namja berambut model mangkuk berwarna coklat dan kacamata. Pakaiannya menggunakan Tuxedo hitam. "Annyeonghaseyo, J imnida! Saya akan menjabat sebagai pengurus kastil ini mendampingi Lord Yongguk dan juga sebagai guru dari _Fortune Tell._" Ucap namja yang bernama J itu. "Silahkan duduk J-ssi" Ucap Lady Sierra sambil menjentikan jarinya dan segerombolan kelelawar masuk dan mereka semua mengumpul dan berubah menjadi sebuah kursi. J bergerak dan duduk di kursi itu.

"Nah, apa ada lagi yang ingin menyampaikan sesuatu dirapat kali ini?" Tanya Sierra

"Aku" Himchan berdiri, seluruh penghuni ruang rapat itu menatap kearahanya

"Aku ingin..."

.

Baekhyun, Sehun, Tao, Namjoon, Taehyung, Jungkook, dan Jimin berdiri didepan meja mereka masing-masing.

"Mari kita lihat apa yang kalian peroleh dihutan" Ucap sosok yang terus saja membuat pikiran ketujuh namja tersebut tidak berada pada tempatnya. Mereka tidak pernah merasa sesemangat ini dalam pelajaran sebelumnya, tapi entah kenapa dipelajaran Lord mereka yang satu ini mereka begitu semangat, bahkan disuruh kehutan untuk mencari benda-benda yang mereka anggap 'berguna'pun mereka lakukan tanpa mengeluh. Well tentu saja karena mereka bisa melihat tubuh seksi Lord mereka itu dari dekat dan tak jarang tubuh mereka juga bersentuhan.

Misalnya saja pada saat Jungkook ingin mengambil sebuah jamur dari tanah, tapi setiap kali ia mengambilnya, jamur itu terus saja rusak dan akhirnya Lord Jongup datang dihadapannya dan memberitahunya cara yang baik untuk mencabut jamur, dia menggerakkan tangan Jungkook untuk mencabut jamur itu dengan benar tanpa sadar kalau sedari tadi mata anak itu fokus pada 'jamur' yang lain.

Atau saat Baekhyun mencium sebuah bunga, ia menarik tangannya dan mencium bunga itu. Saat Tao digigit oleh ular, Lord Jongup langsung menghisap bisa ular itu dari bekas gigitan itu. Atau saat Taehyung menoba mencari jangkrik(?) ditanah, dan wajahnya kotor, Jongup langsung menambah kotor wajah itu dengan mencolek-colek pipinya dengan tangan yang bekas tanah dan terjadilah perang tanah.

Berbeda dengan keempat namja tadi yang di'datangi' oleh guru seksi mereka, beda halnya dengan Sehun yang men'datangi' guru itu. Saat Jongup sedang memetik buah berry disemak-semak yang agak jauh dari kerumunan, ia memetiknya dengan gaya(?) menunduk. Sehun langsung menghampirinya dan menempelkan 'senjata'nya pada belahan pantat Jongup, namun ketika ia ingin bangun Sehun langsung ikut menunduk sehingga Jongup tidak bisa bangun. "Ini buah apa? Apa bisa dimakan?" Tanya meskipun sebenarnya pikirannya saat ini tertuju pada bendanya yang berada pada belahan empuk Jongup. "T-Tentu saja bisa, ini adalah Raspberry. Berry yang tidak boleh dimakan itu adalah berry yang beracun dan ditempat ini tidak ada berry beracun... aku rasa(?)." jawab Jongup yang sedikit gugup setelah tau seberapa besar 'senjata'milik Sehun. Mereka terus sampai seperti itu sampai yang lain mendekat kearah mereka.

Sementara Jimin sering mencolek pantatnya dan bukannya marah Jongup malah memainkan pantatnya kearah Jimin seolah-olah ia menikmati dan ingin dicolek lagi. Sedangkan Namjoon, ia mungkin tergoda dengan guru seksinya itu tapi entah kenapa ada seseorang disana yang lebih menarik perhatiannya dan membuatnya sedikit kesal karena ternyada seseorang itu suka sekali mencolek pantat gurunya itu.

"Hemm, kalian ternyata membawa cukup banyak, baiklah tugas kalian adalah untuk mencari nama dan kegunaan dari hasil hutan yang telah kalian temukan. Sekarang kita akan berlanjut ke Crafting, kali ini kita akan belajar tentang _Blacksmithing_, sekarang kita akan membuat senjata" Mereka semua menapat horror kearah Jongup

"K-kenapa? Aku tidak ingin menyakiti orang" Lirih Baekhyun

"Kegunaan senjata adalah selain untuk memperkuat dan menjaga diri kalian, ia juga memiliki banyak kegunaan lain. Misalnya saja, pisau, ia akan menjadi alat pemotong ketika digunakan untuk memotong, tapi akan menjadi senjata jika digunakan untuk menyerang. Tapi pisau juga ada yang bersifat menolong, misalnya saja pisau bedah. Jadi baik burukny senjata itu bergantung kepada ambisi dan hati sipemegangnya"

"Itulah kenapa bahkan orang yang paling baik namun hatinya tidak kuat, ambisinya dapat diubah dengan mudah oleh _Cursed Weapon_." Jelas Jongup pada mereka semua.

"Baiklah sebelumnya apa saja yang harus diperhatikan saat kalian mau membuat senjata?" Tanyanya

"Kegunaannya?" Jawab Sehun. "Ada lagi?"

"Bahannya?" Kali ini Baekhyun yang menjawab. "Sesuatu yang sedikit lebih penting lagi"

"Tujuan dan juga Profesi si pembuat senjata" Jawab Jungkook dengan tersenyum, ia yakin jawabannya itu benar. "Hampir, sesuatu yang bersifat lebih dalam lagi" senyuman diwajahnya langsung menghilang

"Umm... Master pernah bilang kalau yang terpenting dari sebuah senjata adalah hati sipenggunanya, makanya bahkan jika bagi sipengguna tangan adalah senjatanya makan tangan itu sudah bisa disamakan dengan pedang atau senjata lainnya"

"Tepat sekali! Sebagus apapun senjata itu terbuat, tapi kalau hati sipenggunanya tidak berada di senjata itu maka senjata itu tidak lebih berbahaya dari nyamuk dbd (Reader: Itu bahaya woi). Profesi juga penting, tapi itu hanyalah hal nomor dua misalnya seorang penjaga yan tidak suka menggunakan pedang maka ia tidak akan bisa menjaga dengan pedangnya, karena itulah muncul penjaga yang menjaga dengan tombak."

"Penyihir biasanya menggunakan _Staff_ atau_ Rod_, ini bukannya tidak beralasan. Karena dengan bentuk kedua jenis senjata itu, mereka membuatnya menjadi Konduktor Sihir, yang mampu mengeluarkan energi sihir khusus yang dimiliki oleh benda yang bersentuhan dengan senjata itu atau hanya sekedar untuk meningkatkan kemampuan sihir mereka"

"Baiklah" Jongup menepuk tangannya untuk menarik perhatian murid-muridnya. "sekarang silahkan kalian membuat senjata kalian, kalian boleh menggunakan tiga tungku yang ada disana disana juga sudah disediakan peralatannya lengkap dengan _Anvil_nya . Bahan-bahannya ada di dalam ruangan itu" Jelas nya sambil menunjukkan ketiga tunggku

"Oh, iya jika, kalian mengetahui kegunaan bahan yang kalian peroleh tadi kalian boleh menggunakannya atau jika kalian tidak menemukan bahan yang kalian cari kalian boleh pergi kehutan atau ketambang yang ada digunung, tapi dengan syarat harus ditemani olehku. Jadi apa ada yang mau keluar?" Semuanya yang ada diruangan itu mengacung, bukannya untuk mencari bahan yang diperlukan, tapi untuk mendapatkan kesempatan bersama Jongup tentu saja.

.

Pelajaran hari ini berjalan cukup baik, mereka semua berhasil membuat senjata mereka dengan baik dan mendapat pujian dari Jongup, tapi yang paling senang kali ini adalah Sehun. Bukan hanya karena ia bisa membuat senjata yang baik dan juga menadapat pengetahuan tentang benda-benda yang menarik perhatiannya tapi ia juga mampu mengetahui bagaimana cara mengatasi Lordnya yang satu itu.

Cukup dengan menggodanya. Saat ditambang misalnya, Sehun sengaja menghampiri Jongup yang sedang melihat-lihat. "HAAHH! aku bingung!?" Jongup melihat kearah Sehun yang meregangkan tangannya. "Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin membuat pedang tapi aku tidak tau bahan yang bagus, apa Lord bisa membantuku?" Tanya Sehun

"Akan jauh lebih baik kalau kau yang menemukannya bahannya sendiri, karena kau jadi akan mengingat bentuk dan kegunaannya" Jawab Jongup yang kemudian berbalik, berniat pergi dari tempat itu. Tapi ia ditahan oleh Sehun yang sedang memeluknya dari belakang.

"A-ada apa?" Tanya Jongup sedikit risih dan bersemu. Bukan karena pelukan Sehun tentu saja, tapi karena sesuatu yang menempel dibelahan pantatnya yang terus saja digesek-gesek oleh sang pemilik 'sesuatu' itu. "Ayolah Lord Jongup, aku tau aku sudah memiliki 'pedang' lain yang juga sangat bagus tapi aku membutuhkan bantuan untuk membuat pedang yang bagus" Pinta Sehun, tangannya pun tidak tinggal diam, ia mulai memainkan ssesuatu didadanya Jongup membuat namja yang berstatus sebagai guru itu bersemu merah dan menahan sekuat mungkin agar desahannya tidak keluar. "B-baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita cari sekarang" Jongup langsung melepaskan pelukan Sehun. "Terima kasih!" Ucap Sehun sambil mencium pipi Jongup dan membuatna harus menahan tawa karena baginya bisa mengerjai Lordnya sampai wajahnya memerah seperti itu adalah kesenangan sendiri buatnya. Dasar anak durhaka #ditendangsehun.

Dan setelah senjata mereka diserahkan kepada Lord Jongup, mereka langsung pergi kekelas selanjutnya, yaitu _Language._

"Jadi... haahh" Raisa berulang kali menghela nafasnya, karena setiap kali ia menjelaskan dan kembali menatap anak-nakanya itu, pikiran mereka sedang tidak ada pada tempatnya.

"Seharusnya jam pelajaran Jongup ditempatkan diakhir sasja" Ucap Raisa sambil memukul kepalanya.

"Baiklah! Dari pada kalian melamun yang tidak jelas, lebih baik sekarang kita ganti acaranya menjadi mengobrol saja? Lagi pula sebagai pengawas dorm, entah kenapa aku jarang sekali mengobrol dengan kalian ya?" Raisa menarik salah satu kursi disana dan menggerakkan jarinya, memberi tanda pada anak-anak agar duduk mengelilinginya.

"Setahu ku ini adalah pertama kalinya kalian diajar oleh Jongup, bagaimana menurut kalian tentangnya?"

"Dia baik!" Ucap Tao

"Ramah" Lanjut Baekhyun

"Senyumnya manis" Ucap Taehyung sambil membayangkan saat Jongup tersenyum kepadanya tadi

"Dan Tampan" Lanjut Jungkook yang tanpa sadar mendapatkan tatapan tidak suka dari namjadihadapannya.

"Pantatnya juga seksi" Ujar Jimin yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari keempat namja barusan

"Tidak hanya itu, tubuhnya juga sensitif, benar-benar menggoda" Kali ini Sehun yang berbicara.

"Heh, Jangan sampai Luhan-ge mendengar apa yang kau katakan, atau ia akan menghabisi Lord itu" Sindir Tao

"YA! Kenapa jadi bawa-bawa Luhan!" Balas Sehun tidak terima

"Sudah-sudah, jangan bertengkar." Ucap Raisa melerai dua namja itu.

"Um, Lady Raisa, Lord Jongup itu orangnya seperti apa?" Tanya Jungkook

"Yakin mau tau bagaimana Jongup itu?" Semua yang ada disana mengangguk

"Well, dia sebenarnya adalah vampire yang baik dan perhatian, tapi terkadang ia menjadi terlalu khawatiran dan menyebalkan tapi selebihnya dia baik. Tapi.." Mereka semua menatap Raisa serius menunggu kelanjutan cerita dari Raisa

"... sebenarnya Jongup itu adalah seorang penggoda."

"Penggoda?" Tanya Jungkook tidak mengerti

"Iya, ia pernah tidur hampir dengan semua Lord yang ada dikastil ini"

"APA!?" Teriak mereka semua bersamaan

"Umm dan yang paling parah adalah ketika ia meniduri Zelo saat Daehyun sedang mendekatinya dan lebih parahnya ia sudah bercinta terlebih dahulu dengan Himchan paginya."

"Waah hebat.." Ujar Sehun yang langsung mendapat Jitakan dari Tao.

"Tapi itu belum seberapa, ketika Daehyun tau ia langsung pergi kekamar Jongup yang memang kebetulan sedang tidak ada jadwal dan langsung bercinta dengannya sampai dua puluh ronde-"

"APA!?" teriak mereka semua lagi

"Iya, dan tidak lama setelah Daehyun pergi karena ia harus mengajar, Yongguk langsung masuk keruangan itu setelah tau Himchan bercinta dengannya, Yongguk juga bercinta dengan Jongup dua puluh ronde"

"Jadi ada 40 ronde?" Gumam Jimin

"Itu belum seberapa, setelah Yongguk ingin pergi, Daehyung langsung masuk dan menghalangi Yongguk pergi untuk menggilir Jongup semalaman. Mereka menghabisinya dengan 30 ronde semalaman penuh."

"Wao- aduh! Sakit! Ucap Sehun yang kembali mendapat jitakan dari Tao

"Wah, Lord Dae mengerikan juga ya kalau sudah marah" Ucap Baekhyun sedikit merinding

"Iya, walaupun pada akhirnya ia menyerah mendapatkan hatinya Zelo"

"Memangnya siapa yang belum pernah tidur dengan Lord Jongup?" Tanya Sehun

"Lord J-Hope"

"Kenapa? Agh..." Tanya Sehun yang lagi-lagi dijitak oleh Tao

"Anak itu adalah seorang Lover Boy yang percaya pada yang namanya cinta sejati, jadi Jongup tidak akan bisa menggodanya dengan cara apapun"

"Dan waktu pelajaran kita sudah habis, sampai ketemu lagi anak-anak, menyenangkan bisa mengajar kalian" Ucap Raisa yang langsung pergi dari ruangan itu.

.

.

Bahasa adalah perlajaran terakhir untuk mereka hari ini dan ini dan setelah ini mereka bebas dari kegiatan apapun. Saat ini Tao, Baekhyun dan tentu saja Sehun sedang berjalan di area selatan sekolah.

"Haah... akhirnya kita bebas juga! Tapi setelah ini kita mau apa?" Ucap Sehun sambil meregangkan tangannya

"Ayo kita pergi mengelilingi tempat ini saja!" Ucap Baekhyun yang langsung berlari kedepan dan menabrak seseorang yang sedang membawa tumpukan buku ditangannya membuat tumpukan buku itu jatuh ketanah.

"Ah maaf!" Ucap Baekhyun buru-buru membantu orang itu untuk mengambil buku yang berjatuhan itu. Dan ketika Baekhyun ingin menyerahkan buku ditangannya, matanya tertegun ketika mengenali siapa yang ia tabrak. Namja yang akhir-akhir ini tanpa Baekhyun sadar telah mencuri perhatiannya. Baekhyun langsung menarik kembali tangannya saat Chanyeol berusaha mengambil buku ditangannya.

"Biar aku saja" Ucapnya

"Tidak usah, aku tidak mau merepotkanmu"

"Tapi kau sudah pernah membantuku dan aku ingin membalasnya"

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja"

"Perkenalkan namaku Baekhyun" Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin menjabat tangannya dengan tangan namja itu kalau saja ditangannya tidak ada tumpukan buku ini.

"N-namaku Chanyeol" Ucap namja itu.

"Jadi mau kemana?"

"Aku harus membawa buku ini ke perpustakaan" Ucap Chanyeol

"Baiklah ayo kesana"

"YA! Kau mau meninggalkanku!" Ucap Sehun dan seorang pria yang dilupakan dan juga tidak diperdulikan keberadaannya.

"Ah... Aku lupa aku harus latihan dengan Kris-ge! Sampai jumpa nanti Sehun dan kau namja hitam" Ucap Tao langsung meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Sekarang tinggal kita berdu-"

"Luhan-hyung! Temani ayo kita jalan-jalan!" Ucap Sehun langsung berlari kearah Luhan yang tidak mungkin menolak ajakan Sehun itu.

"Heeh... aku ditinggalkan lagi..." Ucap namja hitam itu.

.

.

Hari sudah larut malam, tapi itu tetap tidak menjadi gangguan untuk dua orang namja ini menikmati waktu berdua mereka dihutan dalam kastil ini. Well mereka tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan cahaya mengingat langit malam ini sangat cerah dan salah satunya adalah makhluk yang memang didesain untuk kegelapan. Namja tinggi berambut putih itu mengenakan jas yang panjang dan syal, sementara yang pendek menggunakan sweater dan juga syal.

"Namjoon-hyung, bintang malam ini cerah ya" Ucap namja pendek namun sedikit menyeramkan karena absnya. Sementara yang dipanggil Namjoon mengangguk tapi matanya tetap tidak lepas pada jalanan yang terbuat dari batu didalam hutan ini.

"Haah... Hyung tau tidak, Aku selalu ingin berjalan dimalam hari dengan bintang yang cerah seperti saat ini. di kampung halamanku dulu bintang sangat sulit dilihat, tidak seperti ditempat ini" Ucap namja pendek itu

"Hmm... aku juga sangat suka melihat bintang. Mereka bersinar dengan terang, dan selalu menjadi penerangan malamku saat aku telah kehilangan tempat tinggal" Ucap Namjoon yang kali ini tengah menatap bintang.

"Maaf hyung, lagi-lagi aku mengingatkan hyung pada masa lalu Hyung pada masa lalu hyung lagi" Si Pendek menatap hyungnya dengan tatapan yang menunjukkan kalau ia sangat merasa bersalah.

"Masa lalu itu ada bukan untuk menjadi penghambat ketika kau mengingatnya, tapi menjadikannya pelajaran dan bantu loncatan ketika kau melangkah kedepan. Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu karena telah membantuku sedikit menghadapi masa laluku itu. semua orang memiliki masa lalu yang berat, aku dan kau adalah contohnya" Ucap Namjoon. Tapi tetap saja Jimin masih merasa bersalah.

"Aku senang sekali bisa jalan berdua denganmu Jimin-ah." Ucap Namjoon yang kini berhenti berjalan dan menatap lurus kearah Jimin.

"A-aku juga" Jimin memerah mendapatkan tatapan yang seperti itu dari Namjoon.

"Saranghae" Ucap Namjoon, mata Jimin membulat mendengar ucapan Namjoon barusan. Ia tidak tau apa yang terjadi atau apa yang ia rasakan saat ini, dan tanpa sadar bibirnya bergerak sendiri.

"Nado" Ucapnya dan ia langsung memeluk namja dihadapannya yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, dan mereka jatuh kedalam pelukan yang cukup lama, saling menikmati berbagi kehangatan diantara mereka dimalam cerah yang penuh bintang itu. dan tanpa mereka sadar beberapa pasang mata menatap kegiatan mereka saat itu.

.

.

"Hiks..." Satu isakan berhasil lolos dari bibir si maknae berambut merah ini. Ia melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari tempat itu, hingga tanpa sadar ia sampai ke Moon Fountain. Ia duduk di pinggiran air mancur itu, menutup muka dan menopang kepalanya, berusaha menyembunyikan air mata dan kesedeihan diwajahnya namun tetap tidak dapat meredam isakannya.

"Hiks... Umma, kenapa rasanya sakit sekali... Hiks.."

"Kenapa Umma? Kenapa aku merasakan sakit yang seperti ini ketika melihatnya berpelukan Umma..."

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar rasa sakit ini hilang Umma! Hiks... HHUWWAAA" Jungkook terus menagis sambil meraung-raung melampiaskan seluruh rasa sakit yang mendera tubuh dan pikirannya saat ini sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari sudah ada seseorang yang kini tengah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Aku tau itu sakit, tapi sebaiknya kau tidak menyakiti dirimu sendiri dengan berdiam diri dimalam yang dingin ini" Ucap namja itu, Jungkook menatap nyalang namja dihadapannya itu.

"Ini semua salahmu!" Teriaknya ia berdiri sambil menunjuk wajah Taehyung.

"Maaf... aku tidak bermaksud unt-"

"Aku tidak peduli kau bermaksud atau tidak! Tapi ini semua karenamu! Kalau saja kau tidak mempengaruhinya dengan kekuatanm itu! kalau saja kau tidak mencuci otaknya! INI SEMUA TIDAK AKAN TERJADI!" Ucap Jungkook memukul dada Taehyung, tapi bukannya membalas ia malah membawa Jungkook kedalam pelukannya.

"Maaf kan aku..." Lirihnya ia benar-benar tidak kuat menatap namja yang dihadapannya menderita seperti ini, entah kenapa ada rasa sakit dan sesal dihatinya, mendengar ucapan Jungkook. Ya, memang benar kalau semua ini memang iya yang mengakibatkannya, karena ia tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri, tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya sampai ia melukai namja yang disayanginya seperti ini.

"Ini semua salahmu..." Isaknya dalam pelukan Taehyung namun detik berikutnya ia langsung melepaskan pelukan Taehyung dan pergi berlari entah kemana. Taehyung ingin mengejarnya tapi ternyata Jungkook sudah merapalkan sihir yang membuatnya tidak dapat bergerak. Ia hanya dapat menatap sendu punggung Jungkook yang menghilang dari pandangannya itu.

.

Ditempat lain dikastil ini, disebuah taman yang berada dilantai dua kastil ini, disebuah meja taman bundar kecil, seseorang dengan Gaun pink duduk di kursi. Matanya terus memandang Teh yang tersaji dimeja itu tanpa sama sekali berniat meminumnya. Lord Hope terbang kearahnya dan mendarat tidak jauh dari sana, ia berniat menghampiri orang itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa wajahmu jelek sekali? Lihat teh mu sudah dingin." Ucap Lord J-Hope pada Pink namun ia sama sekali tidak mengubris ucapan Lord J-Hope.

"Aku akan membuangnya" J-Hope hendak mengambil teh tersebut namun Pink keburu memlempar gelasnya sangat jauh sampai tidak bisa dilihat oleh J-Hope. Ia menapat Pink dengan pandangan yang horror.

"Hei, itukan salah satu set cangkir kesukaanmu! Kenapa kau malam membuangnya?" Ucap J-Hope namun masih tidak digubris oleh Pink.

"Apa kau ada masalah? Kalau ada kau bisa menceritakannya padaku? Apa ini tentang kekhawatiran mu itu? Ap-"

"Katakan Hoseok" Ucap Pink memotong kalimat J-Hope, iya tau kalau orang dihadapannya ini sudah memanggil namanya itu artinya ia sedang sangat serius sekarang.

"Katakan apa yang kau rasakan saat melihatnya memeluk anak itu?" J-Hope menatap Pink dengan mata yang membulat namun ia mencoba bersikap biasa, menyembunyikan kesedihan dan kegusaran dihatinya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya berpura-pura tidak mengerti

"JANGAN BERPURA-PURA HOSEOK! Aku tau kau pergi untuk mengabarinya tentang keputusan rapat tadi pagi dan juga untuk memberikan sesuatu padanya, tapi kau kembali lagi saat melihatnya memeluk anak itu, berusaha untuk menenangkannya."

Pink langsung memeluk J-Hope erat. "Katakan Hoseok, apa rasa sakit yang kualami saat ini sama seperti rasa sakit yang kau alami ratusan tahun yang lalu? Apa rasanya sama ketika melihat orang yang kau cintai menyatakan cintanya pada orang lain? Apa rasanya sesakit ini?" Pink membenamkan wajahnya dileher J-Hope, membuatnya bisa merasakan air yang mengalir disana. J-Hope menggerakan tangannya mengelus Pink.

Sejujurnya ia juga merasakan sakit sekarang. Sakit yang berasal dari kutukan masa lalu, dan juga sakit karena melihat orang itu memeluknya.

.

"**PERHATIAN KEPADA SELURUH SISWA DIHARAPKAN HADIR DI COLLOSSEUM SEKARANG! KARENA AKAN SEGERA DIADAKAN PERTANDINGAN ANTARA LORD HIMCHAN DAN JUGA KIM TAEHYUNG! SEKALI LAGI SELURUH SISWA DIHARAPKAN HADIR DI COLLOSSEUM SEKARANG KARENA AKAN SEGERA DIADAKAN PERDANTINGAN ANTARA LORD HIMCHAN DAN JUGA KIM TAEHYUNG! SEKIAN DAN TERIMA KASIH!"**

.

"Hiks... Hiks... Umma... Kenapa dia jahat sekali... Membuatku merasakan sakit seperti ini Umma..." Isakan Jungkook terus terdengar dari sudut sebuah danau yang terletak ditengah hutan pegunungan itu, ia menangis sambil duduk memeluk lututnya. "Kenapa Umma... Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali disini... sakit sekali..." Jungkook terus terisak masih dan terus menggumamkan kata 'sakit' dari bibirnya. Ia terus menggenggam kalung peninggalan Ummanya. Dan melihat kearah bintang-bintang.

"Tidak! Aku tidak boleh terus menangis seperti ini... aku adalah anak yang kuat, aku harus bisa menghadapi rasa sakit ini!" Ucap Jungkook semangat kemudian mengusap air matanya. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan rasa sakitnya, namun bayang-bayang 'mereka' berpelukan terus saja menghampirinya, membuatnya tak kuasa untuk menahan rasa sakit dihatinya.

"Tapi kenapa rasanya sulit sekali... bayangan mereka dan rasa sakit ini terus saja datang... Umma tolong aku... apa yang harus kulakukan.." Jungkook menggenggam rumput yang ada didekatnya dan kemudian menariknya dengan kuat, ia terus mengulangnya seperti itu. tapi ia sadar melakukan itu sama sekali tidak dapat menghilangkan rasa sakit dihatinya. Namun ketika ia meletakan kembali tanganya disana ia menyentuh sesuatu yang dingin seperti besi, ia kemudian melihat kearah tanah yang ia cabut tadi dan ia melihat sebuah benda berwarna perak seperti besi terkubur disana. "Ada yang terkubur.." Gumamnya kemudian ia menggali tanah itu.

Ia mengambil sebuah papan besi disana, iya kemudian mengeluarkan papan besi itu. Sekarang ia benar-benar bersyukur karena memiliki kekuatan vampire, jadi ia bisa mengangkat papan itu. Ia melihat kearah tulisan yang ada di besi itu. "Sepertinya ini tulisan _Elf_ Kuno... untung saja aku masih membawa catatan tadi pagi" Jungkook mengeluarkan catatannya dan menyobek sebuah kertas, ia kemudian mencocokan tulisan itu dengan kamus huruf dan juga arti yang pernah ia catat karena kurang kerjaan dan menyalin nya dikertas yang ia sobek.

Setelah semua ia artikan ia kemudian melihat kearah kertas salinannya itu dan membacanya.

"_The Dream Island that far away in the endless world, I, the comrade of the nature, call you from the place where you become to here, from nothing into something, through million years, million star, open me the gate towards the sky_"

Tiba-tiba saja ia melihat permukaan danau itu berubah menjadi asap dan asap itu perlahan lenyap keudara. Jungkook mendekati danau itu dan mencoba melihatnya. Matanya membulat ketika ia tidak menemukan pantulan wajahnya disana tapi sebuah langit berbintang disana.

'_Siapa?'_

Sebuah suara lembut nan halus berngiang dikepalanya.

'_Datanglah kemari, aku membutuhkanmu'_

Seketika tubuh Jungkook langsung menghilang dari tempat itu dan muncul ditempat lain, ia meleihat kesekeliling dan matanya tertuju pada seorang yeoja berkulit coklat dan juga berkuping lancip berambut hitam panjang bergelombang berponi dikiri yang ada disana tersenyum kepadanya.

"Siapa kau? Dan ini dimana?" Tanyanya pada yeoja itu.

"Namaku adalah Naya Rivera, dan ini adalah di pulau penjara magis para elf, tempat mereka menghukum para elf yang bermasalah." Mata Jungkook membulat mendengarkan penuturan dari yeoja itu.

"Penjara Elf? Apa it-u artinya kau adalah e-elf?" Tanya Jungkook dengan ragu. Karena setahunya elf itu berkulit putih dan berambut pirang.

"Tepatnya aku adalah seorang _Half Elf_, ibuku adalah seorang Elf tapi ayahku adalah seorang Sindarian atau yang lebih kalian kenal dengan Nomadian yang memang orangnya berkulit hitam, tapi setidaknya aku mewarisi telinga lancip ibuku."

"Tunggu bukannya Nomadian dan Sindarian itu adalah suku yang berbeda?" Tanya Jungkook heran

"Tidak, mereka adalah suku yang sama namun dengan nama yang berbeda, aku tidak tau kalau didunia saat ini tersebar rumor yang aneh begitu. Atau mungkin mereka sengaja mengacaukan sejarah untuk menutupi jejak mereka" Ucap Naya sambil berpose ala detektif.

"Kenapa harus menutupi jejak?" Tanya Jungkook

"Tentu saja untuk melindungi True Runes yang dibawa oleh pemimpin mereka!"

"True Runes? Sindarian memiliki True Runes?" Naya menatap namja dihadapannya ini dengan tidak percaya. "_Oh My God_! Memangnya apa saja yang kalian pelajari disana!? Aku yakin Si Vampire yeoja jadi-jadian itu pasti mengetahuinya!" Ucapnya tidak percaya

'_Pasti yang dimaksudnya Princess Pink'_ batin Jungkook mengingat kalau ia tau rahasia terbesar dari guru Rune Masterynya itu.

"Emm... Kenapa aku bisa disini?" Tanya Jungkook lagi.

"Seperti yang kubilang sebelumnya, kau berada di penjara magiss para elf, dan pintu untuk membuka gerbangnya adalah mantra yang kau ucapkan barusan. Dan aku memanggilmu kemari." Jungkook teringat pada tulisan di papan besi itu. _'Pasti tulisan itu'_.

"Tunggu jika ini adalah penjara, maka aku harus berhati-hati padamu kan?" Ucap Jungkook. Naya tertawa mendengarkan pertanyaan yang menurutnya konyol itu.

"Tidak usah khawatir, aku dipenjara bukan karena pelanggaran berat. Aku hanya membuat 'sedikit' kekacauan dulu, ditambah lagi aku mewarisi darah dari Sindarian yang ahli dalam teknologi sihir-sihir dan iblis, dan juga darah elf yangmerupakan salah satu makhluk sihir yang memiliki kekuatan sihir terkuat, dan waktu itu Sindarian dan Elf sedang berselisih karena mereka mencuri sesuatu milik kami."

" Lagipula, kalaupun aku melakukan pelanggaran berat, aku masih tidak seberbahaya _Dark Elf_. Dan ditambah lagi, kau hanya membuka pintu menuju penjara ini tapi tidak membuka jeruji ini. Yang bisa memiliki kuncinya hanyalah Lord kami dan para _Jailor_, namun semua elf yang ada telah menghilang" Ucapnya. Ia berdiri ditengah sebuah lingkaran dan terdapat tiga buah batu berbentuk kotak kecil di ketiga sisi lingkaran itu.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak ikut menghilang?" Sebenarnya itu adalah pertanyaan yang tidak sopan dan sedikit sensitif dan Jungkook tau itu tapi tetap, rasa penasaran mengalahkan segalanya. Untungnya Naya tidak ambil pusing tentang itu.

"Aku tidak tau, tapi aku rasa karena dunia ini berada didimensi yang berbeda" Jungkook ber'oh' ria mendengar jawaban Naya.

"Lalu untuk apa kau memanggilku kemari? Kau pasti memiliki alasan untuk itu kan?" Naya berjalan mengitari lingkaran itu, melewati setiap batu-batu itu kemudian ia berhenti pada sebuah batu yang terdapat sebuah bunga dengan bunga berbentuk bundar yang mahkota terluar berwarna putih tapi mahkota didalamnya berwarna merah.

"Ketiga altar ini adalah kunci darurat seandainya terjadi sesuatu kepada pemegang kunci. Ini seperti kunci dan lubang kuncinya, kau harus meletakan kunci diatas altar yang tepat." Jungkook mengerti apa yang dinginkan yeoja itu. ia pasti ingin jungkook untuk mendapatkan kunci-kuncinya dan membebaskannya dari tempat ini.

"Bagaimana caranya untuk mengetahui kuncinya?"

"Lihat katas batu ini" Jungkook menurutinya, ia melihat terdapat tulisan elf kuno lagi disana.

"Yang ini tertulis, _Silent is magic, even in nature_. Hanya dengan membacanya saja aku tau kalau itu pasti Orchid Malevolence, sebuah tanaman yang mampu mereduksi sihir dan penyihir sering menggunakannya untuk mencegah penyihir untuk menggunakan sihir atau lebih sering disebut _Silence_." Jelasnya

" Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkannya?"

"Kekuatan penjara ini melemah semenjak hilangnya para Elf, dan aku bisa menggunakan sihir dari sini untuk mendapatkannya, memantau dunia luar dan juga memanggilmu kemari" Ucap Naya

"Memanggilku?"

"Tentu saja aku memanggilmu kemari, memangnya menurutmu Cuma karena elf itu _Immortal_, mereka itu pikun sampai harus mencatat kuncinya dibatu!?" Jungkook sedikit mengerti kenapa yeoja ini berada ditempat ini sekarang

"Dua lagi?"

Naya membacakan salah satu tulisan dibatu itu.

_The Soucre of life that can be useful or dangerous at same time, many don't want to accept it when it comes but it's an unrejectful being, only a strong will can conquer it_

"Ak rasa yang ini adalah cinta, tapi aku tidak mungkin mendapatkan cinta segampang itu sampai aku menemukanmu" Jungkook memandangnya dengan tidak mengerti

"Kuncinya ada adalah..." Naya menunjuk kearah Jungkook

"Aku?" Ucapnya masih dengan kebingungan, tapi Naya malah tertawa.

"Tentu saja bukan, tapi sesuatu ditangan kirimu!" Jungkook menyerahkan tangan kirinya. Naya menyentuh tangan kirinya dan sebuah lambang muncul disana. Lambang itu perlahan lepas dari tangan Jungkook dan melayang diatas telapak tangan Naya dan terkurung didalam sebuah kristal yang tiba-tiba saja terbentuk.

"Ah.. Phero Rune, sebuah keberuntungan bisa menemukannya didirimu. Sebuah cinta siap untuk dipersembahkan" Ucapnya kemudian meletakkan Phero Rune diatas altar itu, tulisan diatas altar itu kemudian bersinar sejenak, pertanda kalau Naya menempatkan kuncinya dengan benar.

"Apa hubungannya rune ini dengan cinta?" Tanya Jungkook tidak mengerti.

"Aku bingung sebenarnya apa yang kalian pelajari di sekolah itu!" Jungkook rasa Naya harus berhenti mengeluh dengan kasar saat ia ingin menjelaskan sesuatu

"Phero Rune dan saudaranya Charm Rune, memiliki kemampuan untuk mempengaruhi perasaan dan juga pikiran dari orang lain, tidak ada yang mengetahui kenapa Rune ini memiliki kemampuan itu. Tapi dibandingkan dengan Phero Rune, Charm Rune lebih sulit untuk ditemukan dan juga lebih sulit untuk dikendalikan, dan pemilik rune ini pun sangat jarang untuk ditemukan. Tapi kekuatan kedua rune ini berhubungan dengan perasaan dan cinta pastinya." Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya pertanda mengerti sebelum ia berjalan mendekati altar yang terakhir. "Bagaimana dengan yang ini"

Naya membacakan tulisan yang tertera disana

_The Heart of The Man in Their Hall of Stone Deep Inside The Mountain_

"Aku rasa yang dimaksud dengan _The Man in Their Hall of Stone Deep Inside The Mountain_ adalah dwarf, tapi aku juga ragu karena setahuku Elf tidak berhubungan baik denga dwarf, ditambah lagi aku tidak tau _The Heart_ itu maksudnya Jantung atau benda lain." Jungkook mengangguk paham, yang terakhir in cukup sulit juga untuknya.

"Aku tidak tau, tapi aku akan mencari tahunya dan membantumu keluar dari tempat ini!" Naya tersenyum melihat semangat Jungkook untuk menolongnya. Sejujurnya ini adalah pertama kalinya ada orang lain selain ayah dan ibunya mau menemani dan memperlakukannya dengan baik seperti Jungkook. Seluruh elf ditempatnya tidak memperlakukannya dan ibunya dengan baik karena statusnya yang sebagai half elf dan juga darah sindarian yang mengalir didalam darahnya dan itu membuatnya tumbuh sebagau seorang anak yang pemberontak. Makanya ia merasa sangat senang ketika Jungkook bersikap baik padanya.

"Baiklah sebelumnya sebagai ganti karena kau telah memberikan runemu padaku"

"Ah tidak apa, aku melakukannya untuk menolongmu!"

"Jangan menolak, aku tidak terbiasa menerima pemberian gratis"

Naya kemudian melebarkan tangannya(Baca:Kaya yang di titanic). "Aku akan membuatkanmu sebuah rune dengan kekuatan nyanyian kami para elf" Jungkook mengatupkan tangannya, wajahnya terlihat sangat kagum saat ini. "Kau bisa membuat rune!?" bukannya menjawab Naya hanya tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya. Ia kemudian mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak dapat Jungkook mengerti, sepertinya ia menggunakan bahasa Elf Kuno.

Angin bertiup kencang mengitari Naya, aura berwarna biru cerah muncul mengikuti arah angin dan berkumpul diatas kepala Naya, kemudian dari kumpulan cahaya biru itu muncul sebuah lambang. "Berikan tangan kananmu" Jungkook menyerahkan tangan kanannya pada Naya. Lambang itu bergerak dan menempel di tangannya.

"Itu adalah _DoReMi Rune_, sebuah rune untuk mengeluarkan kekuatan dari sebuah nada, itu akan sangat berguna ketika kau sudah 'mengenalnya' karena rune ini dapat beperan sebagai Supporter sekaligus Attacker dimedan perang. Dan kekuatannya akan semakin meningkat jika kau bertarung bersama saudaranya" Jungkook terus memandang takjub lambang ditangannya, ia masih tidak percaya apa yang dialaminya malam ini. ia benar-benar takjub sampai melupakan rasa sakit yang sempat mendera hatinya.

"Sekarang aku akan mentelportasimu ke Collosseum, seorang temanmu sedang bertarung disana sekarang, dan rahasiakan pertemuan ini" Ucapnya. "Kau Siap?" Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya, Naya dan Jungkook kemudian memejamkan matanya. Dan detik berikutnya Jungkook sudah menghilang dari tempat itu.

.

Jungkook membuka matanya, dan ia menemukan dirinya sudah berada didepan pintu masuk kedalam Collosseum. Menurut naya seorang temannya sedang bertanding sekarang tapi siapa?

Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam Collosseum itu dan ia langsung menghampiri Baekhyun dan juga teman-temannya yang lain, ada Luhan-hyung, Kris-hyung dan juga dua orang lagi yang tidak ia kenal.

"Jungkook-ah! Kau kemana saja!?" Teriak Baekhyun ketika Jungkook menghampiri mereka.

"Siapa yang bertanding?" Tanya Jungkook

"Apa kau tidak mendengar pengumuman?" Tanya Sehun, Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya

"Taehyung, dia yang bertanding, memangnya kau kemana saja?" Jungkook tidak tau harus menjawab apa, ia tidak mungkinkan bilang kalau ia menangis setelah melihat Jimin dan Namjoon berpelukan, bertengkar dengan Taehyung, menangis didanau seperti orang gila, bertemu dengan elf yang terpenjara dan berniat menolongnya.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik sekarang kita kebangku penonton saja" Jungkook bernadas lega karena ia jadi tidak harus menjawab pertanyaan Sehun tadi. Tapi detik berikutnya ia harus kembali merasakan sesak didadanya saat melihat Namjoon dan Jimin berjalan bergandengan tangan menuju kekursi penonton.

.

J-Hope menatap sendu seseorang yang sekarang tengah berada di arena pertandingan itu, rambut magentanya berkibar terkena oleh angin. Ia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan kalau pemuda itu akan bertarung melawan seseorang yang tidak bisa dikatakan lemah, sangat kuat malah, dan juga mengerikan. Matanya menelusuri kembali kejadian dirapat tadi pagi.

.

_Flashback_

.

"_...mengadakan pertandingan malam ini" Semua mata tertuju pada Himchan, meminta kejelasan dari kalimat itu._

"_Rune yang ada ditanganku ini, Charm Rune, hanyalah pecahan dari rune aslinya, yang dulu berada di tangan seorang penyihir hebat yang aku yakin anda kenal dengannya Lady Sierra dan ketika ia bertemu dengan pecahan lainnya, rune ini menjadi sangat sulit untuk dikendalikan dan ingin menyatu dengan pecahannya, karena itulah aku akan mengadakan pertandingan." Jelasnya sambil menunjukan sebuah lambang yang berada di tangannya. "Lalu siapa yang akan menjadi lawanmu?"Tanya Lady Sierra._

"_Seorang namja yang memiliki pecahan lain dari rune ini, Kim Taehyung"_

"_APA!?" Entah sudah berapa kali Lord J-Hope berteriak didalam rapat kali ini, tapi ini yang paling mengagetkannya._

"_Tidak! Aku tidak setuju! Kondisinya masih belum fit ditambah lagi ia sudah mulai belajar hari ini! Apa tidak bisa menunggu beberapa hari lagi?" J-Hope berusaha sebisanya untuk mencegah hal ini terjadi, setidaknya sampai anak itu benar-benar dalam keadaan fit._

"_Tidak bisa, semakin lama rune ini tidak disatukan, semakin banyak masalah yang akan ia timbulkan. Kau seharusnya yang mengerti rasa sakit yang dapat ditimbulkan runenya. Aku mungkin bisa sedikit menekannya, tapi dia? Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya lebih lama lagi Lord J-Hope. Ditambah lagi fakta kalau hari ini adalah hari spesial baginya semakin meyakinkanku kalau malam ini adalah saat yang tepat" Himchan memberikan penjelasan pada J-Hope kalau ia memang tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain hal ini._

"_T-tapi apa tida bisa dengan cara lain!? Apa kau tidak bisa memikirkan sesuatu Pink?" J-Hope masih terus berusaha untuk menghentikan hal yang menurutnya gila ini._

"_Tidak bisa, aku sudah mencari cara untuk menyatukan rune ini tanpa harus bertarung semalaman tapi aku tetap tidak menemukannya. Ini adalah keinginan dari rune ini dan aku tidak bisa menolaknya." _

"_Tap-"_

"_Sudahlah Hoseok! Kita tidak memiliki pilihan lain, aku tau kau khawatir dengannya tapi kalau tidak dilakukan secepatnya, mungkin keadaannya akan lebih buruk!" Ucap Pink berusaha untuk menyadarkannya._

"_Jangan sampai cinta merusak kewarasanmu Hoseok! Ia harus melakukan ini!" Lanjutnya lagi, membuat Hoseok tertunduk lesu. Suasana kembali hening_

"_Jadi apa aku mendapatkan izinmu Lady Sierra" Tanya Himchan_

"_Hmm... aku rasa kita tidak memiliki pilihan lain, jadi aku akan memberikanmu izin"_

.

_Flashback End_

.

**BATTLE START**

.

Himchan ia menggunakan kemeja putih dengan dasi pita, dan celana hitam, dan juga jubah yang panjangnya hanya sampai kepinggangnya.

"Waktunya telah tiba, untuk kembali menyatukan rune ini. kau atau aku atau orang lainnya akan mewarisi Rune dari penyihir sialan itu." Ucap Himchan, Taehyung menatapnya dengan pandangan datar.

"Aku sama sekali tidak berminat untuk menjadi pewaris penyihir itu, kalau kau mau silahkan ambil saja rune ini" Himchan menggeram kesal mendengar ucapan Taehyung.

"KAU PIKIR AKU MAU EOH!? KALAU MEMANG SEGAMPANG ITU AKU AKAN LEBIH MEMILIH UNTUK MEMBUANG RUNE INI DAN HIDUP DENGAN DAMAI DIDESA ITU DAN MATI DENGAN TENANG!"

"Jangan dendam padaku karena hal ini. Ini semua adalah kesalahan penyihir sialan itu" Lirihnya

"Aku tidak dendam pada siapapun, tidak padamu tidak juga padanya. Tapi aku tidak ingin melakukan ini..." Lirih Taehyung

"Kau tidak pernah berubah, selalu saja menjadi anak yang penurut. Itulah sebabnya kau tidak bisa mengendalikan rune itu dan menyebabkan masalah dimana-mana. Kau bahkan melukai perasaan temanmu!" Kalimat yang diucapkan Himchan yang terakhir benar-benar menohok hatinya.

"Lebih baik kita selesaikan ini sekarang!"

Himchan mengeluarkan banyak jarum suntik entah dari mana. Ia kemudian melemparkan jarum itu kearah Taehyung, namun ia berlari dengan cepat menghindari lemparan jarum suntik itu.

"Kau tidak bisa menghindar selamanya!" Ucapnya terus melemparkan jarum suntik kearah Taehyung yang terus berlari.

"Cukup sudah lari-lariannya!" Tiba-tiba Himchan merubah pola lemparannya. Ia melempar kearah Taehyung hendak berlari membuatnya berhenti kemudian ia ingin berlari kearah sebaliknya tetapi Himchan sudah lebih dulu melempar arah itu dengan jarum suntik dengan membuatnya tidak bisa berlari kearah itu dan sebelum Taehyung sempat bergerak kearah lain, Himchan langsung menghucaninya dengan jarum suntik.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain" Ucapnya kemudian mengambil cambuk yang dibuatnya tadi pagi dan menggerakkannya untuk menghalau jarum suntik Himchan. Tapi sayangnya jarum suntik itu seperti tidak ada habis-habisnya.

"Heh, kau pikir cambuk itu bisa menghalangiku!" Ucapnya kemudian mulai melemparkan jarum suntik yang berisi cairan hijau didalamnya.

Dan seperti tadi, Taehyung terus mengayunkan cambuknya untuk menghalau jarum suntik itu tanpa menyadari Himchan menyeringai melihat itu. "KAU PIKIR KAU BISA BERTAHAN SELAMANYA HAH!" Taehyung tau itu, karena itulah saat ada kesempatan ia mengayunkan cambuknya kearah Himchan dan

*GREB

Cambuk itu berhasil menahan gerakan sebelah tangannya. Tapi Himchan sama sekali tidak khawatir tentang itu, ia menggunakan sebelah tangannya untuk memutus cambuk itu. Matanya membulat melihat itu, ia kemudian menggunakan matanya yang tajam untuk melihat cambuk yang dipegangnya. Ia dapat melihat disana terdapat cairan hijau yang perlahan merusak cambuknya. Ia langsung melemparkan cambuknya yang sudah rusak itu. Himchan langsung menyeringai dan melemparkan jarum suntiknya lagi.

Dua jarum suntik mengenai kedua kakinya, membuat kakinya terasa kaku dan sulit untuk digerakkan. Ia langsung menghujani jarum suntik, Taehyung berusaha sebisanya namun tetap saja ia mendapat luka goresan atau cairan-cairan yang perlahan merusak dan menyakiti kulitnya walaupun tidak parah. Taehyung tau ia tidak bisa terus seperti ini, meskipun ia memang tidak ingin bertarung tapi ia tetap tidak ingin merasakan sakit.

"_From the deep forest, from the trees, from the grassland, from the fountain of youth, and from unseen place. Please come here and play with me, and let me admire your beauty_"

Sebuah lubang hitam kecil terbuka disana mengeluarkan sesosok makhluk seperti yeoja namun kecil dan memiliki sayap seperti capung namun bersinar terang, rambutnya pirang panjang. "_Fairy_? Kau memanggil peri, makhluk paling legendaris dan bahkan lebih sulit ditemukan dari pada true rune?" Ucap Himchan tidak percaya.

"Aku kagum kau masih bisa melakukan pemanggilan dengan tenagamu yang tersisa itu, tapi satuu peri hanya akan membuat masalah bagi penyihir seperti Lord Youngjae, bukan AKU!" Ucapnya kemudian melempar jarum suntik kearah peri itu, tapi peri itu melesat dengan cepat. Bukan, bukan kearah Himchan tapi kearah lainnya, lebih tepatnya kearah tempat para guru menonton.

"NYA!" Peri itu megneluarkan suaranya ketika dirinya menabrak barrier yang melindungi tempat para dewan guru. Tubuhnya bersinar dan barrier itu perlahan mulai tidak stabil, enimbulkan percikan-percikan sebelum akhirnya..

*ZZIINNGG

..Barrier itu sirna

"Sekarang!" Gumam Taehyung kemudian mengacungkan tangannya kedepan dan membentuk sebuah lingkaran hitam dan disaat yang sama sebuah lingkaran hitam terbentuk ditubuh seseorang disana dan detik berikutnya tubuh orang itu berpindah ketempat lingkaran yang ada diarena pertarungan.

Mata Himchan membulat melihat kejadian itu sebelum ia mulai menepuk tangannya. "Menarik! Kau memanggil seorang peri yang memiliki sihir anti-magic dan menghancurkan barrier ruang guru agar kau bisa membuka gerbang disana dan membawa bantuan kemari." Himchan menatap tajam 'bantuan' yang barusaja dipanggil oleh Taehyung. "Memanggil Lord J-Hope" Ucapnya dengan sinis.

"Tapi aku rasa itu tidak akan berguna melihat keadaanmu sekarang Lord J-Hope, melintasi dunia kehampaan pastinya sangat menyakitkan." Yang Himchan katakan memang benar, J-Hope muncul dihadapan mereka dengan kondisi pakaian yang sudah sobek, darah mengalir dari luka-luka sayatan ditubuhnya, ia benar-benar merasa dirinya seperti tercabik-cabik namun ia tetap berdiri dengan tegak, ia tidak ingin kesempatan keduanya untuk melindungi Taehyung terbuang dengan sia-sia.

Dengan cepat ia langsung menerjang Himchan dan memukul wajahnyanamun dengan cepat Himchan langsung melemparkan sebuah botol ramuan kearah J-Hope, botol itu pecah dan mencipratkan ramuannya kearah J-Hope, membuatnya merasa seperti terbakar. Himchan juga terkena cipratan itu tapi dengan cepat ia memandikan dirinya dengan obat penawar. J-Hope kembali menerjang Himchan dengan rasa sakitnya, ia menggunakan kecepatan supernya dan mencakar-cakar tubuh Himchan tanpa sempat ditangkis oleh nya

"AAGGGHH.." Teriaknya tapi kemudian ia langsung menyuntikkan sebuah ramuan kelehernya, dan dalam sekejab luka-lukanya langsung sembuh.

"Aku tidak berniat bermain-main denganmu Hoseok, kita lihat apakah kau masih bisa menyerangku setelah ini" Ia kemudian melemparkan jarum suntik, J-Hope membulat mengetahui arah dari jarum suntik itu, ia dengan cepat langsung menangkis jarum suntik yang mengarah pada Taehyung yang berdiri tanpa bisa bergerak itu. Tapi Himchan tidak membiarkan sedetikpun terbuang percuma, itu terbukti karena J-Hope langsung melihat asap tebal berwarna hijau mengelilinginya, sepertinya Himchan melemparkan ramuan aneh lagi.

*BRUK

J-Hope melihat kebelakangnya dan ia menemukan tubuh Taehyung yang sudah ambruk ketanah(Telentang), ia kemudian melangkah dengan cepat kearah namja itu namun pusing langsung mendera kepalanya membuatnya ikut terjatuh, samar, ia dapat mendengar suara tawa dari Himchan. Entah kenapa suasananya langsung berubah menjadi gelap, seolah-olah mereka berpindah kedunia lain dan Taehyung terlihat sangat bercahaya disana. Dengan mengumpulkan seluruh kesadaran yang ia miliki, ia merangkak kearah Taehyung. Ia meletakkan kepala Taehyung yang setengah sadar itu kedalam panggkuannya. Airmatanya mengalir dari pipinya turun hingga menetes kewajah Taehyung.

"Saengil chukka hamnida, Kim Taehyung..." Lirihnya, itu adalah kata yang seharian ini ingin sekali diucapkannya setelah tadi pagi ia mengetahui kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun nya. Mereka menatap dalam, entah apa yang mereka lihat dari dalam mata mereka masing-masing, tapi bagi mereka saat ini pemandangan itu adalah yang paling indah. "A-aku memiliki s-suatu untukmu" J-Hope kemudian menarik tangan Taehyung, ia ingin memberikan sesuatu yang dulu ingin ia berikan kepada orang yang sangat dicintainya sebelum hal itu terjadi dan sekarang ia sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk memberikannya kepada namja dipangkuannya ini, Kim Taehyung. Ia menyematkan sebuah cincin putih dengan mata berlian yang bersinar terang kejari manis Taehyung. "Saengil chukka hamnida, maaf karena aku tidak bisa membuat hari ulang tahunmu menjadi lebih baik.." Lirihnya kemudian mencium puncak kepala Taehyung. Dan dari kegelapan itu Himchan muncul, menatap dua namja yang tengah saling menatap dan menenangkan itu.

"Pertandingan ini bukanlah untuk mencari siapa yang menang atau kalah, tapi untuk menguji kekuatan cinta siapa yang paling kuat dan itulah yang akan dipilih oleh rune ini, dan aku sudah kalah telak sekarang" Ucapnya menatap kedua pemuda yang sepertinya sudah tidak sadarkan diri itu.

"_I-I envy, I envy you both_" Ucapnya kemudian langsung membenamkan dirinya kedalam pelukan Yongguk yang entah sejak kapan ada dibelakangnya. Dan dunia gelap itu berubah kembali menjadi suasana ricuh di Collosseum.

"HHUUWWWAAA!" Himchan menangis sejadi-jadinya didalam pelukan Yongguk yang tengah memeluknya erat saat ini ketika ingatan masa lalu melintas di kepalanya.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**DONEE! Chapter ini selesai juga! L minta maaf soalnya L ga bisa update lebih cepat #bow. Tapi L bikin chapter ini biaar panjang! L juga masukin salah satu penyanyi favorit L dari serial Glee, terus moment terakhir itu L bikin karena terinspirasi dari foto Vhope waktu ulang tahunyang menurut L itu lebih romantis dari segala foto yang pernah mereka buat! AGH #nosebleed. Dan jangan tanya L kenapa L bikin Jongup yadong banget disini. Dan gimana kisah cintanya? Udah rumit dan menarik belum!? L harap readernim sekalian puas sama chapter ini.**

**Saatnya balas review!**

**[SHINeexo] : HAI! Nih aku bikin yang panjang lagi, maaf ya aku ga bisa update cepet... T^T percayalah, author bakalan bikin kisah cintanya sedikit rumit terutama antara Sehun dan Baekhyun~~~. Terus baca dan review ya!**

**[Jisaid] : Makasih udah mau review! Bakalan terus dilanjut!**

**[nadiyaulya02] : Makasih udah mau baca dan bilang kalau ff aku ini keren! Jadi terharu #nangis #lebay**

**[hosigie] : Iya habis kamu keren banget bikin ffnya, membuat harik yang lagi buruk langsung cerah! Keren banget deh pokoknya! Gimana udah puas belum sama moment VHopenya? Pantengin terus ya soalnya bakalan banyak lagi moment Vhopenya!**

**[BbuingHeaven] : Sip! Makasih udah mau baca dan Review!**

**Sekian dari L untuk Chapter ini! #bow**

**Don't forget to review if you don't mind**


	11. Chapter 11

"_I-I envy, I envy you both" Ucapnya kemudian langsung membenamkan dirinya kedalam pelukan Yongguk yang entah sejak kapan ada dibelakangnya. Dan dunia gelap itu berubah kembali menjadi suasana ricuh di Collosseum._

"_HHUUWWWAAA!" Himchan menangis sejadi-jadinya didalam pelukan Yongguk yang tengah memeluknya erat saat ini ketika ingatan masa lalu melintas di kepalanya._

.

**Blue Moon Academy**

Author : L (XVLove)

Cast : EXO, BTS, And Other

Pair : Find it by yourself :P #ditendang

Rate : T+++++

Genre : Fantasy, Vampire, Academy, Friendship

**Summary :** _Malam, Saat dimana matahari telah tergantikan oleh langit malam. Saat dimana sinar sang surya telah tergantikan oleh sinar rembulan dan ribuan bintang – bintang di langit. Bagaimanakah kisah para vampire dan makhluk lainnya ini untuk menemukan bintang-bintang lain bersama mereka? Ini adalah kisah mereka, bintang yang bersekolah di Blue Moon Academy_

Warn : Typo, OOC, Yaoi/BL, and a little crossover.

**Daehyun Note : HAI! Kalian bersama Vampire terkeren seBMA Jung DAEHYUN! Berhubung authornya bingung mau ngomong apa dan banyak informasi yang belum disampaikan jadi sekarang aku dan juga guru-guru lainnya akan memberikan info-info tentang dunia BMA. Sekarang Daehyun akan memberikan info tentang Lady Sierra si ****_Coven Mistress_****! Beribu-ribu tahun yang lalu yang pokoknya ga sebanding ama kulit mulus Lady Sierra padahal umurnya udah kaya mak lampir #digaplokSierra. Pokoknya dulu sekali Lady Sierra itu adalah gadis biasa, tapi kemudian tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana, sang lady menjadi penjaga Blue Moon Rune yang juga mengubah pemegangnya menjadi Vampire. Tapi karena sisi gelap rune ini yang sangat menginginkan darah, lady Sierra mengasingkan dirinya kedalam hutan untuk agar tidak melukai lebih banyak orang. Banyak orang yang ingin datang kehutan itu untuk bunuh diri, namun Lady Sierra menunjukkan rasa belas kasihannya kepada mereka dan memberikan kesempatan kedua untuk mereka dan hidup dihutan itu bersamanya. Tidak lama setelah itu ia membangun Blue Moon Village, desa bagi para vampire dan meletakkan Blue Moon Rune disebuah altar ditengah desa agar semua vampire disana hidup dengan tenang tanpa harus kehausan oleh darah dan meberikan keabadian dan kekuatan dan juga perlindungan dari sinar matahari dan 'malam' bagi mereka. Tapi seoran Vampire bernama Lord Neclord menginginkan keabadian dan kekuatan yang mengerikan itu untuk dirinya sendiri, dan mencuri rune itu dan membuat para Vampire kelaparan. Lady Sierra pergi untuk memburu Neclord sementara para vampire dihadapkan kepada keputusan berat, memilih mati karena tidak tega menjadi pemangsa atau membunuh perasaan mereka dan menjadi pemangsa dan masa ini dikenal dengan masa ****_Vampire Crissis_****. Sekian dulu cerita dari Daehyun karena sepertinya para reader udah pada ngantuk, kita lanjutkan lain kali saja ya.**

**Happy Reading! ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**_Ambush_**

**.**

**.**

"_Bibirm sangat manis sayang.." Ucap Seorang pria sambil menciumi bibirnya dengan ganas_

"_Kulitmu juga sangat halus" Ucap pria lainnya yang mengelus tubuhnya yang tanpa sehelai benangpun itu. Pria itu kemudian mulai menciumi dadanya, bermain-main di nipplenya, kadang menggigitnya pelan. Pria yang tadi menciuminya pun sudah beralih kelehernya dan mulai menciumi tempat itu._

"_Ahhnn" desahan mulai terdengar dari bibir namja itu ketika pria-pria itu menggigit pelan tubuhnya untuk meninggalkan kissmark disekujur tubuhnya. Tidak, disana tidak hanya dua pria, tapi lebih banyak yang bahkan ia tidak tahu jumlahnya, ada yang gendut, sudah tua, kurus, dan masih banyak lagi. Yang jelas mereka semua tidak ragu-ragu untuk menjamah tubuh yang tidak berdaya itu diatas kasur. Tapi matanya membulat ketika melihat seseorang memandang dirinya. Namja itu berdiri dan menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu. Dan suasana langsung berubah, suasana kamar kini berganti menjadi suatu tempat yang sangat putih, tapi terdapat sebuah pohon besar yang rimbun disana. ia tengah berdiri agak jauh dari pohon itu dan ada dirinya tengah berbicara dengan seseorang yang sangat ia kenal._

"_Maaf Jin, tapi aku tidak tahan dengan kebohongan ini selamanya" ia bisa melihat dirinya menatap namja itu dengan pandangan kaget._

"_A-Apa maksudmu? Siapa yang berbohong!?" Tanya namja yang bernama Jin itu._

"_Aku! Kau! Kita berdua!" Jin kembali menatap tidak percaya ke namja itu_

"_Apa maksudmu!? Aku berbohong apa darimu dan kau berbohong apa dariku?" namja itu terlihat kesal dan ia bisa melihat setetes air mata mengalir melewati pipinya._

"_Kau tau apa maksudku Jin! Aku sudah muak dengan semua ini! Dengan semua lovey dovey yang kita lakukan selama ini, semua kata-kata cinta yang kita ucapkan, semua ciuman itu, sentuhan itu! aku berusaha untuk meyakinkan diriku tapi aku tetaptidak bisa menyangkal semua kepura-puraan ini!"Jin memeluk pria itu dari belakang ketika ia ingin meninggalkan tempat itu._

"_A-aku mencintaimu Hyosang" Hyosang menghela nafasnya berat kemudian melepaskan pelukan Jin._

"_Cinta bukan tentang kata-kata, sentuhan, ciuman atau sex Jin. Cinta adalah sesuatu yang aku rasakan kepadamu bukan yang kau rasakan kepadaku. Dan aku sadar, aku tidak akan pernah bisa menghilangkan kutukanmuu karena pikiranmu bukanlah milikku, tapi milik pria-pria dari masa lalumu" Ucap pria itu meninggalkan Jin yang kini tertunduk ditanah dan menangis. Dan mereka semua menghilang kini hanya tertinggal dirinya yang sebenarnya menatap kejadian tadi dengan air mata dan dari belakangnya muncul pria-pria yang mulai kembali menjamah tubuhnya. "H-hyosang..." air matapun jatuh dari mata itu._

.

Pink membuka matanya, menampilkan manik obsidian#ngarang indah dari dalam kelopak itu. jari-jarinya bergerak menyentuh bekas ang sering disebut kissmark di lehernya. Kissmark yang bertebaran diseluruh tubuhnya, meskipun sudah ratusan tahun ia lewati tapi kissmark itu tidak pernah menghilang dari tubuhnya, yang menandakan keterikatannya dengan masa laluna, yang menjadi kutukan untuk dirinya.

Ia kemudian bergerak kearah cermin dan melihat tubuhnya tanpa sehelai benangpun. Tubuhnya tetap mulus meskipun sudah beratus-ratus tahun terlewati, begitu pula dengan tanda-tanda kepemilikan dari pria-pria menjijikkan itu. Ia membenci dirinya yang seperti ini. Karena tubuhnya yang sebenarnya adalah kutukannya, ia tidak bisa menerima tubuhnya yang ini dan karena itulah ia berubah menjadi Princess Pink, sosok yang muncul karena salah satu bagian dari permainan pria-pria itu. Tapi baginya itu lebih baik dari pada ia harus menggunakan tubuh 'terkutuk'nya itu.

"Terus memandangi tubuhmu tidak akan membuatnya kembali putih dan mulus Jinnie" Jin tersentak dan langsung berlari ketempat tidurnya dan membalut tubuhnya dengan selimut. "YA! J-Hope! Bunyikan bell terlebih dahulu baru masuk! Dan jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu" Hoseok tertawa dengan keras melihat reaksi Jin. Ia kemudian bergerak dan menarik selimut Jin. "Ayolah hyung, lagipula aku sudah lama tidak melihat tubuh indahmu." Jin terus berusaha untuk menutupi dirinya dengan selimut.

"YA HOSEOK! Sejak kapan kau jadi yadong begini!?" Ucap Jin tak habis pikir sambil terus mempertahankan selimutnya.

"kekekeke, habis kau cemberut terus akhir-akhir ini. Aku merindukan dirimu yang cerewet Jin-hyung. Aku sangat merindukanmu" Ia langsung memeluk erat Jin yang masih berbalut selimut itu sampai-sampai posisi mereka sekarang berbaring diranjang sambil berpelukan. "Aku beruntung" Jin memandang Hoseok dengan bingung.

"Aku beruntung karena aku salah satu dari sedikit orang yang bisa melihat keindahan dari wajahmu" Senyuman indah terpampang diwajah itu dan senyuman itu semakin melebar ketika melihat semburat merah diwajah Jin. "Kau benar-benar lucu" Ucapnya sambil mengusap puncak kepala Jin.

"Hoseokie, terkadang aku berharap kalau kau adalah orang yang bisa menghilangkan kutukanku meskipun aku tau kau juga memilki kutukan yang sama menyakitkannya seperti yang kau miliki." Pandangan mereka bertemu, dan cukup dengan pandangan mereka dapat mengerti perasaan dan kegundahan yang dialami oleh orang yang kini tengah mereka tatap. "Aku juga ingin begitu. Semuanya pasti tidak akan serumit ini jika kau yang dapat menghilangkan kutukanku dan aku dapat menghilangkan kutukanmu tapi kita berdua sama-sama tau kalau itu mustahilkan" Jin kembali menatapnya dengan pandangan yang menyiratkan kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Lagipula sejak awal Lady Sierra sudah mengatakan kalau harga dari keabadian itu tidaklah murah dan kita berdua sama-sama menginginkannya kan?" Hoseok kembali mengusap puncak kepala anak itu untuk menangkannya.

"Kalau saja sibangsat Neclord itu tidak pernah mencuri Rune, kita pasti bisa hidup tenang meskipun tanpa kutukan ini!" ucap Jin kesal.

"Tapi menyesali apa yang sudah terjadipun tidak ada gunanya kan. Lebih baik sekarang hyung ganti baju saja."

"Bagaimana aku bisa ganti baju kalau kau masih ada disini" Ucap Jin kesal tapi malah memunculkan seringai diwajah Hoseok.

"Ayolah hyung~~ aku kan sudah lama tidak melihat tubuhmu yang mulus terutama pantatmu itu." Jin sempat kesal tapi sebuah ide terlintas dikepalanya. Ia kemudian bergerak dan menindih Hoseok.

"Jadi, kau mau menyerahkan ke'suci'anmu kepadaku Hoseok?" Jin sengaja membiarkan balutan selimutnya longgar sehingga kini bahunya terekspos. Jin kemudian menggerakkan kakinya untuk menggesek 'itu'nya Hoseok dan membuat pria itu harus menahan desahanna agar tidak keluar. "Kenapa? Kau yang ingin melihat tubuhku, dan tubuhku itu tidak gratis Hoseokki sayang" Seringai Jin semakin lebar ketika melihat wajah itu sudah memerah. "Maafkan aku hyung, aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi" Jin kemudian turun dari tubuh Hoseok.

"Sekarang pergi" Hoseok pergi dari ruangan itu masih dengan wajah yang memerah meninggalkan Jin yang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Haah Hoseok itu memang selalu bisa memperbaiki suasana hatinya

.

Lord Himchan berjalan dikoridor kastil. Ia terlihat berbeda hari ini, rambutnya yang semula hitam spike (maaf author ga tau model rambut) kini berubah menjadi kuning bob, mata kucingnya pun terlihat lebih bercahaya dibanding hari-hari sebelumnya, namun ia tidakberhenti memandang punggung tangan kanannya yang dulu pernah ada lambang disana namun sekarang sudah mulus tanpa ada apapun. Ia sangat senang sekarang sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar kakinya terus melangkah dan menabrak seseorang.

"Ah.. maaf" Ucapnya, dan ia melihat orang itu sedang sibuk memunguti kertas yang sepertinya berserakan akibat tertabrak olehnya.

"Lord Lay, maafkan aku tadi aku tidak melihatmu" Ucap Himchan membantu memunguti kertas itu. Himchan menyerahkan hasil pungutannya pada Lay. "Oh iya, ini obat yang kau minta" Ucap Himchan kemudian menyerahkan sekotak obat.

"Ah, tidak apa Lord Himchan dan terima kasih untuk obatnya. Tapi kalau memang kau masih belum sehat lebih baik istirahat saja." Ucap Lay.

"Ya, kau ini... aku tidak selemah itu! Aku hanya tidak fokus sampai menabrakmu" Ucap Himchan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ya kalau hanya menabrak tidak apa-apa, tapi kalau sampai salah memberikan obat kan bahaya" Himchan memandang Lay aneh.

"Maksudnya? Itu obatnya benarkan? _Minor healing potion_" Ucap Himchan mengecek kembali botol yang ada dikotak itu. "Benarkok" Ucapnya.

"Tapi tadi anda salah menyerahkan kotak obat padaku" Himchan semakin bingung dengan ucapan Lay. "Maksudnya? Maaf aku tidak mengerti" Kali ini Lay yang memandang Himchan bingun.

"Lho? Bukannya kau tadi menyuruh J-sshi untuk menyerahkan kotak obat ini, tapi setelah aku cek, ternyata isi kotak itu malah ramuan-ramuan aneh yang aku tidak tau"

"A-aku tidak pernah menyuruhnya untuk memberikanmu obat. Setelah itu apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku menyuruhnya untuk mengembalikan ramuan itu kepadamu. Tapi kalau kau tidak menyuruhnya, kenapa ia bilang kalau kau menyuruhnya?" Tanya Lay bingung dan ikut-ikutan mikir dengan otak kapasitas 10 wattnya itu #dilemparsendal.

"Untuk apa dia mengambil ramuan itu dan yang paling penting, ramuan apa yang diambilnya?" Tanya Himchan bermonolog.

"Ah! Maaf Lord Himchan, tapi aku harus ke-uks" Ucap Lay

"Benar juga, ini hari pertamamu menggantikanku ya. Maaf aku harus merepotkanmu tapi Lady Sierra ingin agar aku fokus pada penelitianku saja"

"Tidak apa, aku senang bisa kembali ke-uks"

"Ya sudah, masalah ini biar aku yang menyelidikinya. Kau fokus saja dengan pekerjaanmu" Ucapan Himchan itu menjadi perpisahan untuk mereka. Tapi Himchan masih belum bisa melepaskan pikirannya dari ucapan Lay tadi.

'_Mau apa sebenarnya anak itu?'_

.

*Tes *Tes *Tes

*Zassss(?)

"Wah... Turun hujan..." Ucap Baekhyun entah pada siapa.

"Bagaimana ini? apa kita mau menerobos hujan?" Tanya Tao

"Kau bodoh ya? Bagai mana kalau kau sakit? kenapa tidak menunggu hujannya reda saja" Tao mempoutkan bibirnya, ia tidak terima dibilang bodoh oleh raja onar Oh Sehun.

"Jadi bagaimana hy-"

"ANNYEEEOOONG" Sapa(baca: teriak) pengawas dorm mereka, Lady Raisa yang entah kapan dan bagaimana kini sudah ada ditempat tidur Tao, menarik perhatian seluruh penghuni ruangan itu.

"L-Lady Raisa..." Ucap mereka speechless.

"Wah kalian sudah pada rapi sekali! Padahal aku berharap salah satu muridku akan ada yang baru akan bersiap setelah 10 menit lagi kegiatan belajar dimulai, ternyata kalian sudah pada rapi..." Ucap Raisa yang kecewa tidak wajar dengan kerapihan mereka.

"Err... Lady, aku rasa anda tidak datang kemari hanya untuk mengomentari kerapihan kami kan?" Tanya Namjoon berusaha mengganti suasana awkward diantara mereka.

"AH! Iya aku baru ingat! Ini!" Ia mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan kertas. Mereka dapat melihat sebuah gambar berwarna yang bisa bergerak dari kertas tersebut(kaya HarPot), memamerkan sesosok makhluk berkulit biru pucat, bermata merah tanpa retina, rambut berwana biru cerah dan telinga lancip seperti elf. "Ini adalah _Nymph_ atau peri air" Mereka mengangguk paham.

"Event ini adalah event khusus milik kalian dan kalian harus saling bersaing untuk menemukan makhluk ini."

"Bagaimana cara kami menemukannya? Maksudku, apa ada petunjuk?" Tanya Namjoon

"Petunjuk pertama, dia ada diwilayah kastil ini. Kedua, perhatikan namanya, dan yang terakhir, jika kalian membutuhkan petunjuk lainnya silahkan ke perpustakaan atau bertanya pada guru Beast Master kalian" Okay, itu sama sekali tidak membantu, setidaknya itulah yang ada dipikiran mereka semua minus Jungkook dan Namjoon.

"Ya sudah aku hanya ingin menyampaikan itu saja..."

"Oh iya, jika kalian lupa, sekolah ini menyediakan payung dilobby tower ini, jadi kalian tidak perlu khawatir kehujanan" Ucapnya seolah mengerti apa yang sedang menjadi kesusahan muridnya saat ini.

'_Setidaknya ia tidak seburuk itu juga'_ batin Baekhyun.\

"Sampai jumpa lagi!" Ucapnya langsung terbang menembus hujan dari jendela kamar.

"Haah...Event aneh lagi" Keluh Jimin

"Sudahlah, tapi aku tidak terlalu berminat dengan event ini jadi kalian tidak perlu menganggapku saingan" Ucap Namjoon sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya sudahlah, lagipula aku rasa kita semua lebih tertarik dengan cara cepat sampai keruangan kelas dari pada memikirkan event-event aneh ini" Ucap Baekhyun yang langsung mendapat anggukan dari mereka semua.

"Umm Taehyung mana?" Tanya Baekhyun yang menyadari ketidak beradaan anak itu.

"Sepertinya ia masih belum pulih" Jawab Tao dan mendapatkan oh dari Baekhyun dan mereka semua pun berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

'_Dengarkan suara indah kami, menerobos hujan dan menyelami lautan...'_

Langkah Namjoon terhenti, ia kemudian melihat kearah jendela kamar mereka yang terbuka. Entah kenapa sepertinya tadi ia mendengar suara nyanyian yang indah. Tapi siapa? Diruangan ini tidak ada siapa-siapa selain dirinya dan Jimin yang belum keluar...

"Hyung, kau kenapa?" Tanya Jimin yang kembali memasuki kamar mereka karena kekasihnya, Kim Namjoon tidak kunjung keluar dari kamar itu.

"H-hm? Tidak ada, ayo kita segera pergi" Ucapnya langsung mendorong Jimin keluar walaupun rasa penasarannya masih belum juga hilang.

.

Tampan, ia pasti seorang malaikat, aku ingin menikahinya.

Itulah yang pasti ada dipikiran orang-orang ketika melihat wajah polos dan damai namja yang sedang terbaring dikasur uks itu. Disebelahnya juga ditemani oleh namja yang tak kalah tampan dan juga memiliki wajah Angelic. Jika kalian kemari setiap waktu, kalian pasti sadar kalau namja itu terus menemani namja yang sedang berbaring itu. Beberapa orang pasti akan berpikir kalau mereka adalah sepasang kekasih dan kalaupun memang, pasti seluruh orang akan rela dan mereka sendiripun tidak tau kenapa mereka rela.

Namja itu menggenggam tangan namja yang berbaring dikasur itu. Ia sesekali mengecup tangan itu, menggenggamnya erat. Ia masih tidak percaya ketika melihat sebuah cincin tersemat dijari manis namja itu. Dengan perlahan ia mulai mengecup cincin itu dan tersenyum kearah sipemilik cincin ketika matanya mulai menampilkan manik indah miliknya.

"Mmmhhm... Lord J-Hope?" Ucap namja itu ketika melihat Lord J-Hope sudah ada disamping kasurnya dan memegang tangannya. Namun namja itu hanya tersenyum kepadanya dan ia langsung melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan namja itu ketika sadar kalau tangannya masih menggenggam tangan namja itu.

"M-maaf Taehyung, aku sampai tidak sadar. Aku hanya sangat senang karena kau mau memakai cincin ini." J-Hope tidak bisa menahan senyumannya saat melihat wajah Taehyung bersemu merah.

"Cincin ini adalah cincin yang sangat berharga untukku, cincin ini dulu sekali, sebelum aku menjadi vampire, diberikan oleh seorang penyihir. Dia mengatakan kalau cincin ini hanya bisa dipakai oleh orang yang memiliki cinta yang tulus ketika aku mau memberikan cincin ini pada seseorang tapi seseorang itu pergi meninggalkanku."

"Dan sekarang, aku sangat bahagia karena cincin ini dipakai olehmu. Penyihir itu bilang ini bukan cincin biasa, cincin ini ditempa dibawah sinar dari cahaya bintang timur yang paling terang dan cahaya itu tersimpan didalam cincin ini dan akan terus melindungimu." J-Hope kembali mencium cincin dan juga jari-jari namja itu.

"A-apa tidak apa aku memakai cincin ini? Cincin yang begitu berharga seperti ini... aku merasa tidak pantas memakainya" J-Hope langsung mencegah Taehyung ketika ia ingin melepaskan cincin ditangannya itu. ia membawa tangan Taehyung kembali ketempatna dan saling berpandangan dengan namja itu.

"Kau lebih dari pantas, kau sempurna untuk memakai cincin ini. Kalau kau tidak pantas memakainya, maka tidak ada yang pantas" Ucapnya yang langsung menimbulkan semburat merah diwajahnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa ini seperti lamaran pernikahan.

"Ekkhhheeem" J-Hope langsung melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Taehyung ketika mendengar suara deheman dari seorang namja berdimple manis yang tengah tersenyum kearah mereka.

"Maaf aku harus mengganggu acara _Lovey Dovey_ kalian. Tapi aku harus menyampaikan ini untuk Taehyung" Lay, namja itu, mengeluarkan gulungan kertas dan membukanya menampilkan gambar makhluk.

"Event kali ini adalah kalian semua harus bersaing untuk menemukan makhluk ini, _Nymph_ atau peri air. Cluenya pertama, dia ada diwilayah kastil ini. Kedua, perhatikan namanya, dan yang terakhir, jika kalian membutuhkan petunjuk lainnya silahkan ke perpustakaan atau bertanya pada guru Beast Master kalian yaitu aku" Ucapnya tanpa berhenti tersenyum.

"Dan aku juga ingin memeriksa kondisi Taehyung" Lay memasukan termometer kemulut Taehyung lalu ia mengenakan stetoskopnya dan mengecek detak jantung Taehyung setelah itu mencatat suhu tubuh Taehyung.

"Kau sudah membaik, sejujurnya kau bisa pulang sekarang tapi kalau kau masih kelelahan kau boleh istirahat disini" Ucapnya kemudian berjalan kearah pintu namun ia berhenti sebentar. "Oh iya, kalau kalian ingin melakukan sesuatu yang iya-iya, lebih baik pastikan jangan terlalu berisik dan lakukakn dengan rapi." Ucapnya sambil mengedipkan matanya kearah mereka dan membuat wajah kedua orang semerah tomat, meninggalkan mereka berdua dalam suasana yang err... awkward?

"Oh iya, selamat atas kemenanganmu kemarin" Yah kemenangannya kemarin. Sejujurnya ia lega karena bisa memenangkan pertandingan itu dan akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan masalah, tapi mengingat pertarungan itu membuatnya kembali mengingat kejadian sebelumnya, mengingat wajah menangis Jungkook dan ia sangat tidak menyukai hal itu. Hatinya sakit ketika melihat maknae kesayangan mereka itu menangis. Dan wajah sedih Taehyung dapat tertangkap dengan mudah oleh Hoseok dan itu membuatnya khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya khawatir dan menggenggam erat tangan Taehyung.

"T-tidak, aku hanya..." Taehyung tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia kembali melamun.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kau mau bercerita, tapi aku selalu ada disisimu jika kau ingin aku untuk mendengarkan" Ucapnya ssambil terus menggenggam erat tangan anak itu.

"J-Jungkook... dia marah padaku"

"Kenapa? Bukannya kalian bersahabat?" Taehyung dapat merasakan matanya yang memanas

"K-karena aku, Jimin jadi aneh, karena aku Jimin jadi menjauh darinya, dan k-ka-rena aku ia menangis karena Jimin jatuh cinta dengan Namjoon-hyung" Ucap Taehyung yang sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya untuk tidak jatuh dan mulai terisak. Hoseok yang tidak tega melihat itu menggerakkan tangannya untuk menghapus air mata yang terus saja mengalir dari mata yang begitu mempesonanya. Ia tidak tega melihat namja didepannya seperti ini dan ia juga tidak bisa marah pada Jungkook karena biar bagaimanapun anak itu hanyalah korban dari keadaan. Tapi ia tetap tidak bisa menahan dirinya, ada sesuatu yang aneh bergejolak didalam dadanya saat melihat Taehyung bersedih untuk anak itu. Mungkinkah ia kembali merasakan sesuatu yang bernama 'cemburu' setelah ratusan tahun?

"Aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melakukan itu hiks... tapi aku tidak bisa mengendalikan rune... ini dan hiks... aku tidak bisa memperbaiki semuanya... ini sudah terlambat... hiks..." Ucap Taehyung menutup mukanya dan menangis. Hoseok langsung merangkul pundaknya, mencoba untuk menenangkannya. "Itu semua bukan salahmu. Kau melakukan itu tanpa sadar dan kau tidak memiliki pilihan untuk tidak menggunakan runemu. Sudah jangan menangis" Taehyung mulai membuka kembali mukanya dan melihat Hoseok masih dengan menangis

"T-Tapi-" Ucapan Taehyung terpotong karena Hoseok menempelkan jarinya dibibir _kissable_ itu.

"Sudah jangan dipikirkan, masalah ini akan aku tanyakan pada Himchan nanti. Untuk sekarang kau tenanglah dulu" Taehyung menatap Hoseok dengan pandangan berbinar.

"Benarkah?" Hoseok menganggukkan kepalanya, yang membuat senyuman yang sangat lebar diwajah anak itu.

"Aku akan mencarinya nanti" Ucapnya sambil mengacak-acak rambut Taehyung dan membuat anak itu mempoutkan bibirnya imut pada Hoseok. Membuat mata yang lebih tua tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bibir itu. Dan kepalanya pun mulai mendekat kearah anak itu, sangat pelan karena takut anak itu akan menolaknya. Tapi melihat Taehyung yang hanya diam namun bibirnya sudah kembali seperti semula sambil menatapnya dengan wajahnya yang memerah itu, Hoseok memberanikan dirinya untuk kembali mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir itu.

Dekat

Sangat Dekat

2 cm

1 cm dan...

*BRAK

"Tidak perlu repot-repot untuk mencariku" Hoseok langsung menarik kepalanya begitu pula dengan Taehyung yang memalingkan wajahnya yang bersemu merah. Hoseok memandang Himchan yang masuk kedalam kamar Taehyung tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu dengan kesal. "Apa?" Tanya Himchan seolah-olah ia tidak tah apa yang terjadi.

"Himchan ketuk pintunya terlebih dahulu sebelum masuk" Ucap Hoseok sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Dna membuat seringai di wajah Himchan.

"Kenapa harus? Ini Uks dan meskipun aku sudah menyerahkan kembali jabatan dokter pada Lay bukan berarti aku tidak berhak memeriksa kan?" Hoseok diam, ia tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa karena memang Himchanlah yang benar. Himchan mendekat kearah mereka.

"Makanya kalau mau berbuat sesuatu, carilah tempat yang lebih tertutup dan romantis. Bukan diruang uks yang bahkan jendelanya saja masih terbuka"

*BLUSH

"HAHAHHAHAHA..." Himchan tertawa sangat keras. Ia begit puas melihat dua namja didepannya ini memerah bersamaan dan mengeluarkan ekspresi yang sangat BRAVO menurutnya. _'Mereka ini benar-benar lucu'_ Pikirnya dalam hati sambil mengusap air matanya yang keluar karena terlalu bahagia.

"Sudahlah, untuk apa kau kemari!?" tanyanya berusaha menenangkan perasaannya yang dibuat campur aduk antara malu dan senang oleh Himchan

"Hahahahhaha... Tidak, aku kemari untuk mengecek sesuatu. Si Vampire baru itu sepertinya ingin membuat masalah denganku"

"Masalah?"

"Ia mencuri ramuan ku dengan menggunakan alasan mengantarkan sekotak ramuan _Fantasia_ untuk Lay dengan mengatas namakan aku, tapi setelah aku cek lagi ternyata ia menukar beberapa ramuan dikotak lainnya dengan ramuan itu. ia mencuri penambah kekuatan untuk sihir dan juga fisik. Dan _Trackiferns_, ramuan untuk mencari jejak. Aku tidak tau apa aku harus langsung menanyakan hal ini kepadanya atau menunggu keputusan Lady Sierra dirapat besok" Hoseok menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar penjelasan Himchan kemudian ia kembali menciumi tangan Taehyung.

"Dan untuk namja yang bernama Jimin dan Namjoon itu, aku minta maaf karena aku tidak bisa menolong mereka. Ya walaupun aku yang menyebabkan mereka seperti itu tapi-"

"Tunggu! Apa maksudmu kau yang menyebabkan mereka seperti itu!?" Potong Hoseok saat mendengar sesuatu yang sangat mencurigakan dair kalimat Himchan.

"Err... itu adalah hal yang tidak bisa kujelaskan"

"TAAAAPPIIII aku akan menemukan cara untuk memperbaiki semua ini oke! Cinta bukanlah sesuatu yang gampang untuk dikendalikan, tapi tidak mustahil" Ucap Himchan, well Hoseok sedikit kesal dengan ucapan Himchan yang seolah-olah menggampangkan cinta.

"Charm Rune itu tidak mencuci otak mereka, tapi memasukkan diri penggunanya kedalam kesadaran orang itu, membuat orang itu sangat penting tanpa mempengaruhi memorinya. Ibaratnya Rune itu memberikan sebuah peraturan baru di prasasti peraturan dan ia membuat peraturan yang dibuatnya menjadi prioritas utama. Karena itulah pengaruh rune ini sedikit sulit untuk dihilangkan, karena kemampuan sempurna dari rune ini adalah mengendalikan kesadaran targetnya. Tapi kita beruntung karena saat Taehyung menggunakan kemampuannya pada Jimin, kekuatannya masih belum sempurna, jadi mungkin ini tidak akan terlalu sulit" Jelas Himchan. Ia kemudian memandang Taehyung yang juga kini tengah memandangnya.

"Jadi apa rencanamu tentang..." Dan tidak seperti kedatangannya yang mengagetkan dan merusak suasana, makhluk(?) itu tiba-tiba saja menghilang dari hadapan mereka tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

"..J-sshi" Entah pada siapa ia mengucapkan kalimat itu. Poor Hoseok.

.

*BOOM

"YA! Aku bilang buat pengahalang! Bukan ledakkan! Hei kau! Bukan seperti rangkaiannya! Hai kau!" Ingatkan Namjoon, Jungkook dan Jimin untuk memeriksakan telinga mereka ke-uks setelah ini. guru mereka yang satu ini benar-benar cerewet. Jangan tertipu dengan penampilannya yang misterius dengan mengenakan jubah coklat yang sepertinya dibuat dari karung goni itu.

Benar-benar pakaian yang tidak pantas suntuk seorang berkulit putih muluss dan berwajah manis sepertinya. Guru mereka yang satu ini sangat cocok dipanggil Anak angsa, yang buruk rupa tapi menyimpan kecantikannya. Oh iya, nama guru _Magic Arts_ mereka yang satu ini adalah Yoo Youngjae.

Hari ini mereka belajar tentang teknik dasar membuat _Barrier _/_ Kekkai_ / Penghalang. "Penghalang dasar adalah sebuah dinding yang membatasi objek yang tidak dikehendaki untuk melewati dinding itu. Teknik dasar dalam membuat penghalang sangatlah sederhana. Kalian hanya membutuhkan sebuah rangkaian. Kalian dapat menggunakan apa saja untuk membuat penghalangnya, gambar, tongkat, batu bahkan boneka sekalipun. Sekarang buatlah sebuah ruangan penghalang dengan menggunakan 4 stick yang sudah aku sediakan seperti ini" Youngjae kemudian meletakkan 4 stick itu secara berdiri membentuk persegi kemudian ia mengatupkan tangannya dan. "KEKKAI!" sebuah kotak penghalang terbentuk dari 4 stick itu. "Nah sekarang giliran kalian" Ucapnya sambil terus tersenyum, ya setidaknya sampai ruangan itu mulai meledak.

"Kim Namjoon. Sejak kapan kau sudah selesai? Kenapa cepat sekali?" Ucap Lord Youngjae saat melihat Namjoon sudah berhasil membuat _barrier_ / _kekkai_ / penghalangnya. Entah kenapa Namjoon merasa kalau guru dihadapannya saat ini tidak senang atas keberhasilannya. Youngjae mengetes kekuatan penghalang buatan Namjoon dengan menekannya. Ia menaikkan satu alisnya ketika penghaang miliknya tidak menyetrum tangannya seperti penghalang murid-murid lain.

'_Dia membuat penghalang yang padat, ini cukup sulit untuk seseorang yang baru belajar. Biasanya kekuatan penghalang dari pemula masih tidak stabil karena mereka masih belum bisa mengendalikan mana mereka. Tapi anak ini, ia bahkan sudah bisa memadatkan mananya. Cukup menarik Kim Namjoon'_

"Aku sudah menyelesaikannya dari tadi, kira-kira 5 menit setelah anda mencontohkannya dan kenapa aku bisa secepat itu, akupun tidak tau."

"5 menit yang belum dikurangi dengan waktumu untuk melamun dan memperhatikan temanmu atau kesibukan tidak penting yang lainnya, itu sangat cepat untuk pemula. Ditambah lagi kekuatan penghalang ini sudah ideal." Namjoon sedikit salah tingkah ketika tau ternyata gurunya yang satu ini mengetahui ia sempat melamun tadi.

"Buatkan aku piramid" Namjoon meletakkan 1buah stick secara horizontal, ia kemudian meletakkan stick lainnya secara horizontal dengan menyentuhkan salah satu ujung stick lainnya, setelah itu ia meletakan stick lainnya dengan menyentuhkan ujung stick dengan 2 ujung stick lainnya yang bersentuhan sehingga membentuk segitiga kemudian ia meletakkan sebuah stick secara berdiri di tengah-tengah (ketiga ujung yang bersentuhan). "Kekkai!" Dan sebuah piramid terbentuk,

Youngjae melihat bentuk piramid itu dengan seksama kemudian ia menekankan jarinya pada salah satu dinding piramid itu dan setelah itu dan kemudian menyentuh puncak piramid. _'Kekuatan dindingnya terbagi dengan rata dan bentuknya juga rapi meskipun kekuatan di ujungnya agak sedikit tidak stabil'_

"Bintang" Namjoon kemudian menyilangkan keempat stick tersebut secara bertumpuk. "Kekkai" Dan sebuah bola melayang terbentuk di perpotongan stick-stick itu. "Bintang itu bentuknya bulatkan?" Ucap Namjoon menjelaskan.

Tidak mendengarkan penjelasan Namjoon, Youngjae terus saja memperhatikan bola itu dengan seksama kemudian ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh bola itu dan ia langsung menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang berdesir ditangannya. _'Yang ini lebih tidak stabil dan lemah, aku rasa penghalang tanpa sudut adalah kelemahannya'_

"Kekuatan dari sebuah penghalang itu ditentukan oleh dua hal, yang pertama _mana_ penggunanya, yang kedua bahan yang digunakannya" Jelasnya pada mereka semua kemudian kembali beralih pada Namjoon.

"Baiklah, kau lulus dengan nilai sempurna meskipun yang terakhir itu sedikit lemah. Tapi kau berbakat, Kim Namjoon" Ucapnya menyimpulkan hasil test yang telah dilakukannya dan menyelipkan sedikit pujian untuk namja itu sebelum bergerak kemejanya dan menuliskan sesuatu dibuku itu.

"Hyung kau hebat sekali!" Ucap Jungkook yang langsung menghampiri Namjoon dari sebelah kirinya begitu pula dengan Jimin dari sebelah kanannya. "Hyung kau hebat sekali, ajari aku!" Ucap Jimin manja sambil bercanda memukul lengan namja yang berstatus pacarnya itu. "Baiklah, walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak tau bagaimana cara mengajarinya" Namjoon kemudian bergeser kearah meja milik Jimin yang terlihat berantakan.

Oh, jangan pedulikan Jungkook karena ia terlalu sibuk untuk menangani rasa sakit dihatinya sekarang ini. Namun entah kenapa, saat Namjoon sedang membantu Jimin membuat kekkainya, dipikirannya kembali terdengar suara nyanyian.

'_Dan dengarkan kami, sang penyanyi lautan. Suara kami mampu memecah badai, memasangkan air laut, menurunkan hujan dan mencerahkan hati yang tengah gelap'_

Namjoon kembali mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan itu dan kemudian matanya terhenti pada jendela yang terbuka. _'Diluar masih hujan'_ pikirnya. Matanya tanpa sengaja menatap kearah Jungkook yang sedang mengatur rangkaian kekkainya lagi, karena yang sebelumnya gagal, entah kenapa lirik dari lagu itu kembali terlintas dikepalanya. _'Hati yang tengah gelap ya?'_ pikirnya ketika melihat Jungkook, entah kenapa ia merasa kalau anak itu terlihat bersedih akhir-akhir ini, dan ia sangat ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk anak itu. "Jungkook apa kau mau aku bantu?" Ucap Namjoon tanpa memperdulikan Jimin yang kini tengah sibuk dengan kekkainya sendiri. "Kekkai!" Dan sebuah penghalang berbentuk kotak terbentuk tepat ketika Namjoon sampai dimeja milik Jungkook. "Sepertinya tidak perlu hyung, aku sudah berhasil" Jungkook tersenyum kepadanya sebelum memanggil Youngjae untuk memeriksa pekerjaannya, tapi ia tau ada sesuatu yang aneh dari senyuman itu. "Yap, kau lulus" Ucap Youngjae setelah selesai menilai kekkai milik Jungkook.

"HAAA! HYUNG, Jungkook sudah bisa, sekarang tinggal aku! Ayo bantu aku hyung!" Rengek Jimin pada Namjoon karena kekkai miliknya gagal terus dari tadi, sontak hal itu menimbulkan tawa dari bibir manis sang maknae. Senyum lega muncul diwajah Namjoon ketika melihat Jungkook tersenyum.

.

"YA! Aku benar-benar tidak berbakat dengan sihir!" Teriak Jimin kesal entah pada siapa.

"Sudahlah baby, lagipula dipertemuan sebelumnyakan Lord Youngjae juga sudah bilang. Ada beberapa orang yang memang tidak berbakat untuk mengendalikan _mana_. Dan mungkin orang itu adalah kau."

"Tidak usah sefrontal itu juga kali baby" Ucap Jimin sambil menggaruk dagu Namjoon geram seperti menggaruk anjing sementara Namjoon hanya melakukan aegyo gagalnya. Ya kira-kira seperti itulah acara lovey dovey mereka.

Sementara itu disisi lain yang tak jauh dari mereka, Jungkook tampak sedang berusaha memfokuskan dirinya untuk membaca buku yang tengah dipegangnya walaupun jujur, itu sangat sulit. Oh iya saat ini mereka ada di Moon Fountain dan duduk dikursi taman yang disediakan disana.

"Jimin, Jungkook, Namjoon!" Teriak Baekhyun menggunakan suara 8 oktaf miliknya, disebelahnya sudah ada Tao dan Sehun, datang menghampiri mereka.

"Kalian sudah selesai?" Mereka bertiga mengangguk bersamaan mendengar pertanyaan dari Baekhyun.

"Hey Kook, serius sekali sedang membaca apa?" Tanya Sehun

"Oh ini. ini buku tentang monster dan aku sedang membaca bagian Nymph"

"Apa katanya?"

"Nymph adalah makhluk yang berwujud seperti manusia, mereka bisa bernafas diair ataupun diudara, memiliki kekuatan magis yang berikatan dengan alam, kekuatan Nymph dapat didapatkan dengan menggunakan Nymph Rune."

"Nymph sangat suka tempat yang basah dan lembab, dan jika malam terdapat banyak bintang. Nymph sangat suka bernyanyi, tapi suara mereka hanya bisa didengarkan dengan perantara air atau mereka akan berbicara langsung denganmu melalui telepati. Hanya rune master yang bisa mendengar suara nyanyian mereka, bahkan menurut mereka suara Nymph bisa menembus bisingnya badai dan dapat menentramkan hati. Nymph juga memiliki kekuatan penyembuhan alami. Mereka biasanya tinggal dipulau ditengah laut" Jungkook menghirup nafas panjang, membaca sepanjang itu tanpa mengambil nafas sangatlah sulit.

"Jadi kita harus pergi ke lautan?" Tanya Sehun dan mendapat hadiah jitakkan dikepala dari Huang ZiTao.

"Pabo! Lady Raisa kan sudah bilang kalau makhluk itu ada didalam kastil ini" Ucap Tao

"Jadi, jika ingin menemukannya maka kita harus mencari ditempat yang basah?" Ucap Sehun masih mengelus kepalanya yang sakit

"Kalau begitu ayo, tunggu apa lagi" Kali ini Tao

"Bukannya ini event perorangan ya?" Tanya Jungkook

"Bagaimana kalu kita mencarinya bersama tapi saat sudah ketemu, kita akan bersaing untuk menangkapnya!" Usul Sehun dan langsung mendapat persetujuan dari mereka semua. "Ya sudah ayo pergi!" Dan mereka semua berjalan bersama dengan Jimin sebagai pemimpinnya. Dan tanpa sadar mereka menarik perhatian dua orang yang sedang melintas disana.

"Hey, Kai itu Baekhyun!" Teriak seorang namja setinggi tiang listrik #dilemparChanyeol

"Iya aku tau..." Ucap Kai dengan tidak semangatnya

"Aku akan menghampirinya" Chanyeol ingin berjalan kearah Baekhyun namun tangannya ditahan oleh Kai.

"Hey, sepertinya akhir-akhir ini kau sering sekali meninggalkanku..." Lirih Kai.

"Kau ini bicara apa, kau yang bilangkan akan selalu menyemangatiku untuk mendapatkan hati Baekhyun. Sudahlah jangan seperti anak kecil, kau itu sudah besar hitam!" Ucap Chanyeol melepaskan pegangan tangan Kai dan memukul pelan kepala anak itu. "YA! Park Chanyeol" Teriaknya namun sudah terlambat karena anak itu sudah sampai didepan Baekhyun. Entah kenapa sebersit kesedihan datang menghampiri hatinya sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar kalau disebelahnya sudah ada namja pendek dengan mata bulat.

"Ironi"

"GYA!" Teriak Kai kaget melihat Kyungsoo sudah ada disebelahnya. "K-Kau itu siapa? Mengagetkanku saja!" Teriak Kai tidak terima, padahal salahnya sendiri melamun ditengah jalan. "Namaku Do Kyungsoo"

"Apa maksudmu dengan ironi?"

"Ya ironi. Menyemangati seseorang yang kau cintai untuk mendapatkan hati orang lain, bukankah itu ironi?" Kai membulatkan matanya mendengar penjelasan Kyungsoo, wajahnya memerah entah karena malu atau sedih atau karena marah.

"A-apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti" Ucap Kai berusaha untuk mengelak.

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong selamanya tau" Kai menundukkan kepalanya dalam, entah kenapa hatinya terasa ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum.

"A-aku tidak mengerti. S-sudahlah aku harus pergi ketempat lain" Ucapnya pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang menatap kepergiannya. Kai tidak berbohong soal ia harus pergi, karena memang kenyataannya ia harus pergi untuk menenangkan hatinya.

.

Datang ketempat ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan untuk Jungkook semenjak ia menemukan tempat ini, Elven Prison. Ia berkenalan dengan seorang elf yang sangat baik dan juga kuat dan dia sangat baik kepadanya. Dan itu membuat Jungkook ingin membantunya untuk keluar dari tempat ini karena Naya, nama elf itu, sangat baik padanya, ia juga memberitahunya banyak pengetahuan.

"YA! Jungkook-ah, kau bahkan tidak bisa mengusir anjing penjaga sekolahmu dengan tongkat itu!" dan jangan lupakan sifat cerewetnya. Sungguh, yeoja ini bahkan lebih cerewet dari Baekhyun. Tadi ia kemari memang sambil membawa tongkatnya, berjaga-jaga kalau ada makhluk-makhluk aneh karena seingatnya, setiap kali ia keluar dari tembok kastil itu, makhluk-makhluk aneh pasti muncul secara tiba-tiba. Tongkat yang dibuatnya memang sederhana, sangat malah. Hanya sebuah tongkat biasa dengan balutan akar berduri diujung bagian atas.

"Berikan padaku!" Jungkook menyerahkan tongkatnya pada Naya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan merapalkan sesuatu dan sebuah benda hanyut ke pesisir pulau itu.

"Ambilkan aku cangkang itu" Jungkook mengambil dan memberikan cangkang keong berbentuk kerucut runcing padanya itu pada Naya.

"Hmm... aku masih membutuhkan sesuatu untuk memberikan power-up pada tongkat ini" Ia kemudian memejamkan matanya untuk mencari sesuatu dan ia langsung membuka matanya ketika menemukan 'bahan' yang dicarinya ternyata sangat dekat. "Jungkook, berikan aku sesuatu yang kau kenakan di lehermu"

"Eh? Kalung ini? Tidak" Jungkook menggenggam erat kristal itu. ia menolak untuk memberikan sesuatu yang sangat berharga itu pada orang lain. "Kalung ini adalah pemberian dari Umma saat ia pergi meninggalkan tempat ini. ia bilang kristal ini akan menjagaku" Jungkook memandang sendu kalungnya itu, ia kembali teringat dengan ummanya.

"Aku hanya ingin membantu ummamu agar bisa lebih menjagamu!" Jungkook memandang Naya tidak percaya.

"Benarkah? Tapi apa itu tidak apa?" Jungkook masih menggenggam erat kristal itu, biar bagaimanapun ini adalah peninggalan terakhir ibunya.

"Haahh..." Naya menghela nafas berat. "Baiklah begini saja, aku hanya ingin mebantu mewujudkan keinginan terakhir ibumu yang ingin kristal itu selalu menjagamu. Sekarang aku akan menggunakannya sebagai bagian dari tongkat ini agar kau bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri dengan lebih baik. Kristal itu adalah _Vise Gem_, salah satu dari kristal yang sangat sulit ditemukan tapi sangat amat dicari oleh para penyihir karena ia bisa meningkatkan kapasitas manamu dan juga pemulihan dan sihirmu. Aku yakin ibumu tidak memberikan itu padamu untuk menjadi jimat biasa" Jungkook sedikit percaya dengan alasan Naya yang menurutnya logis, tapi hatina masih tetap ragu untuk menyerahkan kristal itu padanya.

"Oh ayolah! Kau mau kubantu tidak!?" Tanya Naya sekali lagi, ia sudah mulai kehilangan kesabarannya.

"B-Baiklah, tapi berhati-hatilah dengan kristalnya." Jungkook terlihat ragu-ragu untuk menyerahkan kristalnya tapi pada akhirnya kristal itu berada ditangan Naya juga. "Kenapa tidak dari tadi..." Keluh Naya namun ia tetap membantu Jungkook.

Tongkat itu melayang tegak diudara, akar-akar yang tadinya hanya melilit kini membentuk sebuah lingkaran dan dipasang vertikal diujung tongkat itu. ia kemudian memasangkan cangkang keong itu diujungnya sehingga terlihat seperti sebuah mata tombak yang diitari oleh akar.(Baca: Yang bingung tongkatnya gimana, itu tongkatnya kiriha dimode dewa dari anime Kamichama karin Cuma yang ini ada yangkang kerang diujungnya).

"Dan sentuhan terakhir..." Naya memasukkan kristal milik Jungkook kedalam cangkang itu. seketika warna cangkang itu langsung berubah menjadi biru senada dengan warna kristal itu. "Selesai. Dengan adanya kristal yang berharga ini, pastikan agar kau tidak merusaknya" Naya kemudian menyerahkan tongkat baru itu kepada Jungkook yang tengah tersenyum lebar melihat tongkatnya menjadi sangat hebat.

"Jaga baik-baik. Aku sudah menghadiahi tongkat itu dengan mantra jadi gunakan dengan baik" Jungkook tersenyum semakin lebar dan menganggukkan kepalanya semangat.

.

.

"BANGUN!" Teriakan 8 oktaf menggema diruangan itu dan pelakunya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Lady mereka, Lady Raisa. Dan tentus aja mereka semua langsung bangkit terduduk dengan mata terpejam. Padahal sekarang masih jam 4 pagi dan jadwal baru akan dimulai 2 jam lagi.

"Hooaaamm... ada apa Lady?. Membangunkan kami pagi-pagi begini...?" Ucap Namjoon berusaha menahan kantuk yang sangat mendera tubuhnya.

"Ah, tidak aku hanya ingin memberitahukan kalau seluruh jadwal kalian hari ini dibatalkan, jadi hari ini kalian bebas. Dan oh iya, untuk Jimin, jadwalmu dimajukan jadi setengah tujuh" dan mereka smeua hanya menjawab dengan 'hmmmm' dan kembali menjatuhkan tubuh mereka kekasur, entah mereka mendengar atau tidak.

"Wah.. kalian masih mengantuk, kalau begitu ya sudah. Aku masih ada murid yang harus diberitahukan dan juga rapat. Annyeong!" Datang tak diundang, pulang bilang-bilang. Kira-kira itulah gambaran Lady Raisa dipikiran mereka.

.

Namjoon duduk disofa diruang tamu sambil membaca bukunya, Tao sedang bermain monopoli(?) bersama Baekhyun dan Jungkook, sementara itu Sehun menjomblo(?) dipojok ruangan memperhatikan teman-teman sekamarnya sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. "Hey, ayo kita pergi keluar" Ucapnya

"Tao-hyung aku mau beli ini"

*Twitch

Satu kedutan muncul dikepa Sehuun

"Hey, dengarkan aku, aku bosan ayo kita pergi"

"Ya! Tao! Sejak kapan kau membeli China!? Hah... aku harus mebayar pajak.."

*Twitch

Dua kedutan

"Hey! Dengarkan aku! Ayo kita per-"

"YES! Hahaha! Kau bangkrut Baekhyun-hyung, sekarang tinggal aku dan Jungkook"

*TWITCH *TWITCH

"YA! DENGARKAN AKU!" Akhirnya Sehun tidak bisa menahan amarahnya dan melepaskan teriakan yang dapat memecah topan, mengakibatkan wajahnya memerah dan kekurangan nafas.

"YEESS! HAHAHAHA! AKU MENANG!" Namun sepertinya teriakannya itu masih belum cukup kuat untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari teman-teman sekamarnya. Bahkan Tao saat ini sedang menari-nari senang karena ia barus saja mengalahkan Jungkook dan Baekhyun.

"Haah.. padahal tadi aku hampir saja menang." Ucap Jungkook sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Mmm... Ya sudah setelah ini kita mau apa?" Ucap Baekhyun

"Bagaimana kalau latiha menggunakan senjata kita saja?" tawar Tao

"Ah benar! Ayo kita berlatih! Namjoon dan Sehun bagaimana?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Namjoon yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepalanya sementara Sehun, entahlah auhtor tidak bisa menjelaskan keadaan anak itu seperti apa sekarang.

"Sehun? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Pikirkan saja sendiri!" Sehun sepertinya masih kesal karena ia tidak diperdulikan bahkan meskipun ia sudah berteriak.

"Aish, kau itu kenapa sih?! Ya sudah kami mau latihan! Terserah mau ikut atau tidak!" Ucap Baekhyun meninggalkan kamar mereka diikuti oleh Tao, Jungkook dan Namjoon. Meninggalkan Sehun yang kini tengah menghela nafas berat, apa kalian tau rasanya dicuekin? Kalau tau, kalian pasti mengerti apa yang dirasakan Sehun sekarang

.

Kastil ini mungkin terlihat besar dari luar, tapi sebenarnya kastil ini lebih besar dari kelihatannya. Tidak hanya dengan kastil yang selama ini digunakan diatasnya, tempat para vampire itu tinggal dan belajar. Tapi dibawahnya juga terdapat lebih banyak ruangan yang bahkan belum pernah diketahui bahkan oleh vampire-vampire itu sendiri.

Dan di salah satu ruangan bawah tanah itu, terdapat sebuah ruangan yang besar dan gelap dan hanya diterangi dengan obor-obor didindingnya. Dan didalam ruangan itu, kegiatan belajar diadakan. Tapi tidak seperti ruangan lain yang digunakan oleh vampire, ruangan ini diberikan izin khusus dan hanya bisa digunakan oleh para Werewolves yang tinggal ditempat ini.

"Jimin! Kakimu lemah! Chen! Jangan terlalu gegabah untuk menyerang!" Lord GD terus memberikan arahan tentang kekurangan mereka, para werewolvess yang sedang berlatih tanding.

"Baiklah! Pertandingan cukup sampai disini!" Jimin dan Chen langsung merubah diri mereka kembali menjadi wujud manusia mereka dan terbaring lemah ditanah. "Melelahkan!" Teriak mereka bersamaan.

"Sepertinya kita tidak sendirian" Ucap GD menggema diruangan itu.

"Keluarlah, sebelum aku merobek tubuhmu" Ucap GD penuh dengan penghayatan(?).

Sesosok namja berambut model mangkuk berwarna coklat dan menggunakan kacamata bulat besar. Ia menunjukkan cengirannya pada mereka. "Maaf, tadi aku nyasar kesini dan tidak sengaja melihat kalian" Ucap namja itu.

"J-sshi, bagaimana bisa kau nyasar sampai ketempat ini?" Tanya GD karena jujur baginya, bagaimana bisa ia nyasar dan malah bertemu dengan mereka? Itu tidak wajar.

"Ah, aku sedang menjelajahi tempat ini, eh aku malah tersesat saat menjelajahi lorong-lorong itu. dan aku mendengar suara kalian saat menjelajahi lorong ini, jadi aku putuskan untuk kemari" Ucapnya masih dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

"Suara ya. Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu sampai keluar. Kalian beristirahatlah dulu" Dan Gd pun berjalan kearah lorong darimana J berasal, sementara J mengikutinya dari belakang.

.

Training Field, adalah salah satu tempat yang menyediakan fasilitas untuk murid-muridnya berlatih menggunakan kekuatan mereka. Disini terdapat boneka latihan untuk para pengguna senjata jarak dekat, atau sasaran untuk mereka yang menggunakan senjata berjarak jauh.

Sasaran, adalah objek latihan yang cocok untuk Jungkook. Ditempat ini disediakan jarak atau batas-batas tertentu, ada untuk pemula, pengguna dan juga master. Jarak master terbagi dua, yang jauh dan paling jauh. Oh iya sasaran ini berada dipadang rumput yang luas jadi jangan heran seberapa jauhnya sasaran itu meskipun dalam jarak pemula.

Jungkook berdiri diatas batass pengguna, mengacungkan tanganya kearah sasaran yang ada didepannya."Feuerball!" Sebuah bola api meluncur manis dari tangan anak itu dan tepat mengenai sasaran

*BOOM

'_Benar, kekuatan bola api ku bahkan lebih kuat dari sebelumnya!' _itulah yang ada dipikirkan oleh Jungkook, ia benar-benar dapat merasakan kekuatannya mengalir melalui tongkat yang dipegangnya, sama seperti yang Lord Jongup katakan.

Sementara itu ditempat lainnya, Namjoon sedang tengah membidik sasaran dihadapannya. Baginya meskipun ia berdiri dijarak pemula, tetap saja terasa jauh. Bagian tengah panah yang digunakannya terbuat dari lapisan besi, sementara bagian sayapnya terbuat dari kayu yang diukir dan dihiasi bulu-bulu tebal. Ia menarik tali pengait panahnya, membidik anak panahnya mengarah ke sasaran itu dan kemudian ia melepasnya dan.

*WUUUSSHH (Apa ini?)

Anak panah itu tidak menancap. Jangankan menancap, sampai saja tidak, malah terbawa angin. "YA!" Teriaknya frustasi dan menembakkan anak panah itu secara brutal kedepannya walaupun pada akhirnya panah-panah tetap tidak sampai kesasaran.

Sementara ditempat lain, Baekhyun dan Sehun berdiri saling berhadapan. Mereka sudah mengenakan _armor_ yang disediakan ditempat itu dan mengacungkan pedang mereka. Pedang Baekhyun terlihat lebih kecil dan ramping dengan pegangan yang berwarna silver dan terdapat sayap pada leher pedang itu. Sementara yang Sehun lebih besar dan gagangnya berwarna kecoklatan dan juga lehernya berwarna emas.

"Kau yakin ingin melakukan ini?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

"Kenapa? Kau meragukan kalau aku bisa mengalahkanmu?" Ucap Baekhyun

"Bukan itu, tapi aku tidak tega jika harus melukaimu..." Lirih Sehun sambil menghela nafas berat.

"Jangan khawatir Sehun-ah, kau tidak perlu melukaimu karena hanya aku yang akan menghajarmu disini" Ucap Baekhyun over pede dan membuat Sehun kembali menghela nafas berat.

"Baiklah ayo berhitung!" Sehun dan Baekhyun memasang kuda-kuda mereka

"Satu, dua, tiga, Mulai!"

*Trang *Trang *Trang *Bruk

Dan sama seperti yang Baekhyun katakan sebelumnya, hanya Baekhyun yang akan menghajar orang disini.

.

Pagi ini, Seluruh dewan guru mendapatkan pemberitahuan akan diadakan rapat dadakan untuk membahas sesuatu yang penting, bahkan sampai membatalkan jadwal belajar hari ini. Dan disinilah mereka semua sekarang, diruang rapat.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita bahas kali ini Lady Anggun?" Tanya Sierra pada yeoja yang sudah berdiri dan membuka mapnya.

"Tadi, aku melihat beberapa meteor kecil yang melintasi tempat ini. meteor itu mengeluarkan aura yang sangat negatif." Mereka semua memandang serius kearah Lady itu.

"Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat ini, aku harap kalian bersiap-siap" Lady Anggun duduk kembali dikursinya.

"Himchan, aku dengar kau memiliki sesuatu yang ingin dilaporkan?" Himchan berdiri setelah diberi tanda oleh Sierra.

"Ini tentang penjaga kastil yang baru. Dia mencuri ramuan-ramuanku dan berbohong pada Lay dengan menggunakan namaku"

"Bisa kau perjelas?" Ucap Sierra

"Ia mencuri penambah kekuatan untuk sihir dan untuk fisik, dan _Trackiferns_. Dia meletakkannya didalam sebuah kotak yang aku sediakan untuk _fantasia_, dan ketika ia ketahuan oleh Lay, ia mengatakan kalau aku memberikan ramuan itu untuk Lay" Jelas Lord Himchan.

"Tadi ia juga nyasar ketempat latihan werewolf saat sedang berlatih dengan anak-anak. Ia mengatakan kalau ia mendengar suara makanya ia pergi ketempat itu, padahal aku sudah memasang segel suara disana" Timpal GD.

"Aku juga dapat merasakan ada seseorang didalam kastil ini yang sedang mengganggu kinerja Penghalang kastil ini." Ucap Lord Youngjae.

"Hell Hound yang menjaga kastil ini juga betingkah aneh akhir-akhir ini" Timpal Lord Zelo

"Hmm... Sepertinya ada yang ingin bermain-main dengan kita" Sierra menautkan jari-jari kedua tangannya.

"Baiklah, kalian para pengawas dorm, aku ingin kalian menjaga dengan ketat dorm-dorm kalian. Youngjae, jaga makam 'orang' itu, pastikan tidak ada yang bisa membukanya. Zelo, urusi anjing-anjing itu. Lay, aku ingin kau menggantikan tugas Zelo untuk menjaga kastil ini sementara ia tidak ada. Pink, perbaiki penghalangnya. Yang tidak disebutkan, lanjutkan kegiatan kalian seperti biasa" Mereka semua mendengarkan dengan seksama perintah dari Lady Sierra dan menganggukan kepala mereka.

"Baiklah! Rapat ditutup!"

.

Blue Moon Academy, adalah akademi yang benar-benar mementingkan keamanan dan kenyamanan murid-murid mereka. Mulai dari kegiatan setelah sekolah, hari libur, tugas, kantin, dan banyak hal yang lainnya. Dan kemarin, sebuah tempat pemandian air telah dibuka ditempat ini. Sebuah Bak berbentuk lingkaran yang sangat luas dengan tiang yang sangat besar ditengahnya. Ditiang itu terdapar pahatan singa yang dari mulutnya mengeluarkan air. Sisi lain dari pemandian itu terbuat tanpa dinding dan hanya dihalangi oleh tiang-tiang, menampilkan pemandangan indah dari pegunungan.

Oh iya, ini bukan pemandian campuran alias yeoja sama namja bisa mandi bersama, karena yang kalian lihat adalah pemandian yeoja. Sementara pemandian yang untuk yeoja, author ga bisa masuk soalnya author kan namja :3. Tapi kalau kalian emang penasaran ya udahd eh author kasih tau. Tempatnya sama persis kok sama yang namja, udah gitu aja #plaakk.

"Haah... nikmatnya berendam air panas..." Ucap Jungkook. Berendam di air panas saat sehabis latihan itu memang nikmat dan merilekskan badan. Ia terlalu menikmatinya sampai-sampai tidaks sadar kalau ada satu orang lagi yang memasuki ruangan itu.

"Jungkook" Mata Jungkook membulat ketika mendengar suara yang dikenalnya itu. Sejujurnya ia sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan namja itu untuk sementara waktu karena hatinya selalu sakit ketika melihat namja itu, karena setiap kali ia melihat namja itu, pikirannya akan kembali melayang kembali ke awal ini semua terjadi. Tapi ia tau, ia tidak bisa selamanya bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang membutuhkan seseorang untuk disalahkan. Karena sejujurnya ia tau kalau Taehyung juga tidak berniat untuk melakukan itu.

"Hyung..." Sapa Jungkook, wajahnya sedikit memerah melihat tubuh mulus Taehyung yang hanya pinggangnya saja yang dibalut oleh handuk.

"Um.. apa aku boleh berendam disebelah mu?" Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya perlahan. Tapi ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya yang semakin memerah saat Taehyung langsung membuka handuknya. Dan ia langsung memasukkan dirinya kedalam air hangat untuk merilekskan otot dan pikirannya yang sedikit terkuras akhir-akhir ini. cukup lama mereka berdiam didalam keheningan tanpa ada satu orangpun yang ingin membuka percakapan

"Hyung, apa tubuhmu sudah pulih?" Taehyung tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Jungkook. Akhirnya anak itu mau berbicara dengannya juga.

"Iya, sejujurnya aku sudah pulih dari kemarin tapi karena Lord Lay bilang aku boleh izin satu hari lagi, jadi ya aku gunakan saja hahaha" Jungkook ikut tertawa mendengar penjelasan Taehyung. Tapi detik berikutnya ia langsung terdiam karena Taehyung tiba-tiba bergerak kehadapannya.

"Jungkook, maafkan aku..." Lirihnya dengan kepala menunduk.

"H-hyung.."

"Maafkan aku! Aku tau ini semua salahku! Maafkan aku Jungkook!" Jungkook menghela nafasnya berat.

"T-tidak apa hyung, aku mengerti. Ini bukan salah hyung. Cukup"

"Tidak! Ini semua salahku Jungkook, karena aku tidak cukup kuat untuk mengendalikan kekuatan rune ini, makanya semua ini terjadi. Makanya aku tidak bisa menghilangkan pengaruh dari rune ini dari tubuh Jimin... karena aku.. ini semua karena aku! Karena ak-"

*Plak

Pipi Taehyung memerah dan terdapat bekas tangan disana. Taehyung merasakan sakit, tapi ia tau kalau tidak hanya ia saja yag merasakan sakit, karena namja yang bernama Jeon Jungkook itupun merasakan sakit. Ia dapat melihat itu dari setetes air mata yang mengalir dipipi anak itu.

"Aku bilang sudah cukup hyung! Aku sudah mencoba untuk melupakan semua ini, karena aku tau hyung juga terpaksa untuk melakukan itu karena dalam keadaan yang terpojok!" Taehyung memandang sendur Jungkook yang juga terlihat dalam keadaan yang tidak baik.

"T-tapi aku sadar, aku tidak bisa menyalahkan hyung karena kecemburuan dihatiku melihat Jimin-hyung berpelukan dengan Namjoon-hyung! Aku tau hatik masih sakit karena hal itu, tapi aku tidak ingin hubunganku dan hyung menjadi seperti ini! aku ingin memulainya kembali dari awal hyung!" Ucap Jungkook yang mulai menangis. Taehyung membawa tubuh yang sedang menangis itu kedalam pelukannya. Ia membiarkan Jungkook meraung-raung dalam pelukannya, dan terus seperti itu sampai Jungkook lelah dan melepaskan pelukannya dari Taehyung.

"M-maaf karena aku menangis dipelukan hyung" Taehyung tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut Jungkook.

"Apa dengan ini kita sudah berdamai?" Tanya Taehyung sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Damai!" Jungkook menyambut tangan kanan Taehyung dengan tersenyum dan mereka pun saling menatapdan kembali tertawa tidak lama setelah itu.

Saat sedang suasana seperti itu, Jungkook dapat menangkap sesuatu dijari manis Taehyung. Menyadari arah pandangan Jungkook, Taehyung pun tersenyum dan menunjukkan cincinnya. "Ini cincin dari Lord Hope, ia memberikannya dihari ulang tahunku" Jungkook menatap namja dihadapannya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Ulang tahun? Kapan?"

"Saat pertarunganku yang terakhir"

"Ya! Hyung kau tidak memberitahu teman-temanmu sendiri tapi malah memberitahu Lord Hope" Jugnkook mempoutkan bibirnya dan membuat Taehyung mencubit pipi Jungkook gemas.

"Aku tidak memberitahunya" Jungkook menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"Terus dia tau dari mana?"

"Aku juga tidak tau ia tau dari mana? Tapi yang jelas ia mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukku saat diakhir pertarungan"

"Wah! Hyung selamat ulang tahun ya meskipun telat hehehe" Jungkook mengulurkan tangannya dan Taehyungpun menyambut senang uluran tangan itu, dan mereka kembali tertawa.

Taehyung beruntung, ya itulah yang ada dipikiran Jungkook sekarang. Semua orang mencintainya, ia mendapatkan semua yang ia mau, semua orang perhatian kepadanya. Dan lagi ia pernah mendapatkan perhatian dari Jimin, orang yang sampai saat ini terus membuat jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan, dan sekarang ia mendapatkan Lord Hope yang merupakan guru terfavorit banyak murid disekolah ini, termasuk dirinya. Dan ia dapat merasakan hatinya terasa sakit menginga itu semua, mengingat apa yang dimiliki Taehyung dantidak ia miliki, sepertinya sekarang ia sedang merasakan apa yang disebut dengan iri.

'_Tidak-Tidak! Aku tidak boleh seperti ini! Aku ingin memulainya dari awal lagi ingat!?'_ Jungkook berusaha dengan keras untuk menepis seluruh pikiran buruknya, karena ia sangat ingin memperbaiki hubungannya dengan namja yang bernama Kim Taehyung ini.

"Jungkook-ah!" Baekhyun masuk kedalam ruangan itu namun matanya langsung membulat melihat Taehyung dan Jungkook sudah berhadapan kembali

"Ada apa hyung?" Baekhyun memandang Jungkook dan Taehyung secara bergantian. Hey! Ia tidak setidak peka itu sampai-samapi tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua. Bahkan dengan pengetahuannya yang minim(?) itupun ia tau ada sesuatu yang terjadi diantara mereka

"A-ah tidak, hanya saja aku lupa menyerahkan tugas yang kemarin Lady Sierra minta pada kita berdua."

"Ah iya! Aku juga lupa!" Ucap Jungkook sambil memukul kepalanya sendiri.

"Ya sudah, aku tunggu diluarya" Baekhyun langsung keluar dari ruangan itu. Jungkook langsung keluar dari bak mandi itu. Kali ini giliran Taehyung yang memerah semerah tomat dengan mulut yang terbuka ketika melihat tubuh ehembokongehem mulus Jungkook yang terlihat menggoda saat basah itu. belum lagi goyangannya saat Jungkook berjalan dan juga saat Jungkook mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk, ia bisa melihat lebih jauh lagi tubuh milik Jungkook itu, termasuk sesuatu yang menggantung diselangkangannya.

"Kalau begitu sampai jump- hyung, kau kenapa?" Tanya Jungkook melihat Taehyung tengah menatapnya dengan ekspresi seperti baru mendapatkan durian runtuh, mulut yang menganga dan juga liur yang sudah membanjiri dagunya. Tersadar, Taehyung langsung menutup mulutnya dan mengelap bibirnya. "T-tidak apa. Berhati-hatilah!" Jungkook mengangguk dan tersenyum kepadanya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Haaahhhbubrubrubrurb" Helaaan nafas Taehyung berganti dengan suara gelembung karena ia merasa kakiny sudah tidak bisa lagi menopang tubuhnya sehingga membuatnya kini mengambang diatas air. Ia memejamkan matanya dan kembali mengingat kejadian yang baru saja terlewati. Bagaimana mulusnya tubuh anak itu terutama bongkahan pantat itu, goyangannya ketika berjalan, benda diselangkangan Jungkook yang lucu menurutnya, dan yang paling menggodanya adalah sesuatu diantara bongkahan pantat anak itu yang terlihat saat Jungkook mengelap bongkahan itu dengan handuk. Benar-benar surga dunia...

'_Dengarkan suara indah kami, menerobos hujan dan menyelami lautan...' _

Taehyung menghentikan lamunannya dan mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling, namun ia tidak menemukan siapapun disana kecuali dirinya sendiri. Taehyung menatap air didalam bak ini. _'Ada yang aneh'_ batinnya dan ia pun menyelam kedalam bak itu.

'_Dan dengarkan kami, sang penyanyi lautan. Suara kami mampu memecah badai, memasangkan air laut, menurunkan hujan dan mencerahkan hati yang tengah gelap' _ dan benar saja ia mendengarkan suara nyanyian yang sangat indah didalam sini.

'_Hai para pelaut mendekatlah kearah kami dan bernyanyilah dengan kami didalam lautan, nyanyikanlah bersama kami lagu dari para air, menarilah sampai kedasar laut._' Taehyung memejamkan kepalanya dan membayangkan dirinya seolah-olah berada didalam lautan dan saat ia membuka matanya, ia benar-benar bearada di laut. Air dihadapannya perlahan bergelombang dan membentuk sosok yang familiar untuk Taehyung. Sosok yang ada dikertas itu. ia kembali memejamkan matanya dan saatl suara indah kembal mengalun ditelinganya

'_Menyelamlah... lihatlah kedalam lautan dan dengarkan kami_

_Dan abadilah engkau selamanya didalam air'_

Taehyung membuka matanya, sosok itu masih ada disana dan Taehyung ingin sekali menyentuhnya. Namun ssaat tangan itu ingin menyentuhnya, paru-paru Taehyung memberontak meminta pasokan udara. Taehyung membuyarkan khayalannya dan berusaha keluar dari dalam air.

"HAAAHHH!" Ia menghirup udara sebanyak yang ia bisa. Ia melihat kesekelilingnya, ia sudah kembal ke tempat pemandian.

"Tadi menyenangkan" Ucapnya dan hendak keluar dari bak mandi itu namun matanya kembali membulat saat melihat pantulan wajahnya diair bukanlah wajahnya melainkan wajah makhluk tadi.

'_Kau memiliki hati yang bersih dan suci. Hanya mereka yang hati seluas lautanlah yang bisa melihat Horizon Sea, Lautan legendaris tempat jiwa-jiwa kapal yang telah karam berkelana, tempat dimana semua harta berada lautan berada.'_

'_Aku menyerahkan diriku kepadamu, sekarang terimalah hadiahnya'_

Pantulan itu kemudian bersinar dan berubah menjadi sebuah lambang yang melayang kearah tangan Taehyung dan menemel disana, sebuahl mabang berwarna biru dengan bentuk kepala gadis dengan rambut seperti gelombang ombak lautan.

.

Tugas seorang kepala sekolah tidaklah mudah, ia harus menjaga ketertiban dan juga keadaan sekolahnya, mengecek keadaan sekolahnya setiap saat, melakukan evaluasi terhadap seluruh sistem yang berjalan disekolah ini. tugas yang berat dan merepotkan memang, tapi Sierre tetap berusaha melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik.

Sierra adalah seorang Vampire Immortal, tidak hanya tidak bertambah tua, tapi tidak ada satupun dari tubuh Sierra yang berubah sejak dari ia menjadi vampire hingga sekarang. Tidak difisik, tidak juga kepribadiannya. Benar-benar makhluk yang mencirikan ke'abadi'an itu sendiri.

*Tok *Tok

"Masuk" Dua sosok vampire muda memasuki ruangan itu dan menghampiri Lady Sierra dimejanya. "Lady, ini surat yang anda minta kami antarkan kemarin" Dua orang itu menyerahkan surat-surat itu kepada Lady Sierra yang duduk di satu-satunya meja disana dan berada diujung. Baekhyun ingat kalau tempat itu adalah podium waktu diacara penerimaan siswa baru.

"Terima kasih, aku akan memberikan hadiah uang dan akan langsung dimasukkan ke bank kalian masing-masing" Ucap Sierra mengambil surat-surat itu dan menyimpannya di laci mejanya.

"Gomawo" Ucap mereka

*BRAK

Pintu ruangan itu kembali terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok vampire yang belum lama ini diangkat menjadi pengurus kastil, menampilkan seringainya. Sierra menatap datar vampire itu, entah kenapa ia dapat merasakan akan ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, Baekhyun dan Jungkook dapat merasakan atmosfer diruangan telah berubah menjadi lebih dingin dan menusuk, tapi entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa familiar dengan namja itu.

"L-Lebih baik kami segera kembali, permisi Lady" Ucap Baekhyun dan Jungkook membungkuk kearah Lady Sierra dan melangkahkan kakinya kepintu namun pintu itu tertutup dengan sendirinya dan tidak bisa dibuka oleh Baekhyun dan juga Jungkook.

"Ada apa J-sshi? Kenapa kau menutup pintunya?" Tanya Sierra dengan menggunakan seluruh wibawa yang bisa ia kumpulkan saat ini, ia tau kalau namja ini pasti akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk, ia dapat mencium bau kebusukan dari tubuh namja itu, sama seperti vampire lainnya dimasa lalu yang pernah berkhianat pada dirinya dan mencuri rune ini.

"Bisa bertemu dengan pewaris tunggal dari clan bangsawan Jeon dan juga clan penjaga Byun adalah hal yang sangat menguntungkan untukku. Ini bagaikan sekali tepuk tiga nyamuk mati" Jungkook menatap namja ini bingung sementara Baekhyun terus menjelajahi ingatan masa lalunya, berusaha untuk mengingat dimana ia pernah bertemu namja ini.

"Apa maksudmu J-sshi?" Tanya Sierra masih berusaha agar ia tidak mengamuk disana, apa lagi didepan murid-muridnya.

"Beruntungnya aku, tidak hanya akan membawa Blue Moon Rune, tapi aku juga bisa membersihkan nama kami dengan membawa pulang Sun Spell dan juga penjaga dari True Runes yang tersisa, Hahahahhaha" Tawa itu, Baekhyun inga tawa itu! Ia mendengar tawa itu dimalam tragedi mengerikan dikehidupannya terjadi, dimalam yang membuatnya harus tinggal dirumah keluarga lain dan akhirnya ia berakhir ditempat ini. Tapi seingatnya namja itu tidak terlihat culun seperti ini.

"Kau tidak mengenaliku Byun? Bagaimana dengan ini" Perlahan tubuh J bersinar dan berubah, rambutnya bergaya mangkuk kini berubah menjadi berponi dengan warna coklat kemerahan. Baekhyun menatap nyalang namja dihadapannya, ternyata memang benar dia salah satu dari vampire itu! Vampire yang telah membunuh kedua orang tuanya.

"Jenissi" Desis Sierra tidak suka.

"Beraninya kau kemari untuk merebut Rune ini langsung dari tanganku sang coven mistress!" Ucap Sierra marah pada vampire yang bernama Jenissi itu.

"Jangan khawatir Lady, aku tidak akan datang kemari hanya untuk menantangmu dengan bodoh, ditambah lagi aku sudah repot-repot menjadi penjaga kastil ini. Aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya" Sierra terus menatapnya tajam, apa lagi saat Jenissi menjentikkan jarinya. Sierra membulatkan matanya saat ada sinar dilantai yang dipijakinya membentuk sebuah pentagram yang cukup besar.

"Aku sudah bilangkan, aku penuh dengan persiapan untuk saat-saat seperti ini dan malam ini akanku pastikan rune itu akan menjadi milikku!" Sierra terus memberikan death glarenya pada vampire yang menurutnya tidak sopan itu. sejak awal ia tidak pernah suka dengannya meskipun ia tau kalau vampire itu dulu pernah bersekolah ditempatnya.

"Tapi tugasku masih belum selesai, setelah ini aku akan mengambil rune itu, jadi bersiaplah" Sierra menautkan alisnya bingung mendengar ucapan Jenissi. Apalagi saat vampire itu merentangkan tangannya dan merapalkan mantra-mantra aneh.

.

Pink menatap cangkir yang berisi teh lavendernya dengan pandangan yang menusuk, seolah-olah benda itu baru saja mengganggu dirinya. Tapi ia tau bukan benda itu yang mengganggu dirinya, melainkan perasaan aneh yang terus saja menghampiri hatinya, perasaan yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan. Cukup lama ia melamun sampai ia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang lain

"!" Pink melihat kelangit-langit kastilnya dari Hangin Garden itu, ia langsung menggeram kesal ketika menyadari sesuatu sudah tidak ada disana. "Penghalangnya hilang!"

.

Anggun tersentak saat merasakan reaksi sihir terjadi didalam kastil, reaksi yang merusak penghalang mereka dan berusaha membawa sesuatu dari luar kastil untuk masuk kedalam. "Xiumin! Ailee!" Dua buah lingkaran cahaya terbentuk di belakangnya yang sedang melihat kearah kaca besar berbentuk lingkaran, tapi kaca itu tidak menampilkan pandangan dihadapannya melainkan luar angkasa yang luas.

"Ada apa Lady?" Ucap mereka bersamaan

"Xiumin, aku ingin kau pergi kekastil dan membantu mereka" Xiumin menganggukan kepalanya dan menghilang kembali didalam lingkaran cahaya.

"Ailee, aku ingin kau membatalkan proses teleportasi yang sedang dilakukan entah siapa itu, sementara aku akan membantu Princess Pink membangun kembali penghalangnya."

"Baiklah Lady" Ucap Ailee sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

.

Di kiri dan kanan Jenissi terbentuk dua buah lingkaran sinar dan dari dalam lingkaran itu muncul dua orang namja. Seorang yang menggunakan pakaian yang tertutup oleh jubah dan juga tudung, ia menggunakan pakaian ala barat dengan ikat pinggang yang terdapat tempat untuk menyimpan sesuatu yang tidak diketahui oleh Sierra. Sementara dari lingkaran yang satunya lagi muncul seseorang yang menggunakan jubah penyihir berwarna putih, sarung tangan putih dan juga ikat kepala yang terbuat dari rantai besi di rambut abu-abunya.

"Cih, Sial! Ada yang sudah mengganggu proses teleportasi ini, dan sayangnya penghalang kastil ini sudah dibangun lagi dan membuatku tidak bisa membawanya kemari tapi setidaknya aku berhasil membawanya memasuki kastil ini."

"Jangan khawatir, ia tidak sepertimu yang suka mengacaukan rencana kita Jenissi" Ucap pria dengan rambut abu-abu.

"YA! B-Joo! Lebih baik kau diam saja dan laksanakan tugasmu!" Ucap Jenissi pada namja itu dan melemparkan sebotol ramuan padanya.

"_Trackiferns_, sesuai yang sibutuhkan" namja bernama B-Joo itu kemudian menyiramkan ramuan itu kekaki Jenissi dan dari lantai-lantai itu muncul jejak-jejak kaki yang bersinar. "B-Joo, ikuti yang mengarah kekanan, Nakta kau yang kekiri itu akan mengarah ke lab mereka" Dua namja itu mengikuti instruksi dari Jenissi dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. "Nah sekarang, aku akan mengambil runemu, Lady Sierra!"

Baekhyun dan Jungkook melihat kejadian didepan mereka dengan pandangan yang bingung, harus membantu atau tidak. Baekhun menggenggam erat pedang yang sedari tadi dibawanya. Pembunuh orangtuanya sudah ada didepan mereka, apakah ia akan membiarkan vampire itu begitu saja dan membiarkannya berbuat seenaknya? Tidak adalah jawabannya.

Baekhyun menarik pedang itu lepas dari sarungnya dan mengacungkannya pada Jenissi yang seang berjalan kearah Sierra. Ia berlari dan mengayunkan pedangnya kearah Jenissi, namun Jenissi dapat dengan mudah menghindarinya. "Wah, wah lihat siapa yang sudah tumbuh besar... Bagaimana dengan kabar ayah dan ibumu Byun? Apa kau pernah bertanya pada mereka bagaimana rasanya darah mereka dihisap oleh vampire lain?" Baekhyun menggeram kesal, ia memegang kuat pegangannya pada pedangnya. "Mati kau!" Baekhyun berlari dan mengayunkan pedangnya pada Jenissi terus menerus berusaha untuk menebasnya namun Jenissi dapat menghindari atau menangkis serangannya dengan mudah hanya dengan tangan kosong. Sierra ingin sekali membantu Baekhyun namun ia tidak dapat melangkah keluar dari pentagram itu dan entah kenapa sepertinya energinya diserap oleh pentagram ini.

Baekhyun terus mengayunkan pedangnya, ia ingin sekali membelah vampire dihadapannya ini dan membalaskan dendam kedua orang tuanya. Meskipun ia tau itu mustahil tapi tetap saja Baekhyun tetap keras kepala dan pantang menyerah

*Greb

Jenissi yang sudah bosan bermain-main dengan Baekhyun memegag pedang anak itu. "Tubuh Vampire dapat menjadi lebih keras dari berlian, jadi hanya dengan tangan kosong sekalipun sudah cukup untuk menahan sebuah pedang" Ucap Jenissi, ia kemudian menarik pedang itu sampai terlepas dari tangan Baekhyun dan melemparnya kesembarang arah. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya melihat ia sudah tidak bersenjata sekarang . Setelah itu Jenissi langsung mencekik leher Baekhyun dan mengangkat tubuhnya sampai kakinya tidak lagi menyentuh tanah.

"Gghhhh" Wajahnya memerah karena kekurangan pasokan udara, tangannya berusaha melepaskan cekikan Jenissi namun ia tidak cukup kuat untuk itu. Tubuhnya semakin lama semakin melemas. Jungkook yang melihat itu berpikir keras untuk membantunya tapi jika ia melakukan sesuatu, ia juga akan berakhir seperti Baekhyun. ia ingin meminta bantuan tapi ia tidak menemukan sesuatu disekitar mereka yang bisa digunakan untuk memanggil bantuan. Matanya membulat ketika melihat tangan Baekhyun melemas dan tidak bergerak lagi.

'_MASA BODOH!'_

Jungkook mengacungkan tangannya kearah Jenissi. "Feuerball"

*BOOM *BOOM

Ia tau dua bola api tidak akan bisa membunuh namja itu tapi setidaknya itu cukup untuk melepaskan Baekhyun dari cekikan namja itu. ia sedikit bernafas lega ketika melihat Baekhyun menghirup nafas dengan rakus namun tidak lama setelah itu namja itu kembali menutup matanya, sepertinya ia pingsan. "Wah, wah si anak cengeng sudah mulai tumbuh menjadi pemberani rupanya. Mata itu, kau benar-benar mewarisi keteguhan hati dan juga keras kepala dari kedua orang tuamu, tapi sayangnya leher ayahmu disekeras kepalanya, dan itu membuatku dapat dengan mudah memisahkan kepala itu dari tubuhnya." Jungkook membulatkan matanya. Jadi selama ini appanya sudah meninggal dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, namja dihadapannya ini adalah pelaku pembunuhan appanya. Air matanya mengalir ketika membayangkan appanya yang terbujur kaku dengan kepala yang sudah tidak ada pada tempatnya. "Ah.. aku rasa aku sangat menikmati saat-saat itu" Jungkook mengepalkan tanganya marah. Dan mengacungkan tangannya it kearah Jenissi.

"_Hell's Nova_"

Tangannya terbakar dengan api biru dan menembakan bola api biru kearah Jenissi yang tidak sempat menghindar karena kaget secara bertubi-tubi.

*BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM

Tubuh itu terbakar, serangan Jungkook terlalu kuat bahkan untuk kulit vampire sekalipun. "Kau kuat juga, tapi mengeluarkan serangan sekuat itu, tubuhmu pasti sangat kelelahan" Jungkook mengepalkan tangannya dengan kesal. Tubuhnya memang sudah sangat kelelahan saat ini, selain karena tadi ia sudah menggunakan setengah energinya saat latihan, Sihir tadi adalah salah satu sihir tingkat tinggi yang jarang dikeluarkannya karena menguras banyak energi dan _mana_.

Jungkook membulatkan matanya saat melihat tubuh Jenissi bersinar. "Ah... _ Shield Rune _yang ak dapatkan saat membunuh keluarga Byun ini memang yang terbaik. Rune ini bisa menyembuhkan lukaku dengan mudah" Dan ia semaki kaget lagi ketika melihat tubuh Jenissi sudah berada didepannya.

*BUGGHH

"AAGGHH" Hanya dengan satu pukulan, tubuh Jungkook melayang dan menabrak kearah dinding dan langsung membuat anak itu tidak sadarkan diri. Jenissi langsung menghadap Lady Sierra yang sekarang sedang terduduk dengan lemas.

.

Pink mengepalkan tangannya kesal. ia tidak habis pikir, bisa-bisanya ia membiarkan perasaannya ini membuatnya lengah sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar ada seseorang yang menghancurkan penghalangnya. Dan lagi ia bahkan menerima bantuan dari Lady Anggun untuk memperbaiki penghalangnya. Ia benar-benar kesal saat ini.

Matanya membulat saat melihat sesuatu, tidak lebih tepatnya seseorang berlari di salah satu atap kastil, matanya semakin membulat dan jantungnya semakin berpacu dengan cepat ketika mengenali siapa sosok itu. dengan cepat ia langsung terbang dan berhenti didepan sosok itu.

"Hyosang / Jin" Lirih mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Apa kau memiliki hubungan dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini?" Namja yang bernama Hyosasng itu hanya diam, namun Pink tau jawabannya meskipun namja itu tidak menjawab.

"Setelah kau pergi meninggalkanku beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu, dan aku dengar baru-baru ini kau bergabung dengan organisasi yang juga merupakan anjing dari Harmonia, Topp Dogg. Aku sangat merindukanmu sejak saat itu tapi bertemu ditempat ini dalam keadaan seperti ini bukanlah harapanku." Lirihnya sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kau sepertinya tidak pernah berubah ya Jin. Kau masih belum mengerti kenapa aku pergi meninggalkanmu" Pink menggeram kesal

"Bagaimana bisa aku mengerti sementara kau meninggalkanku tanpa alasan yang jelas!" Bentaknya namun hyosang hanya tersenyum dan mengeluarkan pedangnya.

"Aku rasa aku sudah cukup banyak berbicara, sekarang jika kau tidak menyingkir, aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain menyingkirkanmu" Pink menyeringai mendengar ucapan Hyosang

"Kau ingin menantang orang yang mengajarkanmu teknik pedang dengan pedangmu? Aku terima tantanganmu" Pakaian dan rambut Pink berubah menjadi api dan pakaiannya berganti menjadi sebuah tuxedo hitam dengan dasi pita berwarna pink, rambutnya juga memendek dan berwarna kemerahan, api-api itu kemudian mengumpul ditangan Jin dan berubah menjadi pedang.

"Majulah, Hyosang!" Jin langsung berari kearah Hyosang dan mengayunkan pedangnya namun dapat ditangkis olehnya.

*Trang *Trang *Trang *Trang

Pertarungan pedang mereka begitu sengit. Jin mengetahui kemana arah pedang Hyosang begitu pula sebaliknya. Keadaan mereka seimbang, tidak ada yang berhasil melukai lawannya namun mereka tetap saling mnegayunkan pedangnya berharap lawan mereka akan lengah.

"_Ice Drop_"

Mereka langsung menjauh ketika melihat es berbentuk runcing jatuh ditengah-tengah mereka. Sebuah lingkaran sinar muncul dihadapan Jin. "Kalau kalian tidak bisa saling melukai satu sama lain, jangan salahkan aku jika aku ikut campur dalam pertandingan ini" Ucap Xiumin yang muncul dari lingkaran itu.

"Kau masih selalu suka mengganggu orang ya, Xiumin" Ucap Hyosang

"Dan kau masih suka mengomentari tentang orang lain, Hyosang" Ia terkekeh mendengar jawaban dari Xiumin lalu sebuah seringaian muncul diwajahnya.

"Katakan Xiumin, apa kau sering bermimpi buruk akhir-akhir ini?" Xiumin membulatkan matanya dan seringaian diwajah Hyosang semakin melebar. Xiumin menatapnya heran. "Kenapa aku tahu?" Tanya Hyosang pada Xiumin seolah-olah ia mengetahui arti dari tatapan Xiumin kepadanya.

"Kita sama-sama tahu kalau kau memiliki hubungan dengan pemimpin Harmonia. Ambisinya untuk mengumpulkan _true runes_ bukanlah tanpa alasan. Mimpimu tentang dunia abu-abu itu adalah dunia saat seluruh 27 True Runes kembali berkumpul. Hanya kau dan masterlah yang bisa melihatnnya. Itulah yang ia katakan kepada kami dan ia ingin agar kau kembali padanya" Xiumin mengepalkan tangannya. "Itu tidak penting sekarang..." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan mengayunkan tongkatnya.

"Wahai True Frost Rune, luapkanlah kekuatanmu dan tunjukan kepada mereka _Absolute Zero_"

Suhu udara ditempat itu turun drastis, atap tempat mereka berpijakpun mulai membeku begitu pula dengan udara disekitar mereka.

.

B-Joo sampai pada sebuah ruangan dibawah tanah. Ruangan ini dihiasi dengan lampu lilin dilangit-langitnya dan juga banyak patung-patung batu berbentuk gargoyle disana. tapi matanya hanya tertuju pada sebuah benda yang ada ditengah-tengah ruangan itu. Sebuah peti mati yang dirantai.

"Jadi ini makam seorang _Swordman _legendaris, Nash Laktje" B-Joo meletakkan tangannya diatas peti mati itu.

"Ah... ternyata benar. aku bisa merasakannya, inkarnasi dari Night Rune, Star Dragon Sword, ada didalam peti ini" Ucapnya kemudian ia menggerakan tangannya kearah rantai itu, berniat membukanya namun ia harus kembali menarik tangannya karena sebuah petir menerangnya.

"Maaf, tapi Lady Sierra memerintahkanku untuk menjaga makam ini" Ucap seseorang yang kini tengah mengacungkan jari telunjuknya kearah B-Joo. Vampire ini cukup aneh bagi B-Joo, dengan penampilannya yang menggunakan jubah yang terbuat darikarung yang berwarna coklat, tidak herankan kalau ia berpikiran seperti itu.

"Aku dengar semua vampire itu memiliki paras yang indah, tapi sepertinya itu salah karena yang aku lihat didepanku ini, tidak lebih dari seorang vampire buruk rupa yang memiliki selera Fashion yang buruk"

*TWITCH

"Kau akan menyesal telah menghinaku seperti itu, _Mortal_" dan yang terdengar selanjutnya dari ruangan itu adalah ledakan-leldakan.

.

Nakta menatap ketiga vampire didepannya secara bergantian. Tadi ia sedang mengikuti jejak namun ia dihadang oleh namja berdimple yang tengah mengusap kepalanya saat ini, lalu dua orang namja lainnya datang dan mengatakan ia akan melindungi namja berdimple itu.

"Sudah lama juga aku tidak bertemu dengan manusia" Ucap Suho yang disekilingnya sudah ada air yang melayang-layang.

"Kau berisik Suho, aku akan menghabisinya sekarang juga" ucap Kris yang juga sudah terdapat api berbentuk naga dibelakangnya.

Sementara Lay hanya menutup mukanya malas. Nakta mengambil dua buah pistol dari ikat pinggangnya.

"Dengan dua senjata suciku, Stern dan Mond. Aku akan menghabisi kalian"

"Kau berisik, aku akan segera menghabisimu man- AAAGHH" Nakta langsung menembak bahu kiri Kris saat ia sedang lengah. Tidak terima, Kris menggerakkan tangannya den menyerang Nakta dengan Api Naganya namun dapat dengan mudah dihindari oleh Nakta. Suho juga tidak tinggal diam, ia menyerang Nakta dengan menggunakan air-air itu namun dapat dengan mudah dihindari oleh Nakta.

*DOR *DOR *DOR *DOR *DOR

"AAGGGHHH" Teriak Suho dan Kris bersamaan dan terjatuh ketanah. Nakta menembak kedua kaki mereka dan bahu kanan Suho. Kali ini ia mengacungkan kedua pistolnya kearah Lay yang menatapnya datar.

"Sial! Tapi aku masih bisa melindungi Lay!" Ucap Kris sambil berusaha untuk bangun, begitu juga dengan Suho. Lay menatap mereka dengan pandangan kesal.

"Kalian berdua! MAU SAMPAI KAPAN MENGHINAKU SEPERTI ITU!?" Suho dan Kris mengerjapkan mata mereka bingung melihat Lay yang sepertinya sangat marah saat ini.

"Kalian pikir aku masih lemah seperti dulu padahal aku sudah diangkat menjadi dewan guru dikastil ini HAH!?"

"B-Buk-"

"Akan kutunjukkan kepada kalian kalau aku tidak lemah!" Lay mengacungkan jari telunjuknya kelangit dan muncul sebuah lambang berbentung kepala Unicorn.

" _The Keeper of Holy Forest in the east, heed my call and come here with the blessing of The White Saint_" Secercah sinar raksasa memasuki ruangan itu, dan berhenti dibelakang Lay. Sinar itu perlahan meredup dan menampilkan sesosok Unicorn berwarna putih yang bercahaya.

'_Kau memanggilku Maiden?'_

.

Jenissi terengah-engah saat ini. Sedari tadi ia terus menyerang Lady Sierra namun dapat ditangkis dengan mudah olehnya, padahal ia sudah memasang pentagram yang menyerap kekuatan Sierra dan bahkan ia sudah mencuri dan meminum ramuan penambah kekuatan tapi kenapa malah ia yang kelelahan sekarang.

"Sudah kelehan eoh?" Ucap Sierra sinis.

"Jangan bercanda! Aku akan menghabisimu! Shield Rune, pulihkan kekuatanku!" Tubuh Jenissi kembali bersinar dan ia langsung kembali menyerang Sierra.

"Shield Rune adalah rune warisan dari keluarga itu. Rune itu merupakan simbol dari keluarga Byun yang menjaga dan melindungi rahasia bersama mereka. Kau yang berani merusak hal itu tidak bisa dimaafkan! Meskipun kau adalah alumni tempat ini tapi aku akan membunuhmu!" Jenissi tertawa lebar.

"Membunuhku!? Pentagram ini akan terus menyerap kekuatanmu dan juga menyegel kekuatan Blue Moon Rune! Kau hanya menunggu waktu kematianmu Si-" Jenissi menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat Sierra sudah tidak ada dihadapannya melainkan sudah berada dibelakangnya,

"Apa kau pikir dengan menyegel kekuatan Blue Moon Rune akan membuatku lemah didalam pentagram ini?" Jenissi tidak bisa menjawab, ia tidak tau kenapa tapi ia merasa bibirnya terlalu kaku untuk bergerak.

"Aku adalah Coven Mistress. Orang yang telah memberikan kalian kehidupan yang seperti ini dan selama Blue Moon Rune masih mengakuiku sebagai penjaganya, aku dapat dengan mudah mengambil kehidupan itu dengan atau tanpa kekuatan rune ini" Jenissi membulatkan matanya saat ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menembusnya. Ia membulat saat melihat tangan Sierra sudah menembus dan menghancurkan jantungnya nya.

"_Song of Evanescence_"

Tubuh Jenissi menghitam hingga ia terlihat seperti batu dan perlahan retak dan hancur menjadi debu.

.

Mata B-Joo membulat dan ia langsung mendecih kesal.

"Sepertinya temanmu itu telah mati, mortal" Ucap namja yang ditugaskan menjaga peti mati itu

"Kau bisa bersantai sekarang, tapi urusan kita belum selesai! Nakta! Kidoh! Kita mundur! Aku akan menteleport kalian" Ucap B-Joo pada vampire itu sebelum tubuhnya menghilang dalam sebuah lingkaran sinar. Meninggalkan ruangan yang sudah porak poranda itu

.

Nakta terpojok di sudut ruangan itu dengan mulut yang mengeluarkan darah dan juga baju yang robek.

"Temanmu sudah mati, sekarang giliranmu yang menyusulnya! Sigfried!" Unicorn itu mengangkat kaki depanya tinggi-tinggi sebelum menjatuhkannya ketubuh Nakta.

Lay mendecih kesal karena Nakta sudah terlebih dahulu berteleport dan berpindah tempat sebelum sempat terkena pijakan unicorn itu.

.

Hyosang langsung meloncat mundur saat mendegar suara seseorang didalam kepalanya. "Aku rasa kami telah gagal melaksanakan tugas." Ucapnya kepada Jin dan Xiumin. Ia melihat keadaan tempat mereka bertarung. Ia tersenyum saat melihat tempat ini telah berubah seperti habis diterpa badai salju dengan es-es yang menancap diatap-atap yang mereka pijak.

"Aku berharap kita akan bertemu lagi, dan Xiumin, pikirkan permintaannya" Ucapnya sebelum menghilang dalam lingkaran sinar.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam dialam kesunyian. Jin dapat melihat Xiumin menggengam tongkatnya kuat, Jin tau Xiumin merasa kesal sekarang meskipun jujur ia tidak terlalu tahu tentang hubungan Xiumin dengan namja yang menjadi pimpinan Harmonia itu tapi ia merasa tidak enak jika melihatnya sedih seperti itu meskipun Xiumin itu memang sangat suka mengesalkannya.

"Sudahlah lebih baik kau tidak usah memikirkan apa yang dikatakan olehnya" Ucap Jin namun bukannya tenang, Xiumin malah semakin menggeram kesal. "Kalau kau tidak tau apa-apa lebih baik diam!" Ucapnya kemudian menghilang dari sana.

Meninggalkan Jin yang menyesali perbuatannya.

.

Setelah dari pertarungan itu, Xiumin langsung kembali ke Magician Tower dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan Lady Anggun berada.

"Katakan apa itu benar!?" Tanyanya pada Anggun.

"Apa maksudmmu?" Xiumin memutar matanya malas

"Katakan apa benar hanya aku dan dia yang bisa melihat mimpi itu?"

"Mungkin benar, mungkin juga tidak"

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau atau Lady Sierra tidak dapat melihatnya? Kalian juga memiliki True Runes kan? Dan kenapa situa bangka itu bisa melihatnya!?"

"Aku tidak tau kenapa pemimpin dari Harmonia bisa melihatnya tapi untukmu, mungkin karena True Rune itu sendiri sudah berikatan dengan tubuh dan jiwamu, karena kau adalah salah satu dari 27 True Runes"

"I-ini tidak adil! Seandainya hanya 27 true runes yang akan tersisa jika mereka bersatu kembali, apa itu artinya aku tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan kematian yang damai!?" Anggun tetap diam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Xiumin.

"Apa kau bisa melakukan sesuatu!?"

"Aku tidak tau, tapi aku akan berusaha sebisaku untuk menolongmu" Xiumin menggeram kesal

"Aku tidak bisa menunggu selama itu dengan mimpi buruk yang terus menghantuiku! Kau juga tidak akan bisa fokus untuk mencari tahu caranya karena kau harus mengurusi vampire-vampire itu dan melindungi dirimu sendiri! Kau tidak memiliki waktu untuk menolongku atau siapapun!" Ucapnya kesal dan tanpa sadar membentak Anggun.

"Kalau kau tidak tahu caranya, biar aku yang mencarinya sendiri" Xiumin berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi

"Tunggu! Xiumin- AHHHH!" Anggun tersungkur kebelakang.

"Jangan mencoba untuk menghalangiku! Kekuatanmu bahkan tidak akan bisa untuk mengangguku!" Ucap Xiumin dan ia kembali melangkah namun langkahnya harus kembali terhenti saat sebuah lingkaran muncul dihadapannya dan menampilkan sesosok yeoja dengan gaun penyihir dan tudung berwarna hitam.

"Xiumin, apa yang kau lakukan!?" Teriaknya saat melihat Anggun berusaha untuk berdiri.

"Minggirlah Ailee" Desisnya

"Tidak akan, kau telah melu-"

"Biarkan dia pergi Ailee" Ucap Anggun memotong ucapan Ailee

"Apa? Tapi-"

"Biarkan dia pergi" Ailee menyingkir dari hadapan Xiumin dengan kesal dan menatap punggung itu menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Kenapa anda membiarkannya pergi?" Tanya Ailee pada Anggun.

"Dia adalah anak yang baik, hanya keadaanlah yang membuatnya menjadi seperti itu" Anggun menarik nafasnya berat.

"Biarkan dia menemukan jalannya sendiri. Itulah yang akan menuntunnya kemasa depannya, entah itu ke dunia abu-abu yang dilihatnya atau menjadi masa depan yang lebih cerah lagi"

.

TBC

.

**DONE FOR THIS CHAPTER! Maaf ya L Updatenya agak lama, soalnya L banyak peer meskipun dihari libur... #sigh. Oh iya berhubung L itu punya banyak cerita yang harus diceritain di ff ini makanya L bikin notenya para dewan guru yang bakal menjelaskan tentang segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan mereka!**

**Btw, L itu kan orangnya kurang gaul banget, makanya L minta maaf banget kalo L ga tau nama gaya rambut... mungkin para reader ada yang bisa memberitahu L atau gini aja deh.**

**Review ya tenang bayangan penampilan cast yang ada di ff ini menurut kalian oke, kalo bisa dijelasin sama gaya rambutnya jadi author ga kudet-kudet amat... =3=**

**Saatnya balas review ^_^**

**[BbuingHeaven] : Hai! Kenapa Jimin dan Namjoon jadi pacaran? Ya itu karena Namjoon udah nembak Jimin #plak. Oke serius, soalnya Himchan sudah menjadikan Namjoon sebagai kelinci percobaannya dan membuat efek samping pada perasaan Namjoon dan juga Jimin. Percobaan apa? Ayo coba temukan sendiri ekekeke #plakk. Terus ikutin ya!**

**[SHINeexo] : hehehe, sebenernya mau diupload pas tahun bar tapi kasian udah pada nungguin #geer. Gimana? Konflik cintanya? Udah aku banyak aku tampilinkan? Meskipun belum semua hehehehe... terus baca ya!**

**[Jisaid] : nah udah dijelasin diatas, tapi kalo masih belum ngerti aku jelasin lagi. Jadi gini, Taehyung itu ga pernah jadian sama Jimin. Tapi Jimin terkena pengaruh dari Charm Rune yang memasukkan Taehyung kedalam alam bawah sadar Jimin sebagai orang yang dicintainya dan Taehyung juga berpura-pura untuk membalas perasaannya Jimin karena ia takut apa yang terjadi sama Jimin kalau seandainya ia bilang yang sebenarnya... gitu. Kalau masih ada yang tidak dimengerti tanyain aja. Oh iya terus ikutin ya!**

**[bbibibi] : Makasih atas pujiannya! Jadi terharu :'). Terus ikutin ya!**

**Sekian dari L untuk ff ini, terus ikutin ya!**

**Mind To Review?**


	12. Chapter 12

"_Biarkan dia menemukan jalannya sendiri. Itulah yang akan menuntunnya kemasa depannya, entah itu ke dunia abu-abu yang dilihatnya atau menjadi masa depan yang lebih cerah lagi"_

.

**Blue Moon Academy**

Author : L (XVLove)

Cast : EXO, BTS, And Other

Pair : Find it by yourself :P #ditendang

Rate : T+++++

Genre : Fantasy, Vampire, Academy, Friendship

**Summary :** _Malam, Saat dimana matahari telah tergantikan oleh langit malam. Saat dimana sinar sang surya telah tergantikan oleh sinar rembulan dan ribuan bintang – bintang di langit. Bagaimanakah kisah para vampire dan makhluk lainnya ini untuk menemukan bintang-bintang lain bersama mereka? Ini adalah kisah mereka, bintang yang bersekolah di Blue Moon Academy_

Warn : Typo, OOC, Yaoi/BL, and a little crossover.

**Sierra's Note : Hooaaammm...Konbawa...hmmm... kalian bertemu lagi denganku, kepala sekolah BMA, Sierra Mikain. Udah segitu aja perkenalannya. Sekarang berhubung author mewajibkan dewan guru, termasuk kepala sekolah, harus memberikan note akibat author yang tidak bisa menjelaskan beberapa info di story line. Padahal kan itu salahnya sendiri karena males bikin chapter panjang-panjang dan sekarang malah ngerepotin seluruh dewan guru dan memotong jam tidur cantikku, dasar! Tapi berhubung saya sebagai tokoh fiktif(?) tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa jadi terpaksa deh harus memberikan info. Baiklah sekarang aku akan memberikan info tentang Clan-Clan Vampire. **

**Clan vampire yang sudah terbentuk sampai sekarang ini ada 32 clan. Dan 15 diantaranya adalah clan-clan yang "istimewa", yaitu 8 clan bangsawan dan yang sudah reader ketahui sampai saat ini adalah clan Jeon dan clan Oh. Lalu ada 3 clan penjaga, salah satunya adalah clan Byun. Dan 4 clan kerajaan, tapi salah satu dari 4 clan ini, yaitu Clan Northern Kim yang berdomisili dikawasan Republic Toran, telah hancur oleh peperangannya dengan Toran waktu itu. Sementara 3 clan kerajaan yang tersisa bergabung dan membentuk satu buah negara vampire ditanah tanpa sinar matahari yang dikenal dengan nama Vladimir.**

**Hoooaaammh... Baiklah aku kira hanya itu yang bisa kusampaikan saat ini karena aku sudah sangat mengantuk sekarang. Hoaamm...**

**Ha..pp...y... Rea...di...ng... Hooaamm...**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Shaman Prince**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ailee memandang wanita yang sedang memunggunginya ini dengan heran. Wanita yang menjabat sebagai gurunya sekarang itu terus saja melihat kearah kaca bundar besar dihadapannya yang sedang terpampang pemandangan luar angkasa sambil tangannya tanpa berhenti menulis disebuah papan. Ia sudah melakukan itu sejak salah satu muridnya, Xiumin, pergi dari tempat ini dan itu sekitar 2 jam yang lalu. Ailee tau wanita didepannya itu memang misterius tapi ia tetap tidak habis pikir kenapa wanita itu malah membiarkan Xiumin pergi, padahal ia tau meskipun Lady Anggun tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Xiumin, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak bisa menahan anak itu. Ditambah lagi para vampire itu pasti akan membantunya.

"Ailee, bisakah kau menggantikan pekerjaan Xiumin selama aku tidak ada?" Ailee tersadar dari lamunannya dan melihat kearah Lady Anggun yang kini sedang menatapnya.

"P-pekerjaan apa lady?" Tanyanya yang entah kenapa menjadi gugup

"Xiumin selalu menggantikanku sebagai Star Seer saat aku tidak ada. Sekarang aku akan mengajarkanmu, kemarilah" Ailee mendekat kearah Anggun.

Ia mendengarkan seluruh penjelasan Anggun tentang arti-arti dari bintang-bintang dan juga pergerakannya dengan seksama. Ia mengingat semua yang dijelaskan oleh Anggun. Hey! Ia tetap termasuk kedalam anak yang pintar walaupun ia menghabiskan setengah kehidupannya didalam penjara. Ia bisa sihir, ingat?

"Baiklah untuk saat ini itu saja. Tapi jika kau melihat sesuatu yang tidak wajar segera bunyikan bel darurat yang ada disetiap ruangan tower ini, aku akan segera datang" Sekarang Ailee tau apa kegunaan bel-bel kecil yang menggantung hampir disetiap ruangan di menara ini.

"Apa anda akan lama, Lady?"

"Aku rasa iya, kepergian Xiumin akan membawa sesuatu yang besar ketempat ini, entah itu cahaya yang terang benderang atau kegelapan abadi"

Ailee tertegun mendengar ucapan Anggun. Sekuat itukah Xiumin? Ia tidak percaya ada orang yang sepenting itu bisa hidup didunia ini, terlebih lagi disebuah menara dan berguru pada seorang wanita yang bahkan tidak lebih kuat darinya.

"Apa Xiumin benar-benar sekuat itu? Kalau memang ia sekuat itu, kenapa anda tidak menahannya? Anda salah satu pemilik 27 True Runes kan?" Anggun diam selama beberapa saat mendengar ucapan dari Ailee, kemudian ia berbalik dan kembali memandang bintang-bintang dari kaca besar itu.

"Star Seer, adalah orang-orang yang melihat dan menerawang dunia melalui bintang-bintang" Ucapnya sambil terus melihat kearah bintang

"Tapi pertanyaannya kenapa harus bintang-bintang?" Tanyanya bermonolog

"Karena bintang-bintang itu mampu merefleksikan apa yang terjadi didunia ini. Dengan kata lain, mereka seperti sebuah mata yang dihadapannya adalah bumi, kau bisa melihat bumi dari mata itu ketika melihatnya. Tapi ada sesuatu yang lain yang membuat bintang-bintang begitu istimewa"

"Istimewa?"

"Bintang memiliki hubungan dengan bumi, dan itu secara tidak langsung dijelaskan didalam prasa 27 True Runes. Selain itu, dikenal ada 108 bintang yang mewakili hati dan kekuatan bagi manusia, mereka dikenal dengan 108 _Star of Destiny._ Dan ketika seluruh bintang itu bersatu, ia akan bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan sempurna dari sebuah rune, bahkan True Runes sekalipun membutuhkannya untuk mengeluarkan kekuatan sejatinya." Ailee tertegun mendengar penuturan dari Anggun. Ia baru tahu ada kekuatan yang bahkan sangat dibutuhkan oleh True Runes.

"Xiumin, Tenkan Star,_ Star of idleness_, Salah satu _starbearer_ yang paling kuat yang pernah aku temui."

"Apakah hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang bisa menjadi Starbearer?"

"Iya. Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa memiliki kekuatan bintang didalam hati mereka, dan kalaupun mereka memilikinya, belum tentu kekuatan itu memenuhi 'standar' untuk menopang sebuah True Runes." Ailee mendengarkan penjelasan Anggun dengan seksama.

"Akademi ini merupakan salah satu cara dari Lady Sierra untuk mengumpulkan seluruh vampire yang merupakan starbearer dan melindungi mereka disini sekaligus memperkuat kekuatannya. Meskipun akademi ini masih belum bisa mengumpulkan seluruhnya."

"Belum seluruhnya? Maksud anda? Bukankah diakademi ini memiliki banyak vampire, apa tidak ada salah satu diantara mereka yang memegang kekuatan bintang yang anda cari?"

"Seperti yang kukatakan, kekuatan yang dipegang oleh seorang starbearer itu harus memenuhi 'standar' untuk bisa menopang True Runes yang standar itu sendiri dilihat dari berbagai aspek, dan sampai saat ini hanya ada satu bintang yang belum kita miliki, Chihei Star, _The Smooth Star._"

"Bagaimana anda bisa mengetahui kalau kekuatan vampire-vampire yang memiliki kekuatan bintang itu di akademi ini tidak cukup?" Anggun melangkah muncur kemudian merentangkan tangannya. Sebuah bola sinar raksasa muncul dihadapan mereka dan sebuah prasasti batu seiring dengan menghilangnya sinar itu.

"Ini adalah Stone Tablet of Promise. Apa kau bisa menemukan keanehan pada prasasti ini?" Ailee mengamati prasasti yang berisikan tulisan itu dengan seksama. Dan ia menemukan nama sahabatnya terpampang disana dan juga dua keanehan.

"Semua nama bintang ini bersina dan juga kolom dibawah nama bintang yang ada dibatu ini berisi nama-nama kecuali Smooth Star dan Star of Idleness"

"Tepat, istana ini sama sekali belum menemukan orang yang memiliki kekuatan penuh dari Smooth Star, bahkan dengan seluruh vampire yang memiliki kekuatan bintang itu sekalipun masih belum bisa membuat nama bintang itu diprasasti ini bersinar. Dan sepeninggalnya Xiumin, Star of Idleness pun kehilangan sinarnya menandakan kalau Xiumin sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk meninggalkan tempat ini. Tapi kepergian Xiumin juga berpengaruh buruk terhadap Smooth Star, karena selama ini Xiumin lah yang mengisi kekosongan kekuatan Smooth Star" Ailee diam menyesapi penjelasan Anggun. Ternyata Xiumin itu jauh lebih hebat dari pada yang selama ini diketahuinya, dan itu membuatnya sangat kesal sampai-sampai ia mengepalkan tangannya sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Itu saja dariku untuk saat ini. Jika kau membutuhkanku, langsung panggil. Dan bersiaplah pagi-pagi sekali besok, aku ingin kau menghadiri rapat bersamaku. Apa kau bisa?" Ailee tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap Anggun bingung, tapi meskipun begitu ia tetap menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah kalau kau mengerti, aku pergi sekarang." Ucap Anggun sebelum menghilang dalam bola sinar, meninggalkan Ailee yang langsung melanjutkan pekerjaan Anggun yang tertunda.

.

"GRRRAAAAWWWW!" Cakaran demi cakaran terus dilancarkan seekor beruang pada sosok dihadapannya yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dan juga topi hitam bundar dengan bagian pinggir yang lebar (kaya topi-topi musim panas). Seulas senyuman simpul terpapmpang diwajahnya saat ia dapat dengan mudah menghindari cakaran-cakaran beruang itu. Tapi pada akhirnya ia harus menyelesaikan permainannya.

Dengan sebuah pedang tipis berwarna hitam legam dengan bercak-cercak putih ia mampu menahan tangan dengan kuku besar sang beruang, dan dengan gesit ia langsung bergerak dan menikam jantung beruang itu dan membuatnya jatuh ketanah.

"Haaah... benar-benar terlalu mudah untuk dibunuh, aku bahkan tidak bisa menyebut ini sebagai latihan..." Desah sosok itu.

"Hyung!" Sosok itu membalikkan badannya dengan senyum yang mengembang kepada seorang anak kecil yang memanggilnya dan juga seorang wanita yang sepertinya adalah ibu dari anak itu.

"Hyung hebat sekali! Bisa mengalah kan beruang itu! apa rahasianya hyung!? APA?" Anak yang ternyata telah diselamatkan oleh namja itu terlihat sangat antusias dengan pertanyaannya, bahkan ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan semangat.

"Sudahlah sayang, kakak itu masih lelah. Ia kan baru saja menolong kita dari beruang itu" Kali ini sang ibu yang berbicara. Ia memeluk anaknya yang terlihat marah pada ibunya.

"Tapi kan umma, aku mau sehebat kakak ini!" Ucap anak itu sambil mem-poutkan bibirnya.

"Hahaha, kalau kau mau sehebat aku, kau harus banyak makan, tidur yang cukup, selalu berlatih dan juga selalu menurut pada ibumu. Oke?!" Ucap namja itu sambil mengarahkan kepalan tangannya kepada anak itu.

"Un! Baiklah!" Ucap anak itu dan meninju kepalan tangan milik namja itu.

"Terima kasih sudah menolong kami, aku sangat berterima kasih. Kalau kau mau, datanglah kerumahku, aku akan menyediakan jamuan untukmu anak muda" Namja itu terkekeh mendengar ucapan dari ibu si anak itu.

"Tidak perlu, aku sedang terburu-buru mencari sesuatu" Ucapnya

"Kalau boleh tau apakah yang sedang kau cari?"

"Aku sedang mencari sesuatu yang telah merenggut sesuatu yang berhargaku. Dan sesuatu itu juga telah menjadi musuh abadi keluargaku selama berabad-abad." Wanita itu memandang namja didepannya dengan pandangan yang tidak mengerti, tapi ia tidak memperdulikannya. Toh semua orang pasti memiliki sesuatu untuk diperjuangkan kan?

"Maaf, tapi hanya ini yang bisa kuberikan padamu" Ucap wanita itu sambil memberikan sebuah guci berisi madu.

"Maaf, apa aku boleh tahu namamu anak muda?" Namja itu tampak berfikir sejenak

"Anda bisa memanggilku Suga"

"Baiklah Suga-sshi, maaf karena aku tidak bisa memberikan sesuatu yang lebih berharga. Tapi kami harus segera pergi, sampai jumpa"

Suga menatap kepergian ibu dan anak itu dengan senang. Sebelum akhirnya pandangannya itu kembali berubah malas ketika melihat mayat beruang dibelakangnya.

"Haah... Sudah lama aku mencari targetku, tapi masih saja belum menemukannya dan malah berakhir membunuh makhluk ini.. Aku ini kan bukan pemburu beruang..."

"Aku harus segera mencari tahu tentang 'mereka' dan segera menuntaskan pekerjaan turun-temurun yang telah diwariskandi keluargaku." Ucap Suga sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

'_What do you seek, Young Seeker?'_

"!"

Suga menatap kaget mayat beruang dihadapanya. Tidak-tidak, mayat beruang itu berbicara, ia hanya tinggal menebasnya kembali jika hal itu yang terjadi. Tapi bukan itu yang terjadi melainkan sekumpulan bola cahaya kecil seperti kunang-kunang muncul tepat didepan mayat beruang itu.

"S-Siapa kau!?" Suga mengacungkan pedangnya kearah cahaya itu.

'_What do you seek, Young Seeker?'_ suara itu terus berngiang didalam kepalanya, dengan pertanyaan yang sama. Sepertinya Suga tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain menjawabnya.

"Aku... Aku adalah keturuan dari Keluarga Min! Tentu saja tujuan didalam hidupku ini adalah untuk melanjutkan tradisi dan menjadi kebanggaan untuk keluargaku!" Ucapnya masih tanpa menurunkan pedangnya.

'_What do you seek, Young Seeker?'_ Suga mendesah malas

"Aku adalah anak dari keluarga pemburu vampir! Tentu saja yang aku cari adalah VAMPIR!" Bentaknya pada cahaya itu.

'_Is that really what you seek?'_ Suga tertegun mendengar pertanyaan itu.

Ia adalah pemburu vampir, tentu saja vampir adalah yang paling ia cari, setidaknya itulah yang ada dipikirannya.

"T-tentu saja! Yang aku cari adalah vampire dan aku tidak akan pernah berhenti mencari dan membunuh mereka sampai benar-benar musnah!" Ucapnya pada cahaya itu

'_Then why your voice are shaking? Why are you hesitate?'_

"..." Suga tertegun. Ia tidak dapat menjawabnya, entah kenapa seolah-olah seluruh alasan dan tujuan hidupnya menguap tak bersisa dari dalam tubuhnya. Ia benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata. Tanpa sadar pedangnya terjatuh

'_Be honest, Young Seeker. Let all of your burden go and honest to yourself.'_

Jujur? Ia tidak mengerti apa maksud dari cahaya itu, meskipun kenyataannya dia sangat terusik oleh pertanyaannya dan seolah-olah ia baru terbangun setelah tidur panjang.

'_Seek to the south, where the highest mountains remain, where the light may shine brighly. Seek the light there and find what you seek, but choose wisely'_

Cahaya itu perlahan-lahan terbang kelangit sampai tidak dapat lagi terlihat oleh Suga.

Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan mengambil kembali pedangnya. Hatinya benar-benar bimbang saat ini. Penyebabnya? Entah, ia sendiri pun tidak tahu tapi sekarang ia tahu sesuatu hal yang pasti. Dengan langkah mantap ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju arah yang ditunjukan oleh _Wisp_ itu...

...Highland.

.

Perlahan kelopak mata namja bersurai magenta itu terbuka, membiarkan cahaya-cahaya yang hanya sedikit itu masuk kematanya melalui jendela yang ada tepat dihadapan kasurnya. Ia menatap kamar serba putih yang sekarang ia sadari sebagai ruangan yang selama ini ia kenal dengan sebutan UKS.

"Ugghh..." Namja itu meringis sambil memegang kepalanya ketika rasa sakit menerpanya saat ia berusaha untuk duduk.

"Ggh... k-kenapa aku bisa diuks?" Gumamnya dengan suara pelan namun dapat didengar oleh seseorang yang baru saja memasuki ruangan itu melewati pintu.

"Aku terkejut kau langsung dapat menyadari kalau kau sedang diUKS" Namja itu menatap gadis bersurai putih yang kini sudah ada di meja kecil disebelah tempat tidurnya. Ia melihat gadis itu, kepala sekolahnya, tengah menuangkan cairan berwarna bening pada secangkir gelas.

"Minumlah. Lord Lay sudah melakukan tugasnya dengan sangat baik untuk menyembuhkanmu. Ramuan yang dibuat Lord Himchan ini akan membuatmu lebih baik" Ia mengambil cangkir yang disodorkan oleh Sierra kepadanya. Meminum ramuan yang terasa hambar itu dengan perlahan.

"Jadi, ingin mencoba untuk mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi, Byun Baekhyun?" Ucap gadis itu dengan senyuman manisnya.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, ia berusaha dengan sangat keras untuk mengingat kejadian apa yang sudah terjadi. Ia menepis seluruh rasa sakit yang hinggap dikepalanya, rasa penasarannya jauh lebih kuat dari pada rasa sakit itu.

"Semalam, aku menjemput Jungkook kepemandian untuk menyerahkan tugas yang anda berikan beberapa hari yang lalu. Setelah kami menyerahkannya pada anda... Seseorang menyerang kita dan mengurung anda. Ia mengatakan sesuatu tentang keluargaku dan itu membuatku sangat marah. Aku sangat marah saat mengetahui fakta bahwa dialah yang telah membunuh kedua orang tuaku, aku menyerangnya membabi buta tapi ia dapat dengan mudah mengalahkanku dan aku tidak ingat apa yang terjadi setelah itu" Baekhyun memandang kepalan tangannya yang terbalut perban. Perban itu merupakan bukti kalau ia benar-benar ingin membunuh Jenissi malam itu, bahkan sekarangpun ia masih susah menggenggam kedua telapak tangannya. Matanya membulat ketika ia mengingat sesuatu yang hilang diantara mereka.

"Jungkook!? Jungkook mana!?" Tanyanya heboh

"Jangan khawatir, ia sudah pergi dari tempat ini semenjak pagi-pagi sekali. Anak itu terlalu keras kepala untuk ditahan. Tapi aku terkejut kalian berdua bisa mengingat banyak hal untuk pengalaman yang mengerikan seperti itu. Sepertinya benar apa yang Anggun katakan, anak-anak yang memegang takdir akan terlihat dengan jelas hanya dengan berada disebelahnya" Baekhyun menaikkan kedua alisnya, ia tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Sierra.

"Maksud anda?"

"Lupakan hal itu, aku punya pertanyaan yang lebih menarik untuk ditanyakan" Baekhyun memandang Sierra bingung. Tapi sekali lagi, rasa penasaran mengambil alih dirinya.

"Apa itu Lady?"

"Apakah kau ingin mendengarkan ceritaku, tentang clan penjaga?" Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya perlahan.

"Dahulu, tepatnya masa-masa krisis saat Harmonia memulai kembali agresinya untuk merebut seluruh 27 True Runes. Seluruh pemimpin dunia mengadakan pertemuan, begitu pula dengan para vampire. Ditempat pertemuan, kami akhirnya memutuskan bahwa akan menyegel beberapa rune yang telah terkumpul agar tidak jatuh ketangan harmonia, dan setiap perwakilan dari mereka yang menghadiri pertemuan itu akan memiliki orang yang mengetahui letak rune itu agar yang lainnya tidak dapat memanfaatkan kekuatan rune itu untuk diri mereka sendiri. Dan kita, dipercayakan 3 buah True Runes yang tidak memiliki penjaga yaitu _Bright Shield Rune_, _True Wind Rune, _dan _Night Rune_ dan 3 rune itu diberikan kepada 3 Guardian Clan, mereka adalah Byun, Do dan Takajo. " Jadi selama ini itulah yang dilakukan orang tuanya? Pantas saja Appanya sering menghilang meskipun ia tidak sedang berkerja.

"Clan Do telah memutuskan untuk mengabdi pada Vladmir Kingdom dan menyerahkan Rune mereka kepadaku. Sementara Clan Byun, mereka adalah clan yang bertugas untuk menjaga rune itu dan bersama Clan Takajo menelitinya. Namun Harmonia tidak pernah menyerah, mereka menggunakan pembunuh bayaran, Topp Dogg, untuk membunuh siapa saja yang menghalangi jalan mereka" Termasuk kedua orang tuanya dan juga orang tua Jungkook. Kekuatan yang besar selalu membawa sesuatu yang besar pula, entah itu cahaya atau malah kegelapan, ia merasas takut dengan bencana seperti apa yang bisa diakibatkan oleh rune-rune itu.

"Perisai merupakan lambang dari Clan Byun yang menunjukkan perlindungan terhadap dunia ini, dan _Shield Rune_ adalah warisan turun temurun dari keluarga mereka. Oleh karena itu..." Sierra mengeluarkan sebuah kristal yang terdapat lambang perisai didalamnya.

".. Tak peduli seberapa mahirnya 'Anjing' itu menggunakan rune ini, tapi rune ini hanya akan patuh pada pemiliknya dan mereka adalah Clan Byun dan keturunannya. Karena itulah aku rasa Rune ini akan jauh lebih berguna jika berada ditanganmu, Baekhyun" Baekhyun menerima Rune itu.

"Aku rasa itu saja yang bisa aku sampaikan, lagi pula aku sudah melewatkan banyak waktu tidurku. Oh iya, kau harus memasuki 1 pelajaran terakhir. Farewell~~" Baekhyun hanya bisa ber Sweatdropped ria melihat tingkah aneh guru-gurunya. Ah tidak, tingkah aneh kepala sekolahnya, sekali lagi KEPALA SEKOLAH!

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar sebelum beralih pada Rune yang kini tengah dipegangnya. Dengan benda yang dipegangnya sekarang ini kedua orang tuanya melaksanakan tugas mereka, tidak hanya untuk melindunginya tapi juga untuk melindungi nasib dunia ini, bahkan sampai mengorbankan nyawa mereka.

Sekarang ia sangat menyesal jika mengingat dirinya pernah berpikir kalau kedua orangtuanya sudah tidak peduli padanya dan membiarkannya hidup sendirian didunia ini. ia menyesal telah mengatakan ibunya tidak menyayanginya, ia sangat menyesali hal itu. Padahal mereka melakukan semua itu untuk melindungi dirinya.

Ia benci! Ia benci mereka yang telah membunuh kedua orang tuanya! Ia benci harus hidup sendirian didunia ini! Ia benci ketidak berdayaannya saat mereka membunuh orangtuanya! Ketidak berdayaannya saat sendirian! Ia membenci keadaan yang membuatnya harus menjadi seperti sekarang ini! Ia membenci semua itu!

Tapi ia tau, kalau semua hal yang terjadi pasti memiliki hal baik didalamnya seperti yang selama ini ibunya katakan. Seandainya semua ini tidak terjadi ia pasti sekarang masih dirumahnya dan bermanja-manja dengan kedua orang tuanya. Menyenangkan memang, tapi ia tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya yang seperti itu akan menjadi penerus keluarganya. Mungkin memang inilah yang terbaik, meskipun sangat menyakitkan.

Sekarang dengan rune yang ada di pangkuannya ini, ia akan meneruskan perjuangan kedua orang tuanya untuk melindungi dunia ini, ia akan belajar dengan giat agar menjadi anak yang kuat untuk melindungi teman-temannya yang berharga. Ya! Ia sudah bertekad iya akan melakukannya!

Dan dengan pelajaran dasar Rune Mastery yang ia terima di sekolah ini, ia memfokuskan pandangannya pada Rune itu. merasakan seluruh energinya dan dengan perlahan kristal itu menghilang menyisakan lambang yang melayang dan menempel ketangannya. Ia memandang rune ditangannya itu dengan perasaan yang bahagia.

.

_Ia melihat kesekelilingnya. saat ini ia tengah berada didalam sebuah bangunan megah dengan tembok batu-batu bernuansa kerajaan-kerajaan jaman dulu. Ah tidak, ini memang istananya, ia ingat bagaimana bentuk istana ini dengan persis, tapi kenapa ia bisa ada disini?_

"_Prince, King memanggil anda untuk makan bersama" Ia melihat kebelakang dan menemukan seorang yeoja muda dengan pakaian maid menghadap kearahnya. Dengan langkah bingung ia mengikuti maid itu._

"_Ayame..." Lirihnya_

"_Ya Prince?" Yeoja berambut coklat bergelombang itu tetap berjalan tanpa menatapnya._

"_T-tidak.." Ia terus memperhatikan punggung itu selama berjalan. Tidak salah lagi, orang itu adalah orang yang dikenalnya, seseorang yang telah mengorbankan nyawanya untuk melindunginya._

_Mereka tiba disebuah ruangan yang sangat luas. Disana ada meja makan yang sangat besar dan panjang dan juga telah ada banyak orang dusuk disana. diatas meja itu tersedia tudung-tudung saji yang sangat besar. Mereka menatap kehadiran Namjoon dengan senyuman kebahagiaan._

"_Ahh.. anakku! Cepat duduk sayang" Ucap seorang namja dengan mahkota di kepalanya. Ia mengikuti instruksi sang raja dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi disebelahnya sementara disisi lain raja itu ada seorang yeoja yang menatapnya dengan senyuman yang ia kenal sebagai sang ratu, ibunya. Dihadapannya juga sudah disediakan sebuah tudung saji yang sangat besar._

"_Kau adalah anakku yang paling hebat! Sang pangeran kerajaan ini yang kelak akan mewarisi tahta-ku. Tidak hanya itu, kau bahkan akan membawa perubahan pada dunia, seperti yang dikatakan oleh peramal itu ketika kau baru lahir, takdirmu sudah ditentukan dan kami akan senantiasa mendampingimu. Semuanya, mari bersulang untuk anakku, Kim Namjoon!" Sorak sorai para vampire dan gelas yang diadu pun menghiasi ruangan itu. Dan perlahan tudung saji itu pun dibuka, menampilkan 'santapan'nya._

_Seorang gadis remaja yang cantik terikat meringkuk diatas piring besar itu, mulutbta tertutup oleh kain. Ahh... ini lah keuntungan menjadi keluarga terhormat, mereka selalu mendapatkan 'santapan' berkualitas tinggi, lihat saja kulitnya yang putih mulus itu, pasti akan membuat semua vampire tergiur. Begitu pula dengan Namjoon, ia dapat melihat mata yeoja itu ketakutan saat melihat matanya berubah menjadi putih dan taring-taringnya memanjang._

_._

"_Kyaa! Itu Prince Namjoon!"_

"_Iya dia tampan sekali!"_

"_Bahkan diusianya yang sangat muda, dia terlihat sangat kuat"_

"_Aku ingin menjadi pendamping hidupnya"_

_Semua orang memujinya, tidak peduli kapanpun, dimanapun, atau sedang apa, semua orang akan terus memuji apa yang dilakukannya. Dan tanpa sadar telah menumbuhkan sebuah patung batu yang sangat besar di pundaknya. Ini semua karena ia adalah yang terpilih, atau setidaknya itulah yang mereka katakan. _

_Ketika ia lahir, Appanya membawanya keseorang peramal karena saat ia lahir, seluruh rune yang ada diistana itu bersinar. Dan peramal itu mengatakan kalau ia terlahir dengan bakat yang jarang dimiliki oleh orang, anak yang sangat diinginkan oleh para rune, dan jalan yang dilaluinya akan menjadi jalan yang berat namun . Sejujurnya, tidak ada satu orangpun diistananya yang mengerti apa maksud dari peramal itu. Mereka seenaknya mengartikan kalau dirinya memiliki kekuatan yang sangat kuat dan akan membawa perubahan kedunia ini. Persetan dengan semua itu!_

"_Pangeran Namjoon! Kami ingin menjadi sahabatmu! Kami berjanji kami akan setia padamu dan kerajaan ini!"_

_Mulut manis orang-orang selalu menghiasi hari-harinya._

"_Pangeran kau sangat berbakat! Aku yakin kau bisa memimpin kerajaan ini kelak"_

_Ia biasa saja dan ia tau kalau ia dan orang itu juga mengetahuinya._

"_Namjoon! Kau adalah anakku yang paling kubanggakan! Anakku yang terlahir dengan takdir besar! Semua orang ingin lahir sepertimu"_

_Tapi ia tidak menginginkannya... ia tidak pernah ingin lahir dengan beban berat yang ada dipundaknya hanya karena perkataan seorang peramal._

_._

"_Yeobo! Lindungi anak kita dan bawa ia pergi kehutan! Aku akan menghalangi mereka!"_

_Ahh ia ingat saat ini. Kerajaannya telah kalah perang melawan Toran karena ada pengkhianat diantara mereka dan akibatnya mereka harus mengungsi ke tempat persembunyian mereka dihutan, namun salahnya, hutan itu adalah milik musuh mereka sejak berabad-abad lamanya, Werewolves._

_Ia juga ingat kehangatan dan kekhawatiran yang ia rasakan di tangan ummanya saat mereka berlari jauh kedalam hutan. Namun ia juga ingat klau kehangatan ini tidak akan bertahan lama karena-_

"_GGRAAAAWWW!"_

_-mereka telah dikepung._

"_Ayame! Bawa Namjoon pergi! Lingungi ia dengan nyawamu!"_

"_Baik Queen"_

_Ia ingat, itu terakhir kalinya ia dapat melihat paras cantik sang ratu, ummanya. Sekarang ia harus berlari bersama pelayan setianya, Ayame dan sekali lagi, tidak untuk waktu yang lama._

"_GRAAAAWW!" Dua ekor werewolf menerjang mereka, untungnya Ayame dengan sigap langsung melempar Namjoon._

"_Larilah! Prince!" Ia dapat melihat Ayame menghajar serigala-serigala itu, dan ia berhasil membuat mereka berdua sekarat. Bahagia, ya itulah yang ia rasakan saat itu, karena ia tidak mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, tidak seperti saat ini. Ia memandang dingin Ayame yang diterkam 3 werewolf dari belakang. _

"_Lari!" Itulah yang diucapkan Ayame sesaat sebelum dirinya terbunuh._

_Kini tiga ekor serigala itu menatapnya tajam. Serigala-serigala itu berlari kearahnya dan ingin menerkamnya, tapi ia tetap tidak bergeming dan malah memejamkan matanya_

'_Kenapa harus berlari? Semua orang melakukan yang mereka bisa, untuk diri mereka sendiri, termasuk meyelamatkanku. Aku tidak pernah ingin diselamatkan, mereka ingin aku selamat agar aku berguna untuk mereka! Sungguh egois. Bukankah semua akan lebih baik seandainya ia mati saat itu? ya, seandainya aku mati, semuanya akan selesai sampai disini dan aku dapat melihat umma lagi'_

_Cukup lama ia memejamkan matanya namun ia tidak dapat merasakan apapun. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membuka kelopak matanya dan membuat mata itu harus membulat kaget melihat mulut serigala itu hampir menerkamnya. Ia akhirnya menyadari kalau yang berhenti tidak hanya serigala yang hendak menerkamnya, tapi juga serigala-serigala lain, tidak, semuanya berhenti, waktu telah berhenti._

'_Isn't that too selfish?'_

_Namjoon melihat kesekelilingnya namun ia tidak menemukan asal suara itu. matanya membulat saat melihat semuanya berubah menjadi gelap._

'_Isn't that too selfish that you always want the sweet of life but reject the bitter?'_

"_Siapa kau!? Apa yang kau tau tentang hidup!? Setidaknya aku yakin kau tidak terlahir dengan tanggung jawab yang besar hanya karena seorang peramal!" Teriaknya entah pada siapa didalam kegelapan itu._

'_Who are you, Innocent One?'_

"_Apa pedulimu!?"_

'_Who are you, Innocent One?' _

"_K-Kim Namjoon from N-orth-ern K-im" Namjoon mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat, entah kenapa ia sangat sulit mengucapkan nama keluarganya, seolah-olah ada besi yang tersangkut di tenggorokannya._

'_Let go your ego, Innocent one. Let it go' Bola-bola cahaya bermunculan entah dari mana dan berputar-putar disekitar Namjoon. sangat terang dan sangat banyak, dan dari dalam cahaya terang itu, dengan samar ia dapat melihat siluet makhluk raksasa yang ia tidak tahu apa itu._

'_Let go your ego, and open your eyes widely so you can see the light around you. Let go your ego, Shaman Prince, and clear your throat so you can know what you are clearly. Let go, Innocent One! Let go!'_

"YAK! KIM NAMJOON!"

*BLETAK

"Agh!"Namjoon terbangun dari tidurnya sambil mengusap kepalanya yang telah menjadi 'korban' dari seorang Park Jimin.

"Aisshh... Kenapa kau memukulku Chagi?" tanyanya sambil terus mengusap-usap kepalanya. Hello~~ Jimin itu werewolf, ingat?

"Habis, dari tadi aku membangunkanmu kau tidak bangun!" Balas Jimin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Iya-iya sekarang aku sudah bangun." Ucapnya.

"Namjoonie~~" Namjoon memandang heran Jimin yang kini tengah memeluknya erat.

"Ada apa Chagi?"

"Aku bermimpi buruk..." Namjoon tertegun mendengar ucapan Jimin, tiba-tiba saja ia teringat akan mimpinya.

"Sudahlah, lagi pula kenapa kau masih disini? Bukannya kau ada jadwal ya?" Jimin menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan bersweatdropped ria.

"Latihanku sudah selesai hyung, makanya aku kembali kesini dan menemukanmu masih tertidur. Tadi hyung bilang sekarang hyung ada jadwal 'Rune Mastery' kan?" Namjoon membulatkan matanya dan melihat kearah jam yang ada didinding dihadapannya.

"GAWAT! Aku sudah telat 5 menit!" Jimin tertawa sampai terpingkal-pingkal dilantai. Ia tidak tahan melihat ekspresi Namjoon yang menurutnya 'eksotis' itu ketika ia kaget.

.

Saat-saat belajar di BMA adalah saat yang paling menyenangkan bagi seluruh siswa, atau paling tidak untuk siswa yang bernama Hayoung ini, apa lagi yang ia pelajari saat ini adalah Rune Mastery, pelajaran paling disukainya. Tidak hanya karena pelajarannya yang menyenangkan, tapi karena sejak kecil ia memang sudah berurusan dengan yang bernama 'Rune' itu.

Berbeda dengan Jongin alias Kai alias Hitam #ditendangKai. Ia tampak sulit untuk menikmati pelajaran yang tengah ada dihadapannya sekarang. Bahkan sempat beberapa kali ia hampir tertidur tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya itu mengingat 'saem'nya saat ini termasuk kedalam kategori 'Killer'.

" Ada banyak jenis rune didunia ini, tapi ada beberapa diantaranya yang spesial. Bukan spesial dalam arti 'True Runes' tapi karena kekuatannya cukup istimewa, keberadaanya, atau bahkan sifat rune itu."

" Rune memiliki banyak cara untuk memberikan kekuatan mereka, misalkan dengan dipasang di tubuh pengguna, disenjata atau bahkan hanya dengan memohon dan banyak lagi. Orang-orang dari sebuah suku di wilayah Grassland bahkan bisa menggunakan kekuatan Earth rune tanpa harus memiliki Rune itu, konon itu terjadi karena mereka memuja bumi itu sendiri. Hal ini menunjukan keterkaitan antara kekuatan rune dan alam ini beg-"

*BRUGGHH

Semua menatap horror kelelawar yang telah berubah menjadi sesosok namja yang mereka kenal dengan nama Kim Namjoon itu. mereka juga dapat mendengar Namjoon meringis dan mengusap-usap kepalanya. Ia menganggkat kepalanya perlahan dan terpaku pada sesosok yeoja jadi-jadian, setidaknya itulah yang ia tau, yang kini tengah memegang buku ditangannya dan menatapnya tajam. Ia hanya tersenyum lemah dan pasrah akan nasib buruk yang akan menimpanya.

.

Sehun melihat kesekeliling taman itu mencari sesuatu. Senyumnya mengembang menemukan sesuatu yang dicarinya itu, ia langsung berlari menghampiri 'sesuatu' itu.

"Baekhyunnie!" Teriaknya lalu memeluk namja itu. matanya sedikit mengernyit ketika menyadari namja yang dipeluknya ini tidak berontak atau menolaknya tapi hanya diam. Senyuman diwajah Sehun menghilang ketika melihat wajah orang yang dipeluknya murung.

"Baekhyun kau lihat tidak, sekolah ini dipenuhi oleh zombie sekarang! Aku dengar Lady Sierra membangkitkan mereka untuk membantunya mengurus kastil ini, karena Lord Bang sekarang hanya akan fokus menjadi guru _Human Lore_ saja! Hei kau dengar tidak Baek?" Sehun terus saja berbicara namun sepertinya namja disebelahnya ini sama sekali tidak mendengarkannya.

"Baekhyun! Cerialah! Wajah cemberut sama sekali tidak cocok untukmu! Aku mengerti kau baru keluar dari rumah sakit tap-"

"BERISIK" Sehun terdiam. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Baekhyun membentaknya tapi entah kenapa ia bentakkan Baekhyun kali ini terasa berbeda.

"Maaf..." Lirihnya. Sehun memang salah karena ia tidak bisa membaca keadaan, tapi itu semua dilakukannya bukanlah tanpa alasan. Sejujurnya ia juga dalam mood yang tidak baik hari ini, mimpinya tadi sangat buruk ditambah lagi wajah teman-temannya yang tak kalah kusut. Suasana pagi itu benar-benar buruk. Dan sekarang, ketika ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun yang sangat dikhawatirkannya karena semalaman tidak pulang ke kamar dan paginya ia mendapat kabar kalau Baekhyun dan Jungkook menginap diUKS dari Lady Raisa, tentu saja ia ingin melepas rindu kan?

Matanya kini beralih pada namja bermata panda yang juga terlihat sedang bermood tidak bagus. Awalnya dia ingin menggoda Tao tapi mengingat seganas apa ia bisa mengamuk, Sehun mengurungkan niatnya.

"Ah Sehun, Baekhyun, Tao.." Mereka bertiga melihat kearah namja manis yang memanggil mereka.

"Luhan-hyung" Sapanya mereka berdua dengan senyuman, senyuman yang dipaksakan sepertinya. Mereka melihat Luhan mendatangi mereka bersama dengan seorang wanita dengan rambut pirang dan pakaian one piece berwarna hitam.

"Hai! Kalian mau kemana? Oh iya kenalkan ini Hayoung dia teman sedormku." Mereka bertiga berkenalan dengan Hayoung.

"Aku harus masuk kekelasnya Lord GD. Aku baru tau nama classnya itu _Self Defense Arts_." Ucap Baekhyun berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa 'buruk' dihatinya.

"Ah, Aku dan Hayoung juga ingin kesana. Ayo kita pergi bersama" Ucap Luhan, matanya kini beralih pada Sehun dan Tao, ia berharap semoga kesedihan dimatanya tidak terlihat oleh siapapun.

"Kalau kalian berdua?" Sehun hanya menatap Tao yang diam dengan kebingungan.

"A-aku... Aku akan latihan di Training Court!"Ucap Tao yang langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka. Sehun bingun ia harus kemana tapi pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyusul Tao. Kembali, Hati Luhan kembali terasa sakit.

"Umm.. Ya sudah, ayo kita pergi!"

.

Sesosok namja bertubuh kekar dan berkulit putih berwajah ehemtampanehem namun sayang sedikit bantet #dilempar. Okay _back to the story_, namja itu berkali-kali menghela nafas malas. Ia benar-benar dalam mood buruk saat ini. Bagaimana tidak, pagi-pagi sudah bermimpi buruk, dan setelah itu langsung berhadapan dengan suasana 'tidak nyaman' dikamar mereka, ia tidak fokus berlatih dan berakhir dengan dimarahi oleh Lord GD, dan sekarang, pacarnya pergi meninggalkannya karena ia ada jadwal pelajaran sekarang meninggalkan dirinya sendiri tidak tau harus apa disini.

"AAAHHH! Aku benar-benar akan mati karena KEBOSANAN!" Teriak namja bantet itu #plak.

Matanya kini tertuju pada namja tampan berambut merah dengan gigi kelincinya, Jeon Jungkook, yang tengah melewati taman itu entah ingin kemana.

"Jungkook!" Teriaknya dan langsung menghampiri Jungkook.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jungkook menatap Jimin yang kini sudah ada dihadapannya.

"Kau mau kemana!? Temani aku! Aku sangat bosan sendirian disini.." Keluhnya.

"A-aku harus pergi kesuatu tempat"

"Kemana? Aku boleh ikut?" Tentu saja jauh didalam hatinya Jungkook sangat ingin Jimin ikut bersamanya mengingat sudah lama sekali mereka tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama tapi itu tidak mungkin mengingat ia akan pergi ketempat 'rahasia'nya menemui 'seseorang', ditambah lagi mimpi buruknnya tadi pagi membuatnya dalam mood yang tidak baik..

"M-maaf Jimin tapi aku sedang ingin sendiri sekarang, jadi aku mohon padamu untuk meninggalkan ku sendiri. Permisi"

*Twitch *Twitch

Jimin ingin menahan Jungkook tapi anak itu keburu berlari dengan kecepatan vampirenya dan membuatnya tidak bisa dikejar oleh Jimin. "H-hei!"

"Haaah... mau bagaimana lagi... apa yang harus aku lakukan ya?" gumamnya

"Ayolah Lord, ayo kita berendam saja. Apalagi dengan badan kotor seperti ini, pasti akan sangat menyegarkan jika kita berendam..." Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah kerumunan siswa yang sepertinya tengah berbicara pada Lord... Jongup?

Mereka sepertinya baru saja selesai belajar bersamanya melihat keadaan mereka juga sama kotor dengannya. Mereka terus merayu Jongup untuk berendam bersama mereka. Mata Jimin sedikit mengernyit ketika melihat salah seorang dari mereka yang ia kenal bernama Chanyeol tengah memukul pantat Jongup dengan alasan membersihkan celananya. Sementara namja lain yang ia kenal bernama Taeill memposisikan celana Jongup dengan dalih celananya sedikit kusut sehingga terlihat mengetat dan tidak hanya itu, ia bahkan menekan tangannya kebelahan celana Jongup sehingga Jimin semakin yakin Lord Jongup tidak pernah mengenakan celana dalam, atau paling tidak itulah yang ia ingat selama ini.

Jimin mengelengkan kepala melihat Jongup akhirnya mengangguk, dan Chanyeol melompat senang kemudian mencubit bokong Jongup, katanya sih karena senang tapi mereka semua yang ada disana tau kalau itu semua hanya modus seorang Chanyeol. Jimin semakin menggelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat siswa yang lain mengikuti Chanyeol mencubiti bokong Jongup sebelum mulai berjalan. Senyuman tersungging diwajahnya ketika melihat mereka sesekali meremas, bahkan memukul bokong Jongup.

Jimin menyunggingkan senyumannya. Ia tidak habis pikir ada apa dengan Lord mereka yang satu itu, entah ia memang terlalu polos, atau memang ia yang menginginkan hal itu, atau mungkin ia memang tidak bisa menolak? Entah yang manapun yang benar, yang jelas sekarang ia harus segera membersihkan dirinya dari keringat yang entah sejak kapan muncul ditubuhnya.

"Berendam pasti sangat menyenangkan saat tubuh berkeringat seperti ini~~" Ucap Jimin sambil tersenyum nakal dan mulai berjalan.

.

Vampire adalah makhluk yang berasal dari Blue Moon Rune dan akan patuh selamanya dengan rune itu, mereka menyebutnya rune para vampire. Rune itu memang benar-benar bisa mengendalikan mereka, bahkan rasa lapar yang menyiksa leher mereka. Tidak ada yang tahu dari mana mereka berasal, mengingat Lady Sierra tidak pernah membicarakannya, atau bahkan untuk apa mereka hidup tapi fakta kalau mereka tercipta dari sebuah True Runes merupakan sebuah _point_ yang tidak terbantahkan kalau kehadiran mereka memiliki arti didunia ini. bagaimanapun kehidupan mereka terjaga dalam umur yang cukup panjang bersama dengan Lady Sierra dan Blue Moon Rune di Blue Moon Village.

Tidak seperti desa-desa dengan vampire yang biasanya digambarkan pada film-film sebagai desa yang sepi, suram, dan juga kelam. Karena kenyataanya desa ini cukup ramai, setidaknya lebih ramai dari bayangan mereka. Bangunan-bangunan dari kayu dan jalan setapak yang menghubungkan seluruh tempat yang ada di desa ini benar-benar menambah suasana "pedesaan" di tempat ini. banyak anak-anak vampir yang tengah bermain bersama di jalanan tempat Namjoon dkk melintas.

"Sepertinya ini _Town Hall_.." Ucap Hayoung saat mereka sampai disebuah tempat seperti lapangan besar dengan air mancur disana.

"Hey, lihat disana ada peta!" Mereka semua melihat kearah telunjuk Baekhyun yang kini tengah mengarah pada sebuah papan besar dengan gambar disana. Mereka semua berlari kecil kearah papan itu.

"Kita berada disini" Ucap Hayoung sambil menunjuk kearah gambar berbentuk lingkaran di peta itu.

Blue Moon Village, seperti yang telah dijelaskan sebelumnya adalah sebuah desa dimana para vampir tinggal. Tempat ini memiliki sebuah lapangan berbentuk bulat sebagai pusatnya dengan bangunan-bangunan kantor pemimpin desa, di selatan lapangan ini adalah area pertokoan dan pasar dan juga tempat pintu masuk utama desa ini. Disebelah barat adalah area perumahan dan juga taman-taman. Di utara adalah area terasering dan perumahan dan juga jalan menuju Blue Moon Academy. Di timur juga terdapat area perumahan dan juga terdapat rumah sakit dan sekolah.

"Ini apa?" Tanya Luhan menunjuk sebuah gambar berbentuk persegi kecil tepat dibagian utara _Town Hall_.

"Itu adalah _Blue Moon Shrine_, disana terdapat altar tempat Blue Moon Rune dulu diletakkan dan dicuri" Ucap Lord GD yang muncul dibelakang mereka.

"Ah Lord GD!" Mereka semua membungkuk kearah namja yang kini tengah tersenyum manis kearah mereka.

"Ini pertama kalinya kalian mendapatkan kesempatan untuk keluar jadi nikmatilah! Yah walaupun hanya disekitar tempat ini" Ucapnya sambil terus tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah Lord! Tapi kami tidak tau harus kemana..." Ucap Hayoung yang diangguki oleh mereka semua.

"Hmm... kalau begitu aku sarankan kalian pergi area pertokoan yang ada diselatan tempat ini saja. Kaliankan mempunyai uang hasil _event _dan _quest_ yang selama ini kalian lakukan"

"Baiklah kami akan pergi kesana, tapi mungkin setelah kami menghabiskan waktu dulu disini" GD mengangguk mendengar penjelasan mereka lalu tersenyum kembali.

"Baiklah, aku harus segera pergi, annyeong." Mereka semua memandang punggung Lord mereka yang berjalan menjauh itu.

"Aku baru tau Lord GD itu orang yang ramah, padahal aku pikir dia itu galak, yah walaupun wajahnya memang manis sih" Ucap Luhan yang mendapat anggukan mereka semua.

"Hey lihat! Sepertinya ini _Billboard_" Luhan, Hayoung, Namjoon berjalan kearah Baekhyun yang kini sedang tengah serius memperhatikan bacaan di papan besar di sebelah papan peta.

"Berita terbarunya, akhir-akhir ini binatang buas mulai masuk ke area pedesaan dan membuat masalah bahkan untuk sekedar bemain disekitar hutan saja berbahaya." Ucap Baekhyun membacakan salah satu isi pemberitahuan.

"Binatang?" ucap Hayoung bingung

"Binatang buas itu biasanya tidak akan berani untuk mendekati area pedesaan atau yang dihuni oleh orang, jadi mereka biasanya akan menikmati hidup mereka didalam hutan. Tapi mereka akan mulai masuk kedalam area pemukiman apabila ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan habitat mereka." Jelas Namjoon

"Wah... kira-kira apa yang terjadi ya?" Tanya Hayoung entah pada siapa.

Baekhyun kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada papan itu. "Hey yang ini lebih menarik! Para Troll yang tinggal di kaki gunung kini mulai naik, tidak ada yang tahu apa yang dicari mereka"

"Entahlah, tapi troll itu salah satu ras makhluk pintar sama seperti manusia, elf, dwarf, vampire dan makhluk lainnya. Tetapi mereka mengembangkan teknologi kuno bahkan sihir mereka sekalipun masih menggunakan Voodoo dan lainnya. Mungkin saja binatang-binatang yang mulai mengganas dan memasuki pemukiman ini ada hubungannya dengan para troll yang mulai mendaki gunung" Penjelasan Hayoung kembali menarik perhatian mereka semua untuk berfikir. Yaah walaupun pada akhirnya Baekhyun menyerah dan kembali membaca berita lainnya.

"Yang ini tentang sekolah kita!"

"Seorang Jendral dari Harmonia, kerajaan yang baru saja menaklukan Highland, mengunjungi asrama kita dengan sebuah kuda. Katanya ia ingin Lady Sierra menyerahkan seluruh pegunungan ini padanya."

"Harmonia!? Negara terkuat yang memicu peperangan bahkan sampai saat ini!?" Teriak Hayoung kaget.

"Jadi Harmonia sudah menguasai Highland ya.." Lirih Luhan yang tiba-tiba terlintas wajah kedua orang tuanya didalam benaknya.

"Kira-kira apa yang ia bicarakan dengan Lady Sierra ya?" Gumamnya lagi, dan entah bagaimana itu membuat yang lain ikut memasang pose berpikir mereka walaupun kembali salah seorang diantara mereka yang bernama Byun Baekhyun menyerah.

"YA! Ini pertama kalinya sejak kita pergi ke pemukiman penduduk kenapa sekarang kita malah menghabiskan waktu untuk berpikir!" Teriak Baekhyun frustasi. Mereka semua terdiam menatap Baekhyun. "Hmpft.. hahahaha" Hayoung tak mampu menahan tawanya lebih lama lagi, dan akhirnya mereka semua ikut tertawa.

"Kau benar! Daripada memikirkan hal-hal rumit seperti ini, Ayo kita jalan-jalan!" Ucap Namjoon semangat dan mendapat anggukan dari mereka semua.

.

Kehidupan vampire ditempat ini sejujurnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan manusia pada umumnya. Mereka saling bersosialisasi dan sejujurnya sangat ramah, beberapa bahkan memberikan mereka souvenir dan benda-benda aneh lainnya, ada juga yang menawarkan untuk menempa pedang Baekhyun dengan harga murah walaupun pada akhirnya di tolak oleh sang pemilik pedang. Disini juga ada banyak pedagang, mereka menjual bermacam-macam barang-barang seperti obat-obatan, senjata, darah, toko bunga dan bahkan toko baju. Mereka semua bekerja untuk mendapatkan uang. Dan sejujurnya itu sedikit membingungkan untuk Namjoon.

Manusia umumnya mencari uang untuk mendapatkan makanan, tapi mereka adalah vampire dan makanan mereka adalah darah dan mereka harus 'berburu' untuk mendapatkan makanan mereka. Kecuali jika mereka hidup dilingkungan manusia atau jika ada vampire yang membuka toko darah seperti yang mereka lewati tadi.

Tapi, hei! Mereka hidup dibawah naungan _Blue Moon Rune_, rune para vampire yang memiliki kekuatan untuk menghilangkan rasa haus mereka. Berbelanja? Jika mereka tidak membutuhkan makanan, kenapa mereka membutuhkan uang? Mereka bisa saja menukarkan benda mereka dan kembali ke zaman saat _barter_ masih _tren_, atau bahkan memberikannya secara cuma-cuma. Dan satu pertanyaan lagi yang masih menggerogoti(?) kepalanya, uang mereka akan dikemanakan?

Ugh... kepalanya terasa sakit memikirkan hal itu, mungkin ia harus mendengarkan Baekhyun untuk tidak memikirkan hal-hal berat disaat mereka sedang bersasntai. Tapi pada akhirnya Namjoon rasa ia harus menyerahkan hal ini kepada 'naluri makhluk sosial' lagi. Mereka memang membutuhkan mata uang karena sudah naluri mereka untuk membutuhkannya entah itu untuk nilai tukar atau alat penentu status sosial, ditambah lagi tidak ada satu tempatpun didunia ini yang tidak membutuhkan yang namanya 'imbalan', dan mata uang adalah jalan keluar yang paling bagus karena terkadang beberapa orang tidak tau apa yang harus mereka berikan sebagai 'imbalan'.

Yeah, dia memang jenius. Kim Namjoon memang sangat-sangat jenius.

"NAMJOON!" Well, mungkin kita harus menambahkan sesuatu kedalam nama itu, seperti Kim Namjoon sangat-sangat jenius tapi terancam tuli atau si tuli Kim Namjoon sangat-sangat jenius? Yah, yang manapun itu yang jelas Baehyung harus bertanggung jawab kalau sampai itu terjadi.

"Ishh... kau ini kenapa sih hyung!? Tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu kan?" Ucapnya kesal

"Salahmu tidak mendengarkanku berbicara" Namjoon memandang kesal Baekhyun yang tengah menjulurkan lidah kearahnya itu sementara dua vampire lainnya cekikikan dibelakang mereka.

"Memangnya apa yang kau katakan?" Baekhyun sedikit geram dengan ucapan Namjoon yang tidak menghormatinya karena tidak memanggilnya dengan 'hyung' tapi entah kenapa ia malah memutuskan untuk tidak menggubrisnya. "Haahh... Sudahlah aku tidak ingin menjelaskannya lagi!" Namjoon menatap heran Baekhyun berjalan mendahuluinya dengan kesal kemudian pandangannya beralih pada dua orang dibelakangnya.

Mereka berdua menghentikan cekikikan mereka dan meantap kearahnya. "Er... Tadi Baekhyun menanyakan pendapat kita tentang toko yang menjual darah yang kita lewati tadi." Namjoon mengangguk samabil ber-'oh' ria mendengarkan penjelasan dari Luhan. "Ya hyung, tidak biasanya kau marah hanya karena aku tidak memerhatikanmu? Apa karena kau mulai merindukan Sehun yang selalu memerhatikanmu? _Literally_?" Mereka berdua tertawa melihat Baekhyun berteriak kesal karena ucapan Namjoon. Yah, hanya berdua, karena entah kenapa sepertinya Luhan tidak menganggap gurauan Namjoon tadi lucu. Tapi sepertinya Hayoung tau kenapa

"Baiklah-baiklah, daripada kalian terus bertengkar lebih baik kita ganti saja topiknya" Ucap satu-satunya gadis diantara mereka itu. entah pesona apa yang dimilikinya tapi yang jelas ia telah berhasil merebut seluruh perhatian namja disana.

"Apa menurut kalian penjagaan ditempat ini sedikit... erm... mudah diserang?" Ucapnya

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil mengernyitkan alisnya.

Hayoung menghentikan langkahnya diikuti oleh yang lainnya. "Lihatlah kesekelilingmu. Tempat ini hanya dibentengi oleh hutan-hutan. Sama sekali tidak ada pembatas atau tanda wilayah desa ini." Baekhyun mengangguk mendengarkan penjelasan Hayoung. Namun sekali lagi, Kim Namjoon bukanlah orang yang semudah itu menerima akal sehat mereka.

"Memangnya untuk apa mereka membutuhkan pertahanan yang ketat? Memangnya ada yang mau menyerang sarang Vampire sekaligus rumah dari pemilik salah satu dari 27 _True Runes_ ini?"

"Apa kau tidak pernah mendengar tentang _Vampire Hunters_?" Namjoon mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan Hayoung.

"Yah, mungkin mereka akan menyerang kita. Tapi bukankah sangat sedikit yang mengetahui tempat ini? Bahkan para vampire sendiri banyak yang tidak mengetahui tempat ini ada."

"Harmonia tau tempat ini... Dan Harmonia pasti akan menyerang tempat ini selama Blue Moon Rune masih ada ditempat ini, bahkan mereka sudah menguasai Highland." Mereka semua menatap kearah orang yang sedari tadi sangat sedikit berbicara.

"... Mereka hanya sedang menunggu... menunggu saat yang tepat."

Hening... Ucapan Luhan barusan telah membangkitkan sebuah perasaan yang terpendam didalam hati mereka.

Rasa takut.

Ya, rasa takut akan sesuatu yang mengancam takdir dan masa depan mereka, perasaan yang menyiratkan betapa mereka berharap garis takdir mereka tidak akan bertemu dengan kegelapan 'itu'.

"Sudahlah! Lagi pula bukankah aku sudah bilang untuk tidak membahas yang berat-berat!? Hessh... kalian ini!"

_Happy Virus_, julukan itu benar-benar cocok untuknya. Lihatlah bagaimana ia bisa menghilangkan suasana suram yang baru saja menghinggapi mereka hanya dalam kedipan mata. Mereka benar-benar beruntung memilikinya sebagai teman terlebih lagi sepertinya Namjoon mengerti kenapa Sehun begitu sangat ingin menjaga senyuman diwajah itu.

"Kau benar. Ayo kita jalan lagi" Ajak Luhan

"Tunggu dulu! Aku melihat sesuatu disana" Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Baekhyun langsung melangkahkan kakinya kedalam hutan dan mengambil sebuah batu disana. "Hey! Ini _Gemstone_!" Ia memperlihatkan benda temuannya itu pada mereka yang juga ikut masuk kedalam hutan.

"Aku rasa aku akan memperlihatkannya pada Sehu- Awas!" Baekhyun dengan sigap menarik tubuh mereka bertiga tepat sebelum makhluk aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul itu menyerang mereka.

"GGRRRRAAAA" Dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan pedangnya begitu juga Namjoon mengeluarkan panahnya. Luhan bersiaga dengan sebuah belati berwarna hitam ditangannya dan Hayoung dengan tongkat seperti tongkat biksu (tongkat yang kaya tong sam chong dari sun go kong, atau sakuyamon dari digimon).

"Itu Armadillos" Gumam Baekhyun cukup keras pada Armadillo yang berukuran seperti beruang itu

"Kenapa kita tidak kabur saja?" Bisik Hayoung

"Kalau kita kabur mungkin saja dia akan memasuki desa dan membuat masalah. Sepertinya kita harus mengusirnya" Jawab Luhan

"Tapi Armadillos seharusnya adalah binatang yang tenang dan tidak aggresif, tapi kenapa ia menyerang kita?" Tambahnya lagi

"Baiklah aku akan mencoba menyerangnya"

"Baekhyun tunggu!" Namun sepertinya Baekhyun terlalu bersemangat untuk mengusir makhluk yang telah merusak hari 'bahagia'nya saat ini sampai-sampai ia tidak mendengar peringatan si cantik Luhan.

*Prank

Dan Baekhyun harus menyesali hal itu karena tebasan pedangnya sama sekali tidak mampu melukai, bahkan tidak mampu menggores sedikit saja tubuh Armadillos itu dan malah membuatnya semakin marah dan menggeram kesal kearah mereka. Armadillos itu berlari kearah mereka dan menyerang dengan kukunya yang besar.

Namun mereka dapat menghindarinya dengan cepat dan berpindah ketempat armadillos itu berdiri tadi.

"Kalau pedangmu saja tidak bisa menggoresnya bagaimana dengan belatiku..." Ucap Luhan putus asa.

"Kita harus menemukan cara untuk mengalihkan perhatia-"

*Trak

*TWITCH *TWITCH

"GRRRR"

Mereka berdua menatap Namjoon yang tengah memegang panahnya itu dengan mulut menganga. Bisa-bisanya ia melesatkan anak panah kearah makhluk itu dari belakang padahal sudah tau tidak akan bisa menembusnya dan malah membuat makhluk itu semakin marah.

"Kalian menginginkan perhatiannya kan? Aku sudah mendapatkannya untuk kalian"

*TWITCH *TWITCH

Oke Kim Namjoon, kali ini kau tidak hanya mendapatkan perhatian dari Makhluk itu, tapi kau juga mendapatkan 'perhatian' dari dua vampire manis disebelahmu ini.

"Ya ya ya, Armadillos itu memang terkenal dengan cangkangnya yang keras dan sulit diserang dengan senjata, tapi justru armornya itu sangat lemah terhadap sihir." Mereka memandang kearah gadis yang entah sejak kapan berdiri sangat jauh dari mereka. Mereka bertiga bingung entah memang mereka yang terlalu sibuk berrgossip ria sampai tidak menyadari gadis itu menghilang atau memang ia memiliki keturunan setan ajdi bisa menghilang tiba-tiba? Entahlah, kedua pilihan itu terlalu masuk akal untuk Baekhyun.

"Dan aku rasa aku harus berterima kasih, karena berkat kalian aku berhasil mempersiapkan sihir ini" Luhan memandang curiga kearah Hayoung yang tengah tersenyum lebar kearah mereka. "Mantra apa?"

Tapi sepertinya Luhan tidak perlu menunggu jawaban dari Hayoung untuk menyadari apa yang dimaksud gadis itu. Ia membulatkan matanya dan langsung menarik dua orang didekatnya melompat dari tempat itu tepat sebelum-

*BOOOOOMM

-Sebuah ledakan. Yah walaupun mereka harus mendarat(?) dengan wajah

"Aku tau itu tidak akan dapat membunuhnya tapi memang bukan itu niatku sejak awal" Ucap Hayoung dengan senyuman yang lebar ketika melihat makhluk yang baru beberapa detik yang lalu 'mengancam hidup mereka' itu pergi. Walaupun sepertinya Namjoon, Luhan dan Baekhyun harus menambahkan yeoja yang satu ini kedalam list 'mengancam hidup mereka'.

"Ya! Hayoung! Lain kali berikan peringatan kalau kau mau melakukan sihir peledakan!" Ucap Luhan yang kini tengah membersihkan wajahnya yang kotor. Hilang sudah image cantiknya... Poor Luhan.

Sementara sang 'tersangka' hanya cekikikan tidak jelas melihat wajah tiga orang 'korban'nya itu tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun. "Hihihi Maaf kan aku oppa. Tapi kalau aku tidak melakukan ritual peledakannya dengan cepat nanti makhluk itu keburu kabur ke kota" Ucapnya dengan manja sambil memainkan rambut pirangnya.

"Sudahlah... yang penting kita berhasil mengusirnya" Ucap Namjoon berusaha menenangkan Luhan yang masih saja cemberut dari tadi.

"Namjoon benar, dan lagi pula..." Baekhyun menampilkan senyuman termanis dan terbaiknya saat seluruh perhatian mereka tertuju padanya.

"...Yang tadi itu cukup menyenangkan untuk mengisi liburan" Ucapnya sebelum tertawa dengan keras. Bahkan Luhan yang awalnya cemberutpun mulai ikut tersenyum dan tertawa melihat itu, begitu pula dengan Namjoon dan Hayoung.

.

.

Ditempat nunjauh dari wilayah kecil para vampire, sangat-sangat jauh, tepatnya di sebuah pulau kecil, disana terdapat sebuah reruntuhan dari sebuah menara. Meskipun sudah runtuh, tapi bangunan menara ini masih cukup tinggi dan terlihat sangat kokoh, hanya saja atapnya saja yang telah menghilang dari tempatnya dan juga keadaan lantai paling atas yang tembok-temboknya sudah hancur dan juga banyak tumbuhan liar dan beberapa batu aneh tumbuh disana.

Dan terimakasih pada batu-batu bercahaya berwarna ungu yang juga tumbuh disana secara liar karena berkatnya pemandangan menara tua itu terlihat semakin indah, bahkan dimalam hari dan dengan bantuan cahaya ribuan bintang dilangit yang bersinar sangat terang, kita jadi dapat melihat sesosok manusia dengan tubuh yang tertutupi gaun penyihir berwarna putih dengan lengan yang berwarna merah daging jambu biji, tak lupa dengan selendang panjang yang berwarna sama ia gunakan sebagai tudung yang tergelar panjang, tengah berdiri ditengah pola lingkaran lantai menara itu. Gambar ditengah pola itu seperti gambar sebuah cahaya bintang yang sering digambar oleh anak-anak yang memiliki 4 sisi kalau kalian mau tau.

Sosok itu kemudian membisikan sesuatu dengan suara yang sangat kecil, bahkan author pun tidak tau apa yang diucapkannya. Tapi setelah ia membisikan apapun itu, batu-batu disana semakin bersinar, tidak hanya itu bahkan bintang-bintangpun semakin bersinar.

"_O the ancient soul of the past over thousand stars, step down from your eternal throne and heed my call"_

Sekumpulan bola cahaya kecil seperti kunang-kunang muncul dihadapan gadis itu membentuk sebuah bola cahaya berukuran lebih besar kemudian berterbangan mengelilingi sosok itu. Bola-bola cahaya itupun bermunculan dari hutan disekitar menara itu, bahkan dari langit menuju ke tempat sosok itu.

"_as what it has been written in your ancient aggreement, i demand you fulfill your promise, to shine over their fate to their core, make it shine like an eternal fire, guide them to their most brightness path, to their readiness confronting their grey future that has been waiting them"_

Bola-bola cahaya itu bersinar dan terbang bersama kelangit dan menghilang disatu tempat. Dan dari tempat yang cahaya itu menghilang, muncul secercah cahaya yang bersinar sangat terang dan melesat dengan sangat cepat... menuju utara.

.

.

Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Tidak hanya untuk Baekhyun atau Namjoon atau seluruh murid-murid yang tadi juga ikut jalan-jalan ke desa, tapi juga seluruh orang yang ada disekolah ini merasa sangat lelah, tidak hanya secara lahir, tapi batin mereka pun terasa sangat lelah saat ini, benar-benar lelah, seolah-olah mereka mengikuti lomba lari marathon 50 keliling dengan jarak 1000 meter dan ketika mereka telah menjadi pemenangnya, lomba itu dinyatakan tidak sah, itu pasti sangat melelahkan kan? Yah walaupun memang bukan itu yang mereka lakukan.

Memang bukan karena lomba marathon, lebih tepatnya karena sebuah mimpi. Ya, mimpi yang sangat buruk, yang menguras tenaga, pikiran, hati dan jiwa mereka. Seolah-olah ada makhluk lain yang membuat mereka bermimpi buruk kemudian memakan jiwa mereka perlahan, dengan membawa mereka kedalam mimpi terburuk dalam memori yang ada.

.

_._

"_GRRAAAAAA"_

_Namjoon memandang takut kearah armadillo raksasa dihadapannya saat ini. Entah bagaimana caranya ia bisa ada dihutan atau bagaimana makhluk itu bisa dua kali menghampiri hidupnya, Namjoon sendiri tidak tahu dan dia terlalu malas untuk menggunakan otak yang kata istrinya itu sexy._

_*Trak *Trak *Trak_

_Tidak peduli seberapa banyak Namjoon melesatkan anak panahnya, makhluk itu tampak tidak terluka atau bahkan meringis kesakitan sedikitpun._

_Namjoon membulatkan matanya ketika ia mencoba meraih anak panahnya namun udaralah yang dipegangnya. Ia menatap horror armadillo yang tengah berjalan perlahan kearahnya itu. Ia sangat takut sampai-sampai memejamkan matanya._

"_Jangan memejamkan matamu anakku!" Namjoon kembali membulatkan matanya mendengar suara yang sangat familiar ditelinganya._

_Dengan perlahan ia membukan matanya. "Jangan menutup matamu, kami tidak mengorbankan nyawa kami agar kau bisa lari dari tanggung jawabmu sayang." Ia dapat melihat ibu dan ayahnya keluar dari kegelapan hutan dibelakang makhluk itu. "Umma... Appa..." Lirihnya_

"_Aku memintamu untuk berlari bukan agar kau berlari selamanya, tapi agar kau dapat kembali lagi disaat waktu yang tepat Prince" Sesosok gadis berambut coklat pendek dengan pakaian maid yang ia kenal bernama Ayame muncul dari belakang ibunya._

"_Itu benar Prince! Kau tidak bisa menelantarkan kamu begitu saja!"_

"_Itu benar! Kau adalah anak yang telah diramalkan!"_

"_Kau tidak bisa melepaskan tanggung jawabmu sebagai anak yang lahir dengan kekuatan yang akan merubah dunia!"_

"_Tidak!" Namjoon menutup telinganya, ia tidak ingin kata-kata itu memenuhi telinganya dan menancapkan belati keulu hatinya atau meletakkan barbel berukutan 1000ton ke pundaknya, ia sudah cukup muak dengan semua itu! Ia tidak mau mendengarnya lagi!_

"_Buka kupingmu sayangku... dengarkan mereka... penuhi tanggung jawabmu"_

"_Tidak!"_

"_Buka!"_

"_Tidak!"_

"_Dengarkan mereka!"_

"_AKU BILANG-_

.

"-**TIDAK**"

Mereka semua mengerapkan mata mereka bingung beberapa kali. Setelah berteriak dengan kompak, mengerjap dengan kompak, dan mengatur nafas dengan kompak, sepertinya mereka masih mempertahankan kekompakan mereka itu dengan saling melihat satu sama lain. Dan tanpa perlu sepatah katapun terucap, mereka semua tau. Mungkin mereka berpikir kalau tidur adalah cara terbaik untuk melepaskan penat setelah seharian ini mereka kelelahan, tapi untuk malam ini, mereka semua menyesali hal itu. Karena bahkan saat tertidurpun energi mereka harus terkuras oleh mimpi-mimpi menyeramkan yang menghantui mereka.

"Err... J-Jimin-hyung..." mereka semua membulatkan mata. Bukan-bukan, bukan karena yang memanggil Jimin itu adalah jin, setan atau sejenisnya atau karena ada yang aneh dari panggilan itu. Lebih tepatnya mereka heran dengan 'asal' dari panggilan itu dan menatapnya tidak percaya.

"H-hei Jungkook, apa kau sakit? Atau kau salah minum obat?"

"Eh?" Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya bingung dengan pertanyaan Sehun. "Ma-maksudnya hyung? Aku sama sekali tidak sakit kok hyung, untuk apa aku minum obat?"

"Tidak! Pertama kita semua bermimpi buruk! Dan sekarang Jungkook memanggil Jimin dengan embel-embel "Hyung"! dunia akan segera kiamat!" Teriak Baekhyun dan disusul dengan teriakan "TIDAAAK!" Dari Taehyung yang memperkeruh suasana.

"YA! Kalian ini kenapa malah mempertanyakan pertanyaan yang tidak wajar! Hey Jungkook! Apa kau menemukan pemakaman ditengah hutan? Atau bertemu hantu? J-jangan b-ilang k-k-kalau kau telah kerasukan!?" Mereka bersweatdropped ria melihat Tao yang mengatakan kepada mereka untuk menjadi wajar tapi malah ia yang tidak wajar dan malah ketakutan karena fantasi yang dipikirkannya sendiri. -_-

"Sudahlah kalian semua! Jangan membebani Jungkook lebih "dalam" lagi! Sepertinya pikirannya sedikit terganggu akibat mimpi buruk yang baru dialaminya." Mereka berempat mengangguk paham atas penjelasan "rasional" Namjoon.

"YA! Memangnya separah itu ya kalau Jungkook memanggilku!?" Teriak Jimin frustasi dengan celotehan teman-temannya yang sama sekali ia tidak dapat menemukan dimana letak "rasional"nya.

Dan ia semakin berteriak frustasi bahkan sampai-sampai menjambak rambutnya sendiri ketika mereka menganggukan kepalanya kompak sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan 'sangat-parah'nya, sementara orang yang menyebabkan seluruh perdebatan ini terjadi malah cekikikan karena terlalu bahagia melihat tontonan gratis didepannya itu.

"Baiklah-baiklah, karena hyung-nim sangat mengkhawatirkanku aku akan mengganti kalimatnya" Jimin memandang maknae manis mereka dengan pandangan tidak percaya, apalagi saat ia melihat Jungkook melakukan tes suara dan berpura-pura batuk dan bahkan memasang ekspresi aneh -menurutnya-

"Err... Jimin"

"WUUH! Leganya, Jungkookie kita telah kembali" Jimin menatap tajam kearah Taehyung dan yang ditatap hanya menampilkan _teethsmile_ andalannya. Jungkook terlihat sedikit grogi saat ia hendak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"A...ku ingin meminta sesuatu pada...mu" Ia tidak mengerti kenapa butuh waktu yang cukup lama baginya untuk mengucapkan hal itu padahal yang dimintainya tolong adalah Jimin yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya. Dasar maknae ga sopan... =3=

"Aku tidak mau!" Ucapnya kesal dan langsung menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Ya! Jimin! Aku bahkan belum mengucapkan apapun!"

"Aku tidak peduli!"

"Aku ingin kau tidur dikasurku..." Ucapnya cukup keras dan membuat semua mata memandang kearahnya tidak percaya kecuali Jimin namun jika kalian ingin tau, matanya sekarang sudah sangat bulat seperti bola pingpong dan jantungnya seperti ingin meloncat keluar saat ini. Tapi meskipun mereka kaget, tidak ada yang bertanya kenapa dan tetap diam.

Memang semenjak kepindahan Jimin kekamar mereka, tempat tidur mereka berubah, bukan jadi power rangers ya...

Dari kasur yang semulanya untuk 2 orang kini berubah menjadi single bed, yah walaupun tidak sekecil itu dan sejujurnya cukup untuk 2 orang jika mereka tidak masalah dengan tidur sempit-sempitan.

"Bagaimana hyung? Aku sangat memohon padamu..." Jika Jimin mengatakan ia tidak mau sudah jelas itu sangat bohong, karena kenyataannya adalah ia mau, sangat mau malah- tidak, SANGAT MAU! Ia bahkan tidak dapat mengendalikan detak jantungnya saat ini dan yang lebih parah, ia lupa kalau ia itu pacar orang.

Dan untung saja sebuah bohlam imajinasi menyala diatas kepalanya, ia menyeringai dibalik kasurnya.

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak mau dan tidak peduli"

"Ayolah Jimin"

"Lihat, kau bahkan tidak sopan kepadaku" Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ayolah... aku mohon Jiminnie..." Ucapnya manja, entah kenapa ia sangat malas menambahkan embel-embel "hyung" kebelakang namanya Jimin.

"Kau masih belum sopan Jungkook-ah" Jungkook menghela nafasnya berat, sementara Jimin terus saja cekikikan didalam selimutnya.

"Baiklah, Jimin-hyung... aku mohon..." Akhirnya, ia tidka memiliki pilihan lain selain menyerah pada namja yang tidak leboih tinggi darinya itu.

"Lakukan aegyo" Ucap Jimin yang kini sudah muncul dari balik selimutnya menatap Jungkook dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

"YA! Aku tidak mau!"

"Ya sudah aku juga tidak mau!" Jungkook sebenarnya bisa saja bepura-pura atau benar-benar memilih hyungnya yang lain untuk menggantikan posisi Jimin saat ini, tapi ia terlalu malas ditambah lagi yang dinginkannya saat ini adalah Jimin. Sepertinya ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain.

"Ugh... Baiklah..." Jimin tersenyum lebar ketika mendengarkan ucapan Jungkook barusan. Ia memandang Jungkook yang kini berjalan kearahnya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Jiminnie-hyung~~~ ^_^ tidurlah bersamaku!" Jimin tidak bisa menahan tawanya lebih lama lagi, terlebih saat Jungkook meloncat-loncat kecil sambil memainkan tanda 'v' sign dikedua tangannya dan menatap Jimin dengan pandangan yang diartikan oleh Jimin sebagai "Ayo-hyung-makan-aku".

"Jungkook-ah! XD" Namanya kucing, dikasih ikan ya langsung nyamberlah, apalagi Jimin dikasih(?) Jungkook. Ia langsung mendorong Jungkook kekasur kembali kekasur si maknae dan langsung menyelimuti tubuh mereka dengan selimut tanpa mengindahkan teriakan protes dari sang pemilik kasur.

"Ayo kita tidur Jungkookie! Kau menunggu apalagi?"

"YA! Hyung..."

Mereka semua menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah dua namja aneh itu, namun pada akhirnya mereka tertawa kecil juga.

"Kalau begitu aku juga ingin tidur seranjang denganmu ya Baek-"

"Ya, tidurlah saja dengan ibumu anak manja!"

"YA! Kau ini benar-benar mengesalkan mata panda!"

Dan begitulah pertengkaran antara si cadel Thehun dan si mata panda Tao. Sehun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya sambil mem-_pout_ kan bibirnya kemudian berjalan kearah tempat tidur Baekhyun, namun sebelum Sehun sampai disana Taehyung sudah terlebih dahulu meloncat ke tempat tidurnya Baekhyun entah darimana.

"YA! Hei kau Alien 4D! Menyingkir!"

"Tidak mau! Aku mau tidur dengan Mommy! Aku takut akan bermimpi buruk lagi!"

"YA-"

"Sudahlah Sehun! Aku juga ingin tidur dengan Taehyung, kau tidurlah bersama Tao!" Sehun menganga tidak percaya mendengarkan keputusan final Baekhyun. Kenapa ia harus mengalah dengan alien didepannya ini!? Yah! Kenapa Baekhyun selalu saja memilih orang lain selain dirinya padahal Sehun itukan sahabatnya sejak kecil. Tapi meskipun ia tidak setuju dengan keputusan Baekhyun, ia lebih memilih diam sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk beralan kekasurnya Tao.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Teriak Tao kaget saat Sehun menarik selimutnya.

"Tidur bersamamu..." Ucap Sehun dengan ekspresi _innocent_ andalannya.

"Mwo!? Kata siapa aku ingin tidur bersamamu!? Kembalilah kekasurmu anak manja!"

*Twitch

Cukup sudah, Sehun benar-benar kesal dipanggil anak manja oleh panda didepannya ini! Ia menyeringai saat sebuah bohlam 5 watt menyala terang diatas kepalanya.

"Ya sudah, kalau kau lebih memilih hantu-hantu seram untuk tidur disebelahmu dibandingkan pangeran tampan ini..." Mata panda Tao langsung membulat, ia langsung memalingkan mukanya kearah Sehun dan menatapnya kesal.

"Ya! Pangeran tampan! Jangan coba-coba membohongiku! H-hantu itu tidak ada! Kalaupun ada, ngapain juga m-m-mereka tidur dis...ebelahku.." '_Hahaha kena kau'_ Sehun tertawa didalam hatinya namun ia tetap berusaha berwajah datar didepan "mangsa"nya.

"Memangnya kau tidak tau?"

"T-tau a-p-pa?" Sehun semakin tertawa didalam hatinya ketika melihat mangsanya benar-benar sudah memakan umpannya. Tao berusaha sebisanya untuk tidak gugup atau bahkan menjadi gagap mendadak(?), tapi bibir dan pita suaranya tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Seandainya dua "benda" itu memiliki tubuh, Tao pasti sudah menghajarnya habis-habisan saat ini.

"Orang tuamu tidak pernah menceritakannya?" Sehun sangat senang sekali sekarang, ia rasa menggoda Tao akan ia masukan kedalam daftar hal-hal favoritnya ^_^.

"YAA! Sehun! Cepat katakan!" Sehun semakin ingin tertawa tapi ia tidak bisa tertawa sekarang, itu akan menghancurkan segalanya.

"Appa pernah bilang padaku, jangan tidur sendiri kalau kau habis bermimpi buruk, karena akan ada arwah-arwah yang akan tidur disebelahmu..." Okay, itu benar-benar sebuah kebohongan besar dari si pangeran kadal, Sehun. Tapi tetap saja, ia tertawa sangat senang ketika melihat tangan Tao gemetaran, ditambah lagi dengan ekspresinya yang 'menakjubkan' dimata Sehun itu, ia semakin tertawa senang didalam hatinya.

"B-bohong! Aku tidak p-p-percaya! Itu cuma cerita untuk menakut-nakuti anak kecil saja!" Lain dimulut, lain dihati, dan Sehun tau itu.

"Ya sudah kalau kau tidak percaya, tapi aku akan menawarkan diriku(?) sekali lagi. Kau mau tidak aku tidur disebelahmu? Aku sih hanya khawatir padamu, bagaimana jika arwah yang tidur disebelahmu nanti cabul, aku tau kau itu masih polos dan suci(?) dan aku yakin kau tidak ingin menjadi suami atau bahkan istri dari arwah cabul itu. makanya lebih baik aku saja yang tidur disebelahmu"_ Speechless_. Ia tidak tau harus bersikap bagaimana setelah mendengar penjelasan yang sangat-sangat normal itu dari bibir Sehun. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir, ia tau namja didepannya ini sangat mesum kuadrat, tapi ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau kemesumannya Sehun itu sudah sampai stadium 4 dan tidak bisa tertolong lagi.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Ia bertanya lagi

"Ugh... Kau benar-benar sudah gila..." Tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau Sehun sedikit kecewa mendengar jawaban dari bibir pandanya itu, tapi mana mungkinkan ia memohon-mohon untuk tidur bersamanya? Hell no!

"Haahh... Baiklah kalau memang itu jawabanmu, aku rasa aku ak-" Sehun tidak tau kenapa ia merasa kecewa mendengar jawaban Tao barusan, bahkan kebahagiaannya saat berhasil mengerjai Taopun menguap entah kemana. Ya, ia kecewa. Walaupun kekecewaan itu tidak bertahan lama saat suara indah dari mulut panda manisnya memotong ucapannya.

"Terserah kau saja!"

"Eh?" Sehun mengerjapkan matanya

"Terserah kau mau tidur dikasurku, dikasurmu, atau dikasur siapapun. Itu bukan urusanku" Tao langsung memalingkan mukanya dan kembali (berusaha) untuk tidur sambil memunggungi Sehun tanpa memerhatikan wajah Sehun yang cerah seperti lampu yang menyala.

Dan detik berikutnya Sehun sudah berbaring ditempat tidurnya Tao sambil mengaitkan tangannya dipinggang sang empunya kasur. "YA! Jangan peluk-peluk!" Tao langsung melepaskan tangan Sehun dari pinggangnya dan menggeram kesal, ia masih belum bisa menerima nasibnya yang harus tidur seranjang dengan vampire termesum didunia! Tapi setidaknya itu tidak seberbahaya tidur dengan a-arwah kan? Ya setidaknya itulah yang ada dipikirannya Tao, belum tau saja dia. Sehun terus berusaha untuk memeluk Tao, tapi sang empunya tubuh terus saja menghalau tangannya Sehun. "Sehun! Aku tidak mau dipelu-"

*Tok *Tok

1 detik

2 detik

3 det-

*Srug

Sehun tidak bisa menahan senyumnya saat Tao dengan cepat langsung berbalik dan memeluknya erat. Tidak hanya itu, Tao bahkan membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sehun. Kali ini, Tao sama sekali tidak menolak atau bahkan protes saat Sehun melingkarkan tangannya dipinggangnya.

Dan begitulah malam mereka yang gelap ini berubah menjadi begitu cerah dan membahagiakan.

Namjoon?

Ia sangat bersyukur karena tempat tidurnya dekat dengan jendela, karena berkat hal itu ia dapat melihat dua orang sedang menari _Tango_ di _Front Garden_ yang memang terlihat dengan jelas dari jendela mereka. Bukan tarian yang menarik perhatiannya, mungkin memang tarian yang mereka lakukan bagus atau salah seorang dari mereka menari dengan indah, tapi bukan orang itu yang menjadi perhatiannya. Bukan, melainkan sosok bergaun pink dengan rambut yang entah sejak kapan menjadi berwarna kehijau-hijauan panjang yang diikat ala _barbie_ dengan mahkota bunga dikepalanya yang sedang menari bersama seorang namja berambut hitam jabrik dengan cardigan putih dibalut dengan setelan jas dan celana hitam.

Terima kasih kepada mata vampirenya yang dapat melihat dengan baik dan jauh meskipun gelap, karena berkatnya ia sudah memandangi mereka bahkan sejak mereka tiba di taman itu dan hanya mengobrol dan itu tepat setelah ia menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah serigala dan kelelawar dikamarnya. Hatinya sedikit memanas ketika melihat namja itu memasangkan sebuah mahkota bunga yang dibuat olehnya dari bunga-bunga disekitar sana dikepala orang lainnya sebelum menawarkan tangannya dan mereka mulai menari.

Tapi saat ia menari, bukannya semakin panas, hatinya malah menenang dan semakin terpesona, ditambah lagi cahaya bulan purnama malam ini benar-benar membuat semuanya semakin indah. Kulitnya terlihat semakin bersinar ketika diterpa oleh sinar sang rembulan, gaunnya bergoyang berirama dengan gerakannya, rambutnya yang berterbangan diterpa angin atau bergelombang saat ia menari, ditambah lagi dengan pikirannya yang seenaknya saja membuat adegan itu _slow motion_, ia berharap kalau orang itu tidak akan pernah berhenti menari.

Tapi sepertinya harapan itu hanya tinggal harapan saja. Karena pada kenyataannya mereka sudah berhenti menari, dan si namja terlihat berpamitan dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

*DEG

Jika seandainya ia memiliki jantung, pasti saat ini benda itu sudah memompa darahnya dengan sangat cepat ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan sosok itu, tidak begitu lama karena vampire itu langsung pergi. Terbesit secercah kekecewaan di relung hatinya, meskipun ia tidak tau apakah memang pandangan mereka "benar-benar" bertemu mengingat jarak mereka yang cukup jauh ditambah lagi ini sudah larut malam dan langit malam ini tidak begitu berbintang, hanya cahaya bulan lah yang menjadi lampu mereka. Apakah itu mungkin? Ia tidak tau dan ia tidak bisa menolak untuk berharap.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan itu. seulas senyuman tersungging diwajahnya ketika melihat teman-temannya tertidur dengan nyenyak seolah-olah mimpi buruk itu tidak pernah terjadi dan mereka percaya kalau itu tidak akan terjadi dan sekeras apapun ia menggunakan logikanya untuk berpikir, ia tetap tidak menemukan penjelasannya. Mungkin itu karena ia tidak tau dan tidak pernah mendengar ada orang yang mengatakan,

_true love, can make your live shining more bright, shorten the distance, found away the missing thing in your heart, light away the darkness, tame your fear, become the most beautiful dreams in nightmare._

Yah, ia tidak pernah percaya hal-hal tidak masuk akal seperti kekuatan cinta. Walaupun author sendiri ga tau Namjoon itu masuk akal atau menyimpang.

Dan sekarang entah bagaimana tapi saat ini ia merasa "aman" untuk tertidur dan sepertinya, tubuhnya mempercayai perasaannya itu karena tidak lama matanya mulai terpejam dan kesadarannya menghilang dalam damai.

Tapi Namjoon melupakan sesuatu. Ia lupa kalau ia dapat melihat sosok itu.

.

Banyak yang mengatakan jika bangun pagi kau akan tambah segar dan bersemangat. Tapi sepertinya tidak untuk semua vampire yang tidur di Kastil Blue Moon, semuanya kecuali mereka yang tidur di dorm Saphire no.6. Mereka dapat tidur dengan nyenyak dan bangun dengan tanki tenaga yang _full_, sekali lagi, mereka semua kecuali satu orang, Huang ZiTao.

Ia menggelisah tidak nyaman didalam tidurnya, ia tidak ingat kasurnya menjadi sekeras dan seber...otot(?).. ini? dan ia tidak ingat membawa tongkat _baseball_ saat ia tidur, bagaimana bisa tongkat itu mengganjal di bokongnya? Ia merasa seperti melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting.

*Plak

"Aish!"

Matanya langsung terbukan dan membulat ketika mendengar suara yang muncul tepat dari belakang kepalanya ketika punggung tangannya tanpa sengaja menempel(?) diwajah tampan seorang Oh Sehun.

Shit! Bagaimana ia bisa lupa!

"YAA!" "Ahh.."

Tao langsung duduk dengan kasar ketika menyadari dirinya sedang dalam bahaya(?) sekarang dan tanpa sadar menimbulkan kenikmatan(?) untuk orang dibawahnya.

Sehun tidak dapat menahan desahan yang keluar dari bibirnya ketika benda yang awalnya disangka tongat _baseball_ itu oleh Tao tertekan lembut ketika namja bermata panda itu duduk.

*Twitch

"YAA! OH SEHUN! Kenapa kau ada dikasurku!" ucap Tao yang langsung turun dari tempat tidurnya alias badan Sehun dan memberikan tanda kasih sayang(?) dari telapak tangannya dijidat namja itu tanpa sedikitpun mengingat kejadian malam tadi.

*Plak

"Aishh... itu sakit panda pabo! Kau lupa kau yang mengizinkanku tidur disini tadi malam!?" Balas Sehun tidak terima sambil mengelus jidat kesayangannya yang menurutnya sudah tidak tampan(?) lagi.

"Eh...?" Tao mengerutkan dahinya berusaha memutar kembali kaset memorinya tentang kejadian semalam sehingga ia dapat mengingat semuanya, tentang bagaimana Jimin bisa berada dikasur Jungkook dan Sehun yang ingin tidur bersama Baekhyun namun keduluan oleh Taehyung dan berakhir bersamanya.

"Oh... hehehe... maaf, aku lupa... Kemana yang lainnya?" Tao tersenyum canggung dan meminta maaf ke Sehun yang kini menatapnya sebal setelah ia mengingat semuanya.

"Mereka sudah pergi sedari tadi, mereka semua memiliki jadwal pagi kecuali Namjoon yang ingin latihan di _Training Court_"dan secara tiba-tiba, tatapan sebal Sehun berubah menjadi tatapan yang licik, bahkan ia menyeringai dengan lebar. "Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin memaafkanmu, tapi berhubung dari semalam kau "menjepitku" sangat erat meskipun kita berdua terhalangi kain, aku akan memaafkanmu. Dan itu membuatku berpikir, jika terhalangkain saja sesempit itu."

*Twitch *Twitch

"Hei, bukankah jadwal pertama kita sama? Dan itu masih cukup lama, dan disini juga tidak ada orang. Bagaimana jika sekarang kita-" Dan pada pada akhirnya Sehun tidak dapat menyelesaikan ucapanya karena detik selanjutnya ia merasakan sakit yang sangat diseluruh tubuhnya.

*Twitch

*Plak *Plak *Bugh *Brak(?)

"OH SEHUN!"

Oh dan jangan lupakan kalau ia akan mengalami ketulian mendadak setelah ini.

.

*Tak *Tak *Tak

"UGHH!" Namjoon menjambak rambutnya kasar.

Sudah sejak matahari terbit ia disini melatih kemampuan memanahnya, tapi (menurutnya)tidak ada peningkatan sama sekali. Jika kalian berpikir panahnya tidak sampai ke sasaran dan malah tertiup angin lagi, kalian salah. Hell no! Namjoon tidaklah separah itu sampai-sampai tidak mengalami _progress _sedikitpun setelah berlatih setiap hari. Ia kesal karena sedari tadi anak panahnya tidak pernah menancap di titik merah ditengah-tengah sasaran itu. Dan yang paling membuatnya kesal adalah anak panahnya yang terakhir hanya tinggal berjarak 1cm dari titik itu.

Tapi, meskipun ia berhasil memanah tepat dititik sasaran, apakah itu akan cukup? Berapa kalipun ia memanah, tetap saja panahnya tidak cukup kuat untuk menembus cangkang keras seperti armadillos kan? Ya, ia membutuhkan sesuatu yang lebih untuk panahnya.

"_Ya ya ya, Armadillos itu memang terkenal dengan cangkangnya yang keras dan sulit diserang dengan senjata, tapi justru armornya itu sangat lemah terhadap sihir"_

Apa yang dikatakan Hayoung itu benar, dan yang lebih menariknya lagi, Namjoon tau kata-kata itu tidak hanya berlaku untuk cangkang keras armadillos saja. Kebanyakan armor memang lemah terhadap sihir kecuali yang terbuat dari baja, atau terdapat _gemstone_, mereka dapat menahan sihir dan bahkan membuat penyihir tidak bisa menggunakan sihir kecuali _rune_.

Itu artinya sihirpun tidak akan begitu ampuh...

Ia membutuhkan sesuatu yang lebih berguna, lebih kokoh, tidak memiliki hambatan! Sesuatu yang lebih... murni? Ya! Itu benar murni! Murni seperti kekkai!

"_Kekkai atau barrier atau penghalang, seperti namanya, digunakan untuk menghalangi, melindungi atau bahkan menyembunyikan sesuatu. Kekkai tidak seperti hasil-hasil mana atau sihir yang biasa, kekkai sedikit berbeda. Energi yang dihasilkannya lebih murni karena kekkai tidak merubah energi menjadi energi sihir namun masih tetap dalam bentuk mana. Ditambah lagi energinya fleksibe, membuatnya banyak digunakan dalam berbagai hal, terlebih lagi karena energi kekkai itu adalah mana yang ada dialam itu sendiri, membuatnya sulit untuk ditembus atau ditahan. Kekkai sering dimanfaatkan untuk berbagai hal misalnya sihir dimensi ruang, kebanyakan menggunakan kekkai, beberapa Bless Spell juga menggunakan kekkai, para miko jaman dahulu menggunakan kekkai untuk ritual pemurnian, dan kekkai bahkan digunakan untuk senjata. Bagaimana bisa? Kekkai itu ibarat tameng, fungsi utamanya adalah untuk bertahan, tapi jika ia dibentuk sedikit berbeda, dengan sudut yang tajam misalnya, kau bisa menggunakannya sebagai senjata. Kau bisa menggunakannya sebagai senjata jika membentuknya dengan tepat"_

Namjoon takjub dengan kemampuan otaknya yang bisa mengingat penjelasan panjang dari Lord Cinderella saat _Art of Magic_ _class_ beberapa hari yang lalu. Sekarang ia benar-benar yakin dengan perkataan "Tuntutlah ilmu sampai kenegri China", meskipun ilmu itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaanmu seperti seorang nelayan yang belajar integral, tapi suatu saat ilmu itulah yang akan menjadi penyelamat hidupmu.

Sudah cukup dengan mengkhayalnya, ia memiliki banyak perkerjaan untuk dilakukan!

.

.

Jimin melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruang utama kamar dorm mereka, ia dapat melihat Baekhyun sedang terkapar(?) didepan jendela. Ia menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah ibu(?) dan anak itu. matanya kini menangkap seorang vampire yang kini tengah memasukkan anak panah kedalam tempatnya. "Ah Jiminnie! Kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Taehyung yang langsung bangkit dan memeluk Jimin erat. Sebenarnya Jimin tidak tau apakah itu sebuah pertanyaan atau pernyataan tapi ia lebih memilih untuk tidak menjawabnya. "Jungkook, Tao-hyung dan Sehun-hyung kemana?"

*Cklek

Mereka semua, bahkan Namjoon, menatap makhluk, lebih tepatnya dua makhluk yang barusan melangkahkan kaki kedalam ruangan mereka itu dengan pandangan heran, terlebih lagi ke arah seseorang yang jidatnya dilingkari perban. "Apa?" Tanya mereka berdua kompak.

"Ya! Lain kali kalau kalian berkencan bilang terlebih dahulu! Akukan jadi tidak harus menunggu kalian! Sehunnie-hyung apa kau lupa kau ada jadwal _Vampiric Vigor_? Kenapa hyung tidak masuk kelas tadi?" Sehun memandang malas kearah vampire muda berambut pirang yang kini tengah menanti jawabannya dengan sangat berharap dan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Aku tidak berkencan! Namja panda itu menghajarku pagi ini dan membuat aku harus menghabiskan hariku di uks. Jadi aku tidak masuk kelas hari ini." Taehyung magut-magut mengerti mendengarkan penjelasan Sehun barusan.

"Itu salahmu sendiri! Lagipula karena kau aku juga jadi tidak masuk kelas hari ini!" Sahut namja yang dijadikan tersangka utama oleh Sehun.

"Tapi syukurlah Hyung tidak masuk kelas itu hari ini..."

Sehun menautkan alisnya mendengar ucapan Taehyung barusan. "Kenapa?"

"Tadi semenjak kelas dimulai Baekhyun-hyung –mmmpphhfftt" Sehun memandang curiga Baekhyun yang kini tengah membekap mulut anak(?)nya.

"Baekhyun-hyung bermesraan dengan namja Tiang Listrik!" Damn! Baekhyun lupa! Yang dikelas itu bukan cuma Taehyung, tapi si pendek Jimin juga! Ugh... Baekhyun bersumpah akan memberikan pelajaran pada anak itu nanti!

"YA! Beraninya si Tiang Listrik it-"

***PERHATIAN KEPADA SELURUH SISWA YANG BERADA DILUAR DORM MEREKA AGAR SEGERA MASUK KEDALAM DORM! KARENA KEADAAN KASTIL SEDANG TIDAK AMAN! SEKALI LAGI, KEPADA SELURUH SISWA YANG BERADA DILUAR DORM MEREKA AGAR SEGERA MASUK KEDALAM DORM! KARENA KEADAAN KASTIL SEDANG TIDAK AMAN! TERIMA KASIH ATAS PERHATIANNYA!***

"Jungkook! Ia belum kembali! Kita harus mencarinya!"

"Tunggu Jimin!" Baru saja Jimin hendak membuka pintu untuk pergi keluar, suara Namjoon sudah mengintrupsinya.

"Tapi hyung! Dia masih diluar! Bagaimana jika dia dalam bahaya!?" Ia benar-benar khawatir, jika sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Jungkook, ia akan benar-benar membenci dirinya sendiri.

"Bagaimana jika kita pergi dia kembali dan tidak ada seorangpun disini? Dan akhirnya dia akan pergi mencari kita" Jimin ingin membantah ucapan Namjoon, tapi apa yang dikatakan hyung sekaligus pacarnya itu benar. Namjoon menghela nafasnya melihat Jimin yang masih tidak bisa tenang.

"Kita akan menunggunya, jika ia tidak kembali, kita akan mencarinya" Ucap Namjoon dengan tenang sambil mengelus rambut Jimin.

"K-kenapa kita tidak membagi grup saja!? Seseorang menunggunya disini sementara yang lain mencarinya!"

"Itu akan lebih beresiko. Bagaimana jika ia kembali tepat ketika kita baru pergi? Bagaimana ia akan memberitahkan kita? Pada akhirnya mereka akan kembali keluar untuk mencari kita..." Jimin mengepalkan tangannya tidak mau menerima penjelasan dari Namjoon. Biar bagaimanapun juga ia harus bisa menemukan cara untuk mencari Jungkook!

"Tapi–"

"Dan masalah lainnya adalah... siapa yang ingin menunggu disini?" Jimin memandang Namjoon heran

"Kita semua peduli padanya, dan aku yakin tidak ada satupun yang ingin tinggal disini sementara yang lain mencarinya. Kita akan pergi bersama dan mencarinya bersama. Berapa kali kita harus berpisah agar kau sadar kita sangat lemah saat berpisah. Apa kau tidak lihat keadaan Baekhyun dan Jungkook kemarin ketika kita tidak bersama mereka? Aku juga peduli padanya, tapi kita harus menunggu! Kumohon mengertilah..." Jimin memalingkan mukanya kesamping dan itu membuatnya dapat melihat teman-temannya tengah menatapnya. Ia merasa malu ketika mereka tersenyum kepadanya, memintanya agar percaya kepada mereka. Ia malu, bagaimana bisa ia melupakan kalau mereka juga sama pedulinya dengan maknae kesayangannya itu.

"Baiklah..." Lirihnya

"Daripada kau lesu seperti itu, bukankah lebih baik kita mempersiapkan perlengkapan. Seandainya dia belum kembali, kita bisa langsung pergi mencarinya tanpa perlu membuang waktu lagi." Mereka semua mengangguk mendengarkan ucapan dari Baekhyun dan mulai mengikutinya mempersiapkan perlengkapan mereka, semua kecuali Jimin. Ia tidak perlu mempersiapkan apapun, karena semua yang dibutuhkannya ada didalam hatinya.

"Errr... Kenapa tidak ada satupun yang menyarankan untuk melaporkannya ke dewan guru?" Mereka semua menatap kearah Taehyung yang kini tengah kebingungan

"Bukannya itu sudah jelas..." Taehyung menatap kearah Baekhyun yang kini menatapnya balik sambil tersenyum.

"Itu bukan Style kita! Hehehe!"

.

1 detik menjadi 2 detik

2 detik menjadi 3 detik

3 detik menjadi 1 menit

1 menit menjadi 5 menit

5 menit menjadi 15 menit

Dan 15 menit menjadi 30 menit

Namun Jungkook masih belum juga kembali.

"Namjoon, aku rasa kita sudah cukup menunggu." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu, tapi..."

"Tapi apa lagi hyung!? Bukankah kau yang bilang kal-"

"Jimin, bagaimana caramu menemukan Sehun dan Jungkook waktu kau menculik mereka." Jimin hendak protes karena Namjoon tidak hanya memotong ucapannya tapi juga menanyakan pertanyaan yang menurutnya tidak penting disaat genting seperti ini. Namun saat ia melihat keseriusan yang sangat dari mata Namjoon, ia memutuskan untuk menjawab.

"D-dengan penciumanku, aku mencium bau mereka dari jauh."

"Bisakah kau mencarinya sekarang?"

"Aku tidak tau, aku sudah mencobanya tadi tapi anginnya tidak bagus" Namjoon tiba-tiba berbalik arah, berjalan melewati sofa yang tengah diduduki oleh Sehun, Tao dan Taehyung, melewati Baekhyun hingga sampai di-

*Krrekk *Wusshh

Jimin reflek menghirup angin yang tiba-tiba menerpanya saat Namjoon membuka jendela ruangan itu. Memejamkan matanya, menyesapi aroma yang terbawa oleh angin entah dari mana.

"Apa sekarang anginnya cukup bagus untukmu?" Jimin membuka matanya dan saat itu juga raut wajahnya berubah sangat serius.

"Dia tidak ada di kastil ini"

.

"Aku mencium baunya menghilang dihutan barat, sepertinya ia kesana tadi sore setelah _Art of defences class_!"

"Jadi sekarang kita harus memikirkan cara menyelinap keluar dari kastil ini menuju hutan!" Mereka semua dengan masih mengenakan pakaian seragam mereka menyelinap melewati jalan-jalan setapak yang tertutupi pohon melewati hutan-hutan kecil yang memang menghiasi kastil ini.

"Kita tidak bisa melewati gerbang, ada sesuatu yang menjaganya." Ucap Jimin saat mereka berhenti dan berkumpul di sebuah hutan kecil.

"Sesuatu?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung

"Itu bukan vampire, aku bahkan tidak tau itu apa. Tapi baunya seperti Lord Zelo.." Bisik Jimin

"Mungkin itu memang Lord Zelo"

"Tidak mungkin Lord Zelo menjaga seluruh gerbang di waktu yang sama!" Sanggah Jimin terhadap ucapan Taehyung.

"Itu tidak penting! Kita harus memikirkan caranya menyelinap keluar dari kastil ini!" Namjoon menyudahi perdebatan itu sebelum mereka ketahuan dan misi mereka gagal. Mereka tidak tahu kastil mereka ini dalam keadaan bahaya seperti apa, tapi seperti apapun keadaanya mereka harus menemukan Jungkook. Namjoon hanya bisa berharap mereka tidak akan bertemu dengan "bahaya" yang sedang mengancam kastil mereka.

"Aku tau! Kita bisa menggunakan jalan rahasiaku dan Jungkook saat menyelinap keluar waktu itu!"

*Pletak

Sehun meringis mendapat hadiah tiba-tiba dari Baekhyun dan menatapnya bingung. "Katakan dari tadi!" Namjoon menggeleng melihat tingkah teman-temannya yang terlihat santai dalam keadaan genting seperti ini. "Ayo, Sehun tunjukkan kami jalannya" Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku belum kesana semenjak insiden penculikan itu. Aku harap mereka belum menutup jalannya"

.

.

"Untung saja jalannya masih belum ditutup hehehe- *smack Hyung! Aku salah apa lagi!?" Sehun memandang Baekhyun yang tadi memukulnya heran, sementara yang ditatap malah menatapnya balik dengan tatapan sebal. Salah apa coba? Dia sudah menunjukkan jalan keluar kastil agar bisa mencari maknae mereka, eh malah dipukul oleh Baekhyun. padahal menurutnya lebih baik tenaga Baekhyun itu digunakan untuk mempercepat langkah mereka saja

"Kalau kau tidak menunjukkannya jalan keluar kastil ini, mungkin sekarang kita tidak peru repot-repot mencarinya." Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah dua vampire itu tapi kemudian pandangannya berubah menjadi sendu ketika melihat sosok namja pendek kekar yang kini terlihat sangat khawatir didepan mereka.

"Hyung, baunya mulai menipis disini, kita harus bergegas sebelum bau itu benar-benar menghilang!" Mereka semua mengikuti Jimin yang mempercepat langkahnya hingga berlari. Mereka terus mengikutinya sampai tiba-tiba ia berhenti di sebuah area kecil yang terbuka disana.

"Sial! Baunya menghilang!" Jimin mengepalkan meninju udara didepannya dan menjambak rambutnya kuat.

"Sekarang bagaimana-"

*DUAR

Mereka dengan cepat menghindar saat sebuah bola cahaya tiba-tiba menyerang mereka.

"KKKWWAAAAAKKK" mereka membulatkan matanya ketika menemukan sesosok makhluk yang belum pernah mereka lihat dilangit.

Makhluk itu memiliki tubuh seperti centaur hanya saja kalau centaur itu setengah kuda, maka ini setengah singa, dipunggungnya terdapat sayap dan kepalanya seperti patung ular kobra, ia juga membawa dua buah gada besar dikedua tangannya.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk ini! GRRRROAAAARR" Ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka melihat perubahan seorang werewolf, tapi tetap saja mereka masih takjub saat melihat tubuh Jimin membesar dan tertutupi oleh bulu berwarna putih kebiru-biruan, tangannya memanjang begitu juga dengan kukunya, kakinya berubah menjadi kaki serigala. Jimin yang telah dalam bentuk serigalanya menatap makhluk itu tajam, mencoba mencari saat yang tepat.

"GRR-!" Namjoon dapat melihat perubahan pada Jimin. Tiba-tiba saja ia terdiam dan terlihat sangat berkonsentrasi bahkan sampai-sampai memjamkan matanya sementara mereka terlihat waspada pada makhluk aneh yang masih terbang diatas mereka.

"GRRRRAAARR" Jimin membuka matanya dan langsung berlari memasuki hutan meninggalkan mereka semua. "Jimin telah menemukan Jungkook! Kita harus mengalihkan perhatian makhluk itu!" Ucap Namjoon sambil menarik tali panahnya, membidik makhluk itu, karena sepertinya makhluk itu hendak mengikuti Jimin.

Namjoon melesatkan anak panahnya tapi serangannya meleset. Namun itu cukup untuk membuat makhluk itu mengalihkan perhatianna pada Namjoon. Makhluk itu terlihat marah dang mengayunkan kedua gadanya sampai gada itu bersinar. Ia kemudian melontarkan bola cahaya itu kearah mereka.

*DUAR *DUAR

"Jangan sampai berpencar!" Mereka semua berlari kearah Leader mereka itu ketika sempat terpisah, menghindari serangan tadi. Dan kali ini, mereka menghindar bersama-sama dari bola cahaya yang dilontarkan makhluk itu terus menerus.

Mereka menatap makhluk itu heran saat ia berhenti melontarkan bola cahayanya. Tapi entah kenapa itu justru membuat perasaan Namjoon tidak enak. Ia seolah-olah dapat melihat makhluk itu menyeringai dan memandang dirinya dengan licik. Mata Namjoon membulat saat melihat tiba-tiba gada itu bersinar dengan sangat terang bahkan lebih terang dari sebelumnya, makhluk itu kemudian mengayunkan gadanya kearah mereka.

"MENGHINDAR!"

*ZZHHAASSSHHH

.

Junkook memandang langit dengan lesu.

"Haaahhh..." Ia tidak menyangka bisa melupakan waktu sampai sudah semalam ini, padahal yang ia lakukan hanyalah mengobrol dan curhat dengan Naya. Sekarang ia harus memikirkan cara agar bisa menyelinap masuk ke dorm tanpa ketahuan. Iya tidak mau uangnya dipotong atau malah mendapatkan hukuman. =,= Coba saja Naya masih memiliki cukup _mana_ untuk mengantarkannya pulang, pasti ia tidak perlu repot-repot menambah beban pikirannya. "Haahh..." Keluhnya sambil menunduk.

'_Eh? Kaki?'_ ia menaikan pandangannya dan betapa kagetnya iya ketika melihat tiga makhluk aneh berkulit hijau, hidung panjang seperti nenek pipiyot di serial bobo, gigi bawahnya juga mencuat keluar seperti gading gajah, satu yang paling depan memakai cadar dan membawa tongkat sementara dua dibelakangnya membawa kantong yang sepertinya berisi kapak kecil. Jungkook menggeram ketika mengetahui makhluk apa yang ada didepannya. "Troll..." Desisnya, sekarang ia harus memikirkan caranya untuk kabur, paling tidak dia membawa tongkatnya.

"_Feuerschlag_" Tongkat Jungkook meyemburkan api, membuat tanah didepannya terbakar. _'paling tidak mereka tidak akan bisa mengejarku-'_ Jungkook berbalik melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari tempat itu, namun baru dua langkah yang diambilnya, langkahnya sudah berhenti.

*DEG

Ia terjatuh, memegangi Jantungnya yang terasa seperti diremas saat ini. Matanya membulat ketika mengingat sesuatu yang penting tentang troll. Mereka ahli menggunakan _Dark Magic_.

Ia dapat melihat ketiga troll itu tertawa karena merasa sudah mendapatkan mangsa mereka, Naya sudah kehabisan _mana_, tidak ada yang akan membantunya kali ini. Ia memejamkan matanya takut, ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun, tubuhnya lemas kehabisan tenaga, jantungnya terasa diremas, _Dark Magic_ benar-benar tidak dapat diremehkan. Inikah akhir dari hidupnya? Mati ditangan makhluk jelek seperti Troll? Sekarang ia malah berpikir lebih baik mati ditangan werewolf, setidaknya mereka tampan dan paling tidak kekar, jadi kematiannya tidak begitu memalukan. Sedangkan Troll? Mereka jelek, bisulan, bentol dimana-mana, dan yang lebih penting ia ragu kalau mereka pernah menyikat gigi mereka! Sekarang ia hanya bisa menangisi dan meratapi nasibnya yang akan mati konyol...

Ia... Ia tidak mau mati! Ia benar-benar tidak mau mati! Ia masih ingin bertemu dengan hyung-hyungnya, bertemu dengan Ailee, menolong Naya! Ia masih ingin belajar, ia masih ingin bertambah kuat dan menjadi strategist terbaik didunia! ia masih ingin bertemu Jimin, ia masih ingin menjahili Jimin, ia masih ingin melihat ekspresi hyungnya itu saat ia kesal, masih ingin melihat Jimin tersenyum, ia masih ingin melihat Jimin! Ia masih ingin berbicara padanya... ada banyak hal yang ingin ia bicarakan dengannya...

'_Jimin'_ Nama itu terus berngiang di pikiran dan hatinya, nama yang dimiliki oleh seseorang yang sangat ia harap akan hadir dihadapannya, menolongnya. _'Tolong aku...'_"Ji...mi...n"

"GRROAAARR" Seulas senyuman menghiasi bibirnya tanpa ia sadari saat melihat werewolf yang meskipun wajahnya serigala, tapi ia tau itu siapa. Manusia serigala itu mengaum kearah para Troll yang terlihat kesal, tapi meskipun begitu, mereka sama sekali tidak terlihat takut.

Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun dengan keadaanya sekarang. Ia hanya bisa berharap Jimin dapat bertahan sampai efek _Dark Magic_ yang dilakukan Troll itu hilang.

"GGRAARR!" Bukannya kabur para Troll itu malah menyerangnya balik dengan melemparinya kapak, namun Jimin dapat menghindarinya meskipun beberapa mengenainya, tapi tubuhnya tidak selemah itu untuk mati hanya dengan satu kapak kecil. Troll-troll itu semakin tertawa. Jimin menerjang kearah mereka lalu dengan cepat Troll yang bercadar menancapkan sesuatu seperti tongkat namun dengan seuatu seperti bendera ketanah dan dari puncak tongkat itu keluar sebuah api yang berbentuk seperti kepala ular kobra.

"GRAAH!" Ular itu menyemburkan api tepat kewajah Jimin membuatnya harus mundur dan memejamkan matanya tanpa bisa melihat dua Troll lainnya sudah siap dengan jaring mereka dan meleparkannya kearah Jimin dan langsung menariknya. Membuat Jimin terjatuh, melumpuhkannya.

"Ngggh...!" Jungkook ingin sekali berteriak nama Jimin saat itu juga namun sepertinya pengaruh sihir itu masih belum hilang dari tubuhnya. Ia membulatkan matanya melihat salah satu Troll itu menempelkan kapaknya dileher Jimin.

Apakah seperti ini akhirnya, ia kembali harus memperhatikan kematian orang yang paling disayanginya? Kenapa? Kenapa ia begitu lemah sampai-sampai membiarkan kedua orang yang paling dicintainya mati? Ia benar-benar merasa malu saat ini, ia merasa tidak pantas menghadapi ummanya nanti. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun...

Kenapa ia tidak mati saja sejak awal? Kenapa ia tidak mati saja bersama dengan ibunya? Kenapa !? Bukankah dengan begitu ia tidak harus membahayakan Jimin!? Membuatnya dalam bahaya? Membuatnya diusir dari desanya? KENAPA!?

Seandainya ia sudah mati sejak dulu, bersama ibunya...

.

Namjoon membuka matanya perlahan, melihat langit penuh bintang malam itu. Cukup lama ia menikmati pemandangan indah itu, sebelum akhirnya ia tersadar dan segera bangkit untuk melihat kesekelilingnya dan tidak menemukan apapun. Ia melihat posisinya sekarang, sepertinya ia terlempar cukup jauh dari tempat berdirinya akibat serangan monster tadi, yang diingatnya hanyalah cahaya yang sangat terang benderang sebelum tergantikan oleh kegelapan, ditambah lagi tubuhnya terasa lemas sekarang.

Ia kembali melihat kesekelilingnya tapi tidak ada jejak atau apapun yang ditinggalkan oleh teman-temannya, jadi akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mencari mereka, dari atas.

"Hmpphh" Eh?

"Hmp!"

"HMMPMPPPFFTT" Okay jika kalian berpikir itu suara Namjoon yang sudah tidak tahan ingin ke toilet, kalian salah. Namjoon mencoba untuk merubah dirinya kebentuk kelelawar tapi berapa kalipun ia mencoba, tubuhnya tidak mampu berubah. Ia menatap tangannya bingung, sampai akhirnya menyadari sesuatu. Alasan ia pingsan adalah karena ia menggunakan terlalu banyak _mana _hari ini, dan serangan monster itu sepertinya menyerap sisa _mana-_nya sampai habis.

"Ck!" Sekarang ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain mencari mereka dengan menggunakan kaki dan keberuntungannya.

.

Tao dan Sehun terengah-engah sambil bertumpu pada sebuah pohon disana. Mereka sudah berlari cukup jauh dengan sekuat tenaga tanpa melihat kebelakang dan tau dimana mereka sekarang. Mereka sangat lelah, terutama Sehun yang tidak terbiasa berlari secepat itu namun ia harus karena Tao langsung menariknya tanpa peringatan sama sekali.

"Hah.. Y..A! Ke-Kenapa... hah... Kau.. hah.. meninggalkan Baekhyun.. hah.. Sen..dirian!" Ucap Sehun seperti orang yang sebentar lagi akan menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Tao menatap namja didepannya ini dengan kesal, pasalnya ia sudah mau menaruh perhatian pada namja ini dan menolongnya karena ia yakin dia pasti tidak akan bisa menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri. Mungkin disana ada Baekhyun atau Namjoon, tapi namja didepannya ini hanya akan menjadi beban mereka karena ia terlalu lamban(menurutnya).

"K-kita harus kembali!" Mulut Tao menganga mendengar perintah yang menurutnya sangat bodoh itu.

"Kau gila! Makhluk itu mungkin ada disana!" Sehun menatap balik Tao

"Baekhyun dalam bahaya! Kau meninggalkannya disana!" Cukup sudah! Tao benar-benar kesal dengan namja dihadapannya ini.

"YA! Aku sudah menolongmu! Dan kau sama sekali tidak tau terima kasih! Sana carilah princessmu itu!" Bentak Tao sambil memalingkan mukanya dari Sehun yang sama sekali tidak terlihat peduli padanya, ia malah melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Tao, meninggalkannya yang kini tengah menghela nafas berat.

Sehun berjalan cukup lama, tapi ditengah jalan tiba-tiba saja langkahnya berhenti.

"Aku dimana?"

"GRAAAR!" Ugh... Sehun benar-beanr sudah muak melihat makhluk itu! dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan pedangnya namun sepertinya ia tidak akan bisa berbuat banyak mengingat makhluk itu terbang dan ia hanya menggunakan pedang dan sayangnya, tangannya tidak sepanjang itu.

*DUAR *DUAR

"AAGGHHH!" Sehun benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat ini. Ia bahkan tidak dapat menghindar akibat energinya sudah habis akibat berlari. Sehun tergeletak tidak berdaya dihadapan makhluk itu. ia menatap makhluk yang kini tengah mengayunkah gadanya mengeluar sinar yang sangat terang benderang. Jadi dia ingin mengakhirinya dengan teknik sama yang memisahkan mereka.

Haah, ia tau hidupnya benar-benar bodoh, dan orang-orangpun menganggapnya begitu. Hanya menganggapnya anak manja yang tidak bisa apa-apa kecuali merepotkan orang disekitarnya bahkan ia merepotkan Baekhyun. Selalu meminta perhatiannya, dan mungkin saja Baekhyun sudah muak dengan sikapnya. Tapi ia benar-benar menyayangi Baekhyun. Dialah orang yang tidak menganggap dirinya berbeda, memintanya untuk berdiri dan ketika ia tidak bisa berdiri, namja itu akan berada disampingnya, membantunya untuk berdiri, ia selalu suka bagaimana Baekhyun memperlakukannya dan itu membuatnya nyaman, bahkan lebih nyaman daripada bersama orang tuanya. Karena itu jugalah ia mengikuti Baekhyun sampai ketempat ini, karena ia ingin terus merasa nyaman dan karena ia ingin terus bersama Baekhyun. Dia menyayangi Baekhyun dengan sepenuh hatinya, meskipun orang yang dicintainya hanya akan menganggapnya sebagai teman.

'_Kau merepotkan'. _Ia rasa kematian tidaklah seburuk itu, setidaknya ia tidak harus merepotkan orang lain._ 'padahal kau yang pertama jatuh dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa'._ Mungkin kematian adalah satu-satunya hal berguna yang bisa ia lakukan. _'Dasar anak manja'_ Ugh! Kenapa bahkan disaat-saat terakhirnya pun makhluk bermata panda itu harus saja menghantuinya!? Mungkin setelah ia mati ia bisa menghantuinya!

'_Dan memangnya kenapa kalau aku jatuh cinta pada sunbae-ku sendiri? Kau cemburu eoh?'_

.

Sesosok vampire manis berambut magenta terlihat berjalan menyusuri hutan dengan pedang yang tidak pernah terlepas dari tangannya. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya sambil terus mempertajam indranya. Mencoba untuk menemukan teman-temannya, entah itu dengan mata atau suara atau mungkin penciumannya.

"Hiks..." Baekhyun mengacungkan pedangnya ke udara hampa didepannya tapi tidak ada apapun disana bahkan ia tidak menemukan apapun ketika melihat kesekelilingnya kecuali pohon dan semak belukar. Lantas suara siapa yang baru saja didengarnya? Mungkin itu hanya khayalannya saj-

"Hiks... Hiks..." Suara itu benar-benar ada dan kini memasuki indra pendengarannya, pandangannya berhenti kearah kegelapan tempat suara itu berasal. Dengan perlahan, ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ketempat itu. Ia memicingkan matanya ketika mata itu menangkap sesosok manusia, seorang gadis muda tengah meringkuk menghadap sebuah pohon yang tengah sesenggukan.

"K-kau tidak apa?" Gadis itu tiba-tiba berhenti sesenggukan ketika Baekhyun bertanya padanya. Baekhyun menatap gadis yang kini tengah berdiri itu. Tak dapat ia pungkiri kalau jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat kencang saat gadis itu berbalik dengan perlahan.

'_Cantik'_ kata itu muncul begitu saja dalam pikirannya saat melihat gadis itu, meskpun matanya memerah karena habis menangis atau bajunya yang sudah lusuh dan robek, tapi ia masih terlihat cantik, ditambah lagi dijidatnya terdapat sebuah _Tiara_ yang bergantung dengan permata berwarna onyx yang besar membuat Baekhyun tidak mampu menarik perhatiannya dari gadis itu, lebih tepatnya Tiara itu.

Gadis itu kemudian menatapnya tajam dan mengucapkan sesuatu yang Baekhyun tidak mengerti, seolah-olah gadis itu berbicara dalam bahasa lain. Bahasa yang aneh menurutnya, karena yang diucapkan gadis itu lebih terdengar seperti desisan dibanding kata atau bahkan kalimat.

"UGH!" Baekhyun menutup telinganya saat gadis itu tiba-tiba saja berteriak dengan keras. Matanya membulat saat melihat gadis itu menghitam karena asap berwarna ungu menyelimutinya, gaun lusuh yang digunakannya berubah menjadi gaun berwarna ungu gelap, bibirnya menghitam dan saat ia mengacungkan tangannya, sebuah pedang pemenggal kepala muncul ditanganya membuat Baekhyun menatapnya horror. Ia mendesis saat sadar kalau makhluk didepannya ini adalah...

...Roh Jahat.

"UGH!" Baekhyun berusaha menahan serangan demi serangan yang dilancarkan gadis itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Ia tidak pernah tau kalau roh jahat itu sekuat ini, bahkan tangannya saja sampai memerah memegang pedangnya untuk menahan serangannya bahkan ia sampai harus terus berjalan mundur setiap kali gadis itu melancarkan serangannya.

*BRUK

Ugh! Baekhyun merutuki pohon manapun yang telah menjalarkan akarnya sampai-sampai akar itu membuat kakinya tersandung!

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya saat gadis itu menempelkan senjatanya itu dilehernya yang putih mulus. Bahkan ia bisa melihat senyuman diwajah gadis itu.

Ia rasa inilah akhir dari hidupnya sekarang. Akhirnya...

Ya, akhirnya. Akhirnya ia bisa menyusul ibu dan ayahnya sekarang. Ia sudah menunggu sejak lama saat seperti ini, saat-saat dimana ia tidak lagi harus terbayang dengan masa lalunya, saat ia tidak harus lagi memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan, saat dimana ia tidak harus lagi memikirkan apa yang... akan ia lakukan. Tinggal beberapa detik lagi, semua penantiannya akan berakhir, ia memejamkan matanya, ia ingin menikmati seriap detik kepergiabbya ketempat Umma dan Appanya.

.

Namjoon terus melangkahkan kakinya, berjalan tanpa tujuan yang jelas, dan pikirannya masih larut dalam pemikiran tentang makhluk yang mereka hadapi barusan. Ia tidak pernah melihat makhluk itu sebelumnya, dia jelas bukan binatang buas, tapi ia juga yakin ia itu tidak berada didalam jenis yang sama dengan _unicorn_ atau_ gargoyle_, mungkinkah dia chimera? Mengingat tubuhnya setengah singa dan binatang lainnya, tapi chimera tidak bisa menggunakan sihir kan? Atau mereka bisa? Apa makhluk itu adalah bahaya yang mengancam kastil mereka? Dan yang lebih penting, apa makhluk itu cuma satu? Sial, keadaan mereka benar-benar dalam bahaya sekarang.

Kakinya berhenti ketika kakinya menginjak tanah yang berwarna hitam, pepohonannya pun hitam seperti habis terbakar atau paling tidak rusak dan hancur, tanahnya juga berantakan. Tempat ini, seperti habis terkena bintang jatuh? Ia melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri area tersebut hingga sampai pada area yang tanahnya terlihat lebih hitam dan berantakan dan terdapat jalur seperti sebuah beda besar yang terseret yang Namjoon yakin itu adalah bintangnya. Ia tidak tau semenjak kapan misi "menyelamatkan Jungkook" berubah menjadi misi "Ambilkan bintang".

Tapi matanya membulat ketika sampai ditempat bintang yang terjatuh itu. Bukan. Bukan karena bintangnya tidak ada disana, justru bintangnya ada disana seperti sebuah batu besar lainnya karena memang seperti itulah bintang bagi Namjoon, tapi bukan itu! matanya mebulat tidak lain karena ia melihat dua sosok makhluk tengah bertarung disana, salah satunya sangat dikenal oleh Namjoon sedang mengayunkan cambuknya melawan seseorang yang mengenakan Jas panjang berbulu berwarna hitam, topi bundar dan dengan pedang hitamnya dna satu lagi yang ia yakin, makhluk itu adalah manusia.

"Hm? Oh! HAI NAMJOONIE-HYUNG!" _Sweardropped_. Ia tau makhluk yang menyapanya barusan itu adalah Vampire dengan sedikit darah alien 4D, tapi menyapa ditengah pertarungan? Okay ulangi, menyapa ditengah PERTARUNGAN!? Sekali lagi, PERTARUNGAN! Namjoon benar-benar tidak tau ia harus apa selain menggelengkan kepalanya. Jingkrak-jingkrakkan mungkin?

"Taehyung!" Namjoon tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain kaget saat manusia itu sudah begitu dekat dengannya, untung saja Taehyung bisa menghindar dan langsung mengayunkan cambuknya membuat orang itu harus menjauh darinya. Taehyung benar-benar begitu memesona dimata Namjoon, gerakannya mengayunkan cambuknya itu seperti mengayunkan sebuah pita, dan seluruh gerakan yang diambilnya terlihat seperti ia sedang menari. Sungguh memesona. Tapi tunggu dulu, kenapa Taehyung tidak menggunakan runenya? Apa ia juga terkena serangan barusan? Atau paling tidak kenapa tidak kabur?

"Hmm.. aku mendapatkan dua kijang emas disaat yang sama, betapa beruntungnya aku mengikuti arahan dari cahaya itu untuk megnikuti bintang jatuh kemari!" Ucap manusia itu sambil tertawa setelah mengucapkan hal yang tidak dimengerti oleh Namjoon. Jangan tanya Taehyung, please.

"Uhm, tapi kami ini vampire bukan kijang emas..: Ucap Taehyung masih mengayunkan cambuk nya namun dapat dihindari oleh orang itu.

"Itu kiasan! Ya ampun, apa tidak ada yang mengajarimu tentang kata kiasan!? Kasian sekali hidupmu! Seleramu juga buruk dalam memilih pacar!" Taehyung menautkan alisnya mendengar kalimat Si Manusia yang terakhir. Dan itu membuat Si Manusia memutar bola matanya malas dan mengarahkan matanya kearah sosok yang memandang mereka dari jauh.

"Aku bukan pacarnya!" Teriak orang yang dimaksud oleh Si Manusia.

"Ya, itu tidak penting buatku, aku akan menghabisi kalian disini"

"Khekhekhe" Manusia itu memandang Namjoon yang terkekeh dengan sinis.

"Aku heran, kenapa kau begitu yakin bisa mengalahkan kami dengan semudah itu, kami ini vampire dan kau hanyalah manusia."

*Bugh

Kali ini balik manusia itu yang terkekeh. Ia menatap Namjoon setelah ia berhasil menjatuhkan Taehyung kemudian berbicara. "Ah.. maafkan aku karena belum memperkenalkan diriku, aku adalah Min Yoongi, dan aku adalah seorang Vampire Hunter, orang yang sebentar lagi akan menghabisi kalian." Namjoon membulatkan matanya mengetahui siapa orang dihadapannya saat ini. ia pernah mendengar tentang mereka sebelumnya dari ayahnya tapi ia tidak pernah menyangka akan bertemu satu diantara mereka, dan orang itu begitu imut dan cantik. Ayahnya bilang, meskipun mereka manusia, tapi mereka tidak bisa diremehkan, karena biasanya mereka itu kuat, licik, dan sihir mereka juga tidak bisa diremehkan. "Dan bagaimana bisa aku seyakin itu bisa membunuh kalian? Itu karena Pentagram ini adalah teknik rahasia keluargaku. Benda ini dapat membuat Vampire kehilangan kekuatannya dan dapat diserang bahkan tanpa benda suci sekalipun"

Namjoon mengerti sekarang, ia tidak seharusnya meremehkan lawan yang sedang dihadapi Taehyung saat ini.

"Hahaha! Kalian tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku!" Taehyung semakin terdesak tapi ia tidak bisa melangkah mundur, karena ia sudah ada diujung pentagram itu. Sejak awal ia sudah mencoba untuk kabur, tapi ketika ia mencoba untuk melewati pentagram ini, tubuhnya serasa menabrak dinding karena itulah ia terpaksa harus bertarung dengan orang yang mengaku sebagai Vampire Hunter itu. Taehyung memejamkan matannya saat ia terjatuh dan namja itu mengayunkan pedang kearahnya.

"!" Yoongi menarik mundur dirinya ketika sebuah anak panah tiba-tiba melintas melewati wajahnya

"Cih!" Ia mendecih melihat seseorang yang jauh dari tempat mereka sedang mengarahkan anak panah kearahnya. Ia dengan cepat menghindar ketika Namjoon kembali melesatkan anak panahnya, tapi ia terlalu fokus denganparas tampan, eh maksudnya anak panah Namjoon sampai ia tidak menyadari Taehyung menunggu saat yang tepat untuk mengayunkan cambuknya dan berhasil membuatnya terjatuh. Melihat itu Taehyung dengan cepat bangkit dan mencambuki Yoongi.

"AGHH!"

"Cepat lepaskan segel ini!" Namjoon membulat mendengarkan apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Taehyung, ternyata anak itu memiliki sedikit kewarasan juga. Memangnya kamu pikir dia bakal minta apa? Tiket konser bigbang? =,=

"Jangan bercanda! _Resurrection Rune_! Tunjukkan aku kekuatanmu! Kirim jiwa-jiwa yang sudah mati ini kembali ke dunia kematian" Yoongi mengacungkan tangan kirinya kearah Taehyung dan dari sebuah lambang di punggung tangannya itu keluar bola sinar-sinar dengan tulisan aneh ditengahnya menyerang Taehyung tanpa bisa dihindari olehnya.

"AAGGHH!"

"Taehyung!" Teriak Namjoon saat melihat Taehyung jatuh dengan telak, kehilangan kesadarannya. Ia hendak melesatkan anak panahnya namun Yoongi jauh lebih cepat menembakkan bola cahayanya. Namjoon menghindar dengan cepat sampai tanpa sadar mendekat kearah pentagram itu, namun tembakan Yoongi berhenti saat Namjoon tinggal selangkah lagi dari pentagram itu.

"Kena!"

"Maaf, tapi kau tidak mengenainya sekali pu- ugh!" Yoongi menendang perut Taehyung yang ternyata masih memilki tenaga untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Rasakan! Rune pembasmi kalian makhluk-makhluk yang berasal dari "kematian yang salah"! _Resurrection rune_ habisi mereka!" Yoongin mengangkat tangannya keatas dan dari tangannya itu keluar 6 bola cahaya yang jatuh di keenam sisi mereka semua dan dari tempat jatuhnya bola cahaya itu terbuka sebuah lubang yang mengeluarkan sinar yang sangat terang, mengeluarkan tulisan-tulisan aneh, dan lubang itu semakin lama semakin membesar dan mengeluarkan cahaya yang terang benderang.

Namjoon dapat merasakan tubuhnya secara perlahan mulai mati rasa, cahaya itu menutup pandangannya hingga ia tidak dapat melihat apa-apa atau melakukan apa-apa. Disinikah hidupnya kan berakhir? Kali ini bukanlah mimpi lagi. Ia akan benar-benar berakhir disini.

Entah kenapa pundaknya terasa ringan sekali, seolah beban soal 'anak yang diramalkan' itu hanyalah sebuah mitos. Banyak yang mengatakan kematian itu sakit, dan memang dia merasakan sakit sekarang, tapi hatinya yang begitu tenang membuat rasa sakit itu tergantikan dengan ketenangan. Bayangan akan masa lalunya sirna begitu saja, tidak ada lagi tanggung jawab, tidak ada lagi beban, tidak akan ada lagi orang yang memujinya, tidak akan ada lagi mimpi buruk, tidak akan ada lagi kenangan buruk, tidak akan ada kenangan, semuanya akan menghilang begitu saja.

Apakah kematian itu seindah ini?

Ia memejamkan matanya walaupun kenyataannya ia tidak bisa melihat apapun karena terlalu terang, merentangkan tangannya, seolah-olah ia menyambut kematian itu kedalam pelukannya. Ia menikmati setiap detik, menikmati tubuh nya yang perlahan mulai kehilangan nyawanya.

Ia benar-benar sudah menanti kematian ini selama hidupnya...

_Isn't that too selfish, Shaman Prince?_

Suara itu lagi! Namjoon membuka matanya namun tidak menemukan siapa atau apapun disana, hanya ada ia dan ruangan putih ini.

"Siapa KAU!?"

"Kenapa kau mengganggu hidupku!? Tau apa kau tentang hidupku!?"

_Isn't that too selfish, to forget your past? Your memories?_

"Aku mungkin memang egois! Tapi bukankah melupakan kenangan yang memiliki banyak hal yang buruk itu wajar!?"

_Isn't that too selfish, to abandon you responsibility?_

"Aku tidak pernah meminta untuk tanggung jawab itu! Semua orang yang terus membebaniku dan mengatakan aku adalah anak yang diramalakan dan sebagainya! Dan aku tidak bisa membuangnya!"

_Isn't that too selfish, to put a blame on people that don't have any right for your problem?_

"Dan aku juga tidak pernah memintanya!? Aku tidak pernah meminta untuk diramalkan ketika aku lahir!? Bukankah akan jauh lebih baik kalau aku tidak lahir?"

_Isn't that too selfish, to regrets what's have been happen?_

"Aku tau! Dan tidak ada gunanya untuk menyesali apa yang telah terjadi! Karena itulah... aku berharap untuk mati, agar aku bisa melupakan seluruh masa laluku, melupakan seluruh beban yang ditangguhkan kepadaku, melupakan semua yang pernah kualami!"

_Isn't that too selfish, to forget friends that always accompany you even in the most miserable moment?_

"A-aku... aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk melupakan mereka! Aku hanya... aku..."

_Let go of your ego Innocent One, so you can remember something that miss in your heart_

Namjoon memejamkan matanya, hatinya terasa sakit sekarang. Bagaimana bisa ia begitu egois sampai-sampai melupakan teman-temannya, melupakan semua memori-memori indah yang telah terjadi.

Dan ia juga telah melupakan alasan kenapa ia datang ke kastil itu. Dia tidak hanya datang kesana sekedar untuk mencari ilmu atau tempat perlindungan, tapi ia ingin agar dapat melupakan kehidupan lamanya dan membuka lembaran baru dan jauh didalam hatinya, ia ingin bertemu dengan banyak orang dan memiliki banyak teman.

.

_Namjoon selalu suka melihat malam penuh bintang, dan baginya, lantai atas kastilnya adalah tempat terbaik untuk melihat bintang. Ia selalu duduk disana menikmati bintang-bintang dilangit, entah apa yang ada dipikirannya saat itu, Namjoon sendiri tidak ingat. Kali ini pun sama, ia memandang bintang dilangit dikursi yang memang disediakan disana bersama ibunya, sang ratu._

"_Namjoonie.. dengarkan umma..." Namjoon kecil memandang ummanya yang kini tengah mengusar surai blondenya tapi tetap menatap kearah bintang._

"_Mungkin... suatu saat nanti, akan ada saat dimana kau akan merasa dunia ini begitu tidak adil kepadamu, begitu kejam kepadamu, menaruh bebar yang sangat berat dipunggungmu meninggalkanmu dalam kegelapan dan kesedihan sampai membuatmu merasa kau sendirian didunia ini." Namjoon menatap Sang Ratu kebingungan, tapi Ummanya itu masih terus saja menatap langit diatas mereka._

"_Dan mungkin Umma tidak akan ada disisimu saat itu" Namjoon menatap ummanya bingung dan dapat terlihat sirat kekhawatiran dimatanya_

"_Umm-"_

"_Tapi ingatlah, kau tidak sendirian" Ummanya kini menatapnya sambil tersenyum, tapi Namjoon dapat melihat sirat kesedihan, kekhawatiran, dan yang lainnya yang tidak bisa dimengerti olehnya._

"_Ingatlah selalu, meskipun kau berada ditempat yang paling terpencil dimuka bumi ini, umma, bintang-bintang dan orang-orang yang kau cintai akan selalu menemanimu disini..." Ummanya menyentuh sesuatu didada kirinya. "...Dihatimu."Namjoon ikut berdiri ketika ummanya bangkit dari kursi yang mereka duduki. Ummanya memandangnya kemudian merendahkan badannya hingga tingginya sama dengan Namjoon dan kembali mengelus surai pirangnya._

"_Lihatlah bintang yang itu" Namjoon mengikuti arah telunjuk ummanya yang menunjuk bintang yang terlihat sendirian dilangit, terpisah dari kumpulan bintangnya._

"_Namanya Rigdobrite, dan mulai sekarang, dia akan terus mengawasimu, mengawalmu, menjagamu dan menemanimu Namjoon, bahkan disaat dirimu ada disisi paling gelap, dia akan menyinari takdirmu anakku."_

"_Umma... aku bukan anak kecil yang akan peraya begitu saja dengan cerita anak kecil seperti itu, lagipula bukankah aku adalah anak yang diramalkan? Karena itulah aku kuat dan semua orang mencintaiku" Ummanya tersenyum mendengar jawab anaknya yang masih berumur 5 tahun itu._

"_Begitukah? Tapi Umma percaya. Kau tidak memperayai umma?" Namjoon terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum tersenyum kearah ummanya seraya menjawab. "Ne, aku percaya!" Ia melompat kedalam pelukan Ummanya._

"_Oh dan satu lagi" Namjoon melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap ibunya heran._

"_Meskipun kau tidak pernah diramalkan oleh siapapun, Umma akan tetap mencintaimu-"_

"_Dan kau akan tetap kuat dan dicintai oleh banyak orang"_

"_Appa!" Namjoon langsung berlari dan memeluk Sang Raja yang juga Appanya. _

_._

Malam itu adalah malam paling paling indah didalam memori Namjoon, dan dengan bodohnya ia melupakan semuanya, bahkan apa yang ummannya perintahkan untuk ia ingat.

*Tes

Tanpa terasa setetes air matanya mengalir jatuh membasahi pipinya.

_Let go! So you can open your eyes widely and see what you have miss, smell what you haven't smell, taste the feel that you have forgot, hear what you ignore to heard,. Everything is important, even the most unexpected thing in this world._

Taehyung yang tergeletak muncul dari dalam cahaya yang terang benderang itu. bodohnya ia bisa-bisanya melupakan dan hampir membawa Taehyung mati bersamanya, ia benar-benar bodoh. Tidak bisakah otaknya mulai menghilangkan sifat egoisnya dan mulai berpikir daripada menjadi _Sexy_?

"Terima kasih, aku mengerti apa yang ingin kau sampaikan."

_Now you realize every people cannot choose the burden that they must carry in their live nor reject it, but you always can be responssible of it of course. The burden may be not easy to carry, but it's worth you. No one can understand the pain and the pressure which you must endure but they can help you cope with it and make your life easier._

_Remember, there are those who can relate to the burden one's destiny brings_

"Bolehkah aku mengetahui namamu?"

_It's already in your heart, Shaman Prince._

Namjoon melihat sebuah lambang yang bersinar muncul disana membentuk bintang empatsegi.

_I'm the Star Rune, who fall upon the call of the dream, wish and promise. Use my power as your wish if you believe in what starlight is cast upon._

Namjoon memejamkan matanya ketika lambang itu semakin bersinar dan mendekat kearahnya, dan detik selanjutnya, _Star Rune_ menempel di keningnya.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**DOOOONEEEE! **

**Oke pertama author memohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, karena bentar lagi lebaran :v. Dan selamat berpuasa untuk yang melaksanakannya**

**Yang kedua, author minta maaf karena lama banget updatenya. Plus sebenernya author udah ngerjain ini dari jaman kapan tapi tiba-tiba author males dan milih fokus untuk persiapan ujian dan barus semangat lagi ngelanjutinnya pas puasa, dan itu ngebikin author harus nunggu buka dan ngebut sampe sebelum imsak, dan ini bikin author gadang 3 hari...**

**Author minta maaf kalau chapter ini ga ngena atau ga seperti yang reader harapkan karena author bikinnya moody banget tapi author udah give all the best deh untuk ngeupdate ff ini.**

**Dan author mau curhat lagi, author sebenernya rada sedih karena mv BTS yang "Dope" viewernya ga nyampe 1M. Yah auhtor yakin army udah give yang the best, bangtan juga pasti udah give all the best mereka, tapi mungkin ini emang sedikit kesalahan teknis dan emang lagi bukan rejekinya mereka aja... TETEP AJA AUTHOR SEDIH T^T**

**Oke sekarang kita bahas lagi chapter kali ini. kan biasanya L itu musatinnya kalo ga Baekkie, Taehyunnie atau ga Kookie, nah sekarang gilirannya Si Pangeran Namjoonie! Dan si mang aguS juga muncul disini, bayangin aja kaya van helsing ya bajunya. Entah kenapa author bener-bener ga bisa ngejelasin pakaian dan senjata... **

**Untuk yang sigadis, kalau kalian penasaran penampilannya kaya gimana search aja Spectre dota 2, pasti bakal ketemu. Dan monster yag nyerang Namjoon dkk, searchnya Outworld Devourer dota 2 juga, Cuma bedanya disini dia bawa dua gada.**

**Dan chapter ini ada banyak bahasa inggris. Well L mau para reader mendapatkan manfaat dari membaca ff L ini dan berhubung L itu suka sama bahasa inggris dan bisa dikit Deutsch, mungkin L bakalan masukin beberapa bahasa itu hehehe. Oh iya, kalo ada arti yang ga dimengerti PM L aja. Atau mungkin butuh bantuan buat soal , L siap bantu kok asal hitungannya tepat :v. #becanda.**

**Dan untuk chapter depan, siapa yang lebih kalian suka untuk muncul. **

**Luhan**

**Kai **

**atau Ailee? **

**Mereka akan menolong salah seorang dari orang yang diatas sana dan kalo mood author buruk, mungkin akan ada death chara #evilsmirk**

**Eh, iya besok akan ada chara lain yang muncul dan dia bernama... Rahasia! Yang jelas dari Super Junior dari couple Umma dan Appanya suju.**

**Dan berhubung author itu orangnya punya banyak fandom, ga cuma didunia screenplay doang. Misalnya author itu fansnya suikoden dan author masukin Sierra kesini terus author suka sama anggun makanya author masukin, sisanya itu adalah kepasrahan belaka karena author ga bisa mikir :v #ditendangreader. Dan sekarang author kepengen masukin mereka yang dari cast love sick tapi dengan nama asli mereka! Kalo yang mau tau orangnya buka aja cast love sick the series season 2, tapi yang author saranin buat liat sih august ama min thithipat. Well semoga kalian bisa menerima mereka dengan baik entar heheheh. Eh btw author suka banget ama digimon :3 #gananya. Auhtor juga suka JKT48 pokoknya 48 family, tapi jangan pikir author sama kaya mereka yang benci ama kpop ya... ga semuanya gitu kok **

**SPOLER ALERT! Dan untuk garis besar ceritanya, untuk story pertama ini author ngambil dari suikoden 3, jadi silahkan tebak sendiri gimana entar.**

**JADI TUNGGUIN YA!**

**Saatnya balas Review! ^_^**

**[BbuingHeaven] : Iya! Itu rune namanya Nymph rune, lambangnya karena di suikoden itu ga ada gambarnya jadi author ngebayanginnya kaya lambang guild Lamia Scale dari Fairy Tail. Hehehe. Makasih ya udah mau baca! Terus ikutinyaa**

**[SHINeexo] : Hai! Ini author udah update lebih panjang untuk mengganti vacuumnya author meskipun masih kurang panjang hehehe. Percayalah, cinta disini seginya ada banyak bercabang lagi. Yap Baekhyun itu turunannya clan penjaga yang ngejaga salah satu True Runes, satu orang clan penjaga yang lainnya udah sedikit author kasih reveal kok diatas tinggal satu orang lagi dan dia itu cewe, dan dia diambil dari girl group yang udah author reveal diatas. Yang ngebunuh keluarga Jungkook itu Jenissi sama BoA, yang ngebunuh keluarga Baek itu Jenissi sama dua lagi heheh. Xiumin sedang mencari jalannya dan bakal vacuum selama beberapa chapter, kalo kamu tau suikoden kamu pasti bakal ngerti arah jalan cerita author kemana. Tenang aja yang lain juga pasti dapet rune kok, namjoon udah dapet, tapi rune yang paling penting akan dipegang sama si manja dengan "tongkat baseball". Soal Baekhyun dibanyakin, entar juga pasti banyak kok cuma sekarang emang bukan lagi ceritanya Baekhyun. Makasih ya udah baca dan reviewnya panjang! AKU SUKA! Kalo bisa lebih panjang ^_^! Terus ikutin yaaa!**

**[Guest] : weh makasih ya udah selalu ngikutin cerita ff ini hehehe, L bakalan berusaha agar bisa jadi lebih baik lagi! Sekarang lagi ga ada Vhope **** tapi tenang aja, kedepannya pasti bakal banyak kok :D itu si mang aguS udah muncul dan dia lucu :3. Terus ikutin ya!**

**[ ] : Hehehe ini udah dilanjut kok1! Makasih ya udah mau baca! L bakalan berusaha yang terbaik untuk kedepannya.**

**Fyuuh... menyenangkan makasih untuk semuanya para reader**

**Sekian dari L**

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
